Krimson Underground
by PixieGirl17
Summary: The story of a young girl who soon grows up to serve in the Krimson Guard, not realising that she has a forgotten role to play in a legend and story we all know all too well. R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Prologue

For **Mental Verin**

_Sometimes life throws things at you which makes you think 'Life's not fair' and 'Why is it easier for them but not for me' or even 'Why do I have to struggle and suffer while they strive?' I was born into a world which didn't expect much from me. They would know who and what I am and were ready to make a judgement within a split second based upon stereotypes and presumptions. They didn't ask me about who or what I was because they already made that decision for me. I think it was the mother I was given which may have been the reason for this. I spent too long blaming my mother. Perhaps it was even my mother who had originally planted this idea in my head that I was not meant to amount to much. Not just through what she implied sometimes but just the way she was...Like she was showing me what my future was going to be like and I might as well get used to it until I arrived at that stop. She probably gave me one look and thought, 'I don't want this kid, I never asked for this'. Nevertheless she stuck with me. She didn't hit me, she never voiced her hatred towards me. She just...looked at me in a way which pretty much assured me of these suspicions. Most people would be traumatized by all this but I eventually got through it. But I am tough if anything. All these struggles and trials which my mother gave me made me tough. I can at least thank her for that._

_It's also because of some of the mistakes I made which made me a little tough. Its our mistakes which help us learn and remind us the next time round what not to do and we become better and tougher people. She made mistakes, such stupid mistakes. She was tough though. Maybe that was who I got it from. She was resourceful. She was a survivor I could give her that. She wasn't one until the end though. She wasn't able to survive her death. Ones I certainly wouldn't have made. I never made them and I am glad that I didn't either otherwise life would have gotten a little bit difficult for me. Besides, they would have contradicted a lot with who I am as a person so it was unlikely that I would have done those things anyway. I have made my mistakes though. I can't criticise her for making mistakes as I have made my own. Just for the ones that she made but I cannot judge her for the act of actually making a mistake. As human beings we are flawed. We cannot learn if we do not make mistakes. Although, the difference between my mother and I is that I am trying to undo the wrongs of my past. I seek and yearn for redemption. She just tried to get out of the mess that she created as smoothly as possible and ran away. I didn't. I allowed the guilt to stay, even if it was just for a little while..._

~ (***) ~

The rain was falling down from the heavens almost as if they were trying to protect him. He knew now that he had done the right thing, even though he was partially giving into his own primal, animalistic desires. He had brought this down upon himself but for the one time he held her in his arms he knew he had done the right thing by bringing her into this world. The moment he held her he saw something. He saw the fires which were going to cover the world beginning to wash away. She would be that flood which would put of the fires of the Dark Makers. She was the light which was to bring them out the darkness. The man ran through the city with fire chasing him. He pulled his hood over his head and kept on running. He had experience with running from when he was a child living in the city. He would have to steal to feed himself most of the time before he realised his gift and took himself to the monastery. Now, he wasn't entirely sure whether he had made the right decision in going there at all. But he knew that there was no doubt in his mind that he had done the wrong thing recently. He knew he had done the right thing in following those visions and the voices of the Precursors in this crusade. None of them would understand now, however one day.

The torches of his once-fellows had set it upon themselves to destroy any evidence of corruption of the monastery. They knew that if word got out that they had a seer that had broken one of the vows then he knew there would be no chance of them being able to keep the peace. They would never be able to recover. The king would be able to have more power. Yet, he knew that there was nothing to fear from him. He wished now that there could have been no chance of his betrayal. Or they could call it that. Another way of putting it could be him following orders of the Precursors. He would never forgive himself, most of all for leaving her there, but they would never be able to meet unless she stayed. If she brought him with him, the future would change and even though his heart told him one thing, his eyes, his visions told him something else. She had to be brave for entire life rather than be safe. She would survive the fires which she was to wash away. He had to admit he wasn't entirely sure that it was him but with the future which they showed him, after a while it was clear to him. He pursued this mission only to find himself burned in the flames of his determination and now he had to run as if he was a petty criminal and he was sure that in the eyes of the people who he once considered his comrades, that he was. He would always know the truth though, the one which would always rest in his heart...

~ (***) ~

_Ten years later..._

The first thing Aella remembered was the screams. That's what would always stay with her. There were no images. No tastes, to sense of her being able to feel anything. Just the sound of screams. It was what distanced her more for her mother and the rest of her family for while. All except her brothers. Then again they were the only ones who were left from her mother and her men. Everything else was just blackness. She didn't know what was more disturbing or frightening. Being able to see what it was that was causing them or not seeing anything at all. Either way she knew it was traumatizing. Sometimes it was better to just hear nothing but silence even though sometimes it could be more terrifying not knowing whether something or someone was there. Rather than that horrible sound which resembled someone scratching their nails against a wall only they were scratching against her eardrums or against the fringes of her mind.

She would never be able to get through a single night without hearing someone screaming. It didn't even need to be her mother and her current lover. Whether it was her younger brother, her mother or a neighbour. Sometimes when her brother would scream she would go running, if she heard her mother screaming whether it was from anger or ecstasy then she would throw the covers over her head and wish the world away. They had that sort of life she had when she was growing up. She didn't have a fairy-tale beginning and it took her time to realise than her ending wasn't going to be very sweet either. She always had a feeling though that there could have been another option. That she could have had another kind of life. It wouldn't be easier but it would be an alternative to this. She could recall nights where she would sit up in her bed and cover her ears, sing to herself to drown out the noise helplessly. They would be songs which she made up herself since her mother never sang her to sleep. She never sang her any songs. She only sent her screams. Sometimes it would be ones she heard others singing in the street. Anything to drown out the noise. The screams of her younger brother when he entered the world. The screams between Nik's father and her mother. She couldn't remember his name so she always dubbed him as 'Mom's scary boyfriend'. She never talked to him much anyway.

Yet again, she thought he was scary so she would always hide away when she heard him coming through the doorway. She would hide under the covers thinking it was the only way she could hide from him and be safe from the screams. Perhaps one day the screaming would stop. Maybe one day things could get better for all of them. It was as if she entered the world of screams. Everyone came into this world screaming and bloody and people left it the same way. It made you wonder what you meant to be doing in between. She could never remember her own screams. No one could remember the day they were born or the early months of their life but she could never recall herself screaming in the earliest years she could remember. Maybe she felt that if she joined in she would be lost in the madness she tried so hard to shut out as well. But her torn, patched up blanket always left her feet cold. She could never hide from him. Sometimes she felt his shadow hovering over her for hours. It seemed like hours or throughout the whole night. When she knew it was safe to come out he was gone and the dawn was on the horizon but she always knew he would be back until he stopped coming back altogether. None of them ever stayed. She took this as a little mercy even when it gave her mother a bad name. Then again that was her own fault. She had dragged herself to that level bringing Nik and Aella with her.

She knew that she screamed as she entered the world, protesting against her fate as a daughter of a careless fifteen year old teenager. She didn't know the doctor who delivered her. She didn't know the nurse who washed away the blood she was covered in. She didn't even know whether she was even treated by a doctor, knowing her mother she probably gave birth to her in some alleyway. She knew was screaming at her mother, telling her to stop this. That she should leave her inside her belly and never come out. That what she had done was cause nothing but pain and sorrow between mother and daughter and that their lives together were never going to be easy. Or for as long as they were going to be together, every day would be a struggle. Maybe she was begging her to give her to some other parents who wanted a child, who could give her a home, who would love her more than Lynder could ever love a child. She was screaming for the father she never had, like a siren calling out for help. Maybe she was calling out to the universe, as she soon found out for herself to be more important to a greater cause than she could have imagined, that she had arrived. That all would be well, but that was something that would come later. She would have to wait until she had to thick skin to walk through the fire alive.

She and her siblings strictly never shared the same father. It was like Lynder Auroalis was incapable of having more than one child with one man. She had a child with him and it was a sign or a warning to move onto the next man. This made the message that she didn't really care for her children even more clearer. Sometimes though, the men left her because of the children and they would some how be punished for it. Not physically or verbally. But they knew that she hated them for it. She didn't mind leaving others but she didn't like to be left herself. It was a bruise against her ego. Nik's father soon left her mother like the wolf who had terrorized a flock and once it realised that there were no more trophies to be reclaimed. He was off to find his next feast and see what he could devour from another helpless victim. This didn't deter her from changing her lifestyle. A year later, Lynder was forced to have an abortion, something Aella didn't find out about her mother until years later. Among other things. It made her wonder why she had that abortion but she didn't abort them. Maybe the men had forced her not to and this time since it was probably a one night stand she didn't have someone to stop her. There were many things Aella learnt of her mother at an early and old age. There were some things she would never find out about her as well. That was something she had to accept rather than wish for it to have never have happened to her.

Soon she began to play a dangerous game with a baron of Haven City, who took her as his mistress. Aella knew, she didn't know how, but she knew that there was something wrong. She knew there was something bad which was going to happen out of all this. She knew from looking into that man's eyes that there was darkness in his soul. She knew that her mother shouldn't be doing this. Aella would sometime mention this name in the future when she herself was working in the palace under more respectable circumstances and she would get a few women turning up their noses in response and knew then and there that her mother wasn't particularly popular. They just knew from her surname that she was the daughter of a notorious whore. Then again she couldn't imagine her being that well liked either.

When the affair first began Aella would be wondering why a rich looking man would come into their home. She knew her mother had got a job as a maid in a Baron's household but she didn't know whether it was conventional for the employer to come to their home and go into the other room with your mother only to come out with a proud look on your face and your mother glowing. Or more looking out the door fondly with her dress off her shoulder in careless manner. Aella looked back thinking about how pathetic her mother was. If she had convinced herself that this relationship would amount to something she was truly a foolish woman. Soon Aella began to catch on that the 'relationship' between her mother and the Baron wasn't exactly a normal, professional and platonic relationship usually shared between an employer and employee. Eventually the Baron's wife found out and Lynder lost her position but that didn't necessarily end the relationship.

After that Lynder and her two children were lavished with the luxuries of a privileged lifestyle. Nik became the son he yearned for and failed to obtain from his wife. Aella later found out that the woman was barren which may have been another reason why he was frequently unfaithful towards her. He spoilt him, sat him on his knee and whispered the secrets of manhood in his ear. Aella was regarded as an extra daughter, gifts thoughtlessly passed onto her, just in order for her to remain silent and happy. He never really thought much of her. She wondered whether he would recognise her in the years when she came to work in the palace. She recognised him but he never gave her a second thought. Just like the way he disposed of her mother. It was almost as if the family they all wanted was finally achieved. The dream wasn't real though, they were hidden in the shadows the bright golden light cast over. They could finally have the happily ever after they wanted and deserved. After all the suffering and struggles they had been through. They were not given the real luxuries of the upper-class. They were living a fake life. A fake life which soon began to fade. Her mother bore the man a son, the son was weak, the son died, as did the love affair. All he wanted was a son not another wife.

He saw Lynder as what she was. She was just a common whore who was taking his money merely to survive. She was pretty good at it as well. He wasn't even willing to give her a second chance to better herself for him. He tossed her aside like some bread that had gone mouldy and left her there to rot. It just took him this long to figure out, that was just how clever and observant he was. Even Aella knew what she was but that was only because they had so many neighbours shout it at her often enough for Aella to get the message. Her mother never did that was why she always screamed back at her. A cheap whore. He hoped that they would have a son, she would divorce or dispose of his wife in another manner and he and Lynder would marry making their son legitimate. But that dream fizzled away along with the life of life of Aella's younger brother. She looked back sometimes and wondered why he didn't simply adopt Nik but then again everyone would know. Everyone would know that he really wasn't his. He needed his bloodline to be able to carry on. Thrown on the streets Lynder and her children were desperate for money. Their dream, shattered into a million pieces. The sun had drifted behind the clouds, sending an overcast over their lives. She sold the presents her showered her with but the money for that soon began to run out. That was when the families lives collided with a crime boss who went by the name of Krew...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter One

For **abi the weird**

_My life began in that horrible, cursed place. I'm probably sounding melodramatic right now, in fact I know that I'm probably over-exaggerating. And I hate to sound like that. It implies that I haven't dealt with those issues and moved on. If you have ever been there you will know that was no place for a single mother to raise her children or any child full stop. It was a place which would lead us down a road to where we would end up being in the exact same spot as our mother. That was the last thing I wanted. I almost reached that destination. I almost fell away from my principles. But something intervened. Maybe there is someone watching over us. I was never religious for obvious reasons. So many bad things had happened to me that I came to to conclusion that there really wasn't anyone watching over me. The whole concept of there being an almighty being who cared about all creation seemed to escape me for the first few years of my life since I found it rather to difficult to believe considering he did so little for me. Later I found that conclusion was a result of self-indulgence. Sometimes you had to think of those things within the greater scope of things. It wasn't always about you or her or any individual. It was about everyone. You have to remember that, darling. Your destiny affects everyone. You have to think of more than just yourself and what's going to happen to you._

_That was by far the worst place our mother had brought us to and not just because of its conditions. Despite the luxuries of my mothers affair with Baron Darlton and all the struggles before and after that. It also psychologically...inappropriate. The people who passed through there. Our mother refused to leave us at home. We lived in the Slums while she worked at the Hip Hog Saloon so it wasn't the safest place to leave your children even if it was behind locked doors. That was one of the few acts of kindness my mother made which caused me to reconsider, on some occasions, whether I was judging her too much. But it would have to take more than that for her to change me opinion of her skills as a good mother. Then again knowing our mother she was probably worried we would wreck the place in her absence. Not that it was wrecked enough and she never cleaned the place either. That was mostly left to me or never done at all. If it was left too long though I would get a whack around the head and an excuse that she didn't have time to do it. Still I have to thank those days as well, as ironic as that would seem. It was the path that the rest of my life was set on, really began there. On that stormy night. A night I sometimes curse, other times I bless with every waking moment when I feel like I should. _

_I learnt a lot of life lessons there but most importantly I discovered who I was and who I was supposed to be..._

~ (***) ~

They stood there for a while before they went in. Aella gripped onto her mothers hand. There was something about this place which made her afraid. She stared at the place and she wondered whether there was something she was seeing. There was something about everything which made images flash in front of her eyes. It was like she was seeing everything before it even happened. She was beginning to shake from the cold and the hard rain had drenched her so much she might as well have jumped into the lake behind them. It was almost as if she was re-considering the whole idea. For once she may decide to make the sensible decision opposed to the solution which was most likely to give her an additional child and a few potential bedmates for the next few months or for however long this plan was going to pan out. Then again Aella knew her mother was never that sensible. Lynder took both the hands of her children and headed over to the bar with flashing lights saying 'Hip Hog Saloon'. Whenever Aella was looking back at that night in hindsight, if Aella knew what was destined for them in that saloon she would've pulled her mother away from what seemed to be a sanctuary when in fact it was their damnation. Or hers to be more accurate. As an adult, she had the hindsight to know that the cursed place was far from that. However, the ten-year-old Aella was just as eager for shelter as her mother and brother was.

Lynder glanced down at her daughter one last time. Aella didn't know whether she was asking her whether she was doing the right thing or if she was looking for reassurance that she was. Anyhow it didn't really matter since she knew she would never really be able to change her mothers mind about anything which really mattered. It was always mothers decisions which were passed. She was the adult even if she didn't act like it. Aella never understood why she never simply abandoned them or left them at an orphanage. It was save her a lot of trouble and they would probably be better looked after by complete and utter strangers. Then again that was just the sort of mother that she was. Bloody confusing and made no sense what so ever when she made a decision or when she opened her mouth. Especially when she was drunk. She pushed the door open to find herself in a regular bar, with red leather seats and tables like a stereotypical diner with a series of trophies layered across the wall. Aella didn't know that they were for...Races? Competitions? Awards? There was a black-haired woman at the bar wiping the surface, Lynder hesitantly approached her as she left her children to find a seat and huddle together. They both looked around tentatively, wondering why the place was empty. Places like this, especially on nights like that night should've been packed.

Aella took this as a blessing. Her mother would probably leave them in some corner somewhere where at some point some creepy guy would approach them and talk to her in a way which would remind her of the men her mother brought home. Aella knew about the girls her age who were put on the streets and made to do the things her mother did on a regular basis instead this time they were paid up front. They were mostly forced by men who found them abandoned or left somewhere to be taken. Most of them probably found children who were waiting around the general area they were in now. She pulled her eight-year-old brother along to a table and they both sat down, watching their mother talk to the woman. Aella tilted her head as she scrutinized the woman her mother was talking to. First off, her make up was heavily applied. At the age of ten, even Aella knew that sort of person this woman was. She was likely to have similar tastes, views and a similar temperment to her mother. She even began to wonder what she actually looked like under all that make-up. A completely different person she suspected. Nik leaned against his elder sister, resting his head on the crook of her shoulder. Aella wrapped an arm around his shivering body. Rubbing her thumb against his shoulder affectionately.

"It'll be okay, Nik." She whispered. "You'll see..."

She really wished she was telling him the truth. Either that it really was going to be alright or that she could tell him that they were probably going to go through yet another one of their mother's schemes, where she tried to convince them that it was going to work as a long term plan when only it got them in another serious situation and their mother had to take them to another part of the city. But she knew she couldn't tell him that. He was only eight. He was just a kid. He deserved a few more years of naivety. She squeezed her brothers hand and really hoped, really wished that this could be true. That someone would intervene and give them a sign that everything was going to be okay eventually. At that moment three rough looking men entered the room. One leading in front had blonde, slicked back hair and was smoking a cigar, looking around the age of eighteen or nineteen. Aella didn't like the look of him. She could smell a creep from a mile off and he was reeking of typical creepiness. He had the sort of expression on his face which suggested that he had a charming personality but an untrustworthy character. Aella, the perceptive child that she was narrowed her eyes at him when he winked in her direction.

One had dark brown hair and the others seemed gingery. Unlike 'the leader' the other two had red scarves wrapped around the lower half of their faces. The dark haired one made eye contact with Aella and Nik, as he did he lowered the scarf. Once Aella got a good look at him she was able to determine the age of the man. Without looking at his whole face he seemed ageless, he could've been eighteen or forty. Now he seemed like he was in his early twenties. He had a kinder looking face than the blonde haired man but had a spark of mischief in his eyes.

"Hey there, you doing alright?" He asked, propping his elbow on the table.

Aella tilted her head. She wasn't sure whether to answer him or not. He seemed friendly but at the same time she heard a small voice inside her saying, 'DON'T ANSWER HIM!'

"Could be better." She answered in a small voice.

The dark-haired man suppressed a laugh as he turned outside to survey the weather himself. "Yeah, the weather's not really at its best these days is it?"

Aella wasn't sure whether she appreciated him making small talk with her. She had learned the universal lesson that you should never talk to strangers without her mother actually telling her that. She had to figure that one out for herself. Including many other things. Although she could tell that this man was different. Despite his gruff, intimidating appearance there was something kind about him. He was also sad about something he never talked about. A lot for a girl of ten to notice but she had picked up on how to read people easily. People were all the same who frequented bars. They were all either trying to run away from something and ignored all the other crap going on in their lives and lived like they were living for one more night. They didn't care about anything. But he did. That was the difference between him and everyone else, that was how she could tell. He did actually care about all the shit he used drink to drown away, but it was never enough. She noticed that he wore red armour in addition to the usual attire the other two were wearing, it soon occurred to her that this man was of the Krimson Guard or used to be anyway. His eyes followed hers and when he found what surprised the young girl he smirked.

"Yeah, I had a stint in the Krimson Guard for a while. You know any of them?" Aella shook her head. "Well if you did you certainly would've heard my name at some point in their conversations.

Let's just say I'm not exactly the most popular of people amongst them."

"Is that why you left?" She asked.

He nodded."Yeah, has something to do with it." He caught the eye of Nik finally as he had been hiding shyly behind his older sister as she talked to the stranger. The man reached out and playfully nudged him on the chin. "Hey there sport, you alright?" Nik nodded wordlessly making the man laugh. "Not got much to say have you son? That's what I like in a man, one that doesn't talk too much."

~ (***) ~

Damas stared into the space as he listened to the coughing of his father. Even though he was a young man of twenty-five he still had the stern, fearsome expression which aged him by at least ten years. From when he was a small child everyone knew that he had to temperament and aggressiveness which they knew they were to anticipate for when he was King someday. They all knew that he got it from his mother, Sola. She was brought up a savage from now an extinct tribe but blood would always be thicker than water.

He felt a strong grip on her shoulder which sent a shiver down his spine. "Soon...Soon your time will come." Said a voice with a strong, Northern tone.

He scoffed. "I am not ready."

Queen Sola raised an eyebrow. "You were ready since you were a boy. Fear of not being able to do as well as you wish...That is a sign that you are ready. People to blinded by power...They are the ones who do not deserve it."

Damas smiled grimly. He knew the only reason why he was never as arrogant and lustful for all that was because of her. He would never let him think that it was a gift to be thrown about like meat for dogs but something to be handled responsibly like a drop of water in the desert.

"What about my sister? She has always been the pious one."

Sola made a ticking sound. "Your sister...She has no warrior blood in her. She only has the weak, watered blood of her predecessors."

Damas knew she was merely referring to the women which came before his mother, meaning the women who merely appeased the courts and the king, gave sons and did nothing more other than pray to the Precursors. With Dark Makers coming down upon the world again they needed strong Queens. Damas knew that the only woman he would marry would be someone who could come close to matching his mother, if this was possible, or could have a chance of being able to do so.

"She will never be a warrior...But you Damas, you have my father's blood in you. He was a great warrior, in the final battle of our people..." Her eyes seemed to sparkle with tears and admiration for a moment. "He was so glorious. So strong. I know you to be this man one day."

Damas nodded in order to appease her in this hour. He couldn't imagine what she was going through at the moment. He never knew what it was like to lose someone you loved...

~ (***) ~

"Grim what you doin'?" The blonde haired man was smoking a cigar, with a quizzical look on his face.

"Just talking to the kids." 'Grim' answered simply.

The blonde haired man looked behind him and smiled at the girl he had previously winked at. "Hey there, darlin' you doing okay?"

Aella shrugged her shoulders carelessly. "I suppose."

She had a feeling that she wasn't ever going to like this man. There was just something she could feel in her bones which told her that there was something about him that he was going to be like the others. They were all the same now. She knew that for a fact now. He was the man she first saw walking in with the other two. If there was another thing she had learnt it was that her first instinct was always dead on and was never going to change. No matter what the efforts men made in order to change her mind or to make her behave differently around them. Men were all the same. She knew you shouldn't judge people on their appearances or first impressions but with people like this where you met them in places where they were now it made sense for her to take that approach to the 'situation'. She didn't know whether it was the way he dressed, or how he held himself, or just the impression he gave off, there was something that made alarm bells ring off in Aella's head and she didn't like it one bit. She knew also that this was the kind of guy her mother gravitated towards. She hoped that they didn't frequent this bar too often otherwise she was currently looking at future Stepfather number...Surprise, surprise she had lost count of how many 'stepfathers', boyfriends, lovers, bedmates or whatevers her mother. She doubted she would be able to keep count. So she decided to take the option of talking to him as little as possible.

"You guys must be Lynder's kids." He commented, jerking his head to the bar. "Ella and Nik right?"

"Aella." She corrected with a hint of venom in her voice. The blonde haired man narrowed his eyes at this and sat himself down opposite her.

"Aella, I'll try to remember that. Listen, your Ma might be getting a job here soon, so you better start learnin' some people skills. You get me?"

Aella didn't know whether he was threatening her or trying to be playful, but she knew that it would be wise not to take this lightly. She just stared back and said nothing else. Like a blessing in disguise, their mother came down to their table and held out a hand for her children.

"Come on kids, we've got a place to stay tonight." She briskly but flirtatiously craned her neck to look at the blonde haired stranger. "See ya soon, Jinx."

Jinx chuckled. "You too, sweetheart."

Aella raised an eyebrow and got off the seat, she took her mother's hand and took one last look before walking out the door, waving 'Grim' goodbye.

The dark haired woman's name turned out to be Val, she offered to give Lynder and her kids the spare room in her apartment for a few weeks before they had enough money to find a place for themselves. Nice of her she supposed. But she knew they would have to pay back in some way, someday all these people were like that. They were willing to give so long as they would get something out of it in the end. Funnily enough like most men. Aella was sure now that she was going to be put off men for life after all this crap. She had convinced herself that every single man was going to be like this. They wanted you for a while but once kids were involved they were long gone before you knew it. All that stuff that they told you about how they loved you and how you completed them...it was all bullshit. Val seemed to be a nice enough person. Although she knew that they were going to regret this in the end. Along with every other decision their mother had made but oh well. That was life. Aella found out that her mother had got a job as a bartender at the bar, meaning that she would have to see much more of that 'Jinx' creep. She had seen them talking at the bar and she saw the look in her mothers eyes when they were talking and she was filled with the overwhelming sense of dread. She could see that by each passing moment that she was growing more and more attached to him.

At the age of ten she had given up on wanting a father. She didn't even dare to ask her mother what he was like in the fear that it may be just like the others. She didn't like to think that there could be poison running through her veins. She hated to over-analyse as to whether she could be sharing unfavourable traits with another person that she didn't even know. She didn't know her real one so what was the point in wanting a replacement for something she didn't even know. If he wasn't here it only told her that he was just as bad as all the others who never stayed for long. How did she know whether it was his fault she didn't know who he was? Her mother jumped from man to man she wouldn't put it past her mother to ditch a man once she got bored of him. She turned to her, with Nik nestled underneath her arm. She felt more like a mother to him than she thought her own mother was one to both of them combined. Her mother had a frown on her face. Her mind always constantly filled with worries and anxieties. Nik seemed peaceful and had a smile playing on his lips. Aella finally settled down on the hard, wooden floor under the moonlight. She stared up at it with wonder and apprehension. It looked like a watchman surveying the city, making sure no one was stepping out of line. It frightened but also comforted her. It made her feel safe. It was as if she no longer had anything to worry about any more.

~ (***) ~

Praxis sat in the bar drinking his heart out after another failed mission into the Wastelands. He could the rich substance beginning to pull him away from everyone else in the room, in the world, it was what he wanted really. He just wanted to be able to wish the world away without having to have the money and influence of being able to rid those he didn't wish endure for much longer. There was always something that they were doing wrong. There was always something which was amiss in their battle tactics. It made them almost seem like a joke. It was terrible and all the time it was the simple soldiers such as himself who got the blame.

"How are you friend?" Said a voice behind him.

With a little grimace on his face he glanced over his shoulder and found a familiar red-haired man with long, slim limbs standing over him. He seemed like the kind of man who could hold his own drink and was finding it amusing that he was either unable to or was willing to give into the drink so easily.

"I'm not your friend." He grumbled.

He grinned. "Do you have any friends here?"

"No and I care for none either."

The man shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...In a place like this...In a place like Haven City its good to have a few friends."

Praxis raised his eyebrow and turned to the young man. He had to admit he had a point. If you were going to get anywhere you had to have contacts with someone. It didn't matter who it was but as long as it was someone who was known by everyone or at least known of by the right people you could go anywhere, or at least get started on going where you wished to be. He narrowed his eyes at the young man trying to remember who it was.

"I've seen you somewhere..."

The young man shrugged his shoulders. "Of course you have." He replied with the same arrogance and confidence which any young man his age with the amount of infamy he had.

Praxis raised his eyebrow prompting the young man to remind him and chuckled. "It's Erol. The racing champion."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

A/N: PLEASE R&R!

Chapter Two

For **Azeres**

_Five years later..._

Aella couldn't believe she was hearing this. She had heard so many of her mother's crazy plans for them all to have a great life from going to the Baron's household to work as a maid to becoming his mistress to working with Krew. Today was the day when she was propose the worst idea of all. The one which would top the rest and the others yet to come on the grand scale of Lynder's tremendous acts of stupidity. Of all the stupid things her mother had landed her into this really topped them all. The worst part of it was that Aella was having to take an active part in this ridiculous plan. She was actually taking the central role and the whole thing would fall apart if she refused. Of course she did at first but then Jinx was brought into the equation and Aella wasn't quite yet old enough to stand her ground in the household. Mothers weren't supposed to be encouraging their children to take up this kind of profession. They were supposed to be encourage their kids to go to school and do well. Not become part of a crime ring.

"Just think of the money you could earn, missy." Krew slurred. Aella could practically see the saliva dripping down his chin, she had try the hardest she could to not gag or at least look like she wasn't utterly repulsed by him.

Aella wrinkled her nose and glanced over at her mother. She couldn't believe that she had dragged her down to the saloon to talk to this floating sewer rat. Well, he smelled like one anyway. She gave her a meaningful look as if to say _think-of-your-family-before-your-moral-obligations_. Not that Aella was ever to dispute the fact that everything her mother had done was for them and nowhere near for her own personal gain. That was of course thought in sarcasm. Her mother continued wiping the glasses as if she knew that Aella would eventually give into Krew's offer. This made Aella fume. This just showed the extent to how much Lynder hardly knew her daughter. Aella folded her arms and looked up at the middle-aged man lazily hovering up in the air. She looked at him and eyed him with suspicion knowing that she had now reached the point where she would have to bargain, not that she had experience prior to that day.

"How much are you offering?"

"Heh heh, I like your daughter, Lynder. A real businesswoman. Not many people achieve an aptitude for it at her age. It may not be any better than your mothers wage but its a hell of a lot better than many others living in this dump of a city."

Aella sniffed. " I bet I could think of about a dozen other respectable jobs I could easily find at my age. Ones which probably won't-"

"You've got a little mouth haven't you, eh?" He snarled. "Well listen to me and listen good you may not be getting millions a week and you may not be doing the most ethical of jobs but at least you might not find a bomb on your doorstep one morning."

Aella narrowed her eyes and smirked. "And you think that I would find this to be the offer of a lifetime."

Krew swooped down close to her face. She resisted bringing her hand to her face. His breath, she always found was the most disgusting thing she had ever smelt.

"Maybe you need to have your ears checked, Sweetheart." He growled. "They don't seem to be working. Most people would be able to recognise that as a good offer and would think twice before insulting those offering it."

"Yeah." She coughed then muttered under her breath. "Too bad my nose works just fine..."

"What was that?" He snapped.

Aella gave him an innocent crossed with a frightened expression and her mother from across the saloon knew this was the point where she had to step in.

"Krew, let me talk to her. Woman to woman, huh?"

He muttered something under his breath and swooped off allowing Aella and Lynder some space. Aella was still looking over at Krew when her mother came over to talk to her. What made him think that he could manipulate people so easily. Was it because he got away with all the crap he had been doing all those years. She shivered, not wanting to know half of the things he had done. He glanced over at her and caught her eye giving her a threatening stare which she response with a raise of the eyebrow which probably annoyed him even more. He was still close enough to be able to hear if it was going well or not. He probably wanted to know whether he could spin off anything he could overhear and put that silvertongue of his to use. Lynder gripped Aella's arm and steered her to a seat and sat across from her. Her eyes staring sharply at her like daggers. Uh-oh. She knew what this meant...

"Aella, I love you and I'm telling you this as a mother but that was not your smartest moment." She hissed.

Aella tried not to laugh out loud at the paradox found within that sentence between the words 'mother' and 'love'. As far as Aella's experience went with mothers love was a concept she was unfamiliar with. Lynder's definition of love seemed to entail something a little bit differently to how most people understood it. Even Aella was aware that there was a different and more accurate definition of something which had never been displayed before her or towards her. Usually it was thought of a way of expression concern, care and generosity to another person, something which Aella knew most people would think was a fair and generally acceptable answer. Whereas for Lynder it was more about her and how she could use other people to make herself happy and whether the other person was happy was irrelevant. Love for her also entailed a relationship were sex was an essential element if it wasn't including her children but some man she had met in a bar. Even if that 'relationship' or Aella would be right in using the term 'relations' only lasted for a few seconds in an alley way.

"It wasn't your smartest moment either. You recommended me as a recruit to work for Krew?" She demanded.

"We need more money, Aella." She reasoned.

"Could you at least find me a better job than this." She reasoned.

"You could at least be a little grateful for the effort-"

"Mom you just went to the first place you were would take anyone other than a brothel." She snapped. "Not that we have enough whores in the family."

Her mother stepped forward and looked at her. "Want to try saying that me again?"

"Why? Are you more familiar with other terms or other ways-"

"I'm just trying to save this family. Keep it together. We need the money, Aella." She insisted.

"For what? We live in a comfortable home. We're finally able to go to school. Meet the bills. Have a normal life- well almost." She said eyeing the floating lump of lard on the other side of the room.

Lynder shook her head. "You don't know the half of it, sweetie. We need more than that right now."

"What more could we need? Or is there something you're not telling me?"

Lynder looked away, signalling that there was something that she had to tell her daughter but knew that it would earn her a lecture.

"What is it?"

"We just owe somebody some money..."

"Who? Krew?"

"No, your father-"

"Oh my God what did Jinx do this time?"

Four years ago after only a few months of 'dating' Jinx became officially the first man to bed and wed her mother. When it was announced to Nik and Aella, Nik looked like he had walked into a blood stained kitchen with Lynder lying on the floor and Aella practically fell down the cellar stairs (she had to get stitches which her mother and 'father' continuously scolded her for, for weeks. She shouldn't have been blamed that much, if they had an older relative they would have had a heart attack since the announcement of such an event being linked to her mother was that shocking). It also resulted in a son to be born two years later, which even Aella could admit was absolutely adorable. Since her mother was never around and Jinx was never the cuddly type Aella had to take the role as the mother-sister. She had spent so much time with him it was almost as if Oz was her own. Inheriting his father's blonde hair and his mother's bright blue eyes made him look like a little baby angel.

"He just..." Lynder twirled a lock of hair around her finger and looked away. "He had an accident on one of his jobs and he owes some people money for the damages and honey, I saw your report card. You're failing and I know that's a sign that school maybe isn't for you..."

"That's the best excuse you can give me? Just because I haven't got the best of grades I have to go do a job which requires me to do, goodness knows what."

"Like you said, Honey. I could have sent you somewhere worse than here...Like a brothel." She almost threatened.

"So you want me to pay for Jinx's mistakes and you believe that an education is wasted on me?" She asked in a slowly and restrained voice.

"Honey, we might lose the house. We might lose everything and I think you need to stop wasting your time there. It's obviously not for you. I also heard that you got into a few fights."

"What has that got to do with anything?" She demanded.

"Well..." She shrugged her shoulders. "Not only is that a little anti-social...But it would be quite a good sign that this a good job for you, Aella."

"Yeah?"

"Well, maybe school isn't exactly the right environment for you. You've found it difficult to make friends..."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I'm just saying...that it's quite evident that school isn't the place for you."

She hated to admit it, but most of what her mother was saying was right. She absolutely hated to school. Whoever her father was, was as much of an idiot as her mother because if she had done well in school it would definitely be not attributed to her mother. So considering that she had none at all, signified that her father didn't have any either. School didn't fit well with her at all. It was like trying to force a puzzle piece into the last slot knowing that you had actually lost the actual piece but you were so determined to finish it and be in denial of the fact that you would never be able to complete it. She made no friends she was labelled the-girl-with-a-young-mother since day one with everyone staying steer clear of her. Then people would say things behind her back and even shout things at her. One day, something just snapped and she jumped on the guy and almost beat him to a plump. That was probably what gave Lynder and Jinx the idea that she would be perfect for a job like this. She gave some excuse that she had been attacked on the way from school but everyone knew the truth of the matter.

The teachers there didn't help either. There was nothing worse than a mixture of either stuck-up, prejudiced old bags or timid, frightened newbies who should probably be in the private schools were students regarded teachers with respect, they would at least be able to survive the week there. The timid ones never lasted long in the public schools. They were as bad as the other students and looked at her and knew she was a lost cause. They simply couldn't be bothered to deal with her or help get by in the world. They just presumed that there would be no point as she would end up like her mother or in the position she was now in. So there was no help or support coming from them especially in subjects where she was failing. Her mother was right, she was just wasting her time there...Besides, at least she had attended an introduction in how to beat a guy up. That was a start...


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Three

For **Mental Verin**

_I hope you can forgive me. I thought I was doing the right thing at the time, darling. I wish I could turn back the clocks and perhaps do everything in a different way. Maybe I should have run away with my brothers long before then. But I didn't. That thought never even occurred to me while all of this was happening. Well...I knew what I was doing wasn't particularly moral but I think if was to be honest I felt like she was doing the only thing I could do. That's the problem isn't it? You get thrown into that kind of life and you reach a point where you try to find some way of justifying what you did because its the only way you can sleep at night or have those moments when you're thinking about whether you're eventually going to get punished for what you've done. I could have fought against it but all I can do now is give the excuse that I was too young to do anything about it since I was old enough to know better. All that morality crap that you ignored as kid comes flooding back to you and its all you can think about and you wish you could perhaps even remember as it might even give you the answer you're struggling to find. So you just go for the next best thing. The most moral thing you can do in that situation when deep down you know you could have tried harder. That you could have found a way to be the hero. But this is the truth. This is reality and in reality there are no heroes. Or there are simply very few of them in the world, you included. _

_I could have found a way to help them in a different way. I could have suggested another job. Investigated a little but I was only fourteen. That's what you do at that age. You do as you're told because you feel useless, so useless you can't even make your own decisions. I was always told that I was born headstrong but that trait was never able to overcome my overwhelming need to protect my brothers when there was no one to do so. I would be able to keep the house running, perhaps Oz and Nik would be able to continue going to school. Its better that I make the sacrifices than the younger siblings, even if they are boys (yes, I am aware that there are still stereotypes being played on, even to this day). School wasn't helping and my parents were effectively pouring money into something they could be investing in Oz or Nik. Not me, where the only thing I learned was how to take a beating but still be able to get up and bite back. You can forgive me for that can't you? I didn't mean for anyone to ever get hurt. Least of all my family. I have to admit I never saw that coming, but then again I wasn't able to see things coming yet. I loved them enough to sell my soul to scum like Krew. I even became his hired gun. Ruining lives. Filling his pockets with more gold he could hold in his hands. _

_Its so easily to throw away all of that. I can't believe I was able to accept all the flaws and distortions of that world. I just turned a blind eye to it all. Its so easily when others save it for something worthwhile. It was never enough for him. I have to admit I enjoyed the thrill. But every thrill has its repercussions..._

~ (***) ~

On her first day Aella opted for black trousers, a white vest and blue jacket. She wasn't one for being flashy. She also knew that her job would probably entail her being fairly low-key so something which would attract the eye too much would be the worst mistake to make on the first day. She didn't want to have any of this but she didn't want to mess it up either. She didn't want to think of the alternatives Jinx and her mother would come up with if this didn't work out well. This was their first choice after all, she couldn't imagine the last resort being any better. She was glad when the rest of the team shared the same views, plus one was her stepfather, another a surrogate father figure and the third...an idiot. It would be a little creep if any of them thought otherwise.

Although if it was coming from Mog it would just be endearing opposed to creepy. They were there to do a job and teach a newbie. They just wanted to get through the day and get their drink before midnight to drown out those ringing bells which were always going off in their heads. She met Jinx and his team at the Hip Hog. Typically it was raining and her mother refused to give her lift even though it was her pushing her to do this.

"I have to go to the doctors today, sweetie. You're going in a different direction to me." She explained.

Aella eyed her suspiciously. Her mother never went to the doctors, even if she broke her ankle. Even when she really did need to go to the doctors she settled for drugs she could buy in a shop even if they had little or no affect upon her condition. It was because of the expenses and also because of what Jinx did for a living. Mainly because of what Jinx did for a living. Every choice made around here was first considered from Jinx's perspective. Everything their mother did was for Jinx's sake. That was pretty evident considering what Aella was doing for a living now. No one else mattered as much as Jinx. Criminals needed to stay as low under the radar as possible, that included not going to the doctors. They had to go to underground, unqualified or disgraced doctors who were refused at practices to get some form of medical attention. She could imagine the dark rooms only being lit by a single bulb swinging loosely from the ceiling with the walls covering in dirt and crawling with cockroaches. She had heard of terrible horror stories of amputations gone wrong or skin conditions as reactions to unhygienic procedures. She shivered, not wanting to think about it. She was glad none of them had any reason to go to a doctor. They were all fairly healthy all things considering where they lived and Jinx never experienced any fatal injuries despite his job. She couldn't imagine though what it was her mother would need to to go to the doctors for...Unless...

She glanced over her shoulder to check if Nik or Oz were around then leaned forward and whispered. "Are you p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t again?"

Her mother gave her a look as if to say _mind-your-damn-business. _"I think it's time you went to work. Best to go early, makes a good impression."

Aella rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to her siblings and told them to have a good day at school. Sometimes she was glad that she left, other days she wished she could go back. Maybe if she had a second chance she would try harder. Concentrate more in class. Try and make friends. Whenever you gave something up you always had regrets. You always wished that you could go back because you were usually giving up something which was hard at the time when it reality you had it pretty easy. She knew that now. She told Oz and Nik to have a good day with such conviction she was almost telling them all of this. She couldn't tell them the entire truth though. They both knew that she was 'going to be working with Jinx'. Lynder and Jinx had some common explained that she was getting a job and was going to tell them as much as they could without it leading to there being any more questions being asked. Kids were curious when they weren't being told anything and Aella was glad that they limited the amount of detail to that point. She wasn't scared of her brothers bragging about having a 'badass, gun-wielding older sister' but she was afraid of the way they would view her more than what other people would think of her. If Jinx and Lynder weren't going to set a good example the least she could do was try and be a half-decent role model. Before she walked out the door her brother grabbed her by the shoulder giving her a worried look.

"Are going to be okay?" She shrugged her shoulders.

_Ah, so he did know..._She thought to herself. _Well he is twelve._

"It's not that I have a choice in this." She muttered.

She walked out lifting the jacket over her head and ran onto the Hip Hog which was four blocks away. This was going to be a brilliant start to the day. She couldn't believe that her brother knew. For the whole time she thought that she was the only one of the kids who was aware of their criminal connections and was kind of glad of it. Not because she felt like she was the only one that was on a big secret but then so one of them was aware of something to protect the younger siblings from. They didn't need to go through their earlier years with the crap she had to put up with it and most of it was because she was aware. Because she knew what was going on and the cause of that was because she wasn't being protected from any of it. She threw the thought away knowing there was no point losing any sleep on it. If he knew, he knew. There was no way she was going to be able to erase that. On the way there she saw a little girl and her mother brave the rain. You had to when you weren't rich enough to afford a hovercar. Or if you didn't want to get one cheap that would break down on you a week later. She recognised them, the little blonde haired girl, Tess went to the same pre-school group as Oz. She had a feeling that they both had a little kiddie crush on each other. She waved at them as she ran by.

"Bwye Ala!" The little girl cried.

Aella laughed at the girl's incapability to pronounce her name and instead gave her another one. It was cute. She was never given a nick name. Not even a 'honey bunny' or 'sweetiepie' from her mother. That showed just how little mother-daughter there was in the household. She never had that problem as a kid. She was chattering as soon as her biological developments allowed her. She was told by some school advisor that was the reason for her 'academic difficulties'. Apparently if you're louder earlier on in life the more likely you're not going to have an academic mind. She could remember thinking how terrible they were at attempting to break things like this to you politely simply because of the way that they phrased it thinking it was the best way to break it to a kid that they were going to fail her exams. But going back to the nickname, she kind of liked that it was at least something that wasn't insulting or meaning to insult. Everyone at school just referred to her as 'you', 'young lady', 'brat', 'scum', you know the usual. Her boots slapped against the ground, splashing through puddles onwards to her destiny. Some destiny...She arrived at the Hip Hog drenched to the bone. Jinx raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "What did you do jump in the lake?"

Aella stared daggers at him and shook herself in frustration. "I. Didn't. Get. A. Lift." She spat.

"Your Ma, needs to go to the doctors today." He replied dismissively with a minor shrug of the shoulders.

"Why? For an abortion?" She scoffed. "Since by the sounds of things its not like we can afford to feed another person."

Jinx stormed over to her, his eyes burning in rage. "Don't you talk to me like that, girl."

"Hey! The only reason I'm here is because of you. Because of the mistakes you made on the job. The new baby, don't try to cover that one up. It's what my mother does best."

"Don't insult your mother!"

"It's hard not to! There isn't much room for anything to respect since there's so much for there to ridicule. No thanks to you." She shouted back.

"What's going on here, eh?" Krew roared.

There was a tense silence between the three of them for longer than a few moments before Jinx quickly waved it off. "Nothing Krew. Family dispute."

"Well take it out back or outside." He growled and flew away. "I need my beauty sleep."

"Trust me there aren't enough hours in the day." She muttered.

Krew looked over his shoulder and gave her a dirty look. "What was that?"

She looked away with an annoyed expression on her face but still glanced up at him when she replied. "Nothing."

Aella turned back to her stepfather, still angry. He on the other hand was smoking a cigar, care-free and relaxed. She hated his ability to be angry one minute and calm the next.

"So are we going to do this or what?" She demanded.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Four

For **M-Angel 05**

People said it was good to be King, Damas wasn't so sure about the truth in this comment. Truth be told he was more burdened by it if anything. After his parents had passed he had been the sole guardian of his younger sister, not that she was already capable to look after herself now. If they weren't the monarchy she would have gone into employment by now, but all she did all day was pray. She spent more time with the monks than with her family or where she should be. She would be married someday for political reasons since he couldn't imagine her falling in love with someone but she seemed more intent on becoming a monk.

"My Lord?"

Damas glanced up and saw a herald there. "Erol, requesting an audience."

Damas sighed. He really wasn't in the mood to speak with Erol. He may be the racing champion but that was hardly worth the attention to him. Not by him anyway. He needed to prove himself more if he was going to get his admiration. All he could do was race around the track faster than anyone else and was a little more brutal alongside that. He had met men who were less well known amongst the public who had achieved more than that. Yet, he always kept coming back so that he could get a royal welcome.

He waved a lazy hand. "Send him in."

The herald raised an eyebrow at this and wondered whether he was being serious. He had rejected him one time after another and this Erol fellow had kept on coming back over and over again. What had changed now? What made him change his mind? Or was he just tired of him coming back?

"Very well."

Damas rubbed his eyes and waited patiently until Erol came in. Strangely enough he hardly noticed him at all save the sound of footsteps, there was nothing dramatic about the way he entered the room. The first sound he actually heard of him was the sound of his voice.

"Greetings my Lord."

Damas put his hands together and tilted his head just waiting for it. "Hello...Erol." He replied in tone as if he had forgotten what his name was.

"I suppose it was about time we met."

~ (***) ~

Aella never thought that putting a bomb together would be so hard and complex. She just thought that you pressed a button and got as far away as possible. Now she saw that there was a lot more preparation than she had believed. Mog, Grim and Aella leaned over Jinx as he began to put the bomb back together showing Aella the internal parts of a bomb. She tilted her head and peered down at the intestines of the machine and almost found it rather beautiful. She had seen pictures of masterpieces in her textbooks and she could definitely see a resemblance between what was referred to as the 'expressionists' and the inside of a bomb. He quickly briefed her on the parts of a gun and insides of bombs. Just so that she had a basic understanding of how they worked. Physics was one of the few subjects she hadn't failed at school anyway so she found it easy to understand what she was being told. He screwed the pipe cap back on the pipe bomb. The easiest and most basic one you would use...apparently. He went threw all the others which she might or might not use in the immediate future. Ones air crafts launched, missiles. Stuff like that. Something, for once, Aella found interesting.

Then again how to dismantle a bomb wasn't exactly a subject a school board would be enthusiastic at backing when it came to content of the school syllabus. Aella was becoming so engrossed by all this that when Jinx got to his feet and announced that after 4 hours of teaching that it was time to go get something to eat she was secretly disappointed that the lesson had come to an end. She couldn't imagine Jinx willingly spending the entire day teaching her all of this. But she didn't want him to know that she was secretly enjoying all of this. That would be her giving into them. That would be proving to them that they were right and this was the only life that she could lead. She didn't want to give them that satisfaction when she knew that they were wrong. That there was something else out there for her. She just didn't know what it was yet. They headed back to the Hip Hog, still raining deciding to make a run for it despite it being only a few doors down. Jinx headed there not asking his stepdaughter to run alongside him and let her run behind. Grim turned back and saw the young girl struggle in the rain. He took his coat and pulled it over her. She glanced up at him and gave him a grateful smile he nodded back at her and turned his eyes towards their destination.

She felt safe under that warm, heavy coat. For the first time in a while she felt like someone actually cared about her. It was something Grim didn't do often. She didn't know him that well and she never made a habit out of visiting the Saloon frequently so she hadn't really had enough time to get to know or to allow him to behave like this towards. However if she had known that he was like this she may have spend more time there. Not for selfish reasons. Well...Actually it would be for selfish reasons because she would only go to visit him if she knew that he would express some form of kindness towards her because she wanted to feel like she mattered to someone else. Then again he was living up to his name, she could tell from the little time that she had spend with him that he had a more pessimistic outlook on life. On the political climate, the weather, economy, the wars. Everything was going in the wrong direction in his point of view and in some instances he wasn't that far off the truth. Recently the metalheads had been completely eradicated but there had been word that there were sightings in the wastelands. No one really believed in them but Grim always seemed to be on the cautious side of things when it came to things like that. From Aella's experience that wasn't necessarily a bad trait to have.

"Creatures like Metalheads aren't things that go extinct over night. Not just in one battle. Olos, is a fool to believed that he saw the last of them when they left the battlefield."

Even Aella was aware of the political landscape of her homeland. Olas was the current king of Haven City. She at least knew the name then again everyone at school had to know about these things and Aella could admit to there being some sense in being taught about that. Aella had a glimpse of him once when her mother was still the mistress to the Baron creep. It was when he was visiting the Baron so it must have been for some party or political meeting or something along those lines. He was tall, proud looking man. A warrior rather than a politician. She would soon discover in the later years that his son, Damas was a lot more like his father but still was like his mother in many ways also. However he was still wise and cunning when it came to economic and political discussions in the throne room. Despite her age, Aella could see that much. Her mother spent so much time with men, Aella had enough time to observe and discover who was to be trusted and who wasn't to be by their facial expressions and body language.

Unfortunately, her mother didn't have that awareness at Aella's age, which, according to her daughter, could've been the only reason why she fell under bad habits at such a young age. She could tell whether a man was attracted to her or not but she was never able to see whether they wanted to take her home to meet the parents or take her from the back for five minutes. Also from the way Aella viewed it she had gathered that to most men it wasn't the attraction but more of the willingness of a woman with regards to what she would allow herself to do which was more important. Aella vowed to not even consider pushing one out until she was at least 25. She certainly would've have as many children or men as her mother had. Only one for her thank you. Or two. Two was where she was going to draw the line. They all walked up to the counter while Aella seated herself at a table. Krew hovered over her table, while she tried to ignore him, politely of course. She had no idea how she was going to put up with him but she knew she had to find some way of doing so. After all, he was her boss now.

"So my dear, what do think of being one of my men?' He chuckled after saying this. 'Or should I say women?"

She shivered at the proximity of his face to hers. "I guess it's better than I thought." She replied, trying to sound convincing. He chuckled again, flying away, spinning round.

"I thought you would come round. They always do."

She grimaced to herself. Most people in this world where greedy bastards, it didn't always take convincing to make them work for slimeballs like Krew. She was here to support her family. She wouldn't stand by and let the walls fall down on them, despite the father and mother leading them. For now she would support them, but once she was able to, she would walk out on Lynder and Jinx's life. Until she could support her siblings. They didn't need some like them caring for them. The parenting they were giving them wasn't exactly what she would call proper parenting anyway.

Grim walked over to her and placed a plum juice and chips in front of her. He knew Aella liked tomato sauce on hers and put some on for her. She smiled at the fact that he knew that sort of thing about her. Jinx didn't even remember her birthday. He was her stepfather but Grim knew more about her than anyone else did. Even Nik or her mother. He was her father, best friend and colleague rolled into one. With him around it was certainly going to make life easier.

She took a chip and chewed on it. "So," He began. "How are you finding your first day being Krew's thug?"

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders playfully. "It's alright. Not as bad as I thought it would be."

Grim chuckled and nodded. "You get used it eventually."

Aella looked down at her food and took another chip. "Grim, why did you join Krew's gang?"

"No other work for someone like me." He replied simply.

"What exactly happened with the Krimson Guard?"

"Got sick of it." He retorted dismissively. He looked away, signalling to Aella that it was a sore subject.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No. It's okay. Just...I'll tell you one day. Alright? I'm just not ready to face it myself."

She smiled at him and nodded, continuing to eat her lunch before she went back to work.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

A/N: A big thank you to **SkaleFlapper15 **for the review. It was much appreciated! Thanks to all of those reading out there! R&R!

Chapter Five

For **Will of The Heart**

_Have you ever stopped to think about death? Or even the concept of it? After dodging it so often people begin to think that they're fire proof. But the more I dodged its grasp the more closer I felt to my own eventual death. I began to think about it more. It even kept me awake some nights. At first I didn't. If you're as young as I was when I started out and were anything like me, I would expect a definite no. I didn't think about death all that much. I suppose that made the blow all the more explosive. Not just in reality but in the mind as well. I suppose I never thought of it because I was surrounded by it. My mother's abortion, then a miscarriage which followed years later. The old lady that died next door due to the poor living conditions of the slums. As a child is disturbed me. Plagued my dreams and caused the tears which filled my eyes. That phrase soon drifted away. It just became an everyday thing for me. I soon got used to the cycle of things. Woke up early, go to work, pick up an assignment, do whatever Krew wanted me to do. I no longer thought of such things. It was seriously that easy. Or so I thought. It just became easy to do as I was told and no longer think about what I was doing and the ethical implications behind it. I had almost become a robot that couldn't feel or think. It would only take a child for me to realise the loss of my own innocence. _

_As you know, or should know, things come in full cycle, sweetheart. Everything is connected to the other and coincidence is a fool's excuse for falling upon something which they had coming. Eventually, because I was not only lazy enough but also not brave enough to think for myself. To actually stand up for what was right. Although, I had my younger brothers to think about. As long as I was around I could be assured as to whether they were well looked after or not. I was really doing this all for them because I knew that if I refused and that they would eventually give up on me their eyes would turn to them and I would never be able to forgive myself for that. Even if I kill a thousand more people, I would not regret it more than allowing that to happen to them. If they were to remain innocent all their lives, without a mark on their souls and I was to die a complete and utter sinner through and through I would die with a content heart. Most people would wish for a more merciful fate or would just allow others to bare that heavy conscience but...When Oz was born I made myself a promise. After my mother was cast aside by the Baron I made myself a promise and that was to be a mother to my brothers if my mother wasn't willing to live up to the mark. They deserved better than her and I was going to be better, even if they didn't know it or the ways in which I secured that pledge._

_You learn to detach things from you because soon they become everyday things. That made it a little easier. Sometimes I began to forget those old times, as if they never happened. I began to think that perhaps if I died at any moment, which was likely that I would be able to die without a heavy heart. But that was only a fantasy. That was a false hope which misguided me from the truth of the matter. Our sins are invisible from the naked eyes, sometimes you can deceive even a priest if you're clever enough. But they creep back on you when you least expect it. Life is soon followed after death and it befalls us all. Even those who try to cheat death with ancient secrets and divine gifts, some form of a death which always comes to grab you and take you away forever. I've experienced many deaths in my life time. Not one's just one's which I have witnessed, but also ones that I experienced and felt from within. After that day everything I believed everything had changed. I thought I would never be the person I once was. The old Aella was gone and never to return. That was my right of passage from childhood to a premature adulthood, skipping over the awkwardness of adolescence.. As if she had gone down a road which had no return journey and it wasn't a case where a new Aella was born. What was left of the old Aellawas an empty shell. A ghost which would always miss that naïve existence that she once lived, but could never be obtained ever again..._

~ (***) ~

Aella stepped through the door, striding over to counter. Her mother was working and hadn't noticed her coming in. Aella didn't understand why she was still working now that she was 5 months pregnant. Then again Krew said she could only negotiate at 7 months at the very least. Krew obviously didn't know anything about being pregnancy. Then again Lynder didn't protest against this, she even agreed that this was reasonable. Aella didn't care what the general law was, she didn't like the fact that her mother was working, in a bar of all places, at 5 months pregnant. If she was working in a different kind establishment, it would be an another story. Then again she wasn't the head of the family nor the mother in this situation.

Lynder glanced up and looked at her as if she was any other regular. "Hi hon."

_Nice to see you too, Mother. _She thought grudgingly.

"What job have you go today?" Her mother asked conversationally.

Aella sat herself down on a stool and eased herself onto the counter. "A place in the Industrial section needs bombing. Well needs getting into rather than bombing itself. There's some old precursor treasure. When the city was original built they built housing around it thinking nothing of this random small building. So the only way to get in is to blow is sky high. Or that being the only solution for things around her."

"It is your job honey."

"Yeah, yeah."

As much as she was beginning to enjoy her job and the thrill of it all. Her conscience was always giving her a (mental) kick up the backside. Telling her that there was something distinctly wrong with this outfit. Then again when you met Krew it was no longer a subtle hint. It stank like the smell of breath.

"Who's going with you?" Lynder asked frowning. Aella almost thought that there was a hint of concern in her expression.

Her daughter shrugged. "Just Grim and Mog. Jinx if off doing some other job. I was going to do it with him but I would be earning a lot more for this one, so it was a no-brainer really. Besides it might be able to get us out of debt."

Lynder chuckled. "That's my girl. Aiming for the big bucks." Adding a wink at the end.

_No, you would be disappointed if I was aiming __**high**__, academically speaking. _

"Hey there kiddo." A voice greeted her. Aella spun round in her chair, finding Mog and Grim walking through the door. "You ready?"

Aella nodded. "Ready, when you are."

"Alright, I just need to go talk to Krew before we go."

"Cool. Hey Mog, how's tricks?"

Mog scratched his head, thinking really hard about what this question actually meant and what would be the right answer. Mog was never the brightest bulb in the closet then again he knew how to fire a gun, throw a pipe bomb and follow orders diligently. If someone asked to jump off a cliff, he would literally do it. If he was quick enough to see the drop before leaving the ground. Aella rolled her eyes at Mog's attempts at thinking and interrupted his jumbled thoughts.

"Never mind, Mog. How's your mother?"

_Maybe this would be an easier question, _she thought.

"Oh, she's great." He replied, nodding like a five-year-old. "She made cookies yesterday."

Aella chuckled. "Sounds great."

Grim walked from the back, holding guns in his hands. When Aella spotted them, alarm bells went off. Why would they be needing those? Grim noticed the worried look on her face, hoping that she wouldn't panic, they didn't need the Kid throwing one on the job. Especially if there was the possibility of the KG chasing after them.

"Don't worry, Kid. It's just in case something back goes wrong."

With one swift movement, the older man threw a gun at her. Aella looked down at it worriedly. "In case what goes wrong? What are we going to find down there?"

"Well there's plenty other people who'll want this trove as much as us, kiddo."

_That's true, _Aella thought. She turned to her mother and waved, Lynder waved back absently. Aella shook her head and walked out the door, not knowing what would be awaiting her at the end of that fateful day.

The rush of the wind flying through Aella's calmed her down and made her temporally forget about the troubles she was having. As she sped past she noticed she saw Tess and her mother. She waved with only Tess noticing her. Her mother looked up at the last minute and gave a small smile and waved. Aella had a feeling she knew what she was doing with her life now. Aella felt a pang of disappointment in herself. It was her responsibility as the eldest sibling that she should be setting the example and she wasn't really doing a good job.

She turned away and leaned back. She narrowed her eyes at Mog, who was giggling to himself, his tongue handing out like a dog as he leaned out the car. She soon began to laugh herself and shook her head. Working with Mog and Grim sure was a lot more fun than working with Jinx. You at least got a few laughs out of it. She rubbed her eyes and looked up at the sun. The world passing her by, and closed her eyes.

When they arrived, she felt the hovercar come to a gentle stop and someone nudging her with their foot.

"Hey! Wake up sleepy head. We're here."

With that Grim jumped out the car and took his gun. Aella glanced at the gun sitting next to her. She turned to Grim and Mog heading to the target and took her own weapon and jumped out, hurrying out after them.

Grim and Mog had already arrived at the house. It seemed pretty normal. Modern design. Sliding door. Stuff like that. Just a regular house. This seemed to calm down Aella but then another thought slapped her round the face which brought her panic levels up to maximum.

_What if a regular family lived here too? One that had done nothing wrong, and just wanted to live out their lives just as everyone else did? Bills, kids, job, marriage..._

She turned to Grim, hoping that she would get some reassurance out of him. "Grim, we're not going to...you know. Hurt anybody, right?"

Her friend turned to her and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah sure. This isn't a shoot and kill mission, sweetheart. Just a blow, bust and bag job. Nothing more."

His cool, relaxed demeanour told Aella something else. Why else would we need guns? Sure the KG were sometimes an obstacle but then again it was only when they were out in the plains or on a construction site. Pretty much where not many people were. Not many witnesses anyway. Grim motioned her to put her scarf around her face. She pulled it up to her nose and with that Grim crashed through the door with a forceful kick.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE DOWN!"

Aella mentally rolled her eyes, not realising that they were auditioning for a cop movie not on a job. Mog waved around his gun clumsily whereas Grim and Aella were making up for it by keeping them on site. They found an old man and woman and two little girls. Presumably, they were man and wife, the children being their granddaughters. The old man, with his hands up (rather than getting down on the ground) shakily got to his feet. Aella's conscience was now beginning to whack her round the head.

_What. Are. You. Doing. You. Idiot. _

"Please sir. We-we've done nothing wrong. There's no need to hurt us."

"No there isn't." Grim replied venomously. "But there's something here we want and need. So if you don't mind shutting up and allowing us to do a bit of construction work on your home we can get to work.' He turned to Mog. 'Bog, stay here and watch the family, Muse you come with me."

Bog and Muse were Mog and Aella's code names. Mog having an easier one to remember considering that he found it so difficult all the others. Muse being the squirrelly, golden furred creatures. Maybe it was Grim's way of saying she was an adorable and fluffy creature. His of course was Lurker. Not that they were the vicious kind any more. In fact some had learnt to talk. Like Brutter in the Bazaar. For a lurker, he wasn't half bad.

She followed Grim down the corridor. Her heart thudding in her throat almost, sweat pouring down her forehead.

"Grim-"

"_Lurker!"_ He hissed.

Aella rolled her eyes. "_Lurker _are you sure nothing bad is going to happen?"

"Look kid, you've got to stop worryin'. Everything's going to be fine."

He swung his bag-pack off and rummaged round for the bomb. He pulled it out and nodded to Aella to keep guard while he wired everything up. She began to scan the hall for anyone incoming. No sign. She glanced at Grim and sighed.

"Lurker."

"Muse, will you stop-"

"I wasn't going to ask about that. I was going to ask about the KG. Why did you drop out?"

She heard him sigh, but still answered her. "Do we have to talk about this now, kid?"

She shrugged. "Just trying to make conversation. Calm myself down a bit."

"Well, that topic doesn't exactly help my nerves." He replied. She rolled her eyes and carried on keeping watch.

"Don't worry, Seem. Everything's alright." She heard the old man say.

"I have a bad feeling, Grandfather." The little girl replied. She heard the man pause. It was an uneasy pause.

"What sort of bad feeling? Those bad feelings?"

"Yes."

"Got it." She turned round and saw the bomb was now armed. Grim tugged her by the arm and took her back to the living room. "Right I would advise all of you to get out the house immediately."

Without a second warning, all the inhabitants ran out the house. Aella looked over her shoulder, if she remembered rightly, it said on the scanner that there was only 20 seconds till it went off. She looked at the little girl she could only guess was Seem and saw that she was lagging behind. She grabbed her, threw herself onto top of the girl, protecting her from the blast. The explosion rang through her ears, with the extreme, sudden heat scratching against her back. She looked over her shoulder and saw flames eating at the building.

_Where are these people going to live? _She thought.

She turned to Mog and Grim who were getting to their feet. Aella followed, leaving the girl to run to her family. After one glance over her shoulder she entered into the cave of flames. She re-covered her mouth with the scarf and kept her head down. She followed Mog and Grim down the corridor and into the hole. Grim got out a flash light, searching round the empty, ancient room. Nothing.

After searching for another ten minutes, Grim knew it was a fool's errand until he found something shining on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a gold necklace with a ruby pendant.

"We're definitely getting big bucks for this." He chuckled.

Aella smiled grimly and turned back to the exit. She climbed through with the flames getting worse. She almost reversed back into the room, but knew that there was no other way out. She called over her shoulder.

"Guys! Just make a run for it!" They both nodded, chasing after Aella down the hall.

Dodging falling planks of wood from above. When they got out of the house Aella found herself only facing Seem. She frowned looking round for them. Gone to the KG no doubt. She pointed at her.

"They went back inside." Aella's eyes widened. "Grandmother wanted her pictures. Grandfather followed. Selene followed also."

When Aella was about to go back inside, Mog and Grim grabbed her by both arms. "Forget it, kid! They're dead meat!"

With that a final blast exploded out the house, completely annihilating it. They all got up, in the distance there were approaching KG.

"Stay where you are!" The officer shouted.

"And that's our cue to exit." Grim muttered, running in the opposite direction.

Mog ran after them, leaving Aella to stare at the girl. She continued to stare back. What was she doing?

_Run, Aella. RUN!_

Her legs began to move before her mind commanded them to do so. Leaving the girl stranded. Alone. Orphaned.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

A/N: **R&R**

**Also a BIG THANK YOU to Leale for alerting the story and also for the review!**

Chapter Six

For **Mental Verin**

Seem sat in the cold KG office, silent and devoid from all the rushing and frantic chatter that was going on around her. She had shut everything out after it was all over. Before the KG finally arrived. Before she was brought to the station. She decided to just cut everything out. Nothing seemed to matter to her anymore. She had lost everything. Her parents were dead and so were her grandparents and her sister. She had no one now. She was an orphan. All she could think about was the fire. That fire that looked like the mouth of some awful monster, like the ones from her dreams. Her Grandmother, grandfather and sister blindly ran into its mouth and met their demise. All thanks to those cloaked, shadowy intruders which infiltrated their haven and their lives. From this day onwards, Seem would expect nothing but what she saw in her dreams. They were the only things that showed her the reality of this world. Stories, promises and dreams were empty. Everything came in full cycle. Beginning with life, ending in death. The one thing which did trouble her was the woman. She was with them but why did she help her? She knew what she was doing was bad so why didn't she stop them? She remembered her from somewhere. From her dreams. What was it about her which made her so important?

The door opened abruptedly making Seem jump and looked straight in the direction of the door to see who it was. She gripped onto the arms of her chair when she saw who it was. She thought it was one of them coming back to get her in his armour masking his well-built figure. A KG officer took of his helmet and approached the desk Seem was sitting in front of and settled himself down without glancing up at her. She relaxed a little seeing that it wasn't either of them but she was also a little disappointed. She would have liked it to have been the girl at least. She saved her. She never meant to hurt her. He steadied himself by slightly leaning on the desk on the palm on his hand. All that armour looked rather heavy so she didn't blame him. She risked a quick glance and thought that the armour looked quite heavy and was rather impressed that he hadn't toppled over. He must have been really strong...She leaned back just in case he did making the desk topple over also and waited patiently for him to sit down and then finally look at her. She almost wondered whether he actually noticed her. However this didn't happen since he was obviously used to wearing this heavy uniform and sat himself down. He shifted himself into a comfortable position in his seat and put his hands and elbows on the table. He looked up at her finally the moment she decided to look back down again and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey there sweetheart, are you alright?"

She looked up briefly and quickly looked back down at her hands. She wasn't entirely sure whether she could trust this man. He had been wearing a mask, despite that he took it off. She still wasn't sure whether she could trust him...Also she didn't wish to speak to anyone of the pain she was experiencing. She didn't want to have to think about the fire and she knew this was what he wanted to talk about. Although the problem was she wasn't feeling any inflicting pain but just a sense of emptiness. She didn't want to dig any further than that. The more she talked the more she was throwing out and the more empty she would become. That day everything that she had any remote affection or attachment to was gone. She had nothing else to mourn or connect with now. Not even the KG officer sitting in front of her.

The officer tilted his head sympathetically. It was a shame to lose one's family so young. Kids deserve to go through their childhood without being exposed to such harsh realities. There were so many orphans, too many orphans and mostly it was a result of these attacks made by the underworld crime ring. It was tragic when things didn't turn out that way. Losing your innocence at that age was the saddest thing you could ever witness in this world, even more than the calamities which had occurred over the hundreds of years this planet had faced. People didn't really realise the impact it had made on someone until they saw the face of a child who had been affected by it and that was when they realised how terrible it actually was. Or it was the closest to them getting to understanding how they felt. He cleared his throat and discarded these thoughts from his mind. He was here to do a job, not to be the kid's agony aunt or uncle. He was here to conduct an investigation.

"Hey, it's okay."

Seem looked up again, in annoyance this time. His sympathetic eyes were so empty. His pity wasted. She didn't want his pity.

"We're going to get them back, but I need you to help me. You were there right? So you saw them?"

She sighed and swivelled round slightly, so that she was facing him a little more. "I saw them but I didn't see their faces." She replied stonily. "They had scarves on their faces."

He nodded. _Great, _he thought. _That's going to make things a lot easier..._

"Could you tell us anything about them? How many there were? Hair colour? Or did the scarves cover their heads too? You're the only witness, sweetie. You're the only one who can help us. Everyone else from the scene saw them in a split second, hardly got any time to identify them."

He was going to get down to business now. He was talking with a child but he could find more truth out of a child than out of ten thousand adult citizens in the city. A child has no concept of temptation or desire. They are innocent therefore only good is what clouds their vision. Perhaps too much now. That was why he had to push her a little, despite it being terrible timing. He hated to do this but he had to use a little tough love with this kid. Whether she had just lost her family or not. He needed to get some answers and this girl was possibly the closest they could get to gaining some evidence with regards to the people who worked for Krew. Everyone knew it was Krew. The whole scene had his name written all over it. It was right down his alley to go into someone's home and burn it to the ground if it took getting what he wanted. Whatever that was. He had too many cases on his hand and he didn't want to have to be chasing up this one for weeks and weeks on end. There was nothing worse than leaving a murder case in the cupboard for months and months. He hated it. He thought of all those families who were left without knowing what actually happened to their loved ones. It caused too many newspaper attacks on the KG department, resulting in a meeting with the King of Haven city, which was not always the most pleasantest of experiences. That guy could be scary sometimes...

Seem took all this in, but soon after it evaporated in her mind. What was the point? Why did her testimony really mean that much to him, or to any one? How would it benefit him in any way? There was nothing left her now so there was nothing to do about what had happened. They were gone now. They were all gone. There was no point in trying to make things right again when there was no way that it would be able to bring them back. That was his job wasn't it? To protect them, to stop things like this from happening. You couldn't turn back the clocks in hope of being able to do things differently. She could look to the future but there was nothing she could change about the past. Not even the power of the Precursors extended that far. People lived but eventually they had to die. All she could do now was carry it on her shoulders and have it weighing her down until the end of her days. Even prophets had a past which they wished to conceal the world. Not everyone who the future concerned was looking to the future all the time. She knew her family would eventually had to die but she just didn't want them to die this way. Not now. But then again she had no control over that. She looked up at him again, who now had an imploring look in his eyes. She knew there would be no way out of this office unless she gave him something. Then she could leave. Leave this whole thing behind her, as if she never really had a family. She didn't have a family, not any more...

"There were three of them." She replied quietly. "One was a woman."

The KG officer stopped scribbling on his notepad and looked up at the girl, who had an indifferent look on her face. A woman? Even though many people wouldn't think that was much to go on but a woman working for an underground crime boss was like finding a cracadog in a reapers nest. If he went around the city now he would be able to find her instantly. Still, many people would know that and would be reluctant to give away such information but the moment that it was confirmed they would be able to find the boss. That was interesting and very helpful at that. There was very rarely women in this line of business. Not meaning to be sexist about it but very few women were attracted to being a hired guns for crime leaders. He was beginning to wonder how she would have been brought to such a place and how she brought herself to take on such a job. If they were going into anything remotely close to that it was with the KG. It wasn't something he hadn't come across before, it was something that very rarely happened. He also hoped that this could be something which would narrow down the search miles off. If he could get an ID on this woman he would be able to find the others which would make this investigation and his job a Hell of a lot easier. He leaned forward and cocked his head to the side.

"Can you tell me anything more about this woman?" Seem shook her head.

"She was the only one who showed compassion." She answered. "She protected me from the fire, she was even going to do the same for my family...until the other two pulled her back."

The officer tapped his pen on the note book, thinking. If he tracked this girl down perhaps she would able to give more information on the whole case. Perhaps even find the source of this whole thing...

~ (***) ~

Metrodona gasped. She saw the fire. She saw a little girl...One of them...But there was another. She had golden hair...Blonde hair...She had his eyes...She rested her hand on the floor as she waited until her head cleared enough for to be able to keep herself upright. She rubbed her head as if she was having a headache and breathed in and out to calm herself down. It wasn't her...Was it? She couldn't have her father's powers. Not for the crime that he had committed. The Precursors would never gift such damned children...

"Metrodona?"

She rubbed her eyes and turned around to see Photine standing behind her. The tall, white haired girl stared at her with her crimson eyes, with the moonlight shining against her skin made her seem even more paler than she usually was. She was almost like a ghost. She knew her since she was a little girl. Second longest next to Amos however when everyone discovered his betrayal it was like she didn't know him at all...

"Did you have another vision?"

Metrodona turned her eyes up to the window of the temple. She could see the stars and the sky was a dark, velvety blue. It was night now. She must have been here for a while. Longer than she thought, she remembered it was sun down was when she last remembered being in this world. It always took more time in this world than it seemed in the next. It was strange really, as if it should be the other way round.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"What was it about?"

She looked up again and thought of the fire, the two girls, the two future prophets, one born of innocence and the other with a life time to redeem her own innocence which was taken from her before she was even born. She turned to her friend with a look of apprehension but patience on her face.

"Fire."


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Seven

For **Mental Verin**

Aella kept on staring outside the window. She never did that. She was more of the sort of person who always had something to do so doing angsty things like staring out the window was out of the norm when considering her usual behaviour. She never had time to sit around and do nothing because there was no one else to do the work that needed to be done. Today was different though. She didn't know what she was going to do now. Her life was unravelling in front of her and it was a picture she didn't particularly like. It was like she had dropped something and she had to run after it but she wasn't able to catch up with it. She wanted to stop it from getting away but when she was running as fast as she could there was no way she was going to be fast enough to catch it. It was raining heavily, like the clouds was doing all the crying she was incapable of doing. She was losing control. It was the only thing that she had because it was the only thing that was keeping her family together, despite her mother's antics. Is this what it was like when you became devoid of emotion? Or being incapable of feeling anything? She turned to Grim, Mog and Jinx at the counter, laughing and joking. How could they go through with this every day and not think of the lives they're destroying. Why had it just occurred to Aella now? After all these months of working as Krew's hired-gun, why did it take her this long to realise what a monster she was?

She looked down at the table, her eyes wide with despair and horror. The worst thing had happened. The one thing that she was fighting to prevent was finally at her door. What was she becoming? She was doing things without thinking anymore. She was doing as she was told and even though her mother could sometimes rule her with an iron fist she still never did as she was told, until now that is. What was she doing to her younger siblings? Did she have to start protecting them from herself? Wasn't the older sister supposed to protect them from every evil in the world? Even if it included herself? She grabbed a handful of her hair and pressed her forehead against the table, wanting to scream out. She wanted to scream loud enough for someone who would care enough to hear. Surely there must be _someone _in the city who would be able to hear her. There must be someone. She never really believed much in the Precursors and what was the point? When there were things like this happening and there were people like her in the world, how did that add up with their existence? She wanted out. Now. She wanted to leave this. She didn't care how much money was left, it was enough for Jinx to earn by himself. She had to get out of this, before she lost her soul completely.

She pressed her forehead against the cold window wanting to wish the world to bid itself far away from where she was now. She was better off without it. For a moment she wished that she didn't have any younger brothers otherwise she wouldn't be in this situation. She would have run out on her mother long before now. She would be on the streets for sure fending for herself. But it would be a lot better than having to find herself in this ethical dilemma. Her Mother would never go out to find her. She was probably waiting for her to run out on her and every time she would walk into the Saloon or into their apartment she knew she was growing that little more disappointed that she was still there. She could see it in her eyes. They would twinkle with something which was sharper than any blade which would be plunged into her chest. Greater than any blow which she could be struck with. Grim looked over at the fifteen-year-old girl. She looked like death and he sure as hell knew that she probably felt like it too. She was still holding onto the weapon which wielded the tragedy which she partially brought about today. He drifted away from the group and swooped in and sat across from her. He leaned forward, knocking on the table and gave her a comforting smile which remained on his face until she acknowledged his presence. She didn't talk for a while, she just wanted him to sit there, silently. Eventually she spoke, but it was barely a whisper.

"How do you do this?" She asked in a small voice. "How...how can you live with yourself, with all the things Krew asks us to do? How can-"

Grim just shrugged his shoulders. "That's just how it all works, Aella. This is my life and always has been in a way."

She glanced over at him and gave him a cold, hard stare. "We both know that isn't true."

He sighed and brushed his hand over his head. "Well...I suppose I still kind of was when I worked for the government. Either way when you're wielding a weapon you're still going to bring some unhappiness to some people."

"Why is it so hard for you to talk about?"

"We've been over this, Kid. I'll tell you about it one day-"

"No." She replied stonily. "No, you're going to keep telling me that until you get blown up one day so that you never have to go through the pain of telling me about it. You're just scared of telling me."

He smirked. "Kid, I don't trust nothing in this world, therefore I have to be afraid of nothin'."

"Then why won't you tell me?" She asked simply.

"Didn't you just hear what I just said?" He grunted.

She blinked. "So you don't trust me?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're not convinced?"

"No, I'm not. If you didn't trust me or Mog we wouldn't be here. You wouldn't be here. Krew has plenty of jobs for solo missions. He gives plenty of them to Jinx. Perhaps more than he should do so there would be no problem in you asking to do that either. So don't play that card with me."

Grim was quiet for longer than she would have thought if he was going to take a pause for thought. He wasn't the most talkative person she had ever met but then again he wasn't exactly the quietest either. When something annoyed him enough he was more than willing to say a few words.

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

She shrugged. "So that I can make at least...Some sense of what is going on."

She looked away, looking as if she was about to cry. He knew she wasn't going to cry. He knew she wasn't that much of a pussy otherwise she wouldn't have survived this long. She would have died on Day One. But Grim didn't need that, he sighed and slid his hand over to hers and locked it within in his own. She was shaking all over. He knew something deep inside her was banging on the door now wanting to get out. It had been waiting patiently for all these years and now it had grown tired of waiting. He knew more than anyone, more than Aella how hard it could be. She probably had to deal with more than she should have to but she hadn't seen nothing yet. She finally gave up and looked him straight in the eye. She looked straight in the eyes of a murderer. She knew it. He knew it. How he became one she didn't know. She didn't want to know. After today, she didn't want to think about guns, explosions, death, any of it. She wanted it to be all locked up, the key thrown away. However, there was something she did want to know. Something which may be able to give her a chance to be able to still have some faith in Grim...

"Tell me."

Grim stared back her, he didn't need to be told what it was she was requesting. He feared this more than anything. He never told anyone what had happened and had no intention of telling anyone. Not even Aella, despite promising to tell her countless times. However the deadly, haunting look in her eyes gave him no other option...

~ (***) ~

_I enrolled into the KG when I was sixteen years old. My life wasn't that hard so I could have gone on to do anything but it was a family thing. Plus, like you I wasn't exactly academic but then again I wasn't stupid either. It took me three years to pass my exams and start my formal training in the field and eventually became an officer by the time I was twenty one. I didn't have to hold and shoot a gun until then. That's why I know that its got to be ten times harder on you due to the tenderness of your age, Kid. I am sorry for that. No one your age should have to do that. I enrolled because my father was a KG, my uncle was a KG, my older brothers were, you get the idea. The whole thing seemed like destiny to me. It was written out for me already before I even filled in the form for enrolment. I knew since I was a kid what I wanted to be when I grew up. I had a pretty good time when I was training and when I was on the force I made plenty of friends. I have plenty of good memories from those days. Nights out with the guys, going to dinners with the friends family. I wasn't always this grim. It was the end days that made me that way. That was what earned me that medal..._

_I worked my ass off everyday I was a KG officer. I knew I had to make them all proud of me because me joining the KG was me effectively carrying on the family name. The family tradition. Everyone was always expecting another one of us to join. They would have probably thought that when I would have a son he would join. Now that's never going to happen. I've tarnished it now and there's no going back after that. Still, when I first joined I was still hopeful that I would be another one to carry on the family name. I even helped an old lady open her door when she was carrying way too much shopping. In some ways I was much more accommodating than others on the force. The nickname I earned was 'Mr Softie' because I was much more nicer to the new recruits than others were. A little ironic, huh? They were much harder on them than I was. No one else opened doors for little old ladies. I suppose it was because I was raised by my mother and younger sister, so I had the bit more sensitivity instilled in me. You see my father and two older brother died when I was young. So I know what it's like being raised without a father, kid. Believe me. I know how tough it is. As the years passed it became boring, but you know I just went with it. I accepted the grey blur which passed by everyday. Besides there was nothing else I could do, was there? _

_This was all I knew and nothing else. There was nothing else I could turn to and become. Like I said, at the time there was nothing else I believed I could be. Since birth this was something that was written upon my forehead by fate and there was no turning back. Once you accepted fate's offer you don't get a way out of it. But, there was something else fate had in store for me. Something no one could foresee..._

_One day on patrol a riot broke out. It was over the elected governors of Haven City, which always happened often. There was always someone up for election who, shall we say, never had the interests of the people at heart. We had a King to rule but there were also governors who managed the city beside him. That day there were some governors which didn't sit too well with the people of Haven. People didn't get a say in the matter, it elected by the council of course. So obviously as you can imagine they weren't to happy about a final decision they didn't even get to have a say in. In some ways I could empathise with them and I still do. I still regret even stopping them from being able to carry out the only way they could voice their opinion when for the rest of the time they had to remain silent. I look around and I never blame them for their actions. I only blame myself for my own actions. But that's all you can do isn't it? You are only ever accountable for your own actions. You can't regret the actions of others, Kid. There's nothing you can do about how other people think or behave. The only thing you can change is yourself. Unfortunately, the major change I made brought me here. Still there are no other regrets other than what I did or didn't do on that day. I still wish that they could have perhaps listened to them rather than beat them for voicing their concerns._

_So they fought back the only way they could. Rebellion. It was absolute chaos. Madness. Sense of order or rationality was gone from these people. They just wanted to bite, scratch, punch, kick the person next to them, or even preferably the closest KG officer. Our orders were to keep them under control of course. Break it up, that kind of thing. There was one particularly crazy one close to where I was. I hate fate for this, if I was stationed in another part of the city maybe I would still be in the KG today. Maybe life wouldn't be what it is now. Anyway, he grabbed a broken bottle and was about to smash it into this pregnant woman's face. I had to act. I was too far away to stop him and not shoot him so I was left with that only option. So I shot without any regrets. If that was all there was to the story I would still be there. But the truth is a lot worse. The bullet went through him and behind him was a little boy. The bullet went right through his head, died in a split second. That day always haunts me. That little boy drowning in his own blood is etched in my mind forever and always will be till the day I die. There isn't a day that goes by when I don't think about it. Soon after that, I was off my game, there were complaints and eventually I left before they could fire me. Like I said it was all I knew so I came to Krew and here I am..._

~ (***) ~

Aella stared at Grim, her eyes were filled with sadness and disappointment. She was probably expecting to hear a story where she would be able to say at the end that it wasn't really his fault. That he had no reason to blame himself for anything but she knew that his reasons for leaving the KG were because his actions were as bad as the ones that she made today. It wasn't a story which was to give her hope. She was, secretly, wishing for that, even though she would never admit to it. All she learned from that story was that she wasn't the only despicable human being in this world. She knew she shouldn't blame him for such an accident but still she couldn't help but feel that he should have gone about the situation differently. Perhaps have done something without having the child harmed. But didn't the same go for her? Couldn't she have stayed with the family instead of going into the tomb with Mog and Grim? She could've stopped them from going into the house. She could've pushed Mog and Grim away when they tried to stop her. Maybe she could've stopped herself from running away.

He looked at her and gave her a knowing look. "See, Kid? This world is too short of heroes, but then again I doubt there won't be many popping up any time soon."

"How do you know that?"

"Because this world is only going to take a turn for the worst. I doubt anything or anyone would be able to save it from the Hell-hole it is now. We're done."

"It doesn't always have to be like that though..." She reasoned.

He tilted his head to the side as he considered this. "No. But most of the time, most people just want to look out for themselves."

"Why didn't you let me save them?" She demanded.

Grim shook his head. "You would've got yourself killed, kid. I used common sense when you weren't."

"I could've got them out."

"No you couldn't." He corrected forcefully. "And you need to accept that kid. You need to let it go before it consumes you. Before you end up like me."

"I don't understand. You're...You see the world as something that is never going to get better-"

"Yeah well like you I once believed otherwise. Then one day, the world let me down. I let it down. Today is just the preview, Kid. Anyway, I know you're probably going to survive this. You have to, Kid. Because I know someday, you're probably going to be able to get out of this and that's something not a lot of people can even bother to hope for."


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Eight

For **Will of The Heart**

Aella took the zoomer Krew gave her as a 'present' for her efforts home. When he handed her the keys she was almost tempted to throw them back in his face or shove them down his throat and tell him to get himself stuffed. Not that he was already stuffed enough as it is. When she looked at it all she could see was a crash and burn. She could see the flames dancing in front of her eyes, with the family that would now be soon buried in the ground staring back at her. All she could see was just them now. In her dreams, in broad daylight, everywhere. It had been weeks since it happened. She was even beginning to drink a little now. It was after one night when she was left alone she wondered round the bar to find the keys, someone needed to lock up and she was only responsible by nature. She wondered round and then saw a bottle of green liquid. She lifted it above her head to allow it to sparkle in the light. It was almost hypnotic with the way that it glowed against the light. She tilted her head slightly and slowly took off the lid and took a little sip. It was the impact that the drink had on her taste buds which hit her first. It was bitter and strong at first. Her first reaction was to spit it out and shake violently as the burning sensation coursing down her throat. She braved another sip and eventually she got used to it. It almost got nice. Her mind was fuzzy and warm and she finally relaxed.

It soon became a habit that she couldn't knock. She could see now why people called it an addiction. She would watch men in the Saloon before she had this job as she waited for her mother to finish her shift and she would wonder why they were being so stupid. Who had the money to fund such a habit and didn't they have the sense to see that it was destroying them? Now after the past few weeks she had been sneaking drinks from the stores and everyone was wondering where the odd bottle was disappearing off to. When she would take out another she would smirk to herself knowing that she knew a little secret that they didn't. She was pretty sure that Grim was catching on though. She could see from the looks that he had been giving her lately. That day, he was about to come over and there was a look in his eyes which told her that there was something that they needed to talk about urgently. Something which she knew that wasn't good. Although Krew had dragged him off to give him his little gift before he would give Aella hers. That was a week ago now. He had his shot and he blew it. He knew it. With every look that he gave her she knew that it was filled with nothing but regret. No matter. This wasn't his problem. It wasn't even a problem it was just her dealing.

That night she was actually glad of Krew's little gift to her. She didn't want to be riding in a hovercar with Jinx twittering in her ear. Now she could ride on home by herself. In silence, with only the sound of the rush air pressing against her ears. It was a good way to sober her up. It wasn't particularly safe but what reason did she have to care about safe anymore? She took herself a little treat as she usually did and drove off to a special place overlooking the city as she enjoyed herself a little drink before she went off home. She liked to be alone. With no one to have to deal with or worry about. She just needed to shut the noise out. Especially about the teenage angst everyone noticed she was expressing oh-so-obviously now. She didn't care though, after all she had a legitimate reason for acting the way she did. It wasn't like she was complaining about her weight or that she didn't have a boyfriend or a million essays due in the following day. It was because someone had died as a result of her decisions and really like any rational person it made sense for her to be reacting the way she did. She hated it that no one could see the logic in her reaction to the recent events with all things considered. Kids her age had been dealing with more trivial and more minor problem in worser ways than her solution.

Nevertheless, no matter how much she drank there was no way that she was going to ever forget what happened. No matter what she did, there was no way she was going to make the nightmare go away. In fact it just made her situation worse. No one ever told her that. The memory had haunted her for weeks now. The fire haunted her in waking not in dreaming. She was unable to sleep. She hated slept a wink for weeks and weeks, it would be more accurate to say months now at this point. In fact she was weeks away from her sixteenth birthday. She thought about that for a moment. She smiled, thinking that if she was a normal teenage girl that would be the only thing on her mind right now. Before she was sixteen years she had been responsible for the death of three people even though not directly. Nevertheless, a cause. On top of that, she had made a little girl an orphan. She haunted her the most. She always wondered where she was. If had been provided with enough comfort for her loss. If she thought about that day as much as Aella did. She bumped up the speed a bit, the air around her increasing pressing itself against her body, threatening to toss her off the zoomer. Her blonde hair flying about in different directions wildly. The one thing she did love about the zoomer was that she felt like she was flying. She felt like she didn't have to think about all the family ties that she had or the commitments to Krew's gang.

All her worries, anxieties and hauntings flew up into the air, with each passing moment the zoomer would go faster and faster. As thing was happening, Aella was unaware of the world around her and other drivers, including even the KG. It was the alcohol. She knew it. She was loosing control now. She could feel her hand shaking and she had tears streaming down her cheeks but she was smiling. She could hear herself laughing. Although thankfully Aella didn't crash into any of them (which of course wouldn't end well) or any of the drivers. As she was speeding up she was didn't notice the corner she about to drive around was rather narrow and quite tricky since there was another corner she would have to instantly turn around as well. When she came to it she sped around the corner always a split second later the nose of the zoomer crashed into the next corner. Still clutching the handles she was sent backwards where the rear crashed into the other wall sending her spinning in circles. Eventually the spinning stopped, which was only made worse by the fact that she was intoxicated, when the zoomer crashed into the side of a building and into her skull also rendering her almost unconscious. She felt dizzy and finally fell off the zoomer heading straight to the ground, where everything blacked out before she met the concrete...

~ (***) ~

The next time Aella woke up she found herself in a blur of grey, red and orange. She looked around wondering where she was. She knew she wouldn't be in a hospital. Someone or a KG officer would walk up to her and smell the alcohol on her breath and she would be thrown into prison for drink-driving. She threw her head back against something and the next second she expected there to be an overwhelming sensation of pain from hitting her head against the ground followed by an 'ow' but it never came. She felt more like she was sinking into a warm blanket of water. She was drowning but there was no need to panic. She just needed to let go. As everything gradually became clearer she found herself lying in front of a fireplace. She frowned and tried to get up. She wasn't going to get to her feet since there was no point in doing that. Best to see if she could at least sit up first. She winced away from it, recently having a bit of a fear of fire, which she knew would eventually come to pass. She blinked as she turned away and stared up at the ceiling. She knew she wasn't home that's for sure, they didn't have carpets in her home and she sure could feel one underneath her body.

_A really comfortable one too,_ she thought.

She also knew that she would be awake a lot sooner than this. She saw that it was about midday. Injury or not she would be at work by now.

_Work? Oh shit, Krew is going to kill me. _

She shifted from side to side moaning in pain. She had suffered from hangovers for the past few weeks but the more and more she had been able to hold her drink the less sharp of the after-taste, meaning the inevitable hangover to follow in the next morning. She had seen from her mother's party days (which were still on-going she might add and yes, due to her current behaviour her pointing this out is a little hypocritical) that no matter how much you drank you were still going to end up with some after-effects. She never thought that it would cause her this amount of pain. Everywhere was hurting her. She tried to think what is could have possibly been. She wasn't out with anyone. She hadn't been attacked by some men who liked to take advantage of drunken girls her age. The more she tried to concentrate, the more her head hurt. So she decided to let it go for a while. Her head, her arms, legs, abdomen. Everywhere was hurting. She simmered in her own pain and self-pity when she soon began to hear the piter-pater of small feet approaching her. She moaned again, now at the sound and also the fact that she now had to converse with someone. She thought for a moment that it might be one of her brothers, meaning that she was soon going to have to face a shouting match with her mother. Then she remembered the fireplace. That they didn't have. That was the main factor which told her that she wasn't back home.

"Hello." Said a familiar voice. Aella looked up and saw a girl with blonde, wavey hair and big bright blue eyes.

"Tess?" She asked uncertainly.

_Looks like little Tess picked me up. _

Before the little girl could answer, they both Tess' moth call her from the other room. "Come on, young lady. Leave Aella to rest."

Tess sighed and shrugged her shoulder before she dragged her self away. Aella sighed and propped herself up by her elbows. She looked up gratefully at Tess' mother when she came in with some soup, water and bread. She laid the tray beside her and put a cushion behind Aella for her lean against. She took the soup bowl and began to feed her.

"Oh no." Aella protested. "It's fine I can feed my-OW!"

Aella felt her sides split as she reached out for the bowl. Tess' mother tilted her head and carried on feeding her. Aella rolled her eyes and leaned forward taking a spoonful of soup. It was good. Better than good. It was better than the food she got at home.

"So, I'm guessing you weren't really looking where you were going when you were driving that zoomer." She began.

Aella nodded. "Yeah, I...I had a lot on mind. Trying not to think about it. Along with everything else." She added grimly.

"You look like you haven't slept much." She noticed. Aella looked down, trying to not make the bags under her eyes not too noticeable. "Did that have something to do with it?"

"I've had trouble sleeping." She answered. The older woman raised her eyebrow.

"I can see that, the only thing I'm wondering is why that's the case?"

Aella took another spoonful considering what she was about to say next. Would she be able to tell this woman the truth? Or would she be condemned? Would she even be putting this woman in trouble?

"I did something wrong. Someone got hurt," She closed her eyes, trying to think of the best way to put this. "Really badly, and that's because of the decisions I made. If I had done things differently maybe-"

"Listen." Tess' mother interrupted. "The worst thing you can do in this situation is say 'I wish' or 'I could've' because, honey you're wasting your time wishing for something that can never be because it has passed. The best thing you can do is move on and try to make up for whatever it is that you've done."

Aella looked at the older woman finally seeing the mother she wished she had. One that was honest but also kind. One that gave her the harsh treatment but with good intentions. One that gave you a hug and told you everything was going to be alright but the next moment you would have to get up on your own two feet and sort out the problem yourself. That was the sort of mother Aella and her siblings needed.

"Aella, what is it you're doing now?" Tess' mother asked, blinking.

Aella felt bile rise up in her throat. The only way around this one was to lie but she had a feeling that that plan would fail miserably.

"I work for someone called Krew."

The mother's eyes widened in fear and shock. "The crime boss?" She breathed.

Aella nodded. "Yeah, my mother suggested me for a new recruit."

"Wait, your mother put you up to this?" The other woman interjected. Aella nodded sighing.

"She works as a barmaid. Or was, she's on maternity leave." Aella explained. "Jinx, my stepdad got into a lot of debt and now I have to help lowing that a bit."

"You could've got another job. And the fact that your mother..."

"I know." Aella reassured her. "I know, it's pretty unbelievable a mother would do that."

They both paused for a moment, where Aella was fearing that she was considering calling the Krimson Guard or chucking her out. The silence was broken when a neighbour, for some reason Aella recognised burst into the house. She looked round frantically for Tess' mother when she spotted her she looked relieved.

"Shayna, there you are." She panted. She came into the living room, leaning on a couch. "You'll never guess what happened-"

She stopped when she caught sight of Aella, making her blood go cold. She didn't want this woman to delay a moment longer. She knew something was wrong and she knew she had something to do with it.

"What is it?" She demanded.

The woman hesitated. She tried to look in different directions but it didn't work. "Your father-"

"Stepfather." Aella corrected venomously.

"He's an explosives expert right? Well, one of his bombs went off in your home. Thankfully, your brothers, Nik and Oz were out buying food. Your mother wasn't so lucky. Your stepfather is alive but injured in the ER."

She stuttered over the words, knowing that there was a final conclusion which she knew Aella wouldn't be pleased with. Something that was shatter her world forever.

"Your mother's dead."


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Nine

For **abi the weird**

_Its strange isn't it? How people can so easily come from being alive to being dead. When I heard the words that told me that my mother was dead I thought that perhaps for a moment that they were wrong. That they had mistaken it for the wrong house. That it wasn't my mother which had gone. I would be lying if I said that the reason why I doubted their word was only minimally attributed to a small affection that I had for my mother. There isn't a day that goes by where I even consider that my mother deserved that death. Despite the fact that I always knew my brothers and I deserved a better mother, that I wished that she could behave more like a sensible mother and that she could put our interests first before her own, I still stand by the fact to this day, to this moment and I always will stand by this one last act of affection towards my mother. I will always know that she deserved better in her last moments. Because then again we all do. No matter what we have done we all deserve to have a little bit of happiness in our darkest hour. I know it would be pretty understandable if I did or anyone else did under the same circumstances. At the same time, especially from speaking in hindsight of the events which followed after that, She made so many mistakes, but don't we all? I don't want to doubt you in any respect or even seem like an overbearing mother but I'm sure even you can relate to this darling._

_I don't want to put you on the spot but we all have moments, even when we're children and we do or say something that we come to regret for either they're for the wrong or right reasons. We all have regrets its just up to us to find the courage to figure out whether we actually should be regretting anything or not. That's the hard part. Due to her death I also realised that unless I changed the course my life was going in, I would end up like that eventually. I would end up destroying myself. Not just literally but I knew now that slowly I was beginning to kill myself on the inside. It almost felt like I couldn't feel anything anymore. I had to take Nik and Oz and flee. Flee this life, flee from the fate which was written on our foreheads. So many people were determined to beat us down and make sure that this was the life that we would be condemned to. I had to make sure that my brothers never had to even contemplate having such a life. Grim was right and wrong. If you took up on fates offer we had no other options. But if you're strong enough you can escape, it just depends if you can face the repercussions and the fact that it will be a very difficult journey. I had to do the right thing and betray everyone I knew and abandon everything that I knew in order to be free from all the pain that I caused and that I could've caused..._

~ (***) ~

When she heard those words being uttered, Aella took no time in getting back home. She didn't even take a moment to think about where she should go. It was her instinct which led her to the bomb site, almost as if it was a part of her now. The one part of her which brought her one step towards her own personal freedom was also the thing which still tied her to her mother's will and the death of her mother. To think this was how she was going to die. Aella was pretty sure her mother was never going to die an old lady, warm in her bed. She was never going to see the day when she would become a Grandmother, if Oz or Nik were to become fathers that is. She never imagined her as a mother in her pictures of the future. There would be no stories other than the ones she told them. She was too extravagant for that sort of death. It was simply too boring. But she still regretted that she had to suffer in her last moments of life. She found Nik and Oz in the crowds in front of their apartment. She tapped Nik on the shoulder who looked at her with relief. Even though you were pretty sure a loved one wasn't there, and you knew that they would be somewhere else, you always felt that nagging fear at the back of your mind that they were still in danger. He wrapped his free arm around her, still clutching onto his younger brother with the other. Oz wrapped an arm round her neck. All cocooned into a hug, safe from the outside world.

"I was praying that you weren't in there." He whispered.

Aella scoffed. "Nik, you aren't the slightest bit religious." She joked. "Besides you knew I was at work today."

Nik shrugged his shoulders. "Can't a brother worry?"

She looked as if she was about to cry but knew this wasn't the time. She looked back at their old home in flames and smiled.

"I can't believe its over. I can't believe..." She stopped but willed herself to go on. She had to finish her sentence in case Nik got the wrong idea from what she just said but when she glanced at him she saw that she didn't need to. That thought was both on their minds.

"What are we going to do now?" He asked.

"I suppose we just have to keep going don't we?"

Nik chuckled. "As always."

She turned back to the wreckage and replied, "At least it might be a little easier this time."

"In this life, Aella, you know more than anyone that its never going to be easy." He replied sceptically.

She blinked and looked down to the ground with a disappointed expression on her face. "I hope you never have to think that's the case, Nik."

"I've always known that was the life we've had to lead, Aella." He turned to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I always knew what you were doing and I'm not just talking about the job you took up with Jinx I also know about before. Before when Mom was with the guy after my Dad. Or supposedly. The Baron. How you always threw yourself in front of all the things Mom was doing so that we didn't know about it. I know you were just protecting us from all that shit, but you don't have to anymore. You don't have to keep protecting us from all this, its not your job it never was. All I'm saying is that its okay. You don't have to..."

She gave him a tight smile and turned to Oz. He was staring up at her silently. For a moment she thought that he had been sleeping but then she caught the familiar glint off those great big, bright blue eyes of his. She couldn't believe she almost forgot about him. She reached out to stroke his golden curls knowing that he was the only good thing which had come from her mothers behaviour. Not Nik, not exactly. He was better than her but then again she knew Oz was better, he was going to be better than either of them. She was going to make sure that he was going to be better than her, she wasn't going to let him go the same path as her just so that he could be happy. She saw when she was running up to her brothers that he was alright. The first thought that had occurred to her when she watched them from a distance was that she couldn't believe that both of them were okay. That they had both survived. She knew from this wish that she secretly wanted to be fulfiled would require some sort of a sacrifice. A punishment for such a selfish wish, but she could now see that this was going to be saved for later. She knew she would have to be ready for all of this now. She had to be ready for the struggles she would have to face now.

She thought that she had been through more than most people faced in their first thirty years of their lives. Not in their first fourteen to fifteen. By this point she was supposed to have two best friends, a handful of memories filled with pranks and fireworks, she was supposed to have had her first kiss by now. None of that happened for her. She was never supposed to have a conventional life, this was how she knew there was something better out there for her. Not just for her, but for Nik and Oz too. But she knew now, in this moment, that she was going to have to take on a bigger responsibility than she had done before. She opened her arms for him and Oz gladly allowed his sister to hold him. He nestled close to her like a new-born child resting in their mother's arms. She clung him close to her as if his life depending on it. As she held him she knew what she had to do. She held him so close she was almost willing them to become one. She couldn't abandon him or Nik or herself to Jinx and Krew. She couldn't go back now that everything had exploded right in front of them because of their connections to them. It was their fault that this happened. If they hadn't entered their world, none of this would've happened. Oz wouldn't have been here, he was the only good thing that had come out of this. But that still didn't mean that they needed out and there was only one way they could do that...

~ (***) ~

The KG officer was at his desk, still working on the case months after it happened. Aella could see through the gap in the adjacent door that he looked like he hadn't slept for many nights in the past few years let alone in the past few days. There was something which was fuelling this work that he was putting into as many hours as he could work. Aella almost felt bad for coming here. She would probably be helping massively in whatever it was he was investigating but at the same time she would be giving him more grief with the information she would be giving him since it would give him more a reason to continue it. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. Whoever these people were they knew how to hide well. He had his suspicions that these people were likely to be working for Krew. He was a rising crime boss of Haven city. It annoyed the hell out of him that no one had caught him yet. He was the cause of all these kind of things. Hell, he could be responsible for more than half the cases on his desk. He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes again, trying to detach himself from all these chaos until he heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" He said through his fingers.

"Hey, Duke there's a girl here. Says she has some information on one of your cases." Loren said around the door. "You okay, man?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I just hate this Blow-up case in the Industrial section. Feels like a dead end."

A smile spread across Loren's face. "Then today is your lucky day, man. The info the girl's got for ya is on that case."

He raised his eyebrows, he didn't to get his hopes up just yet. "Really? Was she a witness?"

Before Loren could answer someone stepped past him to make her presence known. "No I was one of three." A new voice stated.

He looked up to find Loren gone and a blonde haired girl around the age of fifteen, sixteen and about five foot tall, or maybe a little taller standing there in the doorway. He wasn't sure whether she should be taking her seriously or not, let alone whether to question whether this was all just one big joke. He was sure that it would have gotten around to the kids in the Slums that he was looking into this cases and they would probably would think it funny to bother him like this. Or maybe she thought that she might get some money out of feeding him some information whether it was true or false. For all he knew she would be working for the Underworld crime bosses and could be here to do just that. Still there was something about this kid. There was something telling him that he shouldn't completely write her off just yet. She had a serious, cool expression on her face which made her seem ten years older than she probably was. There was something about her eyes as well, the look there also told him a thousand things. One which told him that she wasn't here because she had been coaxed into coming here by her friend or a few bucks. He grimaced, knowing that she was one of those street wise kids the KG always dreaded coming into the station. The next second he realised this was the woman the kid was referring. He looked up again slowly, staring at her. She was much younger than he thought and much different to what he expected.

He got up slowly and motioned to the seat. "Sit down." She complied and took a seat in front of the desk, never taking his eyes off her. "You have information for me."

After she made herself comfortable and looked directly into his eyes and nodded. "Yes." She answered simply.

"How do I know that you're not here to feed me false information?" He replied blinking. There were always kids coming in her for a bit of money but hardly any valid information.

"What good would that do Krew?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

He leaned forward. This was getting interesting. She was either sloppy with her lying or she just wanted to get straight to it. She seemed like the sort of no-nonsense sort of person but you could never be too careful.

"So it was Krew who is responsible?" She nodded briefly.

She had an expression on her face which told him that she knew Krew well and that he was an acquaintance she wasn't all too happy to share with other people.

"Yes, that is correct. He handed us the assignment. We blew up the place for him. End of story."

"Was there a particular reason?"

She took a deep breath and explained. "There was a small tomb near to this house. One which was rumoured to hide treasure from when Mar first built Haven City." She scoffed. "All we found was a necklace. Other than that it was empty. Most likely a decoy for where the real treasure trove was. We wasted three lives for that one pendant. I don't think the pendant is even worth one of their lives."

There was a hint of regret in her voice and a sense of honesty as well, but he still had to make sure that she wasn't lying.

Duke cocked his head to the side. "Okay, but I'll ask again. How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"Do you really think any other crime boss in this city would be able to pull this off?" She asked unblinkingly. "Hell, they're so small that they're probably working for him. I'm telling you this because I want out. I need out of this."

Duke shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you joined, kid. Hell you should be in school."

"I was pulled out." She began.

"By who?" He interrupted.

"My mother." She replied.

She had a smile on her face telling him that she was getting pissed off with the way that she was being treated. She had been pushed around her entire life and she had never been able to make her own choices. No one had ever been able to listen to her because she was a kid and that was what was held against her, despite the fact that she was probably more mature than most cadets in the station that night. Also he knew that she couldn't have been lying because of the no-bullshit attitude she was taking towards this whole situation. She was risking her neck and probably everyone else he could imagine that she was close to as well just by being here. There was no way she could be lying with the expression on her face. No one would be able to come up with an elaborate story like this unless they had a little more brains than the average Slum kid. It wasn't exactly brilliant or full-proof but then again there weren't many smart kids living in the Slums area. He could just tell by looking at her that she wasn't lying and she certainly didn't have any time for all this crap concerning whether she was telling the truth or not.

She was beginning to grow impatient. He knew that if he didn't start co-operating with her rather than the other way round that he was going to lose her. He was just a few minutes away from her walking out there and never darkening his door again and this was probably going to be his only way into the Underground crime ring. Unfortunately his only way in was through a scared, beaten-down teenage girl who had been throw into the deep end and was trying to climb out coughing and spitting. Not just with him but with everyone else. Her boss. Her mother. She was growing so tired of everything that she was willing to throw it all away just so that she could make all of it stop. He could see it now why she was here. She had allowed herself to be controlled up until now. She wanted to take control of her life but unfortunately the chance hadn't come before she had done something regrettable. She had allowed it to go too far but she had no idea how to get out. Something for which she had to make amends for. The conversation stopped dead there. She had such a look in her eyes that Duke couldn't doubt what was coming out of her mouth now. He couldn't imagine that any mother would want to subject their children to such a life. Well, only desperate ones.

Aella sighed and continued. "We were desperate for money, because of some mistake my stepfather made on a job. So I had to pay for it. I had to start working for Krew as his hired-gun to bring in some more income. Not just for the payment but for the house and my brother's education. Better the sacrifice the education of the girl than the boy, even if I am the oldest. Something which I am going to regret till the end of my days. Among other things."

Duke nodded. "So...why come to us now? Okay, you're responsible for the deaths of three people. Indirectly, but you are a cause. Why come now? Why not months, just after this happened?"

Aella smiled. "So that's what you're getting at? Fine, today in the slums a house was blown up. You are aware of this?"

Duke sighed and nodded. "I am aware."

"That was the home of my mother and family. Thankfully, my brothers were out so they didn't die nor were they injured. My stepfather who works for Krew was injured severely. I don't know how severely. I don't know if he's dead, to be frank I don't even give a shit. My mother, on the other hand, died along with my unborn sibling."

"I'm sorry to here that." He apologised.

"Thank you. So that is the reason why I am here. I heard the night before that the people that Jinx owed money were becoming increasingly insistent. In fact, he was beaten up in an alley and the life of his family was threatened unless he didn't hand over the money soon. So I can only guess that it was the people he owned money who were responsible for it."

Duke shrugged his shoulders. "Seems reasonable. So, how was that a wake up call? I mean wasn't the deaths of the family enough of a wake up call?" He demanded.

She nodded, with a distant look on her face. "Yes and no. Yes, it was the first and because of that I haven't been able to sleep since that day. But not enough for me to realise that this was endangering my family. Look I don't care that you lock me up, I deserve it. I know I deserve it. All I want now is to stop Krew and give my brothers the upbringing they deserve. That is all I want."

"Revenge then peace." He replied. "Is that what you're after?"

She tilted her head slightly. "To put it bluntly. Yes."

He chuckled and nodded. He suddenly stopped and looked at her for a moment, observing how still and steady she was. She was certain of what she was doing now, she knew there was no turning back and she was happy with this situation, since she was glad to put the other one behind her. Now he was completely sure that everything she had told him was true. He could see there was nothing she was more sure of than this. Sure it was likely she may have exaggerated some parts of it or left out other parts which she should have told him if she was someone else. She was more likely to leave things out rather than make something up. She was the more cautious type who wanted to survive and in order to do so you had to look out for number one and therefore not stick your neck out for others. Then again she was already doing that by being here. She had her head screwed on tight. She was going to survive when millions of others in her situation would not do so. She was so young but had seen so much. But she wasn't ready to face the terrors of prison. There wasn't a law against her going into prison, youngest age to be put into prison was fourteen. But even fifteen odd was still too young.

"You're very brave coming down here. I could throw you into prison right now. Right this second. I'm just saying you've got guts kid."

She sniffed, a smile popping up on her face. "Well, once you know how to handle a gun, ready a bomb, run into a burning building without any fear...You can pretty much face anything."


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Ten

For **LeiaOrganicSolo**

Nik and Oz sat in the waiting room while Aella was talking to the KG officer. Why she had thought this was a good idea he would never know. She was probably criminal number one for all they knew. Or if not somewhere in the top five in the city. Nik was tapping his foot against the floor nervously which he was sure was beginning to annoy the receptionist and any officers around him. As he sat there with Oz sleeping in lap he tried to get his head around how and why they had got to this point in their lives. He may have been young but he wasn't stupid. He knew about their mother. Their mother, the promiscuous woman she was more or less led them to this kind of life. But one mixed with crime was something else. She was sometimes careful. She sometimes had a plan. But this all happened when she stopped planning. It truly took someone who was selfish and impulsive to launch other people's lives, even your children's into this kind of again those were the two attributes you could easily use to sum up Lynder Auroalis. He was never close to his mother. None of them were. That was the depressing thing. His sister was more of a mother to him and his mother was more of an annoying older sister who got into trouble all the time. She was only one who had really pulled them through the wreckage. She was the only one working for the family. Lynder lived for the moment, Aella worked for their future.

She never wanted to attend parents evening. Sometimes it was Aella who had to go in when the school asking for a conference with someone. They would get confused at first and even point blank refuse to talk to Aella but when it was made clear that her mother wasn't coming to the meeting they had no choice. Nor did she want to go to the science fairs. They soon got used to it when they saw that the daughter was obviously more mature than the mother. Instead she would go out on nights partying and coming home in the early hours of the morning when Aella would have to make sure she made it to the bed and then leave a glass of water to wake up to and a bucket for her to vomit into. Such was their life and it had always been their way of life. Until now. Now everything had changed. Now that their mother was dead they really had no ties to Jinx and Krew. They could have another life now. But they had to pay a price for it. Even though she wasn't a good mother they didn't hate her that much. There was also Oz to think about. What kind of a single father would Jinx make? Wasn't it Nik and Aella's responsibility to make sure that Oz had a better upbringing than they had? After experiencing such a childhood they had the hindsight to understand that it was their responsibility to make sure than no one had to go through that. Especially Oz.

Nik glanced down at his younger brother as he slept peacefully as if nothing was wrong. He stroked his head and heard him make a murmuring sound. Something caught between a sound one made when eating something delicious and one when someone was gently snoring. He had to admit he could see some signs of affection coming from their mother for Oz at times but then again he was the most adorable out of the three and that wasn't because he was the youngest. He knew that if she stayed around for a little longer that the affection would soon wane. It was the same with him. When he was the youngest out of Aella and himself he got more attention. Merely because he was the boy. Then Oz was born and their mother was still with Jinx. Oz's curly blonde hair rested against his older brother's chest. His slender, delicate body making the slightest of movements over each passing breath as he slept silently. Nik smiled and ran his fingers through Oz's hair affectionately. He was so small, so fragile that he looked like if you dropped him he would break. No wonder their mother thought he was adorable, anything which looked breakable was adorable. He wrapped his arms around him feeling that it was almost a miracle that he had not been chipped under the harsh confines of the world they had been thrown into. It was a miracle any of them had survived. The two brothers mostly.

_Don't worry, Aella nor I will ever let anything happen to you, buddy. I can promise you that..._

The door of the office Aella opened so suddenly it caught Nik off guard and almost fell out the chair. He was able to grip onto a table next to him to stop him from falling but as a result some leaflets and a plant fell to the ground with a loud crash causing the receptionist to tut at him and hurried over to the wreckage to clean it up. He gave her an apologetic smile and turned back to his older sister who seemed more amused that annoyed. He turned to his younger brother who still seemed to be sleeping. That boy was able to sleep through anything as it seemed. That would be a stupid thing to do and he would also wake up Oz. He didn't want him waking up in a police station. He wanted him to find himself in a warm bed as if all of this was just a bad dream. If only... He looked up with a startled expression on his face like an animal hearing the slightest sound of an approaching predator. However he had to decide whether this was going to be someone to be threatened by or not. Aella emerged out of the doorway followed by a KG officer who looked like he was seven feet tall but was probably around six foot five or something. He had a stern look on his face but his eyes said differently. It was probably all the armour he was wearing that made him look so tall. She walked over to her brother and then turned back to the officer when she was standing beside them.

"Officer Lowe, these are my brothers Nik and the little one sleeping in Oz."

The officer held out a hand to Nik, who took it with caution. "Hey there." He greeted. "My name's Officer Lowe but you can call me Duke. It's what they all call me around here."

"Nice to meet you." Nik replied roughly. He didn't want to jump onto informal terms yet but he didn't want to seem like he had an attitude problem either.

"You're sisters helping us a lot with the underground crime bosses. Her information may not be able to help us at the moment but it's a start to take down Krew and crime ring. With enough evidence we should be able to put him away for life."

Nik glanced at Aella and raised an eyebrow. She was helping the KG now? Did she realise the danger she was putting them in? Did she have any idea of what Krew was capable of? Of course she was. She had worked for him for at least a year. But she must have known that if you betray an underground boss like him they were going to bring you back, kicking and screaming and you would leave with a few fingers less than you when you were dragged through the door. So what did she think she was doing? He would have thought that all of this would be the opportunity to start a new life without having to deal with all this crap. Now she was throwing them back into it again. He glanced up at her again and saw the reason in an instant. Revenge. So that's what it was. Sometimes his sister never thought with her head, just with the mood she happened to be in at the time. He resisted scoffing out loud for her to hear. If there was any of them who completely despised their mother it was Aella. She was the last person in the family who would want to avenge their mothers death. So why was she doing it now? Did she finally realise in her death that there may be a small part of her which actually cared for her? If that was the case then all of this was an absolute joke. He shook his head and knew he had to go along with it. Once Aella starting something she wasn't going to stop.

~ (***) ~

She turned her eyes to the sky, the sun was beginning to rise again. This was her third night on the streets and still she had no idea where she was going. All she could do was wait. Only when she saw her visions she would know where she needed to go. It was the only way for her to know anything for certain. Seem had been wandering through the streets for some time now. She was no better than the beggars on the street scourging for money. The KG officers took her to an orphanage since she had no other family members to speak of but she knew just from looking at it that it wasn't where she was supposed to be. The woman there was horrible and there was something about her which made her want to run away. Although after one night there she knew she wouldn't stay for long. This wasn't where she was supposed to be so on her second night there she waited until it was time to go to sleep and waited for the lights to go out until she slipped away and went into the city. No one would miss her. She wandered the streets for a long time wondering if she was going to find anywhere to stay, if she was going to see something which would tell her where she needed to go. Since the death of her sister and her grandparents she hadn't been able to see anything. Just when she was about to give up hope she had a vision. She fell to her knees and craned her neck back as she allowed the light to swallow her whole...

"_Amos...Have you heard what's happening at the outer city?"_

_The tall, blonde haired man shook his head. "I know. It's terrible. I wish the city council would just let us out there...Even Samos for goodness sake, he's the last of the sages and the only one who can-"_

"_I know, I know. I'm starting to fear that maybe...I don't know...I'm starting to think that the King no longer thinks that we have any use here any more."_

"_Don't talk like that, Valador. I'm sure that the King will begin to see sense. It's just those Barons..."_

"_Hmph. Don't I know it...I just hope that something could be done. They will need more than guns to win this war..."_

Amos saw her from the window as he woke up for his morning prayers. He was surprised to have noticed such a little thing in the street. Seeing beggar children was an everyday experience when you walked through Haven City. It was a surprise really considering the King who was in power now. In fact his father was never a corrupt man either it was just the men which surrounded them who had dark, evil souls. He wouldn't be surprised if he found out that the Dark Makers had a hand in this. However then he noticed that she was doing something out of the ordinary, something which he only ever saw amongst the gifted seers of the monastery. She was kneeling there looking up at the sky as she swayed a little. He remembered the drums which would play while they shared a vision together. It was almost like dance when they played them. He had seen that look before when others were having the same visions as himself. He recalled having to oversee the young ones and when he saw it he found it rather frightening to think that he looked like that when he had a vision. Without thinking he ran down the stairs and into the street without putting something on so others wouldn't recognise him and brought her into the room. He laid her down and continued his prayers knowing that he would have to wait until she was done. He was fool to come back to the city but he had a vision. Something about his daughter...

_They ran through the gunfire and madness so that they could get to the spot. Amos wrapped an arm around his mentor and adoptive father. _

"_Come on, Samos."_

"_I know the importance of getting there, my boy. The council needs a reason to keep supporting us and they are going to get it." He growled. _

"_Hey we need to get out of here!" Said a voice on the intercom. Amos growled and switched it off. _

"_Come on!"_

"_My boy, there is something you should know...Some people are beginning to blame you for the Metal heads coming towards the city..."_

"_What?"_

_Samos shook his head. "Something about the energy you solicit. Even when I found you as a boy even I could-"_

_He stopped in mid-sentence when a bright green light shone from a high point in the distance Amos covered his eyes while he heard something Samos was murmuring to himself. _

"_Looks like we found it."_

The girl moaned and finally woke up from her sleep. Amos smiled to himself and allowed her to take her time in waking up from the vision. Sometimes it could be disorientating and the person needed time to clear their head before they could even sit up.

"How are you feeling?"The girl jumped at the sound of his voice and backed away like a frightened puppy. "It's alright. I won't hurt you...What's your name?"

"Seem." She answered finally.

"Seem...I'm Amos. How long have you been having these visions?"

She gulped. "As long as I can remember...I've seen bad things. I wish I didn't have to see them."

Amos reached over and rested his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright now, Seem. I'm going to help you with this gift you've been given. If you'll me."

She considered it only for a moment until she nodded her head and went back to sleep.

~ (***) ~

"What is it that's actually protecting him?" Nik asked.

"He has too many connections with the council. Let's just say that he has a few _agreements _with enough of them to protect him from the law. But soon if we get enough claims against him not only will we get rid of most of the crime in the city but also the corrupt government running it also."

"How come the King won't get rid of the governors? Surely it must be obvious if some of them had connections with underground crime." Aella stated.

"That's something I wondered about too. But then again some of these elected governors have too high a status to not be turned down. After all its not the choice of the kind who gets elected."

"Yeah that's right they get elected by the council by majority don't they?"

Duke cocked his head to the side. "It's not as simple as that. First people put them up for election. Then solely the council, not the king includes elected five out of however many there are that year then the King chooses two of them to be put on the council. So the King is pretty much presented with whatever the council chooses."

"And the council is trying to have as much power over the King as possible." Aella murmured.

"Well they can't pass any laws without his permission. But that's as far as it goes. I feel sorry for him. He's actually getting by in his years. The older he gets the more power the council has over the government. Its not easy maintaining your health whether it be physical or mental and a country at the same time. I would be surprised if we saw another decade of his rule."

"Who will it be after that?" Aella inquired. She was never really interested in politics but she at least made sure who it actually was who was ruling the city she lived in.

"His son Damas is going to take over after him. He's a good man. A real warrior but isn't a knucklehead either. He's also wiser than his years. So overall I think we've got a pretty good rule to look forward to after this one."

"Yeah, doesn't sound like a bad guy." Nik chuckled, although everyone knew he wasn't making a joke or mocking the prince either.

"It's a shame most rulers aren't like that." Aella said thoughtfully.

She was never that interested in politics despite it being one of the other few subjects she passed at school. Physics and politics. Sure she could have made a career out of that. But only just. Although she had never really be interested in knowledge only about this world, the now, survival. That was all that ever really concerned her. She wasn't made or born for a life which she was just able to pass into. Everyone was made for a life where they could be as fulfilled as they ever could be and she knew she meant for something more than that. She meant for something more than this. She didn't want to seem too big-headed about it but she didn't want to think too less of herself to the point that the only life she could have was the example her mother set for her. It was about time she started acting like she believed in that. Even if she wasn't ready to believe in herself yet. She began to wonder what she would do if she was in power or if she was destined to be in power. She would probably be as learned as possible in all the necessary fields. Also having a good sense of justice was a good attribute for a leader but not one that was too rigid. She realised that it would take years for Krew to be taken down. Not unless she did something about it.

"Duke, I'm about to turn sixteen in a few weeks, that's the youngest you can sign up for KG training isn't it?"

Duke raised his eyebrow at the petite girl. "Yeah? Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders in reply as if it was nothing when she was going to be making the biggest decision in her life. She didn't know it yet but it was what was going to change her life entirely and was going to be the decision which would bring her one step closer to her destiny.

"I was just wondering if I could sign up."

~ (***) ~

Metrodona and Samos walked out the meeting room with a look of resignation on their faces. Valador was still speaking to someone else but he threw them an apologetic look. He had reported back from the King's session and told them all that there was going to be even less of a concentration on them. Samos turned to the beautiful, tall young woman who looked heart-broken this had been her life since she was a little girl.

"What are we going to do?" He asked desperately.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know but we need to get through to them that we're more than just some chanting monks. We are actually here for a purpose."

"I know, Donna. I know. I'm trying to get through to them but they just don't want to listen to us. I was there as well. I just hope that there can be some way we can get through to them if only..." He stopped knowing that he shouldn't speak of it. Or more accurately of him.

She blinked. "What?"

He sighed. He didn't want to speak of this knowing that this was an easy way to create a stir amongst the religious community. It old pupil and son was never far from his mind. He hadn't spoken to him since he broke the vows and fled from the city. He wondered where the child was out there. Whether they had a good life, if they had her father's gift's...

"I just wonder whether it was the right thing to run, Amos out like that."

She turned away in disgust. "He broke the vows, Samos. I know he was-"

"But he was the best we had and you can't deny that his child is out there and we don't know whether..."

"There is nothing to talk about, Samos. He broke the vows and that is that. As for the child they have a lifetimes worth of repentance to make up for the sin their father committed."


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Eleven

For **Azeres**

_A few months later..._

Aella's steps were slow and steady as she walked down the stairs that morning. She had been waiting for this day, longer than she cared to admit it and the funny thing was that she didn't even realise the shape it was going to come into. Or the very beginning of that day anyway. Funnily enough it was a very normal start to the day, minus all the tiredness as a result of the insomnia she had experienced the previous night. She had laid in bed all night awake and staring up at the ceiling. Her mind was going round in circles in places where she couldn't remember how she got to the point in a thought process when she decided to contemplate the very cause of these thoughts. The day she had been waiting for was the day she was about to step out into the world and for the first time feel good about herself. It was a dream she had fantasied about since as far as she could remember. Other girls dreamt of being a princess, being beautiful whereas Aella yearned for normality, to feel good about the choice she had just made and what she was going to do with her life. As a kid she had no idea what she was going to do as an adult. She knew she didn't want to be like her mother that's for sure. But she wanted to do something worthwhile with her life even if it was going to go unnoticed by scholars and historians and die without her name being being immortalised.

She got out of bed and walked towards the wardrobe door and opened it finding her uniform hanging off the inside of the door. Straightened with such precision that it almost seemed like it was standing upright by itself, like it was waiting for her all night. She pulled on the KG cadet uniform they had sent her a few weeks before. She remembered opening the packaging with shaking hands. She had taken many guises, it was strange to the point of being frightening of the new, unknown one which she was about to take on. She had a medical check up and thankfully she met the medical requirements. That was another step, one which she wasn't exactly used to. When she joined Krew there was no medical requirements. Just as long as you had a pair of eyes, hands and feet and you were in. Recently she had had a growth spurt if she had remained the same height she would've been rejected. Now at five foot three she just made the cut. Nik joked that she was still a shortie and was probably going to be the shortest person on the force. She shrugged her shoulders telling him she had another two years to grow a little more. She was a late bloomer anyway. She still had a flat chest for goodness sake. Then again that may have been because she was so damn skinny. She pulled on the grey trousers, red shirt and jacket and took in a deep breath before stepping in front of the mirror.

She had her eyes closed at first, afraid of what she might see. She didn't want to scare herself off immediately. She had to admit over the past few weeks she had her doubts about all this. It was impulsive of her to request for an admissions form to join the Krimson Guard. She was shocked the Duke even handed on to her without a protest or even a judgemental look in his eye. She opened her eyes and looked at herself. She was showing off a bit of the mid-drift but it didn't bother her that much. Just as long as the men wouldn't bother her but then again she couldn't imagine that happening. She was still under-developed, she looked more like your over-grown younger sister than potential fling. Some people chose to dress like this after they had graduated however it was preferable that you had some armour to protect you from all the gun blasts. Then again Aella was just a slight girl the armour may too heavy for her to wear. Besides, she had enough practice in the field so dodging gunfire was almost a speciality of hers.

She just hoped that her 'talents' and 'experience' would be useful in her training and appreciated by the force. She couldn't imagine many people being thrilled about her application and her acceptance if they knew who she really was. She went under a fake name when she was working for Krew so thankfully she was able to submit her real name when applying for the training but she didn't even want to think about what may happen if word got out. Duke came the previous evening and congratulated her. He stayed for the dinner that Shayna held for her. They had been living with her ever since they lost their home. Oz and Tess soon became playmates and perhaps even something more. Or was that just a joke her and the other older residents held? She noticed that night that there was something going on between Shayna and Duke. A bit of eye contact here and there. A few friendly jokes flitting about the room. Duke had become a father figure to her and the boys over the past few months. However it hurt to watch someone replace Grim. She gave Jinx's name when they asked for other people involved in the fire and other operations conducted by Krew but she refused to give Mog's and Grim's. Mog didn't know any better and Grim...well Grim deserved better than be betrayed, all things considered.

She sighed and looked herself up and down again. This would have to do. She was going to go train as a KG officer not a fashion model. She couldn't get why she was so nervous and so bothered about her appearance. None of those things ever bothered up until now. Maybe she was just afraid of the same thing that happened in school repeating itself at the Academy. With people simply giving her a single look and judging her within a millisecond and never going back on that judgement.

After she made herself presentable and smiled at herself in the mirror she made her way downstairs. She felt like she was walking to somewhere between as daunting as her execution and as exciting as a day to the beach. She didn't know which way her emotions was supposed to go or whether they had run on ahead of her and couldn't see which direction they went in.

She walked past the front room into the kitchen where Shayna was making bacon and eggs and the others were eating breakfast before they went to school. She stopped and watched them quietly before making her presence known. Everyone looked so happy. Everything looked so...normal. She smiled knowing now that everything was finally falling into place. Everyone stared as she entered the room for the first time in her uniform.

"Hey, hey. Look at you in your uniform." Nik greeted cheerfully. "You nervous?"

Aella scoffed. "You of all people should know your big sister is not nervous. Hey, there sweetie." She cooed at Oz and kissed him on the nose, making him giggle. She passed Shayna and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Aella. I made this special breakfast just for you."

Aella poured herself some coffee throwing over a grateful smile to Shayna. "It looks and smells wonderful, Shayna. Thank you. Guys did you say thank you?" She asked her brothers.

Nik threw up his hands in mock surrender, adding a horrified face. "Yes, we did, officer. Honest, please don't shoot me. I said thank you, I swear!" He sobbed.

Everyone in the kitchen laughed at Nik's performance, Aella sighed taking her first bite out of her breakfast. It tasted delicious. Lynder never made breakfast like this. In fact she never made breakfast full stop. It was Aella making breakfast all the time. She had to be a sister, a mother and a responsible adult in the household all in one. When she first lived with Shayna she hadn't broke the routine and had to be swatted away by Shayna in order for her to get the message. She appreciated her chipping in every now and then but she was pretty much telling her that she wasn't living that life anymore. Shayna knew in an instant what sort of life Aella had been living up until now, she just wanted her to know that she didn't have to endure any of that anymore. She smiled and looked round at the domestic scene. It had the little girl and little boy playing with their food. The older brother making jokes, sometimes inappropriate. Then there was the mother who was making the food, surveying the scene with a sunshine smile. Now all it missed was a father...


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Twelve

For **Mental Verin**

Aella glanced around the hall as she sat down waiting for the welcome ceremony. She would have thought that the KG profession would be rather unpopular as the turnout suggested considering the amount of crime in the city and percentage of people within the 'poor' category. It was much easier, (and she was speaking from experience here) to turn to crime in order to get some quick money. A lot of quick money she might add. She felt like an imposter or a spy sitting there amongst the other cadets. She and all the other cadets sat in the seats nervously as they waited for the head of the KG to address them before they began their training. They knew it was going to be more of a security brief designed to scare the shit out you opposed to welcoming you with open arms and assuring them in a maternal manner that they were there to help them if they had any problems. The KG training program wasn't supposed to be for the faint hearted. The introductory was just the first stage of flushing out the wrong people who had signed up. Aella looked around at he new recruits to see what sort of people she would be mixing and working with. Most of them were a lot older than she was. There were a few that were either around the same age as her. She probably the youngest though being only a few days and sixteen years old. She sighed and leaned back into her seat. She hoped that didn't mean that she was going to be pushed around.

She glanced at the girl next to her and turned away a moment before she sensed someone looking at her and turned to see who it was. She wasn't too sure with talking to the girl on her right. However the girl on her left was a lot more intriguing and she had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to weasel her way out of avoiding a conversation with her if she didn't want to. She noticed that Aella was feeling a little bit nervous, mainly because she was intimidated by everyone around her. Eris could tell. She had that gift of intuition where she knew the emotions or even the intentions of other human beings. She couldn't explain how it worked or how she had it. It was like it was always inside of her. Her mother had advised her to train to become a social worker or a councillor because of this 'gift' but Eris wasn't the most academically sound person in her class let alone in the rest of the school and had been told that there was no way she was going to get the grades to carry this on so she decided to explore further options. She knew it was always better to have more open options opposed to narrowing it down in case something bad happened. She didn't mind being a councillor for someone who had suffered from some form of trauma for a crime related event, she ran the idea past her careers advisor and it was all sorted.

"Hey." She said softly. Aella looked up at the girl blankly.

She had bright red, pixie short hair which reminded Aella of the colour of cherries. For moment she blinked as she considered whether it was dyed or natural. She had seen many women on her nights when she became so concerned that she had to search for her mother herself and she would see these women with dyed hair, in which she would see all the colours of the rainbow before the nights end. This girl also had the brightest green eyes Aella had ever seen and tanned skin. When she looked over her the one word, if she was to encapsulate her appearance into one word would be exotic. She wasn't sure whether she was from Haven City, particularly because of the tanned skin. They didn't get an extensive amount of sun here but then again her parents may have come from somewhere else and immigrated here. She was slimmer than Aella and looked around five foot five. Aella narrowed her eyes not sure whether to trust this girl, she was always unsure about people who were taller than her. She held out her hand for Aella to shake. She hesitated before deciding it would probably be safe to shake the girl's hand. Her grip was firm but not in an overly-assertive but a reassuring kind of way.

"Hey. Aella Auroalis." The other girl nodded with a smile curling up from the corner of her mouth.

The girl chuckled. "That's a mouthful. Eris Nixon." Aella nodded to her. "So, why did you join up?"

Aella considered this for a moment. "To fight back." Aella answered. Eris frowned and folded her arms.

She raised her eyebrow. That was an interesting answer. She could sense the determination in her voice along with the scorn and hurt. She could see there was more to her than these few words that they had already exchanged. She knew now that she would be spending more time with this girl mostly out of fascination, she must admit. She seemed like the kind of person she could bare to be around opposed to most of these idiots who were either here because no other profession would take them or because they thought it would be _fun_. She was sure more than most were going to be in for a big surprise by the end of the first half of this year. But not this girl. This girl had seen more than any of these kids would care to admit to. She had seen her fair share of the horrors of this city. More than any child should be allowed. She could tell that she was from a poor family and that she didn't have a supportive upbringing nor a good share of education. Everyone had different reasons for joining up. Most were more or less similar but I don't think she could find anyone else who had a similar or an exact same answer to that one. She observed her trying to decode this enigma of a person. This was going to annoy her for weeks unless she would get it out of her now. But if she did that then she never would.

One thing she had learned was that you should never come across strongly if you wanted to get the truth out of something, especially over such a delicate matter as well. From the way she sat and looked around the room she felt like she was afraid. She was afraid of someone being able to see through her. She was afraid someone would find out about some secret. Something she intended to keep under lock and key. She was the sort of person that closed off from others. Who was cautious about revealing their inner thoughts and emotions. There was also a sense of familiarity somehow. Like she knew what was coming. When others looked at the stage a shiver was cast over them, but when Aella looked she didn't seem bothered. Like she knew what was coming. She knew what was coming out of this job. It wasn't something she made preconceived ideas about. She had already lived it.

"And what is it that you are fighting back against?" Eris inquired. Aella glanced her. Blue met green and there was a tense moment between the two. Who was going to give in? What would happen in the future?A smirk grew on Aella's face and Eris began to chuckle. Her shoulders jumping up and down.

"I will get it out of you one day. One day I shall figure it out. Trust me."

Aella scoffed. "What are you a mind reader?"

"Sort of. I can just...read people easily." Their eyes met again, both sharing another intimate moment and a friendly smile before the leader called them all to attention.

"Cadets! Welcome to the KG training program. I would first of all like to thank you for considering to enrol in the first place and I am delighted to find that we have been able to recruit a sufficient amount of new KG officers for the coming years. There is never enough men or women."

The KG leader quickly added. "To fight injustice in this city. Our laws may oppose such a vile concept but all the same it is not just simply a concept. It is also a reality and it is our job to fight against it. To stamp it down and eradicate it once and for all and to do that we need large numbers. For with most battles having the highest numbers has been the key. Not always, but mostly. So, that is why I can see a bright future now that so many have come forward to fight against this terrible fiend.

'Now some of you may have come here out of pure pleasure and I am not going to critise those people for that reason. That is perfectly fine to have joined up because of that reason. You should only do something because you feel passionately about it. But don't start thinking that this is camp. There are rules and laws and you are there to set the standard for the rest of the city. Kids will look up to you. The citizens will turn to you when they feel in need of finding what is the right thing to do. So I only feel that I have to warn you one time and one time only to not step out of line because once you do that you will be thrown out of the force immediately."

There was silence throughout the hall before he said his finishing sentences, allowing all that he had said to the cadets to sink in.

"So, welcome cadets. Welcome to the KG."


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Thirteen

For **Azeres**

_A few months later..._

_Those next few months were the best days I ever had. I thought for years that the concept of friend or even friends, plural would be an impossibility. Grim and Mog were the closest things I had to friends and even during that period I knew it was a little unhealthy to only consider them as my friends. You need friends your own age for a reason. I never felt more happier than I ever did before those few months. Even in the days when I worked for Krew where it was the thrill that kept me going. The happiness I felt overran the thrill of my gang-crime days by miles. Many would love to dispute with that but then again I'm sure in some cases they would be right. This just wasn't one of them. Of course there were other times, darling which were the best times of my life. I would be selfish in dismissing other times with other people who made me happy. The day I knew for certain that your father and I loved one another. The day you were born. The day when I heard that you were destined for greatness. You surely know that? It was pure egoism, certainly, but I was a proud mother when I knew you were going to be one of the most remembered of heroes to walk across the planet. Hence why your father and I gave you the same name as another great hero and your descendant. But these days were, for the first time in my life, the best days of my life. Because it was the first time I felt free. The first time where I had experienced a sense of happiness. _

_I hope you know your own happiness one day, sweetheart. It's not an easy thing to find in the world we live in now. If we were living in a time and place perhaps a few centuries ago it would be another matter. However we're not and its most likely we never will but all I'm saying is that in a time when there were less vices and more simplicity I can believe that it would be easier to be happy. I hope you know what it is like to be loved and appreciated rather than being despised and hated for the most of it. I can't protect you from experiencing that at least for a little while. Just as long as you are mostly happy that's fine. That is the only simple wish I prayed for when you were born. We all deserve this simple wish. Or for someone to wish this for another, especially their own child. I know I never had that but I still had people who cared about me and I certainly wasn't going to use my mothers example for parenthood as a template in which I was going to base my own approach to motherhood. Whether it's with another person. I wished and wish still you all the happiness in the world. It was a wish, the only, single wish I had on the day you were born. I remember holding my hand out to you and you reached for my fingers and grasped it so tightly. I think it was one of the few times when I cried. When we became separate beings and when I couldn't protect you any more all I could do was wish. Of all the strength I had I could only wish. _

_I kept on wishing and wishing from that first day when I heard General Zen speak to us on our first day. It's funny how the first moment you're given hope that you continue to wish and wish to the point when you're blinded by the next thing that drags you back down to the dirt. Maybe that's how the events that followed was thrown onto me. Maybe that was how I lost my way. Maybe that was what led me down the road I didn't envision for myself. I don't know. All I can say is maybe because at the end of the day I don't know these things and I never will so there's no point in me making you presume that I do. The one I didn't want but was the only one I could take, because no one can turn back and choose again. It was because that day I was given hope and in turn I passed on that gift and kept on giving it to the world. Giving it to those whose lives collided with mine. Those I loved. It was like the Precursors reached down from the heavens and placed in my hand that gift which I have to break off in small pieces in order to share it with as many people as possible. As if I was sprinkling them across the world. Wherever I went there would be a trail for people looking for hope. I don't want to be too vain about it but I would hope with the gift I was given that I would be able to one day. Even if for a while I saw it as a curse. After all, hope is all people have to hold onto in this world. It was all I had to hold onto in the hard years... _

~ (***) ~

Aella walked home swinging her arms backwards and forwards. She was on cloud nine at the moment. Then again she had been on cloud nine for a few months now. Ever since she joining up for the KG training programme she had never felt better about herself. She met some great people and she was finally channelling her energies and talents into something healthy. She hadn't told anyone about her past yet and the funny thing was that she never felt the need to. She wasn't lying to them and there was no need for them to know. She wasn't that person anymore and she wasn't going to let herself go back to that either. It was probably best to let the past be. She didn't exactly look like the disciplined KG officer in the making but then again she was still a cadet. She didn't have to be all proper just yet. Students could get by when it came to setting a good example. It wasn't exactly expected of them until the day the badge was fastened to the front of their uniform. Plus she felt like she was on top of the world. She never had it this good. A bulky, six foot seven young man was walking beside her who smirked down at her as she was experiencing her little moment of bliss. She peered up at her companion and smirked to herself. Barack insisted on walking home with her despite that she was a KG trainee with plenty of combat training and expertise. She rolled her eyes but secretly liked the attention.

"You don't have to walk me home you know." She complained.

Barack raised an eyebrow, he was used to the feminist attitude coming from Aella. That was something which surprised her immensely. Some of the girls on the programme were beginning to get annoyed with the tough chick persona she gave off let alone the guys. Barack on the other hand was never fazed by it. In fact, he rather liked that. Not all the girls on the programme were like this, despite what people may think, so it was quite refreshing coming from at least one of them. He was used to it at home anyway. Her mother was a real battle-axe and his sisters were never to be messed with. Most of the time he never had to step in if they got in trouble, which if you lived in Haven City was often. He also knew she didn't mean anything hurtful by it. He remembered the first time he met Aella and knew just from looking across the room and before she even said anything to them she channelled the independent, feminist vibe. He smirked and knew that she was doing it to scare the men away. He had three sisters and a single mother so he had his fair share of independent women and all the other painful tortures that came with it. In fact it was something that he liked about her.

"You know I worry about you. Why don't you move your family out of the slums?" He asked. She looked at him in blinked.

_Oh shit. _He thought. _I've offended her. _

"I didn't mean- I wasn't saying- I'm just-"

"It's okay." She interrupted his stutters. "I know you didn't mean anything by that."

"It's just I thought now that you had a job you would be able to move somewhere safer. Not just for you but for your younger brothers. I also noticed the woman you live with has a little girl too. I just think that the slums aren't a safe place to live."

"Barack, we're fine." She sighed, then closed her eyes, trying not to get angry. "I know its not the best of place to raise a family but she's happy. She's loved. Isn't that enough?"

This made Barack quiet. Her harsh but valid comment made him re-think his argument for a moment. He had to admit that no matter what someone's opinion was on anything there was always going to be a downside to it and one which could perhaps be impossible to solve or justify. He had a happy childhood. He felt abandoned and even frustrated when his father walked out on him. Still, some kids had it worse than him. With Aella possibly being one of them. She didn't talk much about her childhood but he knew it wasn't exactly going to be a fairy-tale. He was sure Aella felt the same way as well about her father walking out of her even if she never knew him and even more annoyed towards her mother considering the way that she treated her children, from what he had been told. But in some ways he was glad that he walked out before he could remember him. He at least didn't have to go through the pain of missing a man he knew. He at least had the excuse not to miss him because what was the point in missing a man you didn't even know? This was something else which made him feel a sense of kinship with her. She never knew her father either. She had a series of father figures. Most she didn't speak of. The only one she spoke of was a KG officer called Duke Lowe.

They walked silently back to her house, but Barack kept her eyes on her for the whole time. She was just looking dead ahead but she knew where he was looking. It made her shiver all over. She didn't know what to think of it. She didn't know whether it was because of what was said between them or for another reason. There was something calm and serene about her after she had let out the anger and frustrations whirling inside her. Like watching a sandstorm settling after a wild fury and finally the beauty and life of the desert could be seen again. He still wanted to know what she was thinking about now. Most of the time things that annoyed Aella didn't leave her mind so quickly. Sometimes she could be brewing over something for hours, whether it was something someone else had said to her or what an instructor had told her about her foot work. Another thing about Aella which even he didn't appreciate was how easy she was to insult and always seemed to take things personally. The whole point of training was to learn, no matter what experience she had before coming here.

She hovered in front of her door and glanced over her shoulder. She knew he was still there. She would be a fool to think that he would have left her there on the doorstep. He was going to wait, as always until she got out her keys and stepped through the doorway and close the door behind her until he would leave to go home himself. He was like the overprotective father she never had. She had Duke and Grim but they were never overprotective. Just concerned every now and then. But she also felt that his concern were for other reasons that even Grim and Duke might have let alone an actual father. Neither them didn't know what to do with the emotions colliding within one another, between one another. Neither of them had ever felt this way about another person so they had no idea whether they should even trust what they were feeling. For all they knew they could be having these emotions due to the fact that they hadn't had them for another person so far and it was merely out of frustration or even forcing them to have these emotions because of that. They knew what they wanted to do but they didn't know how to go about doing it. She turned round so that she was fully standing before him. He took a hesitant step forwards. She had to crane her head back so that she could look at him in the eyes. Almost like a child looking up at an adult. Even though the boots gave her an extra three inches Barack was still a good foot taller than her.

She looked down and spun round and opened the door. "See you on Monday, Barack."

He took a deep breath and nodded shortly. "Yep."

After she closed the door after her she leaned against it and exhaled deeply. On the other side of the door Barack stared at it with regret.


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Fourteen

For **Hold on hero**

The next morning as she was pouring herself some coffee Aella thanked God that it was a saturday so that she wouldn't be working or seeing Barack. Not that she didn't want to see Barack, she did but she just didn't want to have to deal with him and these emotions he was stirring inside of her. She had to be avoiding him for the time being. She thought that the best way to deal with something if there's a person involved the most effective way of getting rid of that stress was the avoid that person like they had some sort of disease. Mostly. That moment the other night was...She didn't know what that was. It was something she was unfamiliar with but she could recognise it. She knew what it was but she had never been in that situation before so it involved her being introduced to a lot of things she didn't realise came with it. She really wanted to. She really, really wanted to feel something. Despite being a late bloomer she didn't go without hormones demanding intimacy for all these years. But she didn't know whether she wanted that to be with Barack. She had a feeling but she wasn't sure whether to trust her feelings.

She could talk to Barack about anything she wanted. That was a start. In fact that was something which she could see as a sign of there being a healthy relationship if it ever came to that. But she wasn't the only one with emotional baggage and she had seen and heard that in other relationships that hadn't gone down too well. He had gone through those years without a father and due to that she knew that she had some kind of a connection with him. He could understand that feeling of having to grow up too fast and too soon. They were like brother and sister, but was she so sure that was what she was really feeling? Maybe she was misplacing that label for something completely different. She had never been in love before so she had no idea whether this was love or something else. Maybe she really did want to kiss him on that door step and wrap his arms around him wishing never to let go. Or were these thoughts she was forcing upon herself because it was simply easier to believe and accept that.

She put her head in her hands and moaned. She couldn't believe she was finding herself in this situation. With all the things that had happened most people would have thought that she would end up being a lesbian opposed to being in a situation where she was questioning whether she was having particular feelings for some guy. Was she becoming her mother now? Less than a year ago, she was the same as her mother when she had her. She was being so careful to not become her that she was warding off men and was probably planning to until she was 30. Now she was having to confront the fact of whether she was having particular feelings for some guy. The problem was Barack wasn't 'some guy'. He was a great guy. He was someone you could depend upon. Someone who would listen to you. Someone who would walk you home when he didn't need to. He was someone who would care about her. Did she really want to deny herself this comfort in order to avoid repeating the mistakes of her mother? Shayna walked into the kitchen rubbing her eyes and noticed that there was something on Aella's mind.

She blinked and tilted her head. "Aella?" Aella's head shot up and stared wide-eyed at the owner tof the voice. "Are you alright?"

Aella hesitated and nodded. She didn't want to drag someone else into this. She knew that was the worst thing she could do. She wasn't even able to assemble her own thoughts around this let alone allow someone else to give their point of view. She knew that it would just mess up her thoughts and emotions even more. When you started talking to other people about what was going on inside you they started changing things as they attempted to navigate around your mind leaving you even more confused. Instead she just needed someone to listen. She needed someone to listen and help her get around what she was thinking without trying to get around it themselves. Shayna folded her arms and gave her a serious looked and took a few steps closer to her. Aella knew now she wasn't going to be leaving the room without satisfying Shayna with a good answer. And that usually entailed telling her the truth. She stopped to the point when their noses were almost touching.

"I repeat. Are you alright and this time answer truthfully."

Aella moaned and looked away. "Noooo..."

"Right. Now that's settled you can tell me why."

"Shayna..."

"Don't 'Shayna' me. I want to know what it is that's bothering you. You've gone too many years carrying all this baggage. Not confiding in people and as far as I'm concerned that's stopping now."

Aella rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. There's this guy..."

"Ah, I was wondering when this was going to happen."

Aella spun her head round to Shayna who had a very smug expression on her face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Shayna shrugged her shoulders. "Well, you're not the kind of girl who was always falling head over heels for guys and to be honest wasn't really interested in the idea. In fact I think you were actively avoiding it."

"Yeah, because I know the trouble it landed my mother into."

"Hm. She was quite young when she had you wasn't she?" Aella nodded. "So you didn't want to end up like her so you avoided men like they were carrying the plague?"

Aella gave her another guilty nod making Shayna sigh in annoyance. "Aella, not every relationship leads to sex within the next five minutes unless that's what you're looking for. Believe me once you make it clear what you're after everything more or less falls into place for you. With bumps along the way, of course. Not everyone is perfect."

"I know. Believe me, I know." She muttered.

"So, let yourself go. Give this guy a chance. The fact that **you're **even considering him is a good sign." She added, giving her a wink.

"That's the thing Shayna, I'm not sure that I'm even interested in him. I've never known what it's like to love or even be interested in someone in that way before. So I have no idea if I should even bite the bullet."

"Hm. That is a tricky one...But unfortunately I can't answer that one, Aella."

Aella hung her head sideways with a forlorn, weak expression. "What? Why?"

She was really hoping that she was going to be getting something out of this conversation if she was going to be forced into it. She felt like she was being interrogated but she hadn't been told the purpose of it. That was the least Shayna could do. Provide a solution. She needed a solution and from someone who had been there and back. That was what mothers were supposed to do right? They were supposed to give the answers if they had experience or knowledge about the subject. Her mother hadn't been very good at providing answers mostly because she had experience but she hardly had any wisdom. Also she didn't really want to be the sort of person who listened to others but the other way round. Aella had gone all those years wondering what it was her mother was so desperate for if she was going through one man after another. She must have been searching for something and she didn't exactly want that to be made known to her children. If she did Aella wouldn't be so confused right now. But then again it was easy to blame it on her mother. The other part of realising what you wanted had a lot to do with the vague answer Shayna did give her.

"Because, sweetheart, that's something only you can figure out for yourself."


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Sorry about the long wait, I've been in France for a week and then my brother needed the computer for some college assignments. What sort of sister would I be if I refused to help him out? His computer crashed. Anyway's I'm back...

Also thank you **Leale **for alerting Krimson Underground and thanks for the review

Chapter Fifteen

For **Mental Verin**

By Monday Aella still hadn't figured out how to deal with the Barack situation. It was something she had never experienced before therefore she was unable to think of any solution to the problem due to lack of foresight. She hated it when she couldn't find a solution to a problem. She had been tossing and turning for the past few nights because she couldn't stop thinking about. She couldn't stop thinking about him. Whenever she tried closing her eyes to go to sleep she would just see him looking down at her, with that usual look in his eyes. That look where he was telling her that he cared about her more than she could imagine, that she was worth more than she thought blahblahblah. That really romantic look which got girls all gaga. Usually she would roll her eyes, turn around and look away not being afraid of the fact that she had just offended him. Although when it came to Barack she just couldn't stop thinking about it. She felt she was having a fever and her stomach felt like it was doing somersaults. On top of things, she wasn't sure what the solution because she also wasn't sure whether she had feelings for Barack or not. She was so uncertain with what she was feeling at the moment. So that made finding the **right **solution, let alone a solution at all, very difficult.

She walked into the Academy sweating like a Cracadog in the Wastelands after the weekend was over. She couldn't wait for it to be over because she knew that as soon as she came back she would instantly be able to solve the problem. Then again she was dreading the end of the weekend because it meant that she had to deal with the problem and had to face Barack about what happened a few nights ago. She scanned the crowds of KG trainees, hoping not to find Barack there, or even worse have Barack find her. She was almost tempted to call in ill and run back home. Perhaps she could become a hermit who never came out of her house. She wouldn't mind giving up on her KG training. She was sure she would be able to find a job to do where she could just stay inside all the time. She dreaded the confrontation with him after that evening and she sure as hell wasn't ready for it yet. She didn't need any of this right now. The finals were coming up soon and she didn't need all these distraction or a relationship, let alone worrying about whether she wanted to have one. She needed a battle plan first and there was only one person she knew who would be the best consultant on the matter. Thankfully, Barack wasn't anywhere in sight when she first walked in. Instead it was Eris who was talking to some guy whose name escaped her. She pulled her away and dragged her around a corner checking that there was nobody in sight.

"What the heck is up with you?" Eris demanded, hands on hips.

She stared up at her friend with her mouth open but no words seemed to be coming out of them. Eris frowned at her realising that something really weird was going on with her. Since the exams were coming up no one was meeting each other over the weekend let alone calling one another. They were all too stressed about it all to even dare call up one another to ask about a certain part of the test, that was just showed how bad it was. It also made it very difficult for Eris to figure out what was wrong with her since she would be able to talk to someone else about it. She was good at telling what people were thinking or feeling but some of that came out of the investigations she made which involved her talking to other people. She tried scrutinizing her to see if there was any way that she would be able to figure it out without Aella having to say anything since she was having difficulty with articulating what exactly was the problem. Her body language was telling her that this was something she really wasn't used to experiencing or even having to deal with so that allowed Eris to narrow that down quite a bit. Aella felt her palms beginning to sweat and her mind was going numb. She was slightly swaying from side to side, making it hard for her to think of where to begin. She had no way of trying to think of a way of telling her without sounding ridiculous. It was just as bad as being faced with Barack before even putting her thoughts, feelings and emotions together in order to give him an answer.

"Um-er- oh shit I don't know where to begin..." She stuttered, scratching the back of her head.

This continued for a few more minutes, with Aella looking in random directions. Folding her arms, unfolding her arms. Fidgeting in the spot she was standing in.

Eris rolled her eyes waiting for her friend to get to the point. "Look, what is the problem?" She demanded, after she was beginning to grow impatient.

Eris was considering strangling her right now since she seemed reluctant at being co-operative. She was always very straight about all things, so obviously this was something which was not only far from her comprehension or something she was unfamiliar of having to deal with. To be fair it was probably both for all she knew. She had seen her restless before. She was always a restless person, it came with the uniform and there was no doubt that Aella was going to be the perfect KG officer one day. Right now Eris was considering putting an end to that ambition since she wasn't being speedy enough with answering her question and she needed to get to classes soon. Aella closed her eyes and sighed. She took in a deep breaths and when she finally put her mind back together and reminded herself she was with her friend she opened her eyes and looked up at Eris with determination. She had to tell her everything she was the only person she could trust with this secret. She was the only person who could understand her better than herself at times and would be the only one who could untangle all these emotions she was feeling right now.

"Barack told me he loved me."

Eris' eyes gradually began to widen, her mouth hung open in shock and she leaned forward. "Are you serious? He said the 'L' word? He literally...?"

Aella cocked her head to the side and interrupted her. "Well not exactly but he made it very clear that he may have feelings for me."

Eris scratched her head and frowned. "Ok, take me through what happened. You haven't had anyone tell you this I presume?" Aella rolled her eyes and nodded. "Ok, so then you may be misinterpreting his signals?" Aella, yet again, wordlessly responded with a shrug. Eris nodded and folded her arms.

"He was walking me home, as he does every time I work late. He was always concerned for me walking home late at night in the Slums. Despite living there my whole life, but then again he's always been like that. I gave him the usual 'you don't have to walk me home' speech but still kept on insisting that he was worried about me. Then that led on to the topic of why my family lived there in the first place. Why we didn't move somewhere safer. He kept saying it wasn't the best place for children to be raised. And I think in some ways he's right. But I gave him a look and he thought I was offended. I was just surprised he showed so much interest. So much concern. He kept stressing the topic and eventually I almost lost my temper and..."

Aella paused and shrugged her shoulders. She looked thoughtful.

"We walked in silence for the rest of the way. Didn't say a word. Everything seemed so quiet not just because we weren't talking but also on the inside. Everything inside me, inside him seemed quiet. After that argument everything was just peaceful, everything had settled. Like the end of a sandstorm. When I got home I was about to run through the door and shut the door behind me but then I had a sudden feeling that he was right behind me. It was such a strange feeling. Unsettling yet tingling. Made me want to vomit but at the same time..."

Eris watched her as she explained the story to her and felt a smile creep across her face. She had no idea. She had no idea of how she was feeling at the moment. She didn't have a clue of how much she cared about Barack otherwise she wouldn't go to the lengths of going to someone else to talk about it to make sure that she would be able to deal with the situation as delicately as possible. She could see from the rings under her eyes that she had been having sleepless nights over this. She just couldn't stop thinking about him. It was the at the first hint of him showing his real feelings towards her which made her question even her own. She loved him. She could see that. She loved him but she didn't know it. The problem was that she had a suspicion of this love but she was afraid to acknowledge it because she wasn't sure whether it was love or not. She had never been in love so therefore she was unsure whether she should trust it. Even when Aella had stopped talking the heaviness of her words remained in the air and on her mind. Aella's words and thoughts hovering away from the conversation back to that night and wished that she could still be remaining within that moment. She wished she could have allowed that moment to stretch into something else. She glanced up and saw Eris was a knowing and amused smile on her face and nodded. Knowing what Aella wanted to do as well.

"And I almost did." She finished. "But I ran through the door, closing it behind me. I don't even know if I felt those feelings because I wanted to or because that they're real."

Eris shook her head. "I know you Aella. You know the difference between gun types but you can't recognise love and affection especially when you're feeling it. That isn't your forte, my friend. So...

what do you want?"

Aella put her hand on her hip, eyebrow raised. "What I want...is advice. You're always bragging about how you have tons of it."

"Ok, ok cut the attitude alright? Look, I can tell just from your life story of the past evening that you have feelings for this guy but Barack is my friend too. And I don't want you hurting his feelings just because you can't get your head around your own or even accept them and then end up pushing him away."

"I can't help that..."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because I'm scared!" She snapped. "I'm scared I'll end up like my Mom. Getting knocked up by every other guy I date. Spiralling into the series of mistakes and end up in a cycle I won't be able to get out of. I'm afraid of making a mistake. I'm afraid that...I'm going to do it wrong. I have the same fears of you. I'm afraid that I'm going to push away a good guy, because of who I am and who my mother was."

She stopped. She had finally stopped speaking, thinking or feeling. She held her breath and looked down at the ground in disbelief. She felt empty now. She felt nothing but relief. After she had emptied herself of everything she really wanted to say, what she really wanted to say to Barack. She just wished he was here to hear it since she was unsure whether she would be able to repeat it. It had been said now and she didn't see the reason to repeat those words ever again, but she knew that if she never told him she felt then the demon wrestling inside her would still remain. She was just so glad that it was finally all out of her system. Or at least partly anyway. She was on her way there and she would soon be able to finally jump over the final hurdle. Yet, there would always be something holding her back. Something which would make her doubt that all men or any man could be honest or trustworthy. And it was all thanks to her mother. She hated her mother. She hated what she did to her. She took more than she could imagine from her and it was all a result of her own selfishness and lust. What she continued to do to her even after her death. How was it that people couldn't escape from ghosts. She looked at Eris who was looking at her with sympathy flooding in her eyes.

"You're not your mother. You're stronger than that. And you would be your mother if you took the risk and went after the good guy."


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Sixteen

For **Azeres**

_Love's a funny thing. I always have, always do and always will love Barack...In some way. I can't really explain it without possibly offending you. All I can tell you is that I will always looked back on his memory as fondly as I did when I thought about him when I woke up on the mornings when we were still together but I'm still aware that his death prevents those feelings from being taken any further. That and your father. Its a curious thing which makes people do the stupidest of things. I feel like when I'm telling you all this that I'm doing something reckless. It even made me do the the stupidest of things at the time when I was still with him and even now while I'm still with your father. Most importantly it brought about the most unexpected things. I'm not just talking about where providence led me but also what I found within myself as a result of being in love. It took me by surprise when I first experienced it. Everyone's first love is always the one that hurts and surprises us the most. I wasn't sure what it was at first but when I was able to figure it out I was...I just didn't know I capable of loving another person let alone having the luck of someone falling in love with me. Mostly because I was a sceptic. I only had the example my mother set for me which was considered to be 'love' and it wasn't something I looked upon favourably let alone something which I wanted to allow myself to happen to me._

_Although there are a range of loves that you will experience in your life, sweetheart. There is a romantic love. There is love for life, what you want to do with your life and the little things in life and how you wish to live it. There is the love for friends and those you care about. I experienced those loves before I met my first love. There was a man before your father who I came to love for a time and still do to some extent. I know it sounds selfish to say that I still love someone when I met your father and still after I fell in love with your father but that is just the way love works. In a way, love itself is rather selfish, even when its shared. You're cutting out the world and everyone else from that secret self you only disclose to that other person. It a way its the better part of yourself because when that person is in danger, hurt, scared or upset you only truly love them if you give yourself to them one hundred percent. That was how I felt about Barack and also about your father. There is a part of me that I gave to your father that I could never give to you, but then again there is a part of myself that I can give to you but never to your father. It's not like picking and choosing. Its something which comes very naturally. Something very automatic. It's how you are when you let those fears go and allow yourself to love and be loved in return._

_Then again I many more loves before I met either Barack or your father. Before I met him I fell in love with looking after my brothers as if they were my own children. I fell in love with the thrills which made my adrenaline go sky high. I fell in love with justice which led me to a life of serving the KG and soon after the King. Then I met Barack. It wasn't love at first sight. If I had to be honest I loved your father from the moment we first met. I probably just didn't realise it at the time. With Barack it was a love that developed over time. Then again love that is truly felt is something which grows over time and cultivates. Barack at first was just someone who I knew on the force. Someone who I could trust in any situation. Someone I could depend upon to do the hardest of things. Then he was a friend. Someone who I could talk about anything with and not feel like I was going to be judged or betrayed for doing so. Someone who cared about me without having to ask them to. Then a brother. Then someone I confided in. Then someone I could trust. Then...Someone I could love and that scared me so much. I didn't want to follow down the same path as my mother I wanted to take all the precautions so that could under no circumstances that could happen. Even if that involved not allowing myself to fall in love. I thought I was going to drown in the stream of romance._

_Sorry for the metaphor, I've been writing so much I suppose it's time that I made a clichéd one at least one time. I am your mother after all, I have to embarrass you at some point during this if I was never able to embarrass you while you were growing up. I hardly got to see you grow up into an adolescent which I believe are the prime years in embarrassing a teenager. I can certainly tell you from my experience that this is a fact and not one of those myths told to teenagers in order to scare them into being controlled by overbearing adult figures. Although that metaphor seems quiet apt for people such as myself. I never allowed myself to love because from what I had seen so far which had been claimed to be love was something best avoided. It was something I didn't want out of life I wanted something which would run much deeper in my veins when I thought about the other person. Then I found of that I wouldn't be loving and living the fullest if I didn't take the risk. Taking risks is the point of really living otherwise you never know what you could be or the life you can have or couldn't had. You can live without regrets. I loved my first love very much. I sometimes forget how much but I think its better that way. It's better to forget because that first love was also attached with one of the times when I felt immense sorrow as well. It wasn't the first time but it hurt just the same._

_Having to go through that repeatedly doesn't make you stronger the next time round you get hit by a bullet. It just makes it hurt less because when you know what's coming you ready yourself for the pain and where it will hurt. You know what's going to happen, so there will be no surprises. No matter what people say about sadness it still hurts as much as the last time or if not more. I'm sorry if this upsets or disturbs you of course considering your father. But the feelings I had, have for Barack are completely separate, I want to make that clear. I'm sure you'll understand one day, you never go through life loving only one person in that way. And that's because they are completely different people, as I said you can have many loves in your lifetime. I'm always going to hold that in my heart and I can't bring myself to lie to you about that. I love you too much to deceive you, but people have first loves and they either or lucky enough to have them as their only love. Some move on from them and find other loves and find content and happiness with them. Others are taken from you, whether you like it or not and I can only hope you go under the favourable one of those options. But I suppose you are wondering which category I go under. To tell you the truth, I go under a mixture of all of them..._

~ (***) ~

That afternoon Aella went straight up to Barack the first moment she saw him and jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his. He found it a little bit of a surprise along with everyone else around him but a split second later everything went back to as it was. Or maybe not for her. Everything had changed from that moment on. A little over the top and a bit clichéd but she knew if she didn't do it immediately she would never get round to telling him at all and she wasn't the wordy type either. She was never going to be one for words and she just shuddered at the idea of a love letter or poems. She was glad that she fell in love with a KG officer and not a writer or some musician. That would be tragic. She was more about showing her feelings or emotions through her actions. Actions are what reflected a person, words could be deceiving. Despite this taking him by surprise for a moment he soon returned these affections feeling like the luckiest guy in the world. He had had crushes over the years, people he genuinely loved but his six foot seven frame kind of repelled women from him, since he looked like a giant who wanted to crush them not knowing he was more a friendly giant.

She was glad that she found someone she loved rather than someone she was supposed to love. Beauty was in the eye of the beholder after all, wasn't it? People just took one look at him and thought he was a violent guy when he couldn't remember being in one fight. He was a man in a violent body but it wasn't that he didn't know how to use it, he just didn't want to use it for those reasons. He was sure he would have to break one up a lot over the next few years but he didn't mind that. He was fine with being the peace-maker and really, he was already playing that role in their friendship group. Whenever there was an argument between two people, whether it was physical or verbal he was always the one to stand in-between the two aggressors and tell them to call it off and because he was so huge and imposing there was no way they could say no. Only reluctantly, wishing they were as big as him. He didn't want to be violent person and he knew he never would be. It would be considered to be ironic to join the KG because of that but it made sense to him because he would be stopping further violence by enlisting. He just hoped other people would be able to see that. To Aella, Barack was the giant she needed to protect her from the big world. She had spent so much time protecting others and building up walls now it was about time to have someone keep her safe for once.

She remembered the first time Barack walked her home as her boyfriend. He held her hand and she had never felt so safe and happy. To be fair it didn't make much of a difference to how it was before. But just because someone was holding her hand...It was strange at first. It almost felt unnatural for her to let herself be so sentimental and to let someone look after her. But then that tingling feeling starting going up her arm. It was a nice tingling. Soon she didn't want to it to stop. She never thought something so normal and to be honest, quite trivial in a relationship could have such an affect on her. As time passed the everyday things soon began to seem wonderful to her. She seemed to be sleepwalking through a daze which in reality was just everyday life. It didn't affect her performance in her training, in fact it seemed to enhance it. She just put him to the back of her mind whenever she needed to focus. She was asked to be brought a few stages ahead and with some luck by the first years end she may even be graduating and going into the KG force immediately. She couldn't wait, everyone congratulated her and those who thought this was unfair glared at her from across the room. Then again this was only noted for a split second since Aella knew life was too short to pay attention to such things.

She remembered bringing Barack home for the first time for dinner. That was always going to be a funny memory to look back on whether or not they were still going to still be together. Duke, who was dating Shayna at that time was also there, which is where the funny part came in. She was sure that this was intentional and wasn't a mere coincidence that he was there on the same night Barack was going to be there, he knew of Barack and that he was someone to trust but he still had to come and give him another check up to see if he was good enough to date his surrogate daughter. She was beginning to wonder whether Duke was taking his parental overprotective-ness a bit too far. As a result of this Barack soon went from relaxed to formal. Referring to him as 'sir' and Shayna as 'ma'am' despite her insistence of calling her by her Christian name when he was on the doorstep but throughout the evening he still he persisted in doing so. He was so nervous that he accidently knocked over a glass which he apologised for repeatedly. Over and over again it took Aella ages to calm him down. He got on with her younger brothers. Nik thought of him as the guy to keep a strict eye on at first, being the overprotective brother and all, but soon saw that Aella had different taste of men to her mother. Oz worshipped him from the start even acting like he was the reincarnation of Mar himself.

Everything, finally seemed to be falling into place. She didn't know what to think as normal. She had never played jigsaw puzzles as a kid. She didn't have the 'perfect' or even 'ideal' template of happiness. Real happiness. She just knew it when she could feel it in her bones. She knew it when she saw a smile on his face when he saw her and she felt one creasing her face. Now that she was in it, she knew for sure that this must surely be it. Otherwise what else could it be if it was making her glow inside and feel warm and safe. She didn't have those kind of things to keep her occupied but then again she had other things to worry about rather than trying to complete a puzzle. But a few weeks after she and Barack started 'going out' she felt not like someone who had completed one but she felt like the jigsaw puzzle after someone had finished it. Clichéd as it sounded, but still true.

She couldn't deny the fact that this is what she wanted all along it was just very difficult for her to believe in happy endings. She was still getting that feeling that she was getting too comfortable. She felt whole now only realising that before she had been in pieces. She was doing well in her KG training. Her family were finally getting the life they deserved and she found a guy who was the best guy in the city. Wasn't that everything a person needed? You needed quite a few, small things if they need be to be happy. All you needed was to be happy. That was it. She was always laughing at the people who looked like they felt they were finally living the perfect life, when something bad was eventually going to befall upon them. But now she wasn't so sure whether she should see it as something to scorn or not believe in. Everything, was finally getting better. Or that was what she thought...

~ (***) ~

Metrodona had been brain dead for weeks. She was never able to look anyone in the face, she wasn't eating properly and there was something about the look on her face when she looked over at Samos or even Photine was being given the cold shoulder. Samos was more concerned with his work and Amos to notice such things. But for Photine who was spending more time with her was beginning to become concerned. She was always the brightest girl, always smiling and helping the new arrivals. Now it seemed like she was in her own world where she didn't want to come back to the one she was still in...

One morning Photine marched over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. "What is wrong with you?" She demanded.

Metrodona looked her over as if she wasn't there. Photine blinked with an offended look on her face. She felt like she was just some piece of thin air.

"Sorry..." She replied distantly.

"Metrona, you are being really...WEIRD!" She screamed.

Metrodona along with some other people seemed to jump at the sudden loudness of her voice. It was always Metrodona who seemed to be the loud one between the two of them. She straightened herself and waited until everyone stopped staring.

"Metrodona," She began again, firmly. "You really need to snap out of this mood of yours before something bad happens...Your visions might turn darker and you will just get more ill."

"I'm not ill." She replied.

She turned away but Photine grabbed her roughly by the wrist and turned her back to her. "I don't believe you. There is something wrong and you need to tell me. You always told me everything."

"Nothing is wrong." She replied to her carefully.

Photine shook her head. "I think I made it pretty clear that I didn't believe you."

"Besides, friends don't tell each other everything." She replied more cruelly and shook her hand off her and began to walk away.

A small smile spread across her face. She knew what this was about and to be frank she couldn't quiet believe it but it seemed to be as clear as day. But she never thought that someone like Metrodona would give in to her emotions. She knew she and Amos were always close but...He was the one who broke the code not her. Unless she had a desire to break the code with him. She could see it now she supposed but still...

"Don't you think that's a little bit pathetic?"

Metrodona turned her head sharply over her shoulder and stared daggers into Photine's eyes. "If you knew how much it hurt by a friend then you would know, Photine."

She folded her arms and tilted her head. "I'm sure I would."


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Seventeen

For **Kiara Jaks Lil Sis**

_A year later..._

Aella hated night patrol but then again somebody had to do it. Like how there had to be somebody to come banging on the door at some ungodly hour in the morning demanding why you hadn't paid your taxes. The taxes weren't bad in comparison to other countries from what she heard but there was always somebody falling by the wayside. But the it was the people who came knocking on the door who were despised because they were there. They didn't like taxes any more than the next person but they had to do it to get the food on the table of their own homes. Aella loved her job but she hated night patrol. But there was going to be downsides to every job and she could be doing worse. She was always tired and it was always so boring, except for the odd gang members that she picked up with her partner. It reminded her of the 'good old days' when she had to track down people for Krew who owed him money, only this time she was doing something slightly more moral than what she was doing for Krew. She couldn't understand why some people even bothered to try and cause trouble in the city. The Krimson Guard was at an all time high when it came to tracking down criminals, although that was mostly due to the information she was able to provide them. Krew never worked alone in his operations. Sometimes he needed his enemies help even if he didn't like it.

Krew was the only one who had been able to dodge the law somehow. Even though they had gotten close on so many occasions. Duke still wasn't able to find Krew or even try to find evidence to warrant a through search of the city for him. He was hardly appearing at the Hip Hog Saloon that she mentioned to him. There was something or someone protecting him and they had to find out who it was. Shayna told him not to worry about it. Everything would figure itself out in the end, but this still didn't settle Duke. He hated crime as much as Aella did and as she later found out for similar reasons to her. His wife and child had been killed in the dead of night when he was on night patrol after he had killed a gang member during a police raid. It was hard and dangerous job and not just for yourself but for those who you loved. Ever since he had taken the post of investigating the cases that might be related to gang crime. Aella thought he deserved a medal for his efforts. He worked almost day and night (the hours had been greatly reduced once his relationship with Shayna had gotten serious upon her insistence).

Aella turned to her partner, Troy. He was good guy. He wasn't like some of the other Guards who were either too cocky or too corrupted. Even people who worked within the law were corruptible. She wouldn't be surprised that was the reason why Krew had been able to avoid being put behind bars for so many years. Troy was a man in his forties with two daughters, one who was the same age as Aella. Hence why it caused her to become a daugher-like-figure to someone and he a father figure. On some occasions he would display moments of being a little too overprotective. It was understandable if he was the father of two daughters but it was still a little infuriating not to mention pushing the boundaries of professionalism. She liked to joke with close friends that she seemed to be collecting them. First, Grim. Then Duke. Now Troy. Troy was the sort of person who had a million stories to tell but also many pearls of wisdom to share with the younger KG officers on the force. Aella included but she liked being told stories, she had spent her childhood being deprived from such small, seemingly insignificant things and she was glad she was able to finally have them. Even if they had come a little late.

"Looks like it'll be a quiet one." He said looking around.

Aella glanced around and gave an exasperated sigh. That was an understatement. The streets were practically dead. There wasn't a soul in sight, she couldn't even hear the tumbleweed blowing in the wind. She would die for a tumbleweed...It would be a good chance for target practice if there was nothing else to do. She leaned against the back of the wall and looked up at the night sky with a distracted look on her face. Troy glanced over at her with a worried expression. Even being bored could make you let your guard down. The next moment some could jump out of the shadows and shot her between the eyes. Then again he had witnessed her being able to shot someone in an instant before they even stepped out the shadows. It was sometimes kind of scary watching how quickly she could move. There was something almost supernatural about her senses. She just knew what move they were going to make before they even made it. Aella had just been brought up in that world so she knew how they thought. You never let your guard down, even in your sleep. She didn't just join the KG for excitement she also liked what it stood for, then again...She did sometimes miss the thrill.

"Troy, tell me something, is it natural to be this quiet?" She asked, scanning the area. She had a bad feeling about this night. Troy just shrugged.

"Just be grateful that there isn't going to be any hassle tonight. You young ones are always out there for the fun aren't ya?"

"No. It just feels like there's no point being out here." She retorted.

"Have to take your shift on night duty, kiddo." She rolled her eyes at the nickname 'kiddo' and continued looking around for any incoming danger that might pounce out of the darkness. "You're too nervous."

"No, I just know too many things about things I shouldn't at my age. Then again it got me on the force faster than most recruits." She added thoughtfully.

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, we all heard about ya. It's instinct isn't?" He asked. She shrugged her shoulders while adjusting her gun into her holster.

"You could say that." She murmured.

He raised an eyebrow at her vague answer and could see why so many of the other recruits of men were so interested in her. He could imagine that if he was a little younger he would find her allusive, mysterious demeanour attractive. Most men liked a little mystery but being at the grand age that he was he was able to see through this. He was able to see that there was something behind her words which signalled something which you shouldn't investigate into too much. Rumours about her and her history was always being whispered about the corridors when she walked through or even when she wasn't there. There were rumours of once working for an underworld crime boss. There were rumours of a connection to Haven City royalty or nobility. Most of them probably weren't true but he knew for a fact that at least one of them was and he didn't know which one was the truth since the options available weren't exactly desirable. Suddenly a bomb went off in the Bazaar, Aella jumped into action running towards their KG cruiser launching herself into the drivers seat. Troy was shouting out for her to wait and just got into the seat next to herself before she sped off.

"Hey, we're going to get there."

She didn't reply after a while and then turned to him. "Barack's in the Bazaar district."

Troy sighed and rubbed his eyes. Barack. She didn't talk about him much for a girl. He could always overhear his daughters talking about their boyfriends all the time. Aella was a little cooler about the whole relationship. He even began to question whether she took it seriously or whether she was even bothered about it. He was only thinking about it from this perspective since he knew things could get awkward when things went wrong and people broke up in the force. It could make a interrogation or breaking into a drug ring very interesting. But with the behaviour she was displaying now he could see that she didn't just merely care about him. Aella couldn't think, he could see it in her eyes. It was the same look he would have if his wife or kids were in danger. Barack was doing a run through in his training for night patrol, she was hoping that she might run into him so they might walk home together. Ugh, romance made her so mushy. Now her wishful thinking had caused them to be seeing each other for a lesson preferable reason. Her heart was thudding in her chest, threatening to escape or burst out.

Troy looked away and sighed. "Don't worry, kiddo. He'll be fine."

_I hope so, _she thought. _I really, really hope so._


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

A/N: Sorry for being away for so long guys, was writing another story while I was gone. I know that was very naughty of me, especially since I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger but that was the main one I was writing. Anyway, I'm back and hopefully if all goes to plan I'll be returning with some regular chapters coming in.

I'm also going to be starting a tradition with dedicating chapters to those who review, alert or favourite my story. I've also decided to give you a nice long chapter, just to make up for the fact that I've left it so long to update.

Chapter Eighteen

For **SkaleFlapper15**

For the whole time she kept on hoping that Barack was okay. She gripped the wheel so tightly that her knuckles went white. She tried to tell herself, convince her doubts that he was okay and that she was worrying over nothing. That the worst of what might happen tomorrow would be getting a telling off for abandoning her post, despite her good reasons. She tried clearing her head by rationalising her anxieties. Thinking of reasons which would argue against them. He was a big guy, a huge guy. He was going to be okay. He could take care of himself. He was the guy that walked her home at night as he was still worried someone was going to mug her, despite being on the KG. He was a careful person, he wasn't going to do anything stupid, he hardly allowed her to do anything like that. She was the one telling him that he worried too much. Yet her gut kept telling her differently. That he was far from okay. That he needed her help. One of the reasons why she was so good at her job was apparently because he gut was always spot on, especially her initial presumptions. Life had done that to her. It was like she had a connection with him and no matter where they were one always knew that the other was in trouble. Once when she was crying in her room because she saw a little girl loose her mother and father in a fire, it took her straight back to that day when she was on that 'assignment' for Krew.

No matter how much she had done to redeem her actions, that day always continued to haunt her. She had a horrible feeling that tonight was the night that she was not only going to be punished for what she had but also for pretending that it never happened. She never told anyone about that day. Not even Barack knew about her past. Whenever she thought about it, she would always begin to cry so hard she thought she would never stop. While she was crying she heard a sound and looked to see that Barack had suddenly appeared in her doorway. They didn't plan to meet that night, nor had she called him to tell him to come over. Yet from the expression on his face he knew that she was in some sort of distress. She didn't believe in such things before that night. In a flash he was holding her in his strong, iron grip arms. Usually she didn't find comfortable but that night all she wanted was for someone to hold her. He held her into she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms. She even woke up with him still there. She couldn't lose someone like that to a bomb, he had become to important to her. The hovercar sped through the streets of Haven City like a comet soaring across the night sky on a collision course. She needed to be calm but her emotions were overloading so much that her reason was unable to overpower them.

The cold wind rushing past them ripped her hair out of the loose bun she had quickly put up before she left for night patrol. It sent goosebumps up her arms. Her eyes stung against its touch, or was it her emotions doing that? She knew that at this moment she was not at her calmest. In fact she had no control over her emotions but just the fact that she didn't care threw away all regard for the problems that would cause. She quickly wiped away the tears while Troy was looking away. She didn't want to see him like this otherwise he would order her to turn around due to getting emotional. He was her superior after all, at the moment she was slightly overstepping herself. She didn't want to feel that there was anything wrong with feeling this way any more. She loved Barack. There she said it, but for goodness sake they had been dating for over a year. Sure, Aella was only eighteen but she felt and had experiences that matched that of a 30 year old or probably more. She felt like she had lived a thousand years but hadn't gained the amount of wisdom someone that age would have. She knew for sure it was more than the average person, let alone the average eighteen-year-old girl. She had seen what lack of love was like, so she was pretty sure what the contrary was like. It was caring for someone, not ignoring them. You treated them well, not like a piece of meat that you tossed around for your own use.

She gripped onto the wheel, her heart thudding hard in her chest. She took in a gulp of air to calm herself as she manoeuvred through the buildings. However her arms still shook with shock and petrified anticipation. She glanced at the passing buildings which now seemed like a grey blur, wondering whether she was ever going to get there, let alone whether they were going to get there in time. She had to get there, she didn't care if she would crash into buildings or other hovercars speeding past her. She was going to get there no matter what. Troy, on the other hand was very nervous. He glanced at her and knew that it was going to be a rough night and her not being in control of her emotions didn't exactly help. He was always used to her being in control because she was that kind of person. She never let her personal life get in the way of her duties. He was nervous about what was happening in the Bazaar district, he had been working in the KG for twenty years things like that naturally continued to worry him. However what worried him more was how Aella was dealing with it at the moment. It wasn't in the least bit professional not to mention safe. Not only was there a junior officer speeding on his cruiser but it was also an emotional junior officer rushing to the rescue of her boyfriend, a KG-trainee. Troy shook his head as he glanced over at the red-eyed 18-year-old girl.

Suddenly removing the whole tough-girl act and image that she always upheld had now vanished in an instant. It was amazing how quickly someone's emotions could take over their entire sense of reason. He had been working with her for under a year now and he come to respect and admire her after a few weeks of scepticism. At first he thought that she was too young to be working in the KG and that she needed just a few more years. However before he was going to raise his concerned she turned that round. But in this moment he was brought back to the beginning. She was allowing her emotions to blind her judgement and her actions. She could cause a lot of damage behaving like this. He shook his head, he was going to get in a lot of trouble for allowing her to behave like this. He had seen his teenage daughters act like this, but then again Aella wasn't your average teenage girl. He wasn't sure that he was able to refer to her a teenage girl. Sometimes he was almost surprised that she was only eighteen years old. In the way that she walked, talked and acted she seemed more like a 30-odd-year old. It was her maturity and seriousness which was the cause of that. Then when her boyfriend homed into view she turned into a giggling 18-year-old-girl, which for some reason comforted him somewhat.

"Aella." He said softly.

She ignored him, focusing on the road. Despite her emotions threatening to crash into someone, she still wanted to avoid another casualty.

"Aella." He repeated.

"What?" She snapped.

He was slightly taken back by this sudden, sharp outburst of anger, he didn't answer her for a few moments. This frustrated her more, looking backwards and forwards between him and the road.

"Well?" He struggled to say anything, not sure where to begin and with her interruptions it didn't help. "What is it? What do you want to say, Troy?"

She didn't have time to think right now. All she could do was act. She had to get there in time so that she could save him. All people could do in this life was act, otherwise if they spent too much time thinking nothing would ever get done.

"I just think you should slow down." He said finally in a stern voice. She slammed a hand against the wheel. She pulled a hard, ignorant face and shook her head.

"If we slow down I won't get there in time." She replied shakily. "I have to get there in time."

"Aella-"

"If there's something wrong, which I know there is. No reassurances can deny that-"

"Aella!"

"I have to save him!" She cried out suddenly.

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks like little droplets of pearl. She couldn't breathe and her vision was becoming impaired.

"I have to save him because he's all I have left. He's the first person that has looked at me and loved what he saw. Even though he did things that annoyed me he did it because he cared about me. I used to have such fights with him over it but all that he did, all that he thought was out of love. And I would hate myself if I didn't repay the favour."

~ (***) ~

Amos gasped and held his heart for a moment. There was a fire, there was fear, there was the blinding effect of first love which he knew of so well. He still held onto the only love he ever had. He was a little reluctant at first but then he started to have this urge to make a better person out of her, it wasn't her fault. She had a hard life, just like their daughter. It always happened so suddenly that he could never stop it. His gripped the front of his shirt as if someone had reached deep inside him and tried to rip of his heart. It was always like this when he felt something she felt. His companion, a young girl, timid and frail looked at him with some concern but she knew what to do. She went forward and placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it. Sometimes she had to wake him up, other times she just had to wait. If it looked bad she knew she had to try and wake him up. He did this sometimes, she knew of the pains of visions since she suffered from them herself. It was the one thing which brought them together. That was how Amos found her. Sometimes she wondered whether he actually saw her coming or sought her out knowing that their paths would cross. Things of the world were uncertain after you began to see visions of the future. Sometimes things could change...

When she had her first vision she was in a garden of light and it was like it was snowing warm little pieces of sunlight falling down to the earth. Soon she began to have the visions of her family's death. Things changed, nothing ever remained the same forever. Things had to change constantly if the world was going to carry on throw change. The fate of the world was constantly changing, depending on the one who was actually going to save it from the inevitable, impending doom of which the Dark Makers would bring. She was having on herself in the middle of the street and took her up to his room and told her that he would look after her for a while. She knew that she could trust him from his kind eyes, there was the same look in his eyes which she recognised from the girl who brought the fire as much as the one who saved her from it. She was never far from her thoughts, mainly because of Amos there was something about him which seemed familiar to her. There was a way he was able to make her feel safe, no matter how scared she was. He told her that there was nothing to be afraid of when it came to her gift. No matter what she saw. She told him about the deaths of her parents, the fire, the girl. Everything. There was nothing she couldn't tell him. When she first his tale he nodded silently and took her from the city and told that he would train her.

After a while he finally came to and gasped. "Seem..."

"I'm here, Amos. Are you alright?"

"Aella..."

"What?"

"Aella...Soon...The next Aella is coming..."

~ (***) ~

She felt utterly drained after the outburst. Her hands were shaking and she didn't know whether she was going to crash or swerve off the road. She was so scared right now. She didn't know what was going to happen to him. She was always so sure of everything all the time. She was always assured of the fact that she never had to be afraid because everything had become so predictable in her life. Before something happened...She couldn't explain it, it was almost like she could see it coming. Like it was meant to be and there was something telling her that tonight perhaps...It was something she knew she had to stop from happening. The oldest tale was to never defy what was meant to be, even if you didn't want it, but she had always been a stubborn girl.

She felt like she had admitted to everything. To what she had done, her mother, everything. She felt naked. She felt ashamed. She felt up to this point she had put on a good show but now it was over. But she knew that she would never tell him and she would always hate herself for that. She always did that. She felt like she had told someone everything but they were still being left in the dark and she would have to wrestle with that demon until she undid that mistake. She felt like someone had reached into her body pulled and stretched her brain about and shoved it back in and with her heart, punched and stamped on it a bit then stuffing it back in her chest. She always found it so painful when she had to verbalize her feelings and emotions, she would much rather she had the option to say nothing at all, but then again no one else could read her as well as Barack could. Even though she wasn't looking at him she could feel Troy staring at her in utter shock. She didn't blame him, she was acting in a really unprofessional manner. She was supposed to be speeding there to the rescue because it was her job not because she wanted to specifically save her boyfriend. She was being stupid, but she couldn't deny the fact that she was doing them for good reasons. She did have good reasons for doing this. She was sure that her duty was kicking in a bit, if Barack wasn't in that district that night she was sure the would've gone speeding to the rescue.

If it wasn't for Barack she just wouldn't be so emotionally involved. She was now trying to blame her boyfriend for her misdeeds. She knew that this was going to come for her one day. She just hated herself for the fact that it would result in ending the life of someone who wasn't to blame. She knew that in a few moments she would be hearing the words telling her to stop or to slow down or to turn around. Someone of reason had to tell her to stop otherwise there was no stopping her. She never stopped to think. She was too restless for such an activity. Either of those were going to break her heart as it would increase the likelihood of Barack being in danger. But she was sure that Troy knew what she was going through. He had a wife and kids. Surely he must understand the obligation someone like him had to a family. She had to get there, even if it involved pushing Troy out of the hovercar. She would get her license revoked but she didn't care. She was willing to give that up for Barack. She knew that she loved him enough to give up the one thing that now gave her life meaning, not to mention the only thing she knew. She would be lost completely but at least she would have no regrets. However Troy was considering chucking her out of the hovercar and quickly grabbing the steering wheel. She might break her legs but it would be considerably less worse than what could happen if he allowed her to carry on.

"Aella." He croaked. "I know how it feels...I know what you're going through at the moment. If I knew Dara was in danger I would run to her rescue or if it was one of my kids. But I would also know I would have to keep my mind focused. Not blurred. You need to stop letting your emottions get the best of you. Otherwise you're going to get Barack and yourself killed. Do you understand?"

It a few moments for her to take this in and reply. She nodded her head curtly. "I understand. I wasn't saying that you didn't understand. In fact the only reason why I'm not flipping out more than I usually would is because I told you this. I couldn't say anything like this out loud. I don't know why I just hate it."

Troy frowned. He had calmed down some now that Aella was slowing down a bit, then again a traffic jam was beginning to build up around the Bazaar. No doubt they would need to use their sirens in a few moments.

"What do you mean? You don't like talking about your feelings?" He asked. "Do you talk about your feelings to Barack?"

She closed her eyes, sighing. "I don't need to. As clichéd as this sounds I have a connection with Barack where I don't have to tell him or call him if I'm upset. Or I don't have to say it aloud for him to know that I love him. He probably knew it before I did. This is the reason why the idea of a wedding is quite daunting."

Troy chuckled. "Oh my, you're worse than I thought. You really are a real KG officer and a woman at that!"

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the sexist comment, Troy." She grumbled.

He continued to chuckle and waved it off. "Oh don't sweat it, kiddo. I have plenty more where that came from."

She smiled grimly. 'Yeah. I'm sure you do.'

She switched on the siren which took a few hovercars to move out the way. She finally eased herself round the corner to the site and there it was. Hell on Earth and she knew it was all because of her. If she hadn't been there sooner. If she hadn't moved up the ranks so quickly she might have been there too. She had never seen anything like it. It was horrible. Everything was in flames. It grew tall reaching out the stars in the night sky. It was like a wall which was threatening to split the city in two. There were people staggering around with lost limbs, bleeding from the face. There were children wandering round looking for their parents or screaming in pain. Aella looked away not wanting to see children in so much pain. There was a river of bodies leading from the fire to her very feet. She stood their motionless staring into the blank eyes of those who died with their eyes wide open staring at their own death in their last moments of life. Once she got out the cruiser she wondering round in horror staring at those who went past her moaning in pain. It was like a battlefield only those who were wounded were those who would be innocent bystanders. It was absolute chaos. There was no other word for it. People were shouting out orders, flames continued to explode into fiery monsters leering over the citizens. People weren't being given medical attention.

It was horrible. If she had any idea of what hell was like, it was like this. The heat of the fire felt like it was burning the skin off her face by melting it from her very bones. For some reason she felt like she had been waiting for this moment. That this fire, fire itself was her greatest enemy and she would be the one who would have to face it one day, once again. She shivered against the painful, stinging sensation. She shook with fear, thinking of Barack perishing within the fiery cage. She was about to step forward to find Barack but someone grabbed her arm. She looked over her shoulder and saw Troy looking down at her. His eyes were filled with fear and concern. He was panting with exhaustion, despite not having that much time on the field. He stared round at what was going on around him, he needed to make sure if Aella was going to keep her head on her shoulders and not run around like a headless chicken. Like her all he saw was chaos. This wasn't the time or place to get emotional and he knew that he was the only person who could remind her of that. Besides, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he brought her any pain. He was saw her as another daughter, every time he looked into her face he saw one of of his daughters. It was why he became so proud of her.

"Aella." He breathed. "Find him. Remember that is why you're here. Don't get emotional but also remember your duty."

She nodded. She knew protocol, if she saw someone in trouble she would drag them out of the fire and bring them from the glare of the flames.

"I know." She whispered, but was loud enough to be heard over the flames. Her fearful eyes met Troy's stern, cold gaze. He turned to the fire and nodded curtly.

"Then go. I'll try to make myself useful to the rest."

"Troy." She almost choked. "What if I can't find him? What if he-?"

"Don't think about that now." He almost shouted sternly. "Just remember your training, know your objective. Then you will have nothing to fear."

She could say nothing more than a, "Yes. Thanks, Troy."

And spun round charging into the flames, as a soldier would fearlessly charge against their enemy. Without fear but with their hearts beating in their chests with apprehension.

~ (***) ~

"Amos, what did you mean by the next Aella?" Seem asked timidly.

He coughed and stared into the flames. He took another bite of the brew which he made themselves after he had awakened from the dream. He was always hungry after them because he felt like he had been away somewhere for weeks when it happened. He ate his food for a little while longer in silence before he answered Seem again.

"There was a legend of many prophetesses known as Aella or they were all called Aella. Some even say they were descendants of people known as the Aellaians." He chuckled. "But that is nonsense my child. The truth of it was that there was a prophecy of three women who would come to the aid of this world and it would always be known because before they would be born they would be named Aella. That was what the first Aella left behind as her finally prophecy. So their birth would always be associated with being a time of great peril coming to this world but also one of hope."

"So she is coming?" Seem asked hopefully.

Amos stopped eating and put down his spoon and looked upwards. He almost looked like he was to call to someone. He felt like calling out to the first Aella to spare his daughter. Or at least to allow their paths to cross soon.

Amos smiled grimly. "She is already here...It's just that she is soon to discover her destiny..."

~ (***) ~

She plunged into the flames as if throwing herself into the mouth of Hell. She was sure that she could feel the flames licking her against her skin but for some reason it was like they couldn't penetrate the flesh beneath. She scoffed at her being so afraid of that before. She felt invincible. She felt like she would be able to walk through fire and never get burned. She felt like a dragon queen finally reigning over this world, protecting it from the fire to come or to rule of it completely. She had been to Hell and back, she had survived, not unscratched though. But still she had survived. It was all she knew. She knew that it was easy to do so with a brave, determined heart but the question of escaping was a different matter. The heat intensified and the flames painfully licked against her skin. She felt the pain now. It was like it was telling her that she had been too quick to believe that she was going to get away with it easily. She gritted her teeth telling herself that she could get throw the pain. That she had been through worse than that. She could face, deal with the pain which this fire would bring her.

She looked round searching for Barack or any of those worth saving through the maze of flames. A curtain was thrown across her vision and for a moment she thought she was blinded but she found a moment later that she was fine. All she saw was a mist of flame which hid anyone else from her, separating her from anyone who could help her and vice versa. She felt like it knew that she was here, there was something about it which reminded her of that day which changed everything for her. It reminded her of the fire which brought her here. Fire, seemed to be able to control the very course of which her life was to take. Almost as if it was a part of her. She saw shadows running through the other side of a wall of flames occasionally, but other than that there was nothing. She shuddered and then went back to why she had thrown herself into the fiery pit in the first place. None of the shadows resembled Barack at all. She covered her eyes with her hand and drew her scarf over her mouth to stop herself from breathing in the toxins before she would loose all sense of direction altogether. She thought for a moment that it was almost taking over her. That she would soon begin to sway to its dance and allow it to engulf her. At this moment she was regretting not trying to get herself fitted for any KG armour however it would also hinder her in this situation as she may not have been able to move as quickly as she could now.

She expertly avoided the blasts that were still going off. She ran through, manically calling Barack's name. She was sure that she heard a voice in her head telling her to turn back. _Turn back. Turn back. Live...Live to fight the fire another day...Tell death not today..._She slid around the parts of the buildings that were still falling apart. Luck seemed to be on her side tonight, but would it fare her with enough luck. Would Barack be sharing her payment? She had been given too much of a good life and it was the universe reminding her of something else that was waiting for her out there. Something which she couldn't allow herself to distract herself from. She resisted taking in a deep breath knowing the air she would be breathing in would in fact be poisonous. Her eyes burned the longer they remained exposed to the blaze. She looked around frantically seeing no sign of any KG officers. No Barack. She tried to stop herself from panicking. Maybe he was one of the KG members helping out? She turned back to where she was heading and kept going but the voice was insistent. She heard a voice behind her but she chose to ignore it. Knowing that it probably wasn't being aimed at her. She continued trekking through the flames until the voice became clearer. They were saying her name. She glanced over her shoulder and immediately recognized the hulking figure. Duke.

"Aella! We need to get you out of the flames!" His voice said from behind the helmet. She shook her head.

"No. No I have to find him." She said pressingly.

"Save who?"

"Barack!" She cried over the flames.

Another explosion went off and they both immediately fell to the floor, Duke covering her with his arms using his armour to protect both of them. After a few moments Aella emerged from her shield and peered up at Duke.

"Thanks."

He turned back to her and hesitated, at first she thought he was just distracted by what was going on around him and was going to return her thanks. Instead her said something else.

"Aella, I have something to tell you."

Just then another explosion went off but not as close this time. They both still backed away from it, during this Duke became to propel her out of the internal battlefield.

"Wait, wait. What are you doing?" She demanded.

She began to struggle against his grip, reaching out to wherever Barack may be. However Duke was stronger than her and picked her up and ran her out of the flames. After they were at a safe distance he took off his helmet. His face was glistening with sweat and dirt. He panted and stared in horror at the spectacle behind him. He turned back to Aella and gave out a sigh. He fell back on the ground, not taking his eyes off her.

"Aella." He began. Then she knew. She knew what he was going to say. She began to shake her head. "We were on patrol and suddenly a bomb went off."

"No."

"Barack was right next to where it went off."

"No. No..."

Duke began shaking his head now. "I'm sorry. The explosion, his proximity it blew him into-"

"No."

"I'm so sorry."

"NOOOOOOO!"

~ (***) ~

Amos was laid on his back with his hands behind his head as he stared up at the night sky. The stars were visible tonight. He could see almost every single one twinkling from time to time so clearly as well. He glanced over at Seem who was sleeping soundlessly. She looked like she was having a good dream. Only he could wish for such a comfort. He remembered when he first found her in the street. So helpless and alone he almost thought for a moment that she was his daughter although when she told him her name and her story...For a while he saw her as his redemption. He wished to say that he had no regrets. He had more than there were stars in the universe. He wished he could admit that he had done nothing wrong in the past but this wasn't entirely true. He had committed so many crimes. There were so many things he could have done differently. He could have brought her with him. He could have saved her from the life which she had. He could have saved her from the heartbreak which he knew she had experienced tonight. There was at least that he could have saved her from.

"I'm so sorry."


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Nineteen

For **Leale**

_I cannot tell you how much pain I felt that night, darling. After that night I had lost my way and most importantly, I lost a part of myself which I never really, to this day, was ever able to reclaim again. I felt like someone had ripped out my own heart. I felt like I had been torn in two. That is the only way I can describe it. I cannot think of any other way to articulate how I felt. I was a unified soul with Barack which had been scattered into a million pieces and now had become a wandering ghost. I can remember locking myself away for days on end. The KG gave me a few days sick leave knowing of my relationship with Barack. However those fews days were unable to ease the pain that I felt. My pain couldn't be mended within a few mere days. So they extended it to a couple of weeks. I thought that I would be able to muster some strength to at least walk out the door but alas I couldn't even make it past my doorway. The idea of going beyond that small room that I would sometimes inhabit with Barack on lonely nights seemed impossible. Some times after he had died he came and then I was half happy, knowing he was in a different world to the one I was in. People, friends came to check on me to see if I was alright, however I rebuked them. Retorting that is was obvious that I was suffering after many days of once answering them with silence. I forgot that they were suffering too, sweetheart. _

_I was selfish, I have never felt so much shame as I have for how I treated them. Soon people stopped visiting, it was as if I had been forgotten altogether. For some time I preferred it that way. However one day I looked in the mirror and I saw a ghost. Or that was what I thought at first. But soon I realised that it was me. I stepped back in horror. I had become a ghost. It frightened me. I knew at that moment I knew that I couldn't continue living like this and I decided to get myself back to work. If I distracted myself with this I would be able to keep going. I knew I wouldn't be honouring Barack's memory by hiding in the room forever. I had to keep doing what I loved and I would live for him also. However things didn't pan out so smoothly. I became colder, more brutal with my work. If I leading a raid of a den I took no prisoners. If they moved in the slightest, even if it wasn't to reach out for a gun I wasn't merciful. I soon got a reputation for being harsh and brutal. I didn't care. I discarded the friends I once had. Once they had joined the KG they saw me as someone else. I had to discard that life. I was no longer part of that life and I thought that would be the only way to move on. I was wrong. I was still hurting. I was still in mourning I was just hiding from it. _

_My family also became worried. I would have been worried too if it was someone else. I just closed in on myself. I just the world out, pretending that it wasn't there. I wished it away so then I wouldn't be reminded what happened in it. Or of who were in it. I wished away everyone. Shayna looked at me with a concerned look on her face whenever I walked out the door. The children were silent whenever I entered the room. The warm atmosphere I fought for was now gone. Oz no longer ran up to me in the morning wrapping his arms around my waist. Shayna no longer kissed me on the forehead when I ate breakfast. Nik didn't make any more jokes. It had become a cold home. I began to believe that if it wasn't for people I would not be so unhappy. It was the interference of others which made me so sad, if they hadn't come into my life I would be alone but without this sadness hanging over my head. Nik signed up for the KG soon after the incident and became a fully-fledged officer after a couple years training. Instead of giving him a warm smile and a sisterly hug I just gave a ghost of a smile and lightly punched him on the shoulder. I was no longer the person I was before and there was a small part of me mourning for that part of me that died along with Barack on that fiery night. However not all was lost, darling. Nik joined the KG and I met the King of Haven City who showed an interest in my skills. After meeting him, everything changed. _

~ (***) ~

King Damos was sat in the throne room looking over the KG officers profile. _Aella Auroalis..._He stared and the serious-faced woman in her early twenties, marvelling at her age as well as her gender. It wasn't very often he was recommended female KG officers to join the Palace staff. Then again they were all pushed into a corner somewhere and never to be heard of again. Very few of them got jobs out of filing documents but he could see from her profile that she would not be of any use in that department. It was so surprising that this sort of reputation was coming from that of a woman. It was only in the recent years when women had more chances in some occupations. Mostly thanks to the influence of his mother. He had heard that she was brutal and fierce, whether this was a rumour or fact he was yet to see for himself. He hadn't seen as woman like that in a while. His mother, who had died giving birth to his younger sister was a princess from a warrior tribe which valued the strength of women as well as men. Something he admired. He had no idea why women had to be reducing to being petty creatures interested in petty things. He believed that things or people had uses or they didn't. End of story.

His mother would admire and even demand to meet this Aella. It was a shame she was no longer with them. She had died a few years before of a disease of the lungs. She had been so used to the fresh, open air of the desert that when she came to the polluted Haven City, over the years her lungs began to weaken. It was only a matter of time before she would begin to show signs of weakening in the lungs. She sounded like an interesting woman. The only women he had met were giggly teenage girls his father who had died a few years before thrust under his nose for possibilities for a wife. Or servants who scuttled about the rooms trying to keep out of the way of the king. However a problem he found with noblewomen was that their concerns and interests involved that which Damos considered to be trivial. In a marriage, he believed that this would be an issue which would prove them to be an incompatible couple. He grinned at the thought of marriage. He couldn't imagine himself as a good husband, let alone a good father. The idea of it made him want to shiver all over to be honest. He didn't see the point in it other than carrying on the royal bloodline. He sighed, knowing it was merely one of his duties.

He heard a cough and saw his adviser, Moran standing before him. He put the profile aside and cocked his head to the side.

"Lord Moran, what have you to discuss with me?" He asked in an authoritative voice. The old man gulped and looked up hesitantly.

"Well, the question of your marriage." King Damos looked away in disgust.

"I discussed this with my father at length. I have no interest in marriage. Sir, I understand the importance of the matter politically as well practically. But the fact of the matter is that I have not found a possible Queen to match one of my approval and the example of our previous Queen."

Lord Moran gulped. "You mean, you would prefer to have a Queen from the Oori Tribe which your mother came from? You do understand that they were all wiped out, my Lord."

"Of course not." Damos snapped. "I am fully aware of the extinction of my mothers people, Loran Moran. I am simply asking that you give me offers of women similar to that of my mother. The challenge is to find one that will match her." He added with a grin.

Lord Moran looked down, remembering Queen Sola all too well. She was a fierce, wild woman. He was surprised at the previous King's ability to control her passions and temperament. He nodded.

"Very well, my Lord."

Damos turned back to the profile and suppressed a laugh. "Here would be a good place to start." He said throwing the paper in Lord Moran's direction.

The old man almost dropped it and looked at the profile quickly. His eyes widened after he finished reading.

"I hope you're speaking in jest, my Lord." He murmured. Damos' ear pricked at this.

"And why would you say that, Loran Moran?"

"Well first she is not of noble blood." He stuttered. "She's wild and by the looks of things quite brutal and rash. Would you like someone like this as Queen?"

"Oh for goodness sake Lord Moran I'm merely teasing. No, I was going to offer her as place at working for me in the palace and as an advisor for my army. After all we do have threats of war heading our way from the wasteland do we not?" He asked in a testing voice.

"Sir, would you want a woman like this working for you?"

"Yes!" He shouted. "Firstly, she is the sort of person who comes across as quite pragmatic, sensible. She can make hard but necessary decisions in difficult situations. Overall, she shows potential and I believe that since you are not my military advisor I don't think you will have any constructive criticism nor advice to give me. I presume?"

Lord Moran quivered from the leering figure of the King and nodded obediently. "Now I will have you send her an invitation to the palace, I am sure you can do this?"

Lord Moran nodded. "Anything else, my Lord?" He asked in a small voice.

"Yes."

"What?"

"Get out."


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Twenty

For **xxwriter389xx**

Aella sighed as she walked through the halls of the palace following a small, old man with a beard which she thought was too long. She had never seen a beard so long on a person since the pest-inspector guy she had seen last week. He was much more relaxed and cheerful than the one she was following right now. When she walked into work that morning she expected to fill out a days work working the streets from 9 that morning till 1am the following night. Instead Duke, now her sort of step-father informed her that she had been given an invitation to the palace to have an audience with the King himself. Most people would be gaping or jumping up and down with excitement. All she did was raise her eyebrow feeling half intrigued, half disappointed that her days schedule was about to be ruined. No doubt this was going to be taken out of her pay check. Another major bonus-sarcasm intended. She peered down at him wondering why he seemed so nervous. He glanced at her every now and then and whenever their eyes met her gave a small, quiet whelp and looked away. His hand, no his entire body shook like a leaf during a hurricane. She was beginning to wonder if he had some sort of condition, but if this was the case he would've probably retired by now. After a few incidences she realised what it was. It was her. She was surprised that she had forgotten for a split second the reputation she had created over the years.

She could imagine politicians like this Lord Moran would be a bit disconcerted by people like her. She flickered her eyes in his direction, grinning when he turned away again in fear. She didn't understand why people had to be so bloody frightened of her. For goodness sake she was only doing her job. Nothing more. Lord Moran pushed the door open hurriedly without knocking, gliding into the throne room in haste. She frowned, wondering if it was protocol to just waltz in to the presence of the king. Last she heard you had to have yourself announced or at least knock. She would think to knock. If this was the case, Lord Moran was about to be in a lot of trouble. She walked right behind his heels while he looked over his shoulder in fear. She looked away trying to admire the decorations, not that she had any care for these things she just wanted to distract herself from the idea of knocking out Lord Moran. It wasn't her fault she was a fast walker. He kept his eyes on the King who didn't seem to notice their presence. When they had arrived at a safe distance they stopped. Still King Damos hadn't noticed them. Aella took this opportunity to observe the King she had seldom seen from a distance. She never took the jobs of protecting the King since she was a lowly officer. Despite all her work and experience, she had a feeling that her previous occupation still stirred some suspicion amongst the guard, not that she could blame them.

She hated the underground crime ring much more than all the KG officers put together. Instead she took the jobs of checking the back alleys and windows from apartments in case there was a plan for assassinations of the King, as there always was. She had her eyes downcast with respect. She had heard King Damos was a warrior king not a politician. It was good to know the tricks of the trade but it was always a rare and lucky sight to behold a king which could be seen in combat. She always had old fashioned ideas of Kings who rode into battle rather than lavishing the riches of his heritage. Instead he seemed more like a man who based his lifestyle on austerity. From his facial expressions he seemed more like a stern, serious man. The little smirk which curled up from the corner of his mouth at some point suggested that he did have something of a sense of humour. He probably had a dark sense of humour. His figure also suggested that he was definitely a warrior king. As for his looks, she didn't really want to think of a man's looks. They never signified to what their character might be. Lord Moran was beginning to sweat and decided that a gentle cough may not provoke the King. He didn't look up when he did so, making Lord Moran all the more nervous. When he was about to brave a word the King stopped him.

"Yes, Lord Moran?" He grumbled.

"Um, M-majesty. Y-you wanted t-t-to see the officer, Aella?" He stuttered.

King Damas frowned and tried to recollect. He finally nodded thoughtfully and glanced up. His wide, threatening eyes met those of the young woman, without taking his eyes off of her he put the report aside.

"Officer Aella." He greeted stonily.

Aella bowed, knowing protocol. "Your Majesty."

He got off his throne, instead of offering his hand for her to kiss, he offered it for her to shake. "I would first of all wish to shake the hand of a warrior, not a KG officer, but a warrior which I could see one day matching the standards of that of my mother."

Both Aella and Lord Moran blinked at this behaviour. Aella however was the first to snap out of it and complied without consulted Lord Moran if this was appropriate.

"I thank your Majesty for his praise." She replied soberly.

He nodded with a grunt as he made his way down the steps, he offered Aella to walk with him wordlessly out on the balcony which encircled the palace.

"I hope you can accept that praise. I hope you are in an accepting mood." He chuckled. She resisted raising her eyebrow, fearing it might by disrespectful.

"May I ask you, if you may your Majesty if it not be too disrespectful, to be blunt. I am not a woman to be complimented." She replied. Instead of receiving a glare King Damas threw back his head, roaring with laughter.

"My, my you really are a woman after my mothers heart. She was a very blunt woman herself." He paused with a reflective expression on his face. "She would've been honoured to meet you. She was a princess of the Ooni Tribe are you familiar with this?"

She shook her head. "They were a tribe which strived on strength and that of mystical powers. You either had a strength with the sword or the mystic. My mother, unlike most women, become a woman of the sword. They would live out on the desert and would live off its resource. Not most people would think it but it is quite fully of life. At night they would sing songs to the moon and stars, feeling as if they were quite alone."

She smiled. "You sound like you know of that life all too well."

He turned to her and frowned. There was no _'that sounds so romantic' _or _'I'd wouldn't be able to live out in the desert. All that sand!' _He smiled and nodded.

"My mother told me many stories of it. Every night as a boy she would tell me tales from her own childhood. I miss her and her stories very much. Unfortunately after my mother went to marry my father an epidemic killed them all. My mother was the last pure blood of the Ooni Tribe. Now all that is left of their descendants is my sister and I. Quite sad really."

She tilted her head. "You're at least still here. There's still hope. Things can survive through memory not just through the blood. Just so long people remember, they can always mean something."

King Damos stared at Aella in amazement, cocking his head to the side. "My, my Aella you are quite an extraordinary woman. Not the type of woman I have seen in a long time."

"Not since your mother?" She questioned with a smile. He chuckled and nodded.

"Yes, you do remind me of her." He paused and suddenly realised he had trailed completely from the subject. "I apologise I have been babbling without telling you why I have called you to the palace. Instead I've been torturing you with small talk."

"If I may be so bold, your Majesty. Talk of your mother and of the lost tribe she came from is not small talk. In fact I am honoured that you would confide something so intimate and personal as that to myself."

He leaned against the ledge and looked over the city. It was quite beautiful when you looked over it. Especially at sunset or sunrise. He quickly put his hands behind his back and straightened up.

"I called you here to propose of a station at my palace. I would be very honoured if you would take a job as the palace guard as well as in a place of my right hand _men _in my army. I am about to inform you of some information which you must not disclose to any of your family you understand?"

She nodded. "But your Majesty, before you go on may I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Why me? I am sure that you can find someone more experienced than I. Especially amongst the Krimson Guard. I am a mere lowly officer. Can you not-"

"First, I read your profile and I believe you are capable for this position. You know the right choice even if it is a difficult one to make. Second, you are strong, today was going to be the last test to see if you were fit for the job and you are. I can see it in your eyes. You have seen suffering and pain and you have survived it. You have put it behind you and have kept on going without looking back. You are also trustworthy. I can see that."

"That is another issue, your Majesty." She blurted.

King Damas blinked at the sudden outburst, even though she had been very polite about her boldness, this still came as a surprise.

"Then if it is so urgent then please speak of it."

She took in a deep breath. With all these positions and meeting the King it had finally dawned on her how much there was to take in. "I...It depends of what is said on my profile. I am presuming that you read that?"

King Damas inclined his head to the side. "Naturally. I have to at least read their resume before assigning my most trusted adviser." He answered with a smirk.

"I am not aware of what has been put on my resume and this is something that is quite important considering how I came about joining the Krimson Guard. Before my life at the Krimson Guard...I worked as a-"

"I know." He interjected curtly. "I know of your life as a henchman to one of the most wanted crime bosses in the city, Krew."

She was breathless. Speechless. "You still want me to work for you? As your private guard? As a council to your battle plans?"

"Ah you are already questioning my actions." He chuckled. "Quite a redeemable feature in such as those whose role you are about to take."

She closed her eyes trying not to freak out. "Please, your Majesty, if you will forgive me but I...you are not listening to me. Why are you choosing me for this role? How can you trust me in this position?"

King Damas was silent as he looked out onto the horizon. He had heard every word, drunk every one into his mind. Aella watched his face, it was calm, relaxed. As the afternoon sun shone onto his face Aella saw a softer side to his soul. There was some mercy in his heart. Aella waited in complete agony, waiting for him to either throw her out the palace or worse. Or maybe even shout at her for her insolence. She deserved it anyway. She deserved so many things, now she had gone too far. Also, there was a strange feeling of regret swirling inside her, as if she wanted this job. Of course having this position at her age would be a great honour but there was also something else. This may allow her to have the home she wanted for her younger siblings. With Nik having some money incoming and this would surely give her more they would be able to have their own home by the end of the year. Before it was something she could only imagine after Oz was old enough to leave home himself, a money she would no doubt give to him. Now she had ruined all their chances. All her hopes and energies she still held onto had now evaporated within an instant. They hadn't told Shayna or Duke of their plans but they knew their presence had a financial strain on their home but of course they didn't want to mention anything. They had become too entwined in their lives now.

"Many would say that there is doubt in your voice." He began. "Something that would be best as a sign to now retract my offer. However to my ears I hear something different. I hear sincerity and all the more reason to trust you. You thought I did not know of this life you once had and told me out right. In fact you told me out of duty and I cannot think of anyone else more fitting for the position I am offering you. You would do what is right over your hearts desires and you would also put your kingdom first. That is the heart and soul of a true warrior. I can only beg you now to take my offer."

Aella stared up at him. Now unsure what to say now that she had been given a second chance. "Or will I have to use some other form of persuasion to convince you otherwise?"

Aella's eyes widened and she held up her hands in protest. "No, no. That was sufficient." She replied. "I will humbly accept your offer, your Ma-"

"Now first of all, citizens only refer to me as your Majesty. Now as my guard and council you will now refer to me as my Lord."

She gave a weak smile and nodded. "I will humbly accept your offer, _my Lord_."

He nodded with a warm smile on his face and held out an arm to wrap around her thin shoulders.

"Now first we must discuss your living arrangements. I am to believe that you live in the Slums."

"Yes, my Lord." She answered.

He shook his finger. "I will not have it. As my council and sub-Head Guard you will at least have the sufficient amount to live in the Industrialist section at least, but still that is not enough. You are in fact going to be now living in the palace grounds. You will be moving out immediately."

Aella's eyes widened. "Forgive me, my Lord. But I have a family I-"

Damas nodded his eyes impatiently. "I am aware of this. As of now the adoptive family, as I see it, has been sent word of this change in arrangement and will be moving to the Industrial district. Your brother Nik, I believe? Will also be living in this district. As for your youngest sibling that is entirely between you and your other brother as to who he will live with."

She nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

King Damas looked weary. "However, may I give some advise?"

She nodded. "Of course, my Lord."

"I would advice to keep him with you. It can be a lonely and quite a sad life. You will need all the comfort you can have however due to this Nik's position it would be inappropriate-"

She nodded. "I understand, my Lord. I understand the sacrifices I must make some sacrifices. I can only imagine the ones you have had to make."

He looked up for a moment. He saw some light shining in her eyes, he knew, he was sure that it was not the sun doing this. For a moment he thought he saw his mother.

He nodded slowly. "Yes, must all make sacrifices."

"Some can be gladly taken though." She answered softly.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

A/N: Thanks for reading! R&R would be gratefully appreciated.

Chapter Twenty-One

For **Will of The Heart**

As Aella walked home that night she thought of the King. It was something she simply couldn't help. She wasn't thinking of him in a romantic light. She wasn't sure in what way she was thinking of him. She had never been sure of her feelings for a long time. She was never sure whether she was making the right decision. Whether she was making a selfish one. Whether they were going to get her family hurt. She had no idea what she was supposed to do anymore. She wasn't sure what to think of this new life that awaited her. All her life she had wondered what her destiny might be. Her life seemed to be going in one direction but once her mother lost the Baron it went in another. Then when she joined the Krimson Guard it came to something else. It brought her to this place. Maybe this was where she was always supposed to be. When she was with the King she felt more natural, more herself than she had done in a long time. This was what she was going somewhere. She was becoming something. She decided to walk around the city before returning home, Duke gave her the entire day off since he presumed that she would be taking the whole day with the King. Why he had jumped to that conclusion she didn't know. She had to think, clear her head before she face them. There would be congratulations and there would be complications. This was not a simple situation so the road there wouldn't be simple.

As she walked through the gardens she remembered the first time she saw them. It was years ago when her mother was a mistress to the Baron. She remembered walking under the leaves thinking that the little gaps in between the leaves were stars because they shone so brightly. She felt calm, she felt like she was safe in a little sphere of stars. They had left her there for hours off doing goodness knows what but she hadn't a care. She was happy. She could have lain there forever in the light and security of that small, snug place under the great oak tree. Maybe she felt so safe there because there was no one there but her. Everyone she had passed and met had brought her nothing but despair. She better off being by herself. She remembered it when she passed it she saw and remembered. She remembered the life that she had as a child as she lay there against the tree trunk. Her life as rough at the tree trunks touch against her back. As cold as the breeze that danced through the leaves. As rooted in her memory as the tree was within the earth. She sighed, the tree has changed, it had grown stronger against the harsh elements and despite them it still remained. She still remained. Born a fatherless girl and of a promiscuous mother. Now in service of the King of a guard and on his council. She was something now.

"It's a fine day." Said an old voice. She opened her eyes and found herself face to face with a middle-aged man. His skin was a slightly green shade as if he was ill. He had snow white hair and what seemed to be a log in his hair.

She nodded, giving him a strange look. "Yes."

He nodded, oblivious to the looks she was giving him. "Yes, it is quite a beautiful day for nature today. The trees told me the sun was in a particularly good mood today." He mused.

Her eyes widened as she looked away. _This guy is definitely crazy._

"So..." She began. "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh, I'm a sage for Green eco." He explained distractedly. She frowned. She didn't know whether he was crazy or whether she hadn't paid enough attention in class.

"What's that?"

He blinked. "You don't know what a sage is? You know what is eco is surely?"

She rolled her eyes and nodded. "Thank goodness. Well a sage is someone who researches and takes an interest into the properties of certain eco. There were many in the old days hundreds of years ago."

She suddenly recollected something from her history class and nodded. "Oh yes I remembered now. So there is one for each type of eco?"

He nodded. "Yes that's right."

"So...what about other types? Do you know them?"

He shook his head. "Sadly I haven't been able to contact them. My place as passed by my master and him. Years ago the sages kept in contact via the warp gates. However one day a green sage disappeared when he discovered a warp gate he entered leaving into another world. That was the day the Dark ones entered the world. I am sure you know who am I referring?"

"If it's also another way of saying metalheads I sure as hell do." She replied grimly.

She knew of the metalheads all too well. Some nights she would be dreaming of them tearing at her flesh, grinding their bones between their fangs. She could hear their lips smacking against one another as they sat satisfied with their meal. She remembered the first time she had seen one, she thought that she had already seen the horrors of this world until that moment when she laid eyes upon the monster which she had only heard of. She had stared into the atrocious faces, wild eyes and frightening mouths of the creatures. No childhood horror nor nightmare could match the fear and disgust that she felt towards those monsters. Shortly after death of Barack she had to go out on a mission with the KG after there was news of metalheads attacking electricians out at the Pumping station. No one knew what to expect that day. Some were eager to go out to kill as many as possible, they were a vermin upon the planet. Some were quite fearful of going out to face them. She had never seen anything so monstrous in all her life. Before she went out there she heard stories of hellish, barbaric creatures with glowing jems on their foreheads.

Other stories claimed that they would suck out your soul and torment you long after they had killed you. Frankly, she didn't want to listen to the stories. Having to go out the city walls and actually face them once in a while was bad enough. Despite these being accurate descriptions nothing could've prepared her for what she had witnessed that day. She remember her mother telling her stories about them before she went to bed. Just to amuse herself or to give Aella an incentive to go to bed. But still those frightful nights as a child were nothing in comparison to the actual thing. They were grey and had sharp teeth. There had no mercy and had one aim and one aim only. To kill anyone or anything on site. Only three soldiers including himself returned that day. They had killed most of them but a few got away. They had more losses than the metalheads. She had seen bloodshed before and she faced them matching their levels of mercy, but she had never seen anything like that before. She didn't even comprehend that creatures like that could be allowed to exist. She had killed many as if they were the ones that took her love from her. For many weeks after that day her thoughts and dreams were plagued by the slaughter and ferocity of that day. There was nothing and could be nothing more heinous as those things.

"Hm." He nodded gravely. He eyed her suspiciously. "You sound like you know of their atrocities all to well."

She raised her eyebrows still looking away from him. "Ah yes. I know of them. I know of their barbaric, wild nature all too well. I've seen it."

"It's a tragedy to see such things at such a young age." The man replied solemnly.

She looked away. "Well at least some of the harsh realities of this world don't come as a shock to me now. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger." She replied.

The man still looked at her with a hint of sympathy twinkling in his eyes. "Anyway." She began. "You haven't told me what happened to the sages."

He raised his eyebrows with a distracted expression on his face and nodded. "Well after the mystery departure of the Green sage all the cords slowly broke off. Year by year they slowly went more into hiding, hoping that one of them would find the answer to ridding the world of metalheads. Alas, are efforts have been in vain, as I know of. I do have some suspicions for a solution but I don't want to give up on my own vocation as many of the other sages wouldn't wish to. Now we are more alone than we once were."

"I am sure you will see each other once again." She replied. He nodded thoughtfully.

"Perhaps."

"What was his name?" She asked staring out into the golden afternoon. "The green sage which suddenly disappeared?"

"Samos." He replied. "He was a great man, despite his mistakes. He had discovered more than I could ever amount to." He chuckled. "He is a man I am proud to share a name with."

She blinked. "Ah, so your name is Samos?"

He inclined his head to the side. "You're not very bright are you?"

She laughed. "Hey! I dropped out of school at what? Fourteen?"

He frowned, his smile vanished. "Now why on earth would you do that? Knowledge is power! Why would you want to throw an education away?"

She looked away uncomfortably. "I had to. I had to get a job for my family."

She thought that is she simply said that there would be no need for an expansion on that explanation. She certainly didn't want to go into details about her previous employment to a random stranger. It wasn't exactly the best way to make a good impression by making your history of underground crime connections known.

He nodded again solemnly this time. "I see. I can see how that can be a reasonable excuse to leave your studies." He observed her uniform and slapped his knee. "Still, you have entered into an honourable profession. Tell me what is your position is in the force."

She took in a deep breath. "Well, as of now I am a sub-Head Guard of the palace and I have joined the military council of His Majesty. Although now I have to stop calling him that and must refer to him as my Lord. I have a feeling I was probably annoying him with 'your Majesty' charade so he said that in order to stop me."

He raised his eyebrows. "Great Precursors child! How old are you?"

She laughed heartily. "Twenty-two."

"My, my that is a promotion! Well congratulations! The first woman in the guard and the council that is something." He mused thoughtfully.

She frowned. "He told me of his mother. The Queen from the Ooni Tribe." Thinking that it musn't be such a shocker considering that Haven City once had a warrior Queen on the throne.

He nodded, his face brightening up. "Yes, yes. I remember her. Quite a woman. I can't imagine there being another woman to match her."

She chuckled. "Seems everyone says that. I would quite like to have met her."

"As she would you." He replied with a smirk.

~ (***) ~

When she walked through the door there was nothing but silence but she could sense them from the kitchen. She knew that whenever she came home now she was simply a ghost. Since Barack's death she was never really there anymore. When her mother died she lost a part of herself. She couldn't lie about that. Bit by bit, when she lost another person who meant even just that little bit to her, she was slowly fading away into a shadow. As she leaned her body against the door she felt a sense of peace and acceptance. The realisation of it all had finally sunk in and she knew what had to be done. She had gone back to her addiction to drinking as well, this time it wasn't so easy to hide. They all knew the reason why she was really out late some nights when they knew that she didn't have a late shift. A small bit of happiness had to be sacrificed in order to achieve endless possibilities. She sighed and slowly made her way there. Her steps were slow, steady and silent. She wanted them to be ready when they had to face one another. So that she couldn't be heard and that she could prevent the pain a little longer. They were all there. Nik. Duke. Shayna. Tess. Oz. Everyone. They all looked conflicted. Oz was bouncing in his seat threatening to fly out of it. There was a smile plastered on Tess' face as she bobbed from side to side as she hummed to a cheerful tune.

Duke and Shayna both looked troubled. She knew they were only troubled by her current behaviour. It didn't add up with the person they knew her to be. She only felt guilty because she knew that she was letting them down. Nik sat back in his chair not seeming to be bothered at all. She knew that he was more than bothered. He was just good at hiding, especially for the sake of the younger ones. She could see in his eyes that he wanted to do nothing but scream at her. The children were oblivious to the trials ahead with the adults all the more aware of them. It was Nik who first noticed her, their eyes met and he didn't say anything at all at first. He just looked at her with clear eyes and with the ghost of a smile on his face. He almost made to greet her but he didn't need to. He already said enough with his eyes. He was telling her that it was okay. That it was going to be okay. That they were happy for her but things were never going to be the same again. But that that was alright because there knew that this day was going to come. It was not she who had brought it to their doorstep but merely fate had finally arrived.

"I am sorry." She began with a heavy voice. "If I have brought any pain-"

"Hush, with that." Shayna breathed. "We have no pain to endure with this. We are just in shock we had someone come over to tell your good news before you and the affect it will have on our lives."

Nik scoffed. "There's some people here which may want to disagree with that."

"Nik-" Duke started.

"If it displeases you I will beg the King to reconsider. Not my position but the affect it will have on your lives now that I think about it. It is cruel to force you into these lives-" Aella was cut off by Shayna.

"Now stop that now!" Shayna almost cried. "This is something we have never had before and you think that is what brings us pain! I could never have imagined this! Nik and Duke now have promotions and to not take this chance is...well wasteful. Oz and Tess can have a better life. Are you not happy about that?"

"Of course I am!" Aella cried. "I-I just don't understand why you...look so miserable."

Duke held up a hand peacefully. "Now just calm down, Aella. I know you haven't exactly lashed out at us due to all that you've been through but you haven't exactly been talking to us about it either."

"When we heard the news from an envoy and not you we...it made the void all the more larger." Nik interjected before Shayna could reply.

Aella frowned at her brother. "What void?"

"The void you have created between yourself and us. It has been four years since his passing. It is enough. We know you loved him-"

"I still love him." She hissed. Shayna gave a warm smile.

"I know. I know you always will but will Barack want you to be living in this way?"

"What way?"

"Away from others. You have driven away most of your old friends or if not all of them." She replied.

Aella drew back slightly and nodded curtly. "I..." The tears that we waiting to fall will filling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't do this. Not now. I can't..."

She left the room abruptly leaving the children to call after her. She couldn't deal with this right now. Just the look on their faces was enough to tell her that they were lying. They just wanted to give something she wanted to hear. It was their way of helping her. She had to battle this demon by herself. As she always had done. It was always better for her to do these things solo. When she dragged someone down with her they would always end up getting hurt. She was always better off being alone. She heard someone get out of their seat but then heard Shayna's calming voice imploring them to get back in their seat, Aella's calmed down a little. She thought that she would have to face another battle for a moment. Something she wasn't particularly looking forward to. It could've been either Duke or Nik, either way she didn't care. She wasn't getting angry at the fact that they were appreciative of this, it was quite obvious that they were. The thing that was making her angry was that they were trying to make this an opportunity for her to make a heartfelt declaration of the feelings she had kept locked away for four years. She didn't like having to make her emotions and feelings public. Sentimentality was not in her vocabulary and never would be. She had been fine with not having to do that. With Barack she didn't even have to voice her feelings. He would always know what she was thinking or feelings.

She had been fine putting all her feelings and emotions into her work, fearlessly tracking down the crime bosses who were undoubtedly responsible for the death of her boyfriend. It was something to channel all her emotions into. Sometimes rage could be a good thing to fuel her into having to carry out something not many people in her profession would like to have to do. She didn't understand why Duke, of all people, couldn't see that. She always had the suspicion that it was Krew who was responsible as an act of revenge for betraying him. He was the vengefully type, she had seen it, she had carried it out. He was the worst of cowards, he was a menace but he was too weak to carry out his own dirty work and ordered others to do it for him. She had walked out on that life and that act of defiance was something which would anger him more than anything. All this anger, all this sorrow she channelled into her work without having to make connections or renewed relationships. She had been fine cutting herself out the world.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

A/N: Enjoy! And R&R especially if you're interested in having a chapter being dedicated to you!

Chapter Twenty-Two

For **Mental Verin**

_It was the beginning of my new life. I had gotten the biggest promotion I think anyone had ever had in the Krimson Guard. I still wonder to this day how it all happened. How did he find out about me? How could he have noticed such a lowly KG officer? How could he have noticed me? There was still that uncertainty of my worth still clinging onto my heart. That life of me being nothing more than a hired gun still remained with me and probably always will until my last breath. When I first met your father on that unexpected day the first thing I noticed about him was not the typical things that a girl notices in a typical love story. Where the girl sees his handsomeness or his magnificence or strength and is completely overwhelmed by it. That is because all those sorts of things were too obvious to notice. They were things that laid on the surface and were things that I could appreciate about him without thinking about it. Appreciating those things were like being grateful for the air so we can breath or water so that we won't be thirst it was a necessity which really just came naturally and didn't need to be thought about too often. What I noticed most of all were the things that he hid away from most people. There were many sides to your father which I had come to hate and love but there are those sides which never cease to surprise me. I know there are hidden parts which he only shows to very few. Myself being one of those people and something I feel very grateful for._

_Firstly, I noticed his vulnerability. Now that he had no father he had risen to the role and responsibilities of being a king. He would have to care for his sister and the affairs of her future. The management of his city and the would have to be responsible for anything that happened to it, so he would have to try with all his might to protect it. That was something that he could deal with and something he knew was inevitable. Once that came he was ready for that role and there really couldn't have been a better king than he. The one thing he couldn't deal with was the passing of his mother. I knew that from the way that he spoke of her that he missed her more than anything and there was nothing more that he desired than to have her in his life once again, even if it was for a moment. There would be some dinners that he would invite me to where he would talk of military tactics and other such important matters. However in the more private dinners sometimes, not always but on the odd occasion where it would be just between us two he would talk of his mother and I would be able to see in his eyes that he missed her. With all these issues and debates that he had to deal with one thing would always be certain._

_That no matter how much wisdom and strength that he had that he would always need her and that he thirsted for her guidance because he knew that was she was the only person who could tell him what would be the right thing to do. Another thing I noticed about him was that he could sometimes have a childlike humour or sense of wonder. I had never met such a childish man. He was still the adventurous little boy wanting to go on journeys that went beyond the horizon. Instead of being confined to the throne room debating on the new law to pass on public legislation. _

_Sometimes the role of a king could be as imprisoning as it is liberating. Many people at court were very afraid of him because of stern exterior and thunderous temper. One look at someone and they would be shivering like a leaf in the wind and sweating like a pig. However underneath all of that was a mischievous child. He could be wondrously fascinated by a bird that had flown down on the balcony or had chuckled slightly when Lord Moran left the throne room shivering in his boots. No- He did it every time he left the throne room. What I'm trying to say is that your father isn't as hard as stone, but rather playful as a handful of eco. Sliding in between your fingers wanting to escape._

_I wouldn't want to think that I am the cause of that, but rather what had reawakened his softer side. Many people had told me that I reminded him of his mother however from what I had heard from his lips and many other I couldn't imagine that I could match her attributes. Just from the small fragments of information I had heard about her, whether it was hearsay or actually memories of her I still wasn't convinced. If your father respected and loved her then I still couldn't believe it. Another thing that came during this period in my life was the thawing of my heart. It was an occurrence which came so unexpectedly. It wasn't in the moment I walked into my new home. Nor when I came to work on my first day of my new job. It was a gradually thing which when it became obvious of what it was I had to do I knew what is was. Soon the time when I was still mourning for the death of my first love was beginning to fade. I think it was because of your father in my life I began to finally accept that Barack was no longer going to be there. That there was a possibility of being able to love again and being able to renew those old connections which were still hanging on. I loved him enough to know that I finally had to be able to let him go. I think that was what he wanted deep down. That was what everyone wanted. I don't think I would be able to carry on into my future if I carried on living in the past. I knew that was the only way I would be able to start living again._

~ (***) ~

There was a knock on the door while Shayna was baking some Cracadog Cakes. She hadn't baked something in a while and it was something which always worked for everybody as it was something very few people didn't like. Of course they didn't literally had any Cracadog in them they would be inedible and to be frank quite disgusting. She had no idea why they were called Cracadog Cakes but she knew that they were delicious and everyone's favourite. They were once even Aella's favourite. Now the only substance she seemed to be consuming was the alcohol in her store cupboard. Nik told her about the time before their mother's death she had taken it up for a while. She thought that her brothers didn't know but it seemed they were more aware of their sister's misdoings than she thought. She smiled grimly at the thought of Aella and wiped her hands briskly before going to the door. She hadn't thought about her in a while and sometimes she tried to forget about everything that had happened. She simply waited for her to return. When she opened the door she took back slightly thinking she was imagining things.

"Aella." She breathed.

The familiar stranger nodded to her waiting patiently to be allowed entry. Shayna looked her up and down and eventually moved out the way to let her in.

"Please come in."

"Thank you." Aella croaked.

Once she had looked closer she saw that she was tired. That was no surprise. She put her heart and soul into her work almost to the point of killing herself. She never rested, it was almost as if she never slept. She remembered when she was still living at home and would hear her coming in late at night. She would hear her pouring a drink for herself and when Shayna would make her way downstairs she would hear the sound of hurried clinking and rushing about the kitchen. Her eyes were dark and also noticed that they were red as well. She had been crying. When Aella noticed that Shayna was looking at her closely with a concerned look on her face she turned away. Shayna sighed and turned back to the task at hand. She hated that she just wanted to push everyone away. There was so much that a family could take. As she made her way down the corridor she went to the kitchen and took a seat as Shayna cooked. She forgotten what it was like when she once lived with Shayna. She always seemed to be cooking. She would do anything to stay in the kitchen and watch her cook. Taking in the warm, rich smells of the food as they blended together. She had never known anything else to be more comforting.

"So, hows work? How long have you had the position again?"

"About four months." She replied. "The pays quite good, compared to my last job. Not that I complained that much." She chuckled.

"Do you still see much of Nik?" She asked conversationally.

Aella shook her head. "Not at any other time when he drops off Oz. Its funny it almost makes me feel like we're divorced parents rather than brother and sister. Anyway, we're both so busy with our shifts and I...Well you know. That's why I'm here actually."

Shayna stopped mixed and stared up at the wall before turned round to look at Aella. She folded her arms slowly and she looked down at the hesitant and regretful face which was once filled with so much coldness.

"I'm...I'm tired of being alone. I'm...It's exhausting being so closed off from everyone else. I mean...People are right its the easy option rather than letting it all out. But the one thing most people don't know and fail to mention is to how wearing it can be. Now I'm...not asking you to start again. I'm asking you to help me."

"Help you with what?" Shayna asked desperately as she took a seat close to Aella's. "What do you need me to help you with?"

Aella opened her mouth but words failed to escape from her lips. "I need help...trying to live again. I know that if there is a heaven that Barack will be in it and I know now that he would be looking down at me with great shame because of how I am living. I thought I was doing the right thing by him by carrying on. Just carrying on like nothing ever happened but that just made me remember him even more. I threw all my frustrations and pain into my work. It didn't help. Not in the slightest. So I guess I came here to ask you to help me live again, because I think...you're the only one who can help me."

~ (***) ~

Photine wasn't willing to give up on her yet. She was going to try her best to bring her friend back. She couldn't let her go on like this. She was chasing something which could never be. The only reason why Amos could never come back was because she revealed his secret and his crime. It was her fault that Amos would never return and that they would never be able to reconcile. That was the only thing which was really ever haunting her.

"Photine..."

Her voice seemed to echo throughout the halls like a distant memory which was fading away from those of an old man on his death bed. She had the voice of a ghost now who always seemed to be able to know who came and went from the place where they never seemed to leave and in Metrodona's case it was the temple.

"You've come to speak to me again?" She asked with a little smile on her face.

Photine shrugged her shoulders. "I could be here to pray."

"Oh I think we both know why you are here." She replied with a little smile in her voice. It seemed to brighten up her voice but she sounded like she was making fun of her as well.

"I am a prophet also, Metrodona. And you need to remember you are one too. You need to remember that you're better than this. You're better than him..."

She didn't reply and when she saw that there was no way of getting through to her she shook her head and turned away. Long after her footsteps had become a distant sound a single tear rolled down Metrodona's cheek.


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Twenty-Three

For **Azeres**

Aella was feeling like her stomach was making back flips as she walked to the throne room after a long night of insomnia. She felt like she had been transported back to the time when she first fell in love, when she could think of nothing but Barack. Whose death also happened to be the reason why she was repeating her past behaviours at the present time. There was something else though. Something at the pit of her stomach which she was sure was re-emerging, hence why she was able to reconnect with her family once again. However there was no uncertainty as to why she was having these sensations, she knew the two exact reasons as to why she was feeling this ways and were reasons she wasn't particularly comfortable with. The first reason was the conversation she had with Shayna the day before had been a relief but also caused places to ache where she thought she never had. She knew that it was due to her whole issue with confiding with others which was making her feel this way. It made her feel vulnerable and more confused that she was originally, most of the time is better that she didn't talk to anyone about these things at all and just independently try to think it through herself. She was never used to speaking about her emotions and more about acting upon them. This was why she was so good at her job. Nonetheless, she decided to extend that olive branch and try a new approach of self help, or more additional help.

The other reason was because, she suspected, that she was having romantic feelings towards the King. This was the sensation she was beginning to feel which was so familiar but unlike last time she was in love she wasn't uncertain about it now that she had experienced being in love and for some strange reason she felt like she wasn't being disrespectful towards his memory. Now this was a wholly different situation. It was something which she knew was just completely inappropriate. She knew for certain that this was the case but she knew that nothing would ever come of it. She had no chance of having her feelings of developing into anything more than a court affair as he had obligations to marry into royalty. It would never be his way to be conventional but the amount of freedom which he had was very little. Also, she was his sub-head guard and military advisor, not his potential wife. She was WORKING for him. It was something which could never lead to anything and was best to be forgotten. Once she mixed work with pleasure and it didn't end well. It made her emotional and hindered her sense of duty. She promised herself that she would never do that again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before knocking on the door to the throne room. Although before she could do so she heard someone approach her.

"Lady Auroalis." Said a voice as clear as the crystal waters of the East.

Aella spun around to come face to face with the beautiful, slender princess of Haven City. The one person in the city she was most certain hated her more than anyone. She didn't need to tell her. She didn't need to assert this disapproval towards her any further for her to get the message. Someone who particularly didn't agree with her being given such a high position. All of this was very clear to Aella and the feelings were mutual. None of the previous monarchs had traditional ideals of how women should and should be. However the culture she had been brought up in had unfortunately had such an affect on her that she apparently began to resent any woman who tried to be more than a mere housewife. Every time she laid eyes on Aella...Her gaze would be so cool and full of malice Aella almost thought she would freeze up. And evil had such a pretty face. Her skin was so pale it looked like it was constantly being shone on by moonlight. She had rich, dark mahogany hair which curled so beautifully and delicately. Her eyes were a cold, bright blue which made you freeze on the spot. Aella gulped and bowed quickly. She wasn't going to let her know that she was afraid of her, because she knew that she had no power over her. Her brother was still the King.

"Princess Noma. How are you this morning?" She asked politely.

Aella may not be the type to engage in small talk with many people, let alone someone who she hated more than anyone she had to encounter at work but she had to endure it. If there was any sign of her publicly disagreeing with the Princess she would be out of her job sooner than she could run away from a pack of metal heads. She couldn't bare the thought of being away from the King and if she could never be with him she could settle for at least being in his presence. No matter how painful that was. Princess Noma stood tall in front of her ladies-in-waiting who trailed after her and tried to tip her chin up to not seem so small as compared to the Aella. As predicted, she had a huge growth spurt later on compared to most girls, now stood at five foot seven. Something that seemed to irritate and infuriate the princess even more. She must have thought that if she was smaller than her she would be able to assert her power over her even more. It made Aella want to shake her by the shoulders and tell her that it simply wasn't her fault that she taller than her. If she wanted to make a complaint she would happily find the address to those responsible for the allocation of genes. Princess Noma unfortunately was rather small, probably at about half a foot shorter than Aella. She had noticed, from the portraits, that women in the royal family tended to rather short whereas the men were average when it came to height.

Princess Noma stiffly held her ground and nodded. "I am well. I presume that you are here to speak with my brother?"

_Yes... _Aella thought but really wanted to say out loud.

Instead she nodded curtly and replied, "Yes majesty. I'm here to speak with him about the attack from the metalheads on the west wall. Unfortunately its becoming an increasing concern."

Princess Noma looked away uncomfortably and sighed. "Yes, but there must be a peaceful way of dealing with this issue rather than going to war, Lady Auroalis."

Aella tilted her head, wondering whether this woman hated her that much to oppose any suggestion that she made or whether she was that stupid.

"Princess Noma, will all due respect, not that I admire your determination in trying to settle things peacefully. After all, its much less of a strain on the economy, but these are beasts that we're dealing with. Its not a matter of trying to make a peace treaty with them. They're mindless beings they're not to be bargained with."

"Have you ever been in the presence of a metalhead, Lady Auroalis?" She challenged, her eyes mocking Aella.

Aella inhaled deeply, trying to keep her cool. "Unfortunately, yes, Majesty. I have. In combat. I was one of the three which actually survived an attack on them when they were coming in quite close to the wall."

The Princess nodded slightly. "I see, but have you conversed with one?"

Aella stared back at her intently. "No, Princess. I couldn't, considering I was locked in battle and they were intent upon killing me. Therefore it would be rather difficult to persuade something to speak with me when it only lives for slaughter not conversation."

"I see. Good day, Lady Auroalis."

For a moment they were both locked in a gaze with one another which seemed to go on for too long for Aella's liking. And she really needed to go see her brother. When the Princess realised that she was not going to win this game she nodded to her curtly. She curtseyed and turned down the corridor where Aella glared at her for the whole time before she disappeared around the corner.

~ (***) ~

Metrodona was praying when she heard the voice of the Princess through the halls of her sanctuary. She knew that there was something wrong. She could tell by her tone of voice when there was something troubling her. Although right now there was something which she wanted to strike. For a moment she seemed almost as fierce as her mother.

"Metrodona!"

She looked over her shoulder and saw the Princess pick up her skirts and run towards her. "I hope I find you well." She greeted breathlessly holding her hands. "I have..."

She couldn't seem to get the words so Metrodona thought it best to help her. She took her hands firmly in hers and smiled kindly.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"I have disturbing news...About the new Captain...Well, she isn't new any more..." She said with her voice shaking. "She thinks it upon herself to bring war to our door."

Metrodona smiled. "I'm sure this isn't true."

In truth, Metrodona had never met this Aella Auroalis but she had heard plenty about her. Apparently she braver than any other soldier which had served any King of Haven City. She was glad, if anything, that there was someone like that defending them all rather than worrying about her intentions.

"You don't understand...She sees it fit for her to control the King. She can so easily change his mind and mood and the way he looks at her..." She turned away and closed her eyes with a look of disgust of her face. "I would rather he went to a whore house."

This made Metrodona's blood boil. She had no idea what she was saying. She didn't know whether it was because of the woman Amos decided to consort with or because she was speaking so harshly of a woman that she only disapproved of because of differences in philosophy, which she hated.

"Princess Noma, I hope I can bring it upon myself for you to not speak so harshly of a woman you have hardly got to know, by the sounds of things. I urge you to either speak with the King or the woman in question rather than come to us for...support in this premature crusade of yours..."

Princess Noma walked away from her with a look of shock in her widened eyes. "I thought you would..."

"You presumed that I would support you in ridding of someone you simply do not like. My lady, if you have any intention of being a great woman and example to the women of city...behave like it." She replied firmly.

~ (***) ~

_They should try and negotiate with beasts? _The idea of it could only responded to with a scoff. She was certainly glad that she wasn't the ruler of Haven City, otherwise they would be in trouble. She was too religious to be living in a time such as this. They needed to do more than prayer. They needed to act. Although it made her feel like Damas needed to hurry up and get a wife. She didn't want to think that the woman had any chance of being ruler of the city. If they were going to resort to that they might as well hand over the city and its inhabitants to the mercy of the metal heads right now. Thank goodness she wasn't the Queen and her brother was still alive to bear an heir to the throne. The thought of having another woman marrying him made her blood freeze and shook the thought away. That would not be for a long time yet. He would put that off until the very last moment until he would even consider marrying. She knew his heart better than most people. She walked into the throne room in such a state she had stormed in before knocking on the door to the throne room which was of course entirely against convention, thank goodness he never thought of such things so highly. She bowed quickly to the King who only nodded in acknowledgement. She held up the report.

"My Lord, I urge you its time we attacked. There are people, experts who cannot even venture out onto the outer walls without fear of encountering a metalhead. It's vital that they can be be assured to go out and come back alive. Its essential. How else are we to get supplies? Make sure stations are running?"

King Damas raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Believe me, Aella. I agree with you wholeheartedly. However my advisors, the council keeping telling me that it is simply impossible at this point. The military council are the only people I can personally appoint, the other council have more power over me that people think. Its in place to stop monarchs from having so much power. Something I can agree with but not now. Now we need to go to war, but we still have the obstacle of the council."

Aella sighed and nodded. Then a thought occurred to her. "My Lord, could there be a possibility that perhaps it is not the council themselves which oppose it but someone who does is influencing the council? Paying them off in some way in order to hinder these plans?"

King Damas looked and stared at her evenly. "Aella, if you have heard something. You better inform me of it now."

Aella sighed, hoping that she wouldn't be getting her ears boxed for this. "My Lord, I have nothing against this person in question. However I have had a conversation with them and they are not exactly party to going to war with the metalheads on the basis of wishing to settle it peacefully."

"Well, damn it, Aella." He muttered. "You don't need to tell me who it is now."

Aella frowned. "My Lord?"

"I know, that it is my sister of whom you speak." He shook his head. "She has always been like this. She has never had the blood of a warrior in her. My council advisers have begged me that if I do not marry myself that I at least marry her off to some foreign monarchy."

_She certainly wouldn't protest..._Aella thought to herself.

"However I know their game. They will suggest people who would act as an obstacle to my plans I won't have it. I have already set sights on someone anyway. I presented it to them, they surprisingly but grudgingly agreed. They still have to visit to see if they can truly be good enough. They are the only people I can admit to being the least malicious compared to other courts."

"May I ask who this is?" She teased.

"King Workan of Galna." He answered.

"A warrior with a saint?" She mused.

"Hm. He at least has the same interests as myself." He replied grimly. "It's not that I don't want to marry off my sister. I just don't trust anyone who plays court politics. I hate the whole concept of it."

"You seem to play the game well, my Lord." He turned to her, scratching his chin and nodded gratefully.

"I try." Making her laugh for the first time that day.


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Twenty-Four

For **abi the weird**

The KG officer shivered against the cold air wind as he patrolled the front gate to the palace, thinking of his wife and children and also about how much he would be comforted by sitting in front of a warm fire. At least he had that to look forward to at the end of his patrol which shouldn't be long now. He was hoping that they were warm and safe in their beds having nothing but pleasant dreams. He could only hope for so much in these times. He would dread to think that anything from the nights dark shadows would come to hurt them without him there to protect his family. It was his job, his duty to protect them from those things. Not just his duty to the city. Sometimes he missed the, sometimes he hated that his job took up so much of his time. He wished that he wasn't out here, not just because it was cold but also because there seemed to be an eerie feeling in the air. As if something was prowled, waiting its time to spring out and devour him. Ever since the metalhead alert had been issued to the Krimson Guard it had caused a stir amongst the men. Everyone was wondering what it meant. Some said they were going to war, others said that it was just a precaution due to a few sightings. However the latter was completely dismissed by the fact that they were instructed to not tell their friends and family, which meant that there was something serious going on.

When this was requested it meant that they didn't want this information to become public information in case this caused a panic amongst the citizens. This meant that this looming danger was very real. There had been rumours that the city was finally go to war with the metalheads. It was only a matter of time anyway. The idiotic council were finally starting to use their common sense if that was the case. All the KG agreed that the only safe option was to go to war. To finally get rid of the metalhead scum and rid it from the planet. Ever since their arrival they had been polluting the planet, they were vermin killing off humans slowly one by one. Slowly by gradually they were coming an increasing threat and they needed to get rid of the relatively small problems before it became a big problem. He heard a sound and spun round. His breathing was deep and quickened as his heart began to beat faster with the fearful thoughts of facing a metalhead filled his thoughts. Suddenly it went quiet again. It was too quiet. As if something from the darkness was waiting. Waiting for the right time to attack. He inhaled deeply and stepped forward to the place where the noise had come from. He was about to curl his finger around the trigger until another KG spun around the corner.

He held it back sighing to himself. _That was close..._

He looked to see who it was and frowned. He had to wait a while until they were close enough for him to them. You could never be too careful with the times they were living in now. For all he could have known it could be a Metal Head, a lurker or maybe even a criminal. The criminals were always the ones to look out for. They were the ones who were starting to sell out the Metal Heads. It was amazing how much less the Metal Heads would be hitting against the city once you took out one of their contacts inside the city. The mist began to clear and finally he was able to see who it was. It was the sub-head guard, Aella Auroalis. A lot of controversy had been stirred up by her arrival, not to mention her appointment in the Palace. Many KG officers such as himself had been working at the palace for many years but she didn't work for one minute there and suddenly out of the blue she began to second in command of the guard. She just made a reputation of herself in the city guard and suddenly she is promoted so high into the King's esteem. Some people speculated that she was a mistress of the King who was planning her full rise to power as his Queen and was simply trying to make her appointment more legitimate by becoming a noble.

Of course, she was known as _Lady _Aella Auroalis now. When she had a title like that you also got a lot of bonuses on the side, whatever it was that you did for the King. Whether you were a council member, a Captain or a whore. No one knew about her past but some had heard rumours that she was born of a light woman who dedicated her life to pleasures and that all the children she had were born of different men. One, apparently was born of one of the Barons of the city. He had noticed that there were a couple which she was a little more colder towards than others which only made it all the more obvious that this may be true. In fact, there was another legend that her mother was even the mistress of a Baron to the city, which one was never really specified. But the officer never really thought of her in this way. If this was of any importance she would have been leading the exact same life as her mother not one of the KG. If she was really the mistress of the King she would be between his bedsheets at this time of night not out checking of the patrol men. From what he had heard, being even the mistress of a Baron was a full time occupation. People in his position would have noticed and would be the ones to consult upon the matter rather than the courtiers who had nothing better to do than gossip. She was humble and grateful when it came to her appointment of a confident to the King.

He bowed. "Lady Auroalis."

She smirked. "That's Captain Auroalis to you, Officer. Not _Lady _I only tolerate that from the nobles. I would much prefer to not have it either. I was only give that appointment so that I could be on the King's Military Council."

The Officer chuckled. "Yes, Captain. It must be strange though to have multiply names."

She scratched her head thoughtfully. "Yes I suppose it is."

~ (***) ~

Amos pulled her along knowing that this was something which he should have done long ago. He couldn't believe that he had left it this long to actually finally do it. He should have known from the moment that he saw her in the street years ago. He had been dragging her from town to town, city to city knowing all along that there was nothing he was going to be able to give her. Her place was with those of her own kind. She glanced up at Amos, looking a little concerned about the expression on his face. She knew. She wasn't stupid.

"Alright." He knelt to his knee and took her by the shoulders. "You have to wait here until someone comes to the gate and you tell them everything, Seem. Do you understand? All that you can see, what happened to you, everything except about yourself. You can't let them know anything about me."

She nodded. "Yes, but Amos. Why can't you come with me?"

He sighed. He knew why he couldn't go back in. He knew the moment they saw him there they would bring out the torches and pitch forks and she would be murdered with him.

"They won't let me come back. So long as you don't tell them anything about me they will let you in. They can look after you better than I can, Seem."

She began to sob and he wiped away her tears. "I don't want to go without you."

"I know." He said softly.

"Then why won't you come with me?"

He had to think about what he was going to tell her. It had to be enough to make her go in there. He had to tell her half the truth and half a lie. The only reason why he brought her in wasn't because he was lonely it was because he had too many regrets to let this one go. He thought that maybe it might make up for the fact...

"Because I have to let you go."

~ (***) ~

She looked out onto the cold, dark night and turned back to the Officer. "It's a cold night."

"Yes, Captain. It's also very quiet. These are very uncertain times."

She nodded. "Yes. I think the council is finally considering going to war. A smart move also. It may drain our resources but it needs to be fought none the less. It may cost money but would that override the cost of many lives."

"Absolutely, Captain. I suppose..." He hesitated, trying to think a way to say his next words without insulting her. She waited patiently for him to gather up his thoughts. "I suppose its good for someone like you to have the ear of the King. We need someone who speaks for the whole regiment."

She nodded to him in thanks. "It's good for the King finally have someone who speaks some common sense. Not those pompous fools who call themselves nobles. They are anything but noble."

"Many people would have you killed for saying that." She replied. "But since I agree with you, I'll keep it to myself. You are right, there were once nobles who would ride into battle with their King. Nobles would be appointed on the basis of their military skill. Now its someone who either complimented the King the most or claim it is their birthright. Thank goodness there is a King on the throne who had more integrity than that. He is someone who knows his duty to his people and sets aside pleasures and indulges for duty."

"It seems you admire his majesty. Usually women sing the praises of his sister." He teased.

"Hm." She grunted.

He raised his eyebrow. "You don't?"

She sighed. "I think...I should keep my opinions to myself."

"Come, come. I confided my opinions of the aristocracy the least you could do is confide your feelings of the King's sister. You obliviously have a very different and interesting opinion of her."

"Well, she doesn't dedicate herself to pleasure. She's a very religious and austere woman. She's so strict and restricting on herself she believes all she has, all her boundaries go as far as being a good wife. That is it, that is all a woman can amount to."

"It seems to me that this antagonism was caused by her disapproval of you."

"Believe me I tried to overlook it, but it soon got boring. She about to be married off you know. To a warrior king."

He chuckled. "That would be a very interesting marriage."

She smiled. "Yes. Very."

She laughed. "Yes. I wonder how they would get on. In fact, we had a discussion on whether to go to war and she said we should try to settle it peacefully. I mean I would love to know how their marriage would get on with her mindset and his thirst for the battlefield."

"Sounds like they're going to make a war out of their marriage." He joked, which made her roar with laughter.

"Not before trying to draw a peace treaty." She retorted. The patrol man chuckled at this wondering who was idiotic enough to think a plan like that should work, considering who their enemy was.

A split-second later there was pandemonium around in the courtyard. It was as if they were near a battlefield. Aella and the patrol man turned their eyes in the direction the noise was coming from with their expressions strained with confusion and worry. There was a range of shouts, guns blazing and screams of the metalheads. Aella's heart was beating faster than it ever had done before. She never thought these creatures would be able to break through their defences, unless they found another way to get into the city. She could see the faces of those she had lost the countless times she had gone out to face them to fight them off from the city walls. Even if it was against the wishes of the council but was done in wishes of the King. She shook the thought away and turned back to the issue at hand. It was madness, chaos. They knew what it was, all they were wondering now was how they broke through the city walls and reach the palace without being noticed. Both Aella and the Officer looked at each other and found themselves running in the direction of the battle before even thinking about it. She didn't know whether she was stronger and younger or if it was pure will but her body carried her as swiftly as the wind and she was at the courtyard in a matter of seconds. There were already dead bodies of soldiers and metalheads alike. Gunfire was being exchanged and firing back and forth.

She jumped into action swinging her firearm from around her back into her hands and readied her gun. She had done this before and she could do it again. She curled her finger around the trigger and took aim at the biggest metalhead there. She was going to take them down and she going to take the biggest one there out first so that they would know that they meant business. And also to show that she was not afraid. It stood tall on four legs and looked like at overgrown crab in a way but only when it came to its legs. The rest of the body and arms was the same reptile-insect forms as the others. She took aim at the head doubtlessly and it fell to the ground a millisecond later. She took aim at the other two where the last one crashed down on some smaller ones. Some of her men were firing aimlessly. Without really thinking about what they were doing. They were panicking. She had good cover and the metalheads had detected her presence...yet. They were losing. Soon they would break into the palace and Precursors knew what else would happen. She had to finish this and quickly. She took out a peacemaker which the Head Guard, Huan gave her. She fixed it onto her gun put it up the maximum and charged. She would be taking a risk but thankfully that was what her communicator was for.

"Huan."

It took a while for there to be a reply. "_Aella?"_

"Yeah. Listen, I'm hidden in the bushes over the courtyard. I took down the big ones but this is a losing battle. The guards are panicking. I'm going to use the peacemaker you gave me but you have to clear the man out the area. The level I put it on...it may kill them but its the only way to stop this attack."

"_Aella are you sure?"_

"Positive."

She put her gun down and took a breather. She clutched her heart and felt herself slipping from this world. It was the same feeling she had when she was trying to save Barack. It always went back to that night. There was something about it which made her wonder about something stirring inside her. She shook it off knowing it was all down to nerves. She was probably having doubts as much as Huan over whether she would be right. She hoped she was right. She had to be right if the city was to live out the night. She knew this was the only way that they could save the city's inhabitants from dying in a nights worth of slaughter. If she took them out in one swift swoop, rather than taking their time they may go into the city and Precursors knows what would happen then. It would be worse than chaos. She waited until Huan asked them to pull back and shut the gates to the palace. She was on her own now, she smirked thinking of the phrase people tended to attach her to. A lone reed, she just never knew that the day would come when it would actually become literal. By this point the peacemaker had been charged up and without any hesitation launched it onto the army of metalheads heading towards the palace. It swirled and soared through the air hitting its target in a destructive collision with such a force which caused her to fall back and soon the world faded into darkness.

~ (***) ~

Amos fell to his knees the moment he heard the explosion in the distance. He heard someone speaking of a Metal Head attack which made him consider running back to the monastery to get Seem back. Maybe she wasn't safe here after all but then again he knew that she should stay here. She was safer here than anywhere else that she was going to take her. Besides, he could feel something stirring within him. Something had happened. It wasn't happening to him though, it was happening to someone else. He could feel the darkness moving in. Not the Dark Makers, another kind of darkness. Something which consumed you for any length of time which it desired. For as long as it felt fit for the person who had postponed this meeting which had been waited for, for a long time at that. There was a feeling of being sucking into a world far from this own. He knew this feeling. She was beginning to see. After all this time...Yet, she had left it so long which meant that she was about to endure the worst of visions that a seer would have to experience. One which was only for those who had blocked off these visions until adulthood.

"Aella." He gasped.


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I know it hasn't been that long since I sent out a chapter but still since this is the first chapter I'm sending out since my first exam I feel like being...talky. I have two down and two to go! WOO! I'm sure some of you can emphasise with all the pressure I haven't been able to eat properly for the whole week and I'm not meaning to sound like an anorexic, angsty teen. It's literally been nerves. This is what happens when someone has a Dad who went to Cambridge and did Medicine when they feel they're struggling to get into Lancaster. (For Cambridge you need 4 A*s and for Lancaster I need ABB. The A being in English Literature). So thank you for supporting me in all this and really I'm doing myself a favour by writing this chapter because I'm just trying to relaaxxxxxxxx right now and this is the only way I can think of going about doing that.

Chapter Twenty-Five

For **Mental Verin**

King Damas stood over the unconscious Captain as she rested and recovered from the attack staring gravely down at her. She wasn't in good condition when they found her. She had scratches all over her face and bruised across her body. She had broken her bones in a few places and no one knew when she was going to awaken again. It was a miracle she was still breathing it would be too much to hope for her to be awake any time soon but he was going to hope for it anyway. When he looked down at her now she wasn't Captain Auroalis any more. Suddenly she became Aella. He only referred to her by that name when he first met her but that was the only time. What was even stranger is that he was now struggling to even say the name aloud. He felt all the muscles in his tongue go stiff and his jaw felt like it had been broken into a thousand pieces. His chest felt like he had sword stabbed through it whenever he looked down at her. She was a lot worse when he found her. When he walked in the doctor was surprised to see him there. He was even more shocked that the King came to see how his patient was doing. Not many monarchs would come in to see how a Captain's was doing after being heavily injured. Most were more concerned with aristocrats and their mistresses.

However King Damas wasn't like many Kings. The doctor nodded his head to allow him some privacy and began to walk over to the bed after the shaking man was gone. He guessed the doctor was more afraid of him than surprised that he was there to check on Aella. It was such a shock for him to see her like this. He was in such a daze when the search party was sent out, the whole episode was just surreal. Huan, the head Guard ran out the palace gates once all the metalheads were taken out. When Damas realised what had happened he singled handedly went out with them. Huan told him her position from locating her communicator after this he searched through trees which had been ripped out of their roots and rubble in order to retrieve her. When he stood over where she was supposed to be he began to dig through the rock and dirt with his own bare hands. Well after they began to bleed or when his own men tried to pull him away he still continued to dig through the mountain of rumble. The uncontrollable will had taken over him and couldn't be rid of until he found her and knew she was going to be alright. He had never felt like that before. He never felt the need to save another human being otherwise it would tear you apart if you didn't.

Eventually he found something which looked like a part of a body. He was becoming frantic now. No one dared to stop him anymore or even interfere. He called over his shoulder to get a medic which was promptly obeyed. The only thing they could do was obey him without antagonising the King. He began to dig faster until enough had been taken away in order to pick her up. It was quite a spectacle to see the King carrying the Captain into the palace demanding at the top of his lungs for a doctor to attend on her. He was already rushing over to him and then had to go back up the stairs to where the King decided to put her. They operated on her immediately and instead of making it seem more suspicious he marched into the throne room where all his councillors were waiting. He had never felt so angry before. Aella could've died and to save hundreds- no thousands of lives which could have potentially been lost. She could've already been out in the battlefield and yet theses councillors were still sitting at home in their comfortable lodgings while the metalheads were literally at their door and they knew it. They were just self-assured by the false presumption that since there was no major attack made by them that one would never come. He roared, screamed at them that this was the signal for them to go to war. They had almost and may have lost one of their best officers and just because of his sisters influence.

The King of Galna had already paid them a visit and he saw him as a fit ally and potential husband for his sister. Everything was now going to go his way now, no councillors were going to be manipulated any more. The game of politics was going to be forfeit. It was war now. He ordered them to prepare for war and that if there were any delays they would be held responsible and would be punished for it would be seen as an act of treason. He stormed out the throne room and headed to the cause of this. He was going to eradicate his enemy but he was also going to deal with the influence which hindered him from preventing this. He knew that it would lead to future issues which decisions and orders during the wartime and knew that there was only one way to admonish his court of it. He then headed to his sisters chamber and strode through without knocking, announcing himself or even acknowledging any of her ladies. They all bowed as he strode past and shook in their gowns knowing that this was a sign of him being in a thunderous mood. He pushed open the doors to find her reading the scripture. Typical. She was truly naïve if she believed she could find any justification for her actions through divinity. She got to her feet and walked over to him swiftly.

"I heard about-"

"Yes. I am sure you heard." He replied curtly. "I'm also sure you heard about the casualties as well."

She smiled. "Brother. I heard that hardly any were lost."

"Ah, yes. Not many. But one was brutally injured. One of my best soldiers. Lady Auroalis." Her eyes widened and looked away. He noticed that she winced at the mention of her name.

"I do regret that brother. I am sorry for you to lose someone so valuable to you." Her voice was shaky but also there was a hint of venom in it along with some insincerity.

"Yes and I hope that she won't be lost to me. Unlike you. I am here to inform you of a marriage I have arranged I doubt you haven't heard about it from the councillors."

She tried to maintain her composure and nodded. "Yes I have heard."

"Good. You can prepare for your departure. As I am about to write to his Majesty, the King of Golna that you are going to be arriving in a few days. You may take two of your ladies, I suppose. You are to be leaving in two days time."

"But brother-"

"No. I demand it. I will need this alliance for the war we have just declared. I am sovereign and you will do as I command." He replied sternly.

"And all over this woman?" She screeched. "She is going against all the duties of a woman! Overreaching herself."

He shook his head. "No, sister. She is not the disgrace. You are. You are born of a warrior princess and you do not even have a drop of it in your blood. I hope that this marriage might stir your ice cold blood if I can't."

~ (***) ~

He opened his eyes after thinking over the events over the past few hours and turned back to Aella. Those chaotic blurry hours now appeared before him so clearly in one transcendent moment. It was laid out before him and he accepted it as it was. Despite the risks, despite the mistakes that he could now admit that he had possibly made but he accepted it because he had to. He knew what was necessary now. Everything which had been lain before him now, right this moment was necessary, as it always had been. It just took him all this time to realise it. She seemed so peaceful as she rested. She looked like a calm, content angel dwelling in divine rest. Nothing like she did when she was conscious, then again she wasn't exactly 'angelic' when she was awake either and he was all the more grateful for it. She always looked so troubled, so restless when she was awake or whenever he saw her walking into the throne room. He would ask her but those sorts of queries were questions which could never be asked. They were things which were beyond each others reach. Her blonde hair was the colour of corn with lime green roots which suddenly seemed so seductive as it was splayed out across the pillow like a halo. It was so beautiful and looked so silky he wanted to reach out and touch it but he restrained himself.

Why would he do such a thing? She was his Captain and advisor not a princess being thrust under his nose. He was a warrior not a man dedicated to pleasure and indulgences. He had never taken a mistress like so many other Kings. Even his father took a mistress sometimes, even though it made him angry when he thought about how he could trade off his mother for a woman so willing to sell her body. He had more dignity than that. She had more dignity than that. It was not his place to think such things. She was something more than that, she would become something more than that. She was more to him than that. She would be remembered throughout the centuries for her courage and fearlessness. She meant more to him than a mere princess who could bear him five sons. Or relieve him of any worries or stresses by residing with her for one night in her bed. Aella was more than that to him. She was there to advise him or give him a second opinion when others would be afraid to. She was there to make all those things which worried him beyond the city wall vanish in the twilight air. The gratefulness he felt for her would go on as the currents would continue to flow and were as vast as the sky.

"Lady Auroalis."

When he was with her the pain of losing his mother had subsided, when she left he dreaded it in case it it ever returned. When he found Aella he knew within a split second that he was going to experience what he did when his mother was dying. Aella had become the one thing which he had long searched for the fill that void which had remained, it was so absolute it was branded in his soul. He would see the ghost of his mother being sent by the dark makers to torment him for his loss and his loneliness. Ever since she left he felt more alone than he ever had done in his life. He just realised it until the moment he first met Aella. He suddenly felt happy again. He didn't feel like he was completely at the mercy of the council anymore. He had someone to stand beside him when things were getting difficult with them. He even considered at times to take up a mistress but soon he found something to distract himself with. He hated it when Aella wasn't there. She made the ghosts disappear. She banished all those demons which tormented him. She was the one which he had been waiting for. He hated it when his mother wasn't there. His mother was always brave, honest and true to who she was. As was Aella.

He couldn't bare to be away from either of them. He had to admit there was no point in wishing to see his mother again since she was long dead for many years now. Aella was more close at hand. There was still the possibility of her surviving this. She had to. She was stronger than this. She could survive anything. She had always been able to return from all the other missions outside the city walls. She had to survive this, otherwise...He didn't know what he would do. He so wanted them to meet but not yet. Not until...Then when he thought of this he could think of no time where he would want her to drift from this world. He could only imagine a unified existence which lasted for an eternity. He couldn't imagine being apart from her. He hated looking down at her angelic face after knowing that it had been brought by pain and hurt. No matter how beautiful the heavenly muses say it would be he hated it because he knew that it could be an omen of where she would next rest her eyes upon and he dreaded to think that she would be venturing there so soon. There would be casualties in a war but this was one which he didn't want. He was willing to trade any other life for hers.

"Captain Auroalis."

He couldn't imagine her not being in the world. The thought of it was too painful. It was like having his heart ripped out. He would turn to his side and find the guide he always needed in his time when he couldn't turn to another. If she was gone all he would do is stare at an open space. He would turn to another and rather choose to walk in the dark blindly. The thought of it killed him. He would be completely devoid of living. He would be the walking dead. Before he read her report, before he met her his life was almost grey. If there was any good way of putting it. There was no way of putting it. There was no other way of putting it. There was no other way of him denying it any more. He fell to his knees and took her hand. He looked at her desperately. Begging her not to drift from this world. Not yet. If she has to go someday, not yet.

"Aella. Aella. Aella."


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

A/N: Hey guys! Some of you may know from a message I've sent out that I've just been in Ghana for three weeks and also I've been adding chapters to a few of my other stories so that's why I haven't posted anything in a while so apologies all around. Anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me now that I'm posting another chapter?

Chapter Twenty Six

For **Azeres**

_**For every age there is a time of trial...**_

_'Where am I?'_

_**The rocks faced such a fire they were the strength beneath our feet...**_

_Aella looked around the dark hearing the old voice echoing about the spaceless void. She was sure she recognised the voice but she couldn't see the speaker anywhere. _

_**Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!**_

_Aella knew this voice. This was the voice a Metalhead. Or more accurately the Metalhead leader. The voice sent a shiver through Aella's body and made her bang against her unstable prison. They was no glass or cell confining her. There was nowhere for her to find shelter. If he was coming there would be nowhere to hide or run to. _

_**You cannot hide from me boy!**_

_Boy? Now Aella was confused. She was pretty sure that she couldn't be mistaken for a boy despite her masculine tendencies. _

_**Find yourself, Jak!**_

_It was the old man's voice again only it was more distant this time. And who was Jak? Was he the boy the Metalhead leader was talking to? If he was why did he want him? What sort of dream was this?_

_**We've been waiting for you. **_

_A new voice purred. She wasn't sure if they were talking to her now or if they were still talking to this Jak guy. They may have even been mistaking her for him, which she found more than just confusing. Maybe something else wanted her to know. _

_**For every age there is a time of trial. The rocks faced such a fire they were the strength beneath our feet. **_

_She looked down and now saw a rural, quiet village. It looked like something out of the old times and then saw an old man which resembled the one she saw outside the palace after being appointed by the King but older. There was a blonde haired teenager dressed in blue with a rat on his shoulder and a green haired girl who was dressed like a mechanic._

_**Finally! The last Rift Gate has been opened!**_

_Now they were sitting in some strange contraption and the Metalhead leader had come out of the gate. The sky had gone dark and she felt herself go cold as she watched the scene. What was this she was being shown? Why was she being shown this?_

_**You cannot hide from me boy!**_

_Now it was focusing on the blonde haired boy. Now everything was making sense. After sensing her confusion the force showing her this was trying to make her understand. This boy had to be Jak but what did he have to do with her? Did she need to protect him? Did he have some role to play in the war or something?_

_**Find yourself Jak!**_

_The boy is now falling down some vortex or something then he was looking up at the industrial section with a confused expression on his face. _

_**We've been waiting for you.**_

_The speaker was slim, red haired with a cruel smile on his face. He was dressed in a way which she could tell he was a Krimson Guard officer. She wouldn't forget his face. _

~ (***) ~

The King's physician lent over wondering if there was going to be any hope for this girl. He wished for not only his sake but from that of the rest of the court and the kingdom that she was going to be alright. He feared that he would come to do something reckless if she took a turn for the worst. The last time he had seen the King like this was in the last days of his mothers life. He could remember those days all too vividly. He could remember him throwing things at people's heads, kicking and screaming, ordering people to make her better when there was no chance of this ever happening. He thought that he could even command over death itself! If only...But then again if one could command death then there would be no point in their being doctors and that certainly wouldn't be a good development to befall upon those such as himself. He would have to find himself another occupation and medicine was the only thing that he knew. It was the only thing he ever excelled at and because he excelled at it so well he was able to work for the King but now, he almost felt as useless as a mindless, blind beggar on the streets of Haven City. He looked down at the young Captain having no idea how he could solve both of their problems.

They had no idea what was causing her to have this condition, those who had suffered from more fatal injuries would have awoken from their comas by now or if they had still continued to this point it was most likely that they were never going to wake up at all. The King, on the other hand, seemed rather optimistic, more optimistic than he ever was about anything. In all the years he had known the King he only knew the grim, mood young Prince then the serious, ambitious King that everyone feared. Well...Almost everyone. He had to admit the presence of this young woman was somewhat of a good influence over him, despite their similarities. She almost made things a little brighter around the court. Everything seemed to be going in the right direction finally. Everything did seem...optimistic. Perhaps optimistic wasn't the right word to use in this situation...Maybe determined. Yes, determined to see this through. He seemed determined that she was going to live through this, that she was going to recover. Almost to the point where he suspected that the King would even try to order her to awaken from a coma which she evidently had no control over.

The Physician took another look at her and almost felt sorry for her. She had no idea of the political turmoil she was causing and it wasn't even her fault. He had seen her around the palace at time and he understood where the King was coming from. The young woman was more strong-mined and willed than most men in parliament. She frightened them as much as the City's previous Queen. He almost thought...Everyone was talking about it though. It was the question on everyone's minds and it was all because she was so similar to Damas' mother and because she and the King had become so close. His recent behaviour was enough proof of that, it was just a shame that this was happening to a girl like this. She was sure that she frightened a few which obviously meant something as it took more than an up-and-coming young member of parliament with radical ideas to scare them off. She was here to do her job. He could see that she had come from a life that she would rather keep private. She knew the dangers of letting your darkest secrets being known to the rest of the court and she must have known that her confidence with the King and their close relationship was already being subjected to enough scrutiny without her having something to damage her reputation. She had more sense than that. He knew more than anything that if she was awake that she would not want any of this to be happening.

"Is she awake yet?" Damas demanded in a thunderous voice.

The physician shrank from the warrior king and gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, sir. But she has not stirred. She may need more rest."

"Is there nothing you people can do?"

"M-m-m-majesty. P-p-please I beg you-"

"What?" He spat.

The Physician was shaking all over now and stared wide-eyed into the eyes of the King, hoping that he would have some mercy on him.

"We're doing the best we can for Captain- I mean Lady Auroalis." He corrected quickly when the King cast him a poisonous gaze.

Damas stormed into the room and went up so close to the Physician's face that he could feel his hot breath on his face.

"Your best," His hissed. "Is that good enough."

"Please your majesty-"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOUR 'PLEASE' AND 'GIVE US MORE TIME' I AM BEGINNING TO WONDER WHETHER WE HAVE BEEN RIGHT TO KEEP YOU FOR ALL THESE YEARS!"

"Your majesty, I beg you! We have tried everything! We have checked for every possible cause and we cannot find any. Perhaps it is something within the mind. Perhaps something more from the blast did something to her. Maybe, if your Majesty would spend more time with her."

This seemed to calm the King down a little as he watched him consider this for a moment and nodded. "Maybe. Maybe if I talk to her, she may..."

"Yes, yes." The Physician replied with a hint of relief in his voice.

Damas nodded which prompted the Physician to leave as quickly as possible. He knew that if he stayed for a moment longer the was probably going to get executed. He might even feared that this may be his fate if she remained in this condition for another day or so. He backed out of the room continuing to watch the King. From a distance he would have thought that he was watching a husband looking over his sickly wife. He tilted his head slightly and almost felt awe-struck by the scene. He never thought that this day would come but then again no one would ever have thought that the King would ever have fallen in love...Damas went straight to Aella's bedside as soon as that useless man left the room. He looked down at her and saw a troubled look on her face, as if she was in the midst of a nightmare or a dream which she found strange and confusing. He looked down at her hand and hesitated but reached out for it and held it in his own for a while. He wished that he could jump into his mind and take her far away from whatever was troubling her and bring her back to him. He saw that he was shaking as he held her hand. It was because he wasn't used to it. He wasn't used to holding her hand or any woman's hand for that matter. He could stand having these emotions coursing through his veins but they were there and there was nothing he could do about it. He was sure that would be something she would say...

Aella had been unconscious for a few days now which wasn't unusual considering her wounds but Damas was being irrational in his emotions and didn't realise it. He wanted to her to be awake as well as breathing. His sister had left a couple of days ago and hadn't seen her off. There was a part of him that was glad that he was finally rid of her. Her presence at his court polluted the minds of those closest to him. The only one who had always been loyal to him wasn't even awake. He felt so vulnerable when she wasn't there to comfort him more than due to the fact that he was being so sentimental over her condition. He heard someone cough and turned round slightly. He saw Lord Moran from the corner of his eye with a taller, bulkier man standing beside him. He had something over one eye and was completely covered in armour with a sword in his belt. He recognised this man from some of his recent meetings. His name was Lieutenant Praxis who had been appointed to his military council. He was rather good for what he did but he could sense some uncertainty and suspicion arising from Aella when it came to Lt. Praxis. However, Damas couldn't deny that his services were useful and much needed.

"My Lord, Lt. Praxis wished to speak with you on an important matter." Lord Moran began however Lt. Praxis interrupted him.

"However if this a bad time for his Lordship I can always come to speak with you at a more convenient time."

Damas shook his head and got to his feet, swiftly turning away from the Captain in her sick bed.

"No. Speak, Praxis."

Praxis put his hands behind his back and nodded. "Very well. I wanted to speak with you about the battle plans for the first attack on the Metalhead nest."

"On the Metalhead nest? That hasn't even been located."

Praxis chuckled. "Not until now. We just received news from the scouter's I sent out that it's been located somewhere out in the Plains. It's not very far out but then again that isn't very surprising considering their frequent attacks."

Damas stared at him for a moment and something happened Moran thought he would never see. He cracked a smile. He took Praxis' hand and shook it viciously.

"This is great news! This is a cause for celebration- ah after we discuss battle plans...However I don't think they could be discussed until..." He looked behind him without turning round. Praxis and Moran knew what Damas was talking about.

"I forgot to ask, forgive me." Praxis began respectfully. "How is Captain Auroalis? Has there been much improvement in her condition?"

"Her wounds have healed. The physicians have told me that she had recovered but she has not yet awoken. They cannot vouch as to why but I have a feeling..." Praxis gave him a look as if to say to continue. "I have a feeling they are not telling me something. That they want to tell me something I want to hear."

"My Lord!" Moran cried. "We have the best physicians, your physicians caring for her! If they say she is improving she is doubtlessly improving in her condition!"

"I must agree no one would wish to lie to you, My Lord. Everyone knows the consequences of committing such a heinous and foolish act. I assure you."

Damas nodded however he didn't look convinced. "I suppose. Well I guess I should leave her. Praxis. Would you wish to accompany me to dinner?"

Praxis gave him the most humbled and surprised expression. "My Lord, I would be honoured."

"Then I am please. You are after all the man of the hour, Lt. Praxis. You would be our honoured guest."

Damas wrapped an arm around Praxis and they left the room, their murmurings as they walked out still hovering in the air. About battle plans, old war stories no doubt. Moran watched them as they walked out the room grimly mixed with a look of concern. One thing he learned about court life was that nothing was ever as it seemed. It was the game he had to learn in which to pick these sort of things up in order to protect the King's interests. It seemed to be quite convenient that such a lowly man not just on the council but also in the army to suddenly be able to rise to being the glorified soldier. It was a common occurrence, yes. But going to war with the Metalheads was something Damas was waiting for, for years so for any ambitious man it was the best card to play, it was unbeatable. Moran had lived long enough and worked for the monarchy for enough to know that he could smell a rat from a mile away. Politically speaking. He would be keeping an eye on this one. Praxis wasn't going to get away with his little achievement so easily. Aella was right not to trust such a man, maybe it was from experience. For once he and Aella agreed about something. He had read up on her file before appointing her and saw that her mother was a former mistress to a Baron of the city.

He looked down at her and sighed regretfully. She looked so weak and helpless as she laid in her bed. On some level to also looked rather peaceful. Most of the time she was so engrossed on the task at hand and so troubled Moran wondering if she ever took any moments of reflection. She certainly wasn't a religious woman unlike the Princess who had recently been sent to marry however you didn't necessarily need to be religious to know that these small moments in the day were esssential. Sometimes he feared her. Other times he disapproved of her behaviour like an overbearing father. Right now, he was feeling regret. He regretted that she was now lying in this bed unable to wake up from her slumber. He wished there was something he could do to not only ease her pain but that of the King's. He could see that her condition not only pained but also brought something to light which had been hovering beneath the surface. That he was in love with her, whether these feelings were shared and would be returned was yet to be found out. He wondered what it was that was hindering her from entering into the land of the conscious. Was it the Precursors? Was it the Dark Makers? He knew this was something which wasn't of the body but either of the mind or of the other world. He reached out to brush a strand of hair from her forehead.

"You poor girl." He murmured. "You poor fool. You better wake up soon. Otherwise who knows what may happen to the rest of us."


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Twenty Seven

For **Will of The Heart**

_**He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed...**_

_**I'm gonna kill Praxis! **_

_Praxis? What's that slime got to do with anything? I would gladly help them, whoever they are. He needed to be crushed, and as soon as possible. I don't trust him. Aella sees a young man with blonde hair, the same boy, Jak lying on a seat being overseen by the red-haired man from before and Lt. Praxis. _

_**He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments' Baron Praxis. I fear the Dark Warrior program has failed...**_

_Baron? Who in their right mind would...Oh no. Oh no. Damas wouldn't do that. He wasn't that senseless, unless Praxis gave him a reason for doing so and what was this 'Dark Warrior' program. She began to see flashes of Jak being injected with something that looked like purple electricity. Dark Eco. Was Praxis out of his senses? Why was he doing this? What right did he have? Not even _

_Damas would do such a thing. _

_**I'm gonna kill Praxis!**_

_I don't blame you kid..._

~ (***) ~

Lord Moran stood over Aella. Usually it was the King who was keeping watch over her as she slept but this time an unlikely ally had come to see how she was doing. Then again he was only here to see if she had made any progress of any kind. Her fate, after all, was tied with the fate of this kingdom. If she did not awake from this sleep then there would be no way in which he would be able to control the King. He did not exactly oppose the verdict of a war but he was afraid of him doing something reckless. When he came into the room he looked over to the Physician who gave him a look which already answered the question he was seeking. No good or bad news. There was still no improvement from the night before. The King was beginning to grow impatient and he knew when the heads were going to start to roll. He was afraid that any moment now the guard was enter the room and drag someone off to the waiting area for those to be either banished or executed. He was surprised, with how modernised the King was that he still carried out such a practice. Moran knew he was the only one who could do something about this situation which was going to favour everyone. Mainly to avoid any executions. When he brought this girl in he never thought she would induce such a reaction as this in the King. Still, he didn't regret it. She was someone who encouraged him once again to be the King who always dreamed he could be.

He went to one of the physicians and whispered. "Is there nothing you can do?"

The old man looked around self-consciously then shook his head. "Nothing. We cannot think of any cause other than maybe something the metalheads gave off when they died. Or maybe the explosion. We are still uncertain as to why she is still unconscious."

"This isn't going to end well." Moran muttered to himself. The physician cleared his throat.

"We have been praying for her good health and for her to awaken soon. Or..." There was an uneasy pause but Moran urged him to speak on. "Or that she should leave this world completely."

"I hope you don't try to do that, Doctor. Otherwise the King might make you a head shorter. He might even do that if you speak of it in his presence. Don't worry I won't tell him." He assured the now shaking physician. "But I would keep those sort of thoughts to yourself."

"He is even beginning to bring in monks. He thinks it is the precursors or the Dark Makers who are causing this. He is almost losing all reason."

"Are you certain?"

Lord Moran knew the King as a man who had respected the traditions and beliefs of the past but he was never overly-religious about it. This was simply a sign of the desperation of the King. This was also sign that he was beginning to lose faith in the Physicians and he always knew the King to be a man of logic and science. Not one who depended upon an invisible existence. Moran knew what he was doing. He was reaching out to his last chance to do what he was unable to the last time he had lost someone he loved dearly. He could remember the way he behaved around the time of his mothers death and now he was simply being ten times worse because he was a thousand times more desperate. Then again there could be other problems which could arise out of this situation. The only thing Moran could worry about is if the girl should awaken. Perhaps she might take an even higher station in the Kingdom. He shook away the thought quickly, knowing that she was too proud and had too much dignity to become the mistress then the queen to the King. That was not the reason why she was brought to the King's attention. She would never stoop that low and she loved her job too much to want to trade it for waving to crowds, bearing the King's sons and carrying out the typical duties of a queen. Then again she could become another unconventional queen as the King's mother was.

"It's not that I am distressing at this. I am a devoted believer myself." Lord Moran replied finally. "But this is most unlike the King. It is a welcome change but not the cause. The cause is the most unsettling thing."

The physician glanced at the cause and nodded in agreement, if reluctantly. "Do you think when she awakens from this sleep...If she awakens, what will happen?"

"Doctor, I just hope that things will continue as they once did." Moran admitted and turned back to Aella. "She is too young to have such responsibility on her shoulders. Most girls her age are in the midst of her first love. She will be marching to war soon. If she wakes up..."

~ (***) ~

_**Something's happening to me... Something he did... I can't... control it... **_

_**What you just did was very brave. This child is important... **_

_**There is an underground group raging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you! Go to the slums. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you... **_

_**The Underground will take anyone with a pulse these days... **_

_Hold on. Hold on. Too much information. _

_**Something's happening to me...Something he did...I can't...control it...**_

_It must be what the 'Baron' did to Jak. These Dark Eco experiments couldn't lead to anything good. These must be visions of the future since Praxis isn't a Baron yet. Aella knew that she had to do everything in her power to stop him. _

_**What you did was very brave. This child is important...**_

_The child, looked like a miniature version of Jak. What was so important about him? Was he some prophesied kid or something? She really hoped she didn't end up having to be the loon shouting in the streets about him..._

_**There is an underground group raging war against Baron Praxis. Its leader, the Shadow, could use fighters like you! Go to the slums. Find a dead-end alley near the city wall. Ask for Torn. He can help you... **_

_Okay. Got to find out who Torn is. What this Underground movement is as well. Aella seemed to be piling up the food on her plate. _

_**The underground will take anyone with a pulse these days...**_

_Aella could recognise that voice anywhere. What was Krew doing in these visions? If these were really visions of the future she had to put a stop to it. She had to prevent this future with Praxis as a Baron, Krew still around doing as he pleased while everyone else suffered. It was her duty. Now all she needed to do was wake up. She had to wake up. But slumber would not let her. _

_**It is not time. **_

_What?_

_**You have not seen enough yet. **_

_I have seen enough! She wanted to scream. I have seen enough to know I have to wake up to do something about it!_

_**That is not your purpose. That is not why we have given you the gift of the future. **_

_Tell me. Tell me what it is. _

_**To bring it about. **_

_You must be the Dark Makers. Only the Dark Makers would wish for this kind of future to come about. Let me go. Let me go!_

_**We are not the Dark Makers and we wish not to be mistaken for them either. We are showing you this so that you know it is important for you in the short time that you have to raise your son to be the hero and saviour this world needs. **_

_Wait. What...You mean...The boy in these visions...?_

_**Yes. That boy who goes by the name of Jak, is your son. And he is our only hope.**_

~ (***) ~

Lord Moran watched her as a deep frown burrowed into her forehead. He could only imagine what she could be thinking or dreaming about. To be frank, he knew he probably didn't even want to know what was contained in those dreams of hers. Although at this moment he was concerned about her welfare, in the sense that a father would be worried about his ailing daughter. He never thought that he would ever find himself in this situation but then again he never thought he would find this kingdom in such a crisis. He thought that when he was bringing her in that he was just appeasing the women out there criticising the government with not having enough women working in the palace except for those under the occupation of a maid. He thought that with her plain-ish and unremarkable looks wouldn't cause such a stir within the King. He looked back at her again, he was always watching her to see if there would be any change. She looked like she was going through something which was not exactly pleasant but also something which immeasurably confused her. If there was something that he could say about Lady Auroalis was that even though she didn't like playing the game, she was a better politician than she thought. Even though there was something being discussed which she clearly didn't understand she was still able to feign immense intelligence upon the matter.

Lord Moran was about to reach out and brush a few strands of hair away from her face until the King barged through the door. He was so sudden that Lord Moran was unable to find the time to come to his senses and make it seem like he wasn't doing anything questionable. He jumped back as if she was made of fire but that still wasn't enough time to be able to fool the King. They both stared at one another and the King looked between him and Aella and had an expression on his face as if he was suspecting the two of having an affair. Lord Moran had to restrain himself from letting out a sigh. It would be such a ridiculous notion to believe but of course the King was out of sorts. He was most stoney face, serious man in the kingdom let alone in the council. That was the last thing this kingdom needed. A King drunk on jealousy. He was sure that a certain someone would be able to take a spin on that. He looked up again and saw that the King had calmed himself down. Lord Moran blinked with surprise but then reconsidered whether he should think this strange behaviour considering that he had seen stranger things from the King lately. Like actually finding himself in love with his almost-second-in-command.

"Why can you not wake her up?"

"Sir, please..."

"GET OUT!" Damas roared at the physicians and beckoned the monks to enter. "Come, come. You are in great need."

"Of course, Majesty." The Head Monk replied. He turned to the young girl still slumbering and tutted. "Such a shame. How long has she been like this. I have only heard rumours but I need the facts."

"She has been like this for many days. Not a full week yet, but for long enough for a cause for concern."

"Naturally. If I may."

"Speed is the essence, Father."

The Head Monk obliged and began to hum some incarnation and closed his eyes. He looked as if

he was falling asleep while still standing up. He went on doing this for a few more minutes which seemed like hours to Damas until he drew out of the ceremony.

"She is in an Prophetic Sleep."

"A what?"

"There is a practice which very few of my monks possess. The gift of seeing the future. This girl has it. The first time it occurs the individual remains in sleep for a few days and then awakens again. So I assure his Majesty that she will awaken soon."

Damas took him by the shoulders. "You are certain."

"Utterly, Majesty. I must ask though...Well, I am not sure how to say this without offending his majesty..."

Damas waved his hand. "Speak. You have given me hope for me not to lose one of my best soldiers."

"Well it's about that. I was wondering...Well, if she would join the monastery?"

Damas blinked at this. He wasn't commonly shocked due to all the sights that he had seen on the battlefield and within the palace walls. However this was something which hit him like a speeding train. He felt himself shake like a leaf when this man finished his sentence and Damas was able to process the possibilities this inquiry could take whether or not it was carried out. Just the thought of it was ridiculous. He couldn't imagine her chanting and praying in a cold, dark room all day long. He could remember on several occasions that he would be sharing a joke with her about the matter of religion whenever this man would come into the throne room expressing his concern over a certain site which was being dug which just happened to be a holy monument or something along those lines. There was another reason why this unsettled him. He felt bile rise in his throat when he thought about her being locked away in a monastery or with another man. He blinked at himself. Was he jealous? Did he really...?

Damas chuckled. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's just her gift is so rare. Surely you could see its uses. Such a thing needs to be preserved. I know her by her reputation as a soldier and I know she is nothing but admirable. However I still believe after seeing this that she could serve you in another way."

"Father, she is a great soldier and I need her dearly on the field."

"I can understand that..."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss."


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Twenty Eight

For **flame12345**

_I know this better than anyone. I know this difficult truth and I know I have to tell you this now because I know I will never have another chance before you actually discover your purpose. Some people are not that lucky. Then again the people who don't have to be responsible for such a thing are kind of lucky as well. To have a life focused on the present opposed to the future tend to be a lot happier. We can only settle for the little things. Not the major, universal happinesses which most people try to find. In the midst of people like us in attempt to find then something like this then it sends out perception of the world into chaos. Our destiny calls us at the strangest and most inconvenient of times. Then again they were always supposed to come along at that time its just that we would be in the middle of trying to make something else work or find something else. Whatever our true purpose is, it is always the opposite of what we wanted to do with our lives. I'm really sorry, Jak but that's just the way it is. Or Mar. I don't know what I should call you. It's funny. I know what to call you but I know that your father wanted to name you after the man who brought his family to greatness. I fought against it since I knew what your name really was and tried to suggest it but he looked at me and said that it was more of a name for the second son. I smiled and said fair enough, even though I knew you were going to be our child._

_I don't know why they called you Jak. I have to admit wouldn't be my first choice either but whenever I see or think about you it always fits. It always makes sense for you to be called Jak. I only see you as Jak and that is what you will always be to me. I sometimes called you Jak as a nickname when you were a child. Your father would walk past and raise his eyebrow. He knew I was always the rebellious type and this was just me having my way. Royal princes always had nicknames from their parents when their official names were not intimate enough for those who were close to them. Although I always tried to call you that when your father wasn't around. I suppose I was afraid of him knowing the truth. I didn't want him to know that there was the chance that we were not going to be able to see you grow up. Or he would anyway. I wasn't sure, I'm still not sure whether I'm going to be there for you past your early childhood. I'm not even sure whether you're going to be able to remember the sound of my voice. My face. I spent so much time with you knowing that I was going to be only having very little time. Damas would watch us and see a mother and son sharing as much time with one another as possible before you grew up to be the man you would be._

_By knowing what your fate was but never telling Damas what it was, I suppose I felt like I was betraying him. I was always afraid for you, darling. I was afraid of anyone else finding out. Every day since you were born I knew each day brought you closer to you being taken away from us. My maternal instincts told me that I should've protected you but as each day which passed by I knew that it was inevitable. Every time I tried to prevent such a future from happening I knew it was just going to make things worse and from what I had seen before from those who tried to make a different future for themselves, only brought it about quicker. It wasn't something for you to prevent, it was a warning for you to be ready for what was about to happen. You should never stop time because it's futile. Remember that. Don't repeat my mistakes. I have made too many for me to be even lecturing you about this but I have to warn because no one else will and no one else can, since there is so few of us oracles left. This is why I am writing this. So that you know the truth about me and so that you don't repeat the mistakes of the past. So that you can know that you had a mother that loved for all this time when I know you may have been asking from time to time what happened to her and whether she was still alive or not, in which the answer to that question could lead to plenty of other questions. Unfortunately though, I can't answer that question._

_So many times history has repeated itself but those of the present never listen to the cries of the ghosts from the past warning them of the dangers approaching them from the future. For those who dwell in the past too much are those who don't listen because they don't want to. They fear too much that the future is only going to repeat their mistakes only we should just be keeping a watchful eye upon the future rather the past. What is the point in worrying over what has already happened?If I am dead at the time that you read this I suppose I can be the first ghost to cry out from the grave in which I can at least be heard by someone. I was always afraid that after my part was done I would no longer be of any use. I'm not going to let that happen to you, darling. I'm going to protect you the only way the Precursors will allow me to. My dreams told me of your present which were messages from the future telling the world to be weary. I could've warned the world but it wasn't my role in the grand scheme of things. It was my role to bring it about and to make sure that you were ready for the trials ahead. When I see you I know its enough to make up for being absent. I can still see the great man that you become without being there. I just want you to know that. Don't think, like your father did, that your mother isn't watching over you and knowing what a great man you become..._

~ (***) ~

Nik Auroalis has put up with a lot of things in his life. Most of them mostly involved his sister and there was so much he could take. It took him a while to forgive her for her second stint with alcoholism, last time he remembered he hadn't talked to her for over a month and the two usually never went a day without seeing or calling one another. However it had been almost a week since they had last seen Aella and he knew this time it wasn't exactly her fault for being in the situation she was in. She must have taken a huge blow to the head if she had been out for this long and funnily enough, this time it wasn't her which was keeping her family far away from herself. The palace doctors informed them that she was doing well but had not yet awoken. Since she had been quite famous throughout the city they requested that they didn't tell anyone about her condition. Nik knew this was another sign that there was something wrong. He didn't know whether the people knew much about her since he was never bothered with the concept of hearsay but he was sure that her name must have been spoken a few times since she was so close to the King. But there must have been something else. Something that they weren't telling them for that exact reason. Once it came to the seventh day where she hadn't woken up he knew it was time that he visited his sister, no matter what.

They had rejected all requests for him to visit her so that day he was willing to bring down doors in order to get to her. He had to go through so many clearances in order to get into the palace but then he had to go through it again in order when he requested to see his _sister_. The whole situation was ridiculous considering he was her family so therefore he should be the one to make the decision as to who should see her not them. He was beginning to wonder whether this King was the knight in shining armour, Aella always made him out to be. When the council ever did something questionable he would almost make a comment about this having to do with the King's lack of power or perhaps his slightly immoral agenda but this would be followed by a quick and snappish justification from Aella. Before she would have joined in with the taunting and she was always the last person to defend the monarchy but for some reason since she began working for him...she had changed somewhat. Still he wasn't going to let this scare him off. He had to see her. She would do the same for him if positions were reversed. She was always like to the point where she was sacrificing at lot more that she let on for him and Oz. In their family they were always there for each other, no matter what.

It was how they survived for so long. Just as long they stuck together, he, Oz and Aella were fine. They survived, not without any bruises but still they were still here which was a lot more than a lot of kids in their situation could say. He took a deep breath and stepped toward the doors. Now that he was finally here he found it difficult to walk through the last set of doors to see his sister. It was probably because he didn't know what condition to expect to see her in. They hadn't been told anything other than she had taken such a blow in sent her into a coma which he could only imagine that it wouldn't leave her in a physically good state either. He pushed them open with one swift action and made his way through the corridors which was bustling with advisor's, high-ranking officers, courtiers. As he looked round at the people he began to wonder how Aella put up with all this. This wasn't her world. Her world was in the field. He was just waiting for her to request to leave the palace and fall back in the KG again. When she first told them about her new promotion his initial reaction would be for her to reject the offer. He was still getting over the shock of her doing otherwise. However she knew the consequences of her actions. Everyone wasn't going to see her in the same way ever again. She was promoted too soon. She couldn't go back to that. The only way she could go was forward but she was going too quickly. Nik knew that just from looking in her eyes when she talked about work.

"Sir," A guard stepped forward and tried to prevent Nik from taking another step forward. "Do you

have clearance to be in the palace?"

Nik pushed him aside. "I've come to see my sister. Aella Auroalis. You know her?" He asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sir, Lady Auroalis is still in a coma."

"Yeah. I'm aware of that." He spat. "And I think as a relative I am entitled to see her. I have requested on several occasions to see her and I still..."

"Sir, if you don't have clearance then I cannot allow you to-"

"Now you listen to me, you-" Nik threatened until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Both Nik and the Guard turned to see who it was and found a middle-aged man with greying hair standing next to them.

"Are you Aella's brother?" He inquired. Nik nodded.

"Yeah."

"I'm Lord Moran. I know your sister rather well from court. If you would like to see her I would be happy to show you where she is. Is that not what you're here for?"

Nik looked between the guard and this _Lord Moran _then nodded. He knew that if he co-operated with the one that was higher up in terms of social hierarchy he was most likely to see his sister today. He could see, from what his sister had told him, that you had to play by the rules of this place if you wanted to get what you wanted, even if it was against their interests or would hurt them. If his sister was able to strain herself into doing such a thing, so could he. As Moran led him to the place where his sister was being kept he regarded this man with suspicion. He couldn't see how or why a man like this would want to help him and his family. He didn't come across as the warm, fuzzy type. He looked like he constantly had a scowl painted on his face and that he was more of a traditionalist opposed to a revolutionary. He didn't look like the sort of person his sister would associate herself with either. She could smell a stiff, stuck up prick from a mile off and she knew that as soon as this guy would come within her radius her monitor would be going off the charts. Then again he was sure there was plenty that his sister wasn't telling him about her job. There was only so much someone could tell their family about their job when they had a job like Aella's. She didn't like playing the politics game but he seemed to be of more assistance than anyone else at the present time so he decided to follow him.

"So how long have you been in the Krimson Guard?" Lord Moran asked conversationally.

Nik scoffed. "Isn't it your job to know these things?"

Lord Moran looked away dismissively. "My area is politics, sir. Not the military."

Nik raised his eyebrows. "About three years. I've been in training for a couple years but I've only been in the actual force for a year now."

"Still some time to go." Lord Moran commented. "Unlike your sister."

Nik grinned. "Unlike my sister."

Lord Moran stopped him before in the corridor and looked from side to side before leaning close to Nik.

"Listen, there is something you should know about your sister." He whispered. Nik frowned.

"Why? What? Is there something they're not telling me?" He whispered furiously.

"Yes, but it's nothing about her health so you don't need to worry yourself with that. It's something that's changed in her. When the condition worsened, Damas grew desperate. He called in the monks and now they're telling him..." Lord Moran hesitated as if there was any danger in telling Nik this information.

"What?" Nik demanded.

Lord Moran opened his mouth and was about to continue until a hulking figure came into view.

"Lord Moran."

Lord Moran gave the tall, well built man a tight smile. "_Baron _Praxis. This is Nik Auroalis."

Baron Praxis nodded to Nik and stretched out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry about your sister."

"Thank you."

Nik wasn't a politician but he could tell there was some tension between the two other men. He could sense some antagonism. Lord Moran placed a hand on Nik's back.

"I think we need to get going. I'll see you at the council meeting, Baron."

"You will."

Lord Moran pushed Nik down the corridor and didn't speak until they were out of earshot. "Who was that?"

"A man not to be trusted." Lord Moran answered.

"What were you going to tell me about your sister?"

"We'll speak once we're safe. Once we get to the room where we're holding your sister, I think that's the only place where we're going to be safe to talk of such matters in this place. A dark cloud is hovering over us..."

Nik shook his head. "What are you talking about?"

Lord Moran shook his head and brought a finger to his lips telling him to stay silent until they reached the room. Nik, who was now confused and furious complied but was expected a pretty good explanation for all of this. What had his sister got herself mixed up in? He wished now that he pressed her more on some things which she stopped in mid-sentence and swiftly moved onto another topic such as _what was going on his life, how's work, have you got a girlfriend _and all that sort of thing. He wasn't stupid enough to not see what she was doing. They both seemed to be following through a maze of doors, courtiers. Nik gripped onto the older man's arm trusting him to take him down the right way. He was going to kill him if this was a trap, not matter how many medals or estates that he had. He was beginning to feel dizzy and disoriented by all the other people rushing past him he was sure he would eventually lose himself if he didn't stick with him. Lord Moran eventually reached the room where Aella was being held. Thanking the Heavens while he was at it. This young man looked like he was going to stab in the chest if he didn't bring him to his sister any time soon, he was beginning to wonder if that murderous gaze was a family trait... It was a quieter and nicer part of the palace, which surprised Nik a little. He knew his sister worked closely with the king but he didn't realise she was so much in her favour.

"What's going on?" He demanded as soon as the door was closed. "Tell me everything."

"And I will. The monks...they believe that your sister has the gift of the future. They say that is the reason why she is in this coma."

Nik blinked and stepped back a little. Monks? Seeing the future? Coma? This was becoming a bit too much for him. For all of them. They thought they had escaped from a life with all that drama but it seemed to be following them wherever they went. He knew that as soon as she woke up from this coma he was going to at least try to convince her to give in her notice. They didn't need any of this political crap. It just wasn't for them or for her by the sounds of things. She was getting herself involved in things which was clearly getting her out of her depth. He turned in the direction of a sleeping girl who Nik almost thought was someone else. She looked so pale, serene and calm like a sleeping angel. Her blonde hair was splayed about the pillow which made it look like there was a halo above her head. She looked so beautiful. Nik stepped forward and took his sisters cold, still hand and stroked it.

"So...They think my sister is a seer?" He joked. "That's something."

"Yes...It is for such a person. It's even rarer for there to be a person a warrior and a mystic all in one person. Who were your parents?"

Nik stared down at her sister, who was suddenly beginning to look like their mother. She had the same blonde hair, blue eyes but her face...It was nothing like their mother. Maybe that was what her father looked like.

"We all share the same mother but Aella, Oz, our younger brother and I have different fathers."

"Does Aella know anything about her father?" He implored.

"No. We know nothing about our fathers. Well, Aella remembers mine faintly and we know Oz's all too well." He added darkly.

Moran sighed. "Maybe you can talk to her. It might awaken her from her dreams. The king is becoming more restless and it is leading him to making rash decisions. She needs to wake up."

Nik sighed and took his sisters hand and pressed it against his forehead. "Aella."

~ (***) ~

_**Greetings, great warrior. I sense there is a dark rage burning within you, and in time, it'll destroy you with its madness. Only the last power of the Precursors can save you. Destroy my enemies, those creatures that you call the Metal Heads.**_

_What? No, no. Jak. Praxis! What have you done?_

_**You do well to rid the world of this Metal scourge.**_

_The oracle statue stood before Jak filling his body with dark eco, just like Praxis. Why was everyone doing this? Didn't anyone realise that filling his body with the toxic material was going to hurt him._

_**The Metal Heads have always feared you, angry one. Even now, the Metal Head leader realizes you can destroy him and save the last chance for our race.**_

_If they don't stop he's going to become one of them. They need to stop. I need to stop this._

_Aella was suddenly plunged into a dark, shapeless space. She felt like she was suffocating. She couldn't move but surely she should be able to move. She felt like there had been some invisible rope being tied around her. She tried to rip out of the bonds but it was impossible. She fidgeted in her bonds but there was no way she could escape. They were coming back again. They were coming back to talk to her again._

_**That is not your destiny.**_

_What is then?_

_**You have to guide him. Prepare him for the trials ahead.**_

_Look what you're doing to him!_

_**Trust us. Trust yourself.**_

…_.Can I really trust you?_

"Aella."

_**Remember your role. Remember what you have to do. This will not be the last time we speak. But remember...**_

~ (***) ~

"Aella."

When she first saw the light she thought that she was just seeing another vision but then she recognised the voice. It was one that she knew. She blinked in the same way when she was waking up in the morning against the bright, morning sun. She knew that she was awake now. She felt like it had been hours since her last conversation with...She wasn't even sure about who they were. She did know that she couldn't immediately take their word on it. When she woke up it was so overwhelming. It was like the world was flooding back into her mind, body and soul. The universe came rushing in now that everything inside her was so open, so exposed. She pressed her hand against her chest and could feel her heart beating so fast. She threw herself back onto the bed and took a moment before trying to get up again, slowly this time. She almost couldn't believe what had happened to her. She knew it was all true now. She could remember everything that happened to her before she went to sleep and everything that happened while she was asleep. There was a tiny part of her hoping it was simply all a dream but things never panned out like that. She knew that this wasn't the truth.

"Aella."

She jumped and found that her brothers face was close to hers. "Are you alright?"

She nodded but then quickly shook her head. "I have to warn them." She murmured.

"Warn who?"

~ (***) ~

The little girl wasn't exactly adjusting well into the new environment but Metrodona had to find a way to make it work. She remembered her from her dreams and she knew she had been brought here for a reason but there had to be a reason for her to wish to stay.

"Seem?"

Metrodona always thought her name was a little unfortunate as well as unusual but when she offered her to be christened under another name, even Metrodona wasn't born with her name she declined. She preferred the name was born with.

"How are you feeling?"

The girl turned away and quietly carried on praying. She had been doing so for a number of hours and thought her knees would begin to hurt, even if their life was never meant to be one of comfort she still needed to eat.

"I wish to remain here." She replied.

"Do you not want to come eat?"

"I want to stay here with him." She insisted.

Metrodona frowned and looked around. There was no one else here. She turned back to her and wondered what she meant. Did she perhaps mean it in the same way she meant before Metrodona decided to let her go...

"Who is him? Seem?"

Seem opened her eyes and glanced away from her. "I..."

"Metrodona!"

A young priestess called her over for the dinner but before she left she kissed Seem on the forehead and whispered, "Don't be afraid."


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Twenty Nine

For **heroofcanton**

Aella sat there wondering what was going on. She had asked for a few moments alone after being consoled and spoken to by her brother and Lord Moran. She had to admit it was quite comforting seeing a familiar face, even if she wasn't always overly keen of Lord Moran. Her brother went without saying. Although if her visions were true she needed to find an ally at court to back her when she would be going up against Praxis. She just hoped she hadn't arrived too late. One minute she was defending the castle. The next she was in a dream world where she was shown of visions of the future. Then another minute later it seemed she was back in the real world again, everything was calmer and in a place where everything was supposed to make sense. However the strange thing was things made more sense in the dream world than it did in the real world. She was sure that what she was seeing was true. She didn't know what to believe any more. They had assured her that her son would become a legend or something along those lines. However they didn't show her the end result of his efforts. How did she know what there was any trust which could be place in these forces. She even began to wonder whether the Precursors were what everyone thought they were.

Maybe they were just as evil as the Dark Makers. What was there to believe in any more? She shook her head and tried not to cry over something so ridiculous. She wasn't even that religious.

Damas was walking down the corridor heading back to where Aella was resting. When he was in the middle of being introduced to Erol by Baron Praxis he was told by a Lord Moran who ran into the throne room that Aella had woken up. Damas felt like he was in a disorienting dream, he jumped off his throne and ran out the chamber. He ran through the corridors and eventually slowed down. He stopped dead at the door wondering what he was to do now. He couldn't behave in the way he had been over the past few days. He would confuse her. These days where he finally realised his true feelings for her were wonderful but now it had come to the point where he realised that he could never express them. He would destroy both of them if he did. She deserved to be his wife if they were to be together but since she was only a civilian the most they could be was lovers. She deserved so much more than that. She was worth much more to him than that. So he would remain silent.

He calmly entered the room and found her still in bed. She looked up with such a vulnerable expression on her face.

"Aella. Are you alright?" He asked in a checked tone of voice.

She nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you..." Her voice trailed away and silence hung about in the room once again.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean, my Lord? I charged up the-"

"No I don't mean that. I mean when you couldn't wake up." She blinked and looked down again.

"I don't think you would believe me." She replied huskily.

"Try me." He muttered coldly.

She gulped and closed her eyes to put everything together so that it could at least make some sense. She had no idea how he would be able to take this, after all he was a warrior, he regarded the monks as to having some importance but not a lot. Sometimes they would joke together about the reports they would bring to the council. Damas knew she was something of an atheist however still had some respect for them. Especially now.

"The monks were saying that you were in a sleep which resembled those who had the gift of the future. That this is a usual thing for the first time that they witness visions from the future."

Aella couldn't breathe. That was it. It was the confirmation that she needed. What she was seeing and hearing was actually true. Most people would probably lie in her situation but she obediently nodded, hoping more good than bad would come out of it. Damas sighed and began to pace around the room.

"Well." He chuckled. "This is something which would amuse you. They actually requested that you join the monastery and develop your talent. I told them you were needed on the field so I declined their offer."

She laughed uneasily at this news but also found it amusing how they had made such an offer. It amused her how Damas knew her so well.

She shifted from side to side wondering what was going to happen now. Was she going to be seeing visions of the future in her dreams or were they going to appear to her in broad daylight. As a smile danced on her lips she began to hear the voice again...

~ (***) ~

_**There is one last thing we must show you before you continue on your journey.**_

_No...Not this again. Am I awake? No..._

_**Now that you carry the weight of darkness on your shoulders, you alone cannot save us. Our last hope rests with one still untouched by pain, and you must protect this young soul in our moment of truth.**_

_She was beginning to see a distorted image of her son. She narrowed her eyes and saw that he was in the same pain that he usually was when he was talking to the oracle. She reached out to him to stop the oracle. To help him. What else was she to do?_

_**The forces of evil are converging. Only by destroying their leader will we ever know true peace. All will be made clearer to you, as the ending gives birth to the beginning, in the great circle of time.**_

_Was he speaking to me? Was he saying that to my son as a message to me? 'As the ending gives birth to the beginning, in the great circle of time'..._

_**We're not doing anything until you tell us why Metal Heads are trading with the Baron's forces!**_

_She looked up and saw that she was in a completely different setting. It was something which resembled a bar. There was a ring in the middle of it. It looked strangely familiar and somewhere which she didn't particularly look back on with fondness either...She was at Krew's place. She looked closer and saw that Jak was there with something sitting on his shoulder. He was talking to Krew. Why was he working for Krew? Oh Jak why are you working for Krew? Don't! Walk away! Walk away before someone you care about gets hurt!_

_**I should have had you both knee-capped, ey? All I know is that the Baron cut a desperate deal with the Metal Head leader. Mmmmm, Metal Heads need Eco, so the Baron supplies them with regular shipments. In return, the Metal Heads agreed to attack the city just enough to satisfy the Baron's continued rule.**_

_When does the Baron rule? Oh God...No. No. No. Wake me up! I have to stop this! The Baron can't rule. Damas can't be taken over! Please!_

_**Yeah, but how long can that deal last?**_

_**Well, the Baron is running short on eco, 'ey? And the Metal Heads are short on patience. Baron **_

_**Praxis NEEDS this war to keep in power. Otherwise, the city would put the true ruler on the throne, wherever that little brat is.**_

_Krew you're going down._

~ (***) ~

"Aella?"

She took in a deep breath and turned to Damas with a frightful look on her face. He looked at her suspiciously and stepped back.

"Did you just have a vision?"

Her hand was outstretched in the direction she saw her son and looked back at Damas. "I saw..."

"What did you see?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing which will help with the war but I did see something which I know you need to be aware of, my Lord."

"Go on."

"There is someone in the council who you shouldn't trust..."

"That reminds me! Lt Praxis? You know him he found the nest we had been looking for. I made him a Baron. You are acquainted with him?"

She nodded wordlessly with a thousand, frightful thoughts rushing around her mind. "Good. I will be most glad that you meet him. For he is a great man."

"Yes, my Lord. But-" Then she stopped. She knew Damas. He took her word on most things but there was always a limit. Obviously since he had achieved something which was highly regarded by Damas it would take more than a mere vision to convince him that he had made a mistake.

"Oh, I am sorry. You were going to tell me something. About someone who I shouldn't trust. Who is it?"

She blinked and shook her head. "I'm sorry. The vision was not clear. It could be a number of people but I know they are of the council. Once they become clearer I will tell you, my Lord." She promised in a shaky voice.

Damas nodded. "I know you will. I hope you know that I do trust you above all people."

She nodded timidly. "Yes, my Lord."

"I think it would be best that you began to train with the monks. Not as a full-fledged one, but just enough to be able to see into the future. I have a feeling I should've done this long ago."

"What do you mean?"

"To have an oracle of my own. One that is without the bias of the monastery and I know that I could trust you with such a task. The only reason why the insist on doing otherwise is because of the issue of the...er...purity of that person."

"Purity?"

"Well...they believe virginal people are the only ones who can be granted such gifts." Making Aella blush.

"Not that I would make such assumptions or even wonder about that sort of thing about yourself." He added hurriedly. Aella nodded still looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Anyway, I will leave you to ready yourself. We have a council meeting which I hope you will be able to attend."

"Of course, my Lord."


	31. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Thirty

For **Mental Verin**

Aella legs felt heavy and wobbly as she walked to the council room which was never a good combination, she soon discovered. It made her look like she had broken her legs and needed to walk on crutches. She had to try her best to walk straight without earning herself some amused gazed from others. She would much rather be the victim to gossip than ridicule. The physicians told her that it was just an effect of lying down for so long and should probably take it easy but was told that it was imperative that she attended the meeting. They grudgingly agreed, suggesting that a good walk would do he good anyway. Aella knew they were just saying that to stay in the king's good graces. She had heard that Damas was making a fuss over her while she was in her 'coma' or whatever they wanted to call it. The last thing they wanted was for their heads to be cut off for their final impenitence. She couldn't imagine why Damas would behave in such a way. She knew that they were close but they weren't that _close. _This was probably going to make the rumours of 'their secret love affair even worse'.

As she walked to the council room she earned herself some suspicious glances and people whispering behind their hands as she walked by. She rolled her eyes as this was something she had gotten used to. No matter how long she was going to be serving Damas she was always going to be the subject to gossiping and rumours. She had even heard at some point that she and the king were lovers from before they had even met. The whole thing was ridiculous it made her laugh when she first heard this from Lord Moran. She remembered how much he stuttered over it all she had to cover her mouth, fearing that she would be hurting his feelings. The man was an old fool, but a fool, deep down she has as an overprotective and disapproving uncle or father. She would never go up against Lord Moran unless he tried to harm the king, which was something she knew was an unlikely act for him to commit.

_He's not sentimental enough for that. _She thought to herself.

Although as she made her way through the corridors she was hearing a range of whispers spread across the palace like wild-fire.

"I heard that he didn't come out of his chambers for the entire duration of her coma."

"I heard he was going to spend more the half to royal treasury for funeral arrangements if required."

"I bet you anything that they're lovers now."

"I bet they were lovers all along."

"No."

"Have you never seen the way that he looks at her."

She rolled her eyes at this gossiping and continued down the corridor. She was just glad that his sister was gone now. She was more than certain that she would had tried to go out of her way to take an opportunity to make a snide comment or two...

As she approached the council room she felt the same overwhelming feeling that she had before she had a vision. She took in a few deep breaths before entering the room, feeling relieved at the fact that it was just anxiety not a coming vision that was causing her to feel this way. As she walked round to her place in the chamber the other council members stared at her as she walked past. As the only female member of the council it made her more of an outsider than ever. No doubt she was going to receive some congratulations on her good health in a few seconds time.

"Lady Auroalis."

Here we go. She looked to see who it was and look who it was...

"I'm sure I speak for all the council members to say it is pleasing to see that you're well." Praxis greeted graciously.

She surveyed his coolly and nodded her head politely. "Thank you, Lt. Praxis."

If she wasn't going to be able to punch this guy square in the face she should at least be able to have the privilege to remind him of his social standing...Even if there was some warning from the future that this was going to be raised...However she was going to make sure that this would never happen...

"Er, actually." He chuckled. "It's now Baron Praxis. The King was generous enough to promote such a lowly man such as myself to such a high station. I only hope that I am able, in the future, that I can convince him that he has made the right decision in doing so."

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't even think. She quickly put on a smile and tilted her head. "It seems a lot has happened during my confinement. A lot of things. What have I been missing out on?"

She laughed which the Baron soon joined in on. "Ah, I would not worry I assure you are just in time for a little more fun."

"Lieu- Baron...You intrigue me. Of what fun are you referring to?"

"Ah you will have to wait and see, Lady Auroalis." He leaned in a little closer which she had to resist from by wrinkling her nose and making some gagging noise. "But I think you may like it."

She gave him a challenging glare and smirked maliciously. "Let's hope so. _Baron _Praxis."

She walked away to her seat and nodded to those who she was good friends with at the council who gave her welcoming smiles and took a seat.

"Lady Auroalis is good to see you."

"Aella it's such a comfort to see you in good health."

"Thank you, sirs. I am glad to be out of my bed. The monks were getting tedious." She murmured. "Although they weren't as bad as the physicians."

There was a murmur of laughter about the room which only earned her a glare from the one monk that was there.

She glanced in Praxis' direction again and twiddled her fingers. _Praxis is as Baron now? _She began to panic knowing this was the final confirmation that her dreams were true but it was going to be harder in convincing Damas that was she was seeing was true with concerns to Praxis' eventual betrayal. _How soon were these predictions going to become a reality? _She began to recollect the images she had seen so far in her dreams or visions as she should now call them and shook her head. This was going to be difficult. This was something she couldn't handle on her own. She needed someone's help. She had have someone else who was on her side or had the same feelings towards Praxis in order to bring him down. Looks it was about time for her to play the politics game...

"His Majesty, King Damas."

All council members got to their feet as Damas walked into the room and sat at the head of the table. He gestured for all members to take a seat. He looked up for a moment and Aella saw a smile almost escape from the corner of his mouth when he saw her. His eyes glinted a little and she quickly looked down again feeling a little embarrassed.

"I am pleased to announce, as you can see, that Lady Auroalis has recovered from her coma, which I am sure is a sentiment shared by the rest of the council members."

There were grunts of agreement about the table, some which were likely to be admitted to reluctantly or just said just stay in the King's good graces.

"Well some of us are glad that you're no longer smacking us round the head." Someone murmured.

Aella looked around to see who it was and saw Lord Moran looked down at his parchments a little to resentfully. He looked up for a moment, sensing that someone was watching him to find himself face to face with Lady Auroalis.

"Yes, Lady?"

"We are gathered here to discuss the battle tactics on the attack of the metalhead nest out in the wastelands which was found due to the hard work of Baron Praxis."

This announcement was yet followed by another low rumble of approval. Something which Aella, and she also noticed, Lord Moran didn't join in with. She eyed him with suspicion seeing him as a candidate for her plans.

"So I hope, as my advisers you have come up with some solution."

Lord Moran got to his feet, as protocol, he was the head adviser so he was the first to speak. "Well, most believe, my Lord that we should act quickly with a full on assault on the nest."

"I sense some disapproval in your voice, Lord Moran." Damas commented.

"I must admit, my Lord, that an airborne assault would be more practical and would lead to less casualties but that is just my opinion. I think going in guns ablaze is just for war and glory. Going airborne would cause less casualties and strains on our expenses."

For once Aella agreed with Lord Moran. Going in, guns blazing was just going to lead to a few deaths and a small victory. That wasn't going to help anyone. She knew it better than most people on that table. He wasn't the one for war, he was more the one for peace. Aella thirsted for the battlefield, after what she had been through recently she wanted to fight for a better future. At the same time, these desires didn't blind her from practicality and reason. However she knew that Lord Moran was going to be overruled. Unfortunately Damas was too much of a warrior to want to do something so mundane and boring. He was all blood and glory. He had ruled for too long in years of peace. She gulped knowing what was going to come.

"I second Lord Moran's suggestion." She called bravely.

If she failed at least she could say she tried. She never wanted to be one of those people who remained silent just because of impossible odds.

All heads turned to her with surprised looks. Lord Moran with the most shocked expression of all. She knew that they were all wondering whether the 'coma' she was in had caused her some brain damage.

Damas turned to her with a frown plastered on his face. "Why? Why would you agree with such a thing, Lady Auroalis? Is it something to do with what you saw in your visions? It is yet to be confirmed of course, still..."

"One does not need to have the gift of foresight to see the tactical advantages of this plan."

This aroused a murmur of laughter around the chamber which was immediately silenced by the King's glare which seemed to stay upon Aella for a while.

"Joking aside, Lady Auroalis, why would you side with something like this?"

She tilted her head and readied herself for an explanation. "It's only practical, my Lord. If we send men into the actual nest they will eventually be overrun and outnumbered. Metalheads attack in great numbers just imagine the numbers you would find in a nest. It's better to bomb the eggs rather than-"

"Of course we would do that." Praxis spat.

Aella threw him a thunderous glare but he ignored this and continued. "However bombing for the air doesn't assure us that we have done the job. We need to make sure we can walk away without looking over our shoulders."

Damas nodded. "This is true."

Praxis glanced in Aella's direction. "Also, I think we should start using Lady Auroalis' new found ability to our advantage."

Aella felt herself go cold. She began to shake all over and tried not to look too frightened. She then heard the voice of the monastery representative, Valador speak against the notion.

"No. Her powers must not be used for personal gain. The Precursors would punish us for such a thing. The last thing we want is for bad things to happen to us."

Praxis scoffed. "For goodness sake, we don't need to remain in the dark ages. We don't have to fear the gifts the Precursors have given this woman. We should be using them not wasting them."

"Of course. Such a thing would be an offence to the Precursors." The High Priest agreed. "But she must be taught in the conditions of the monastery."

"NO!" It wasn't Praxis who spoke.

Everyone's eyes turned in the direction of the King. The velocity of his voice shocked everyone, especially Aella. Why would he be so possessive over her welfare? Why was everyone trying to control her destiny?

"She will remain here. At court serving me." Damas replied carefully. "You can teach her to harness and control her power but she will not join your monastery."

The High Priest nodded and sat back down in his seat. "Yes, my Lord."

Aella shook all over, not sure whether to be frightened, confused or angry. She didn't know what was going to happen to her now. She was seeing a future she couldn't stop, her fate was in the control of others. She didn't know where she was going. She was devoted to the King but now he was believing that he could control her life. She resisted shaking her head with dismay knowing that all eyes were rested on her.

"Last I checked, my Lord, this was a decision which should be left to me." She snapped firmly.

Damas leaned forward a little, she knew he was trying to remain calm but she could see that he was shaking with fury.

"Yes but we both know what is the most likely conclusion that you would come to, hm? Besides, you are of more use here."

"Still I think I would rather-"

"Still this doesn't resolve the battle plans on the metalhead nest." Praxis said, it seemed that she was no longer to have a voice in anything now... "My associate, Erol here and I have a good plan which might work but I am not willing to discuss this until we agree that a full on, land attack is what we shall do."

There was a great cry of agreement from the other council members. "Since we have yet to agree whether the gift of the future from Lady Auroalis is not to be used to our advantage we've got to at least decided whether we are going to fight this war bravely and as heroes or slink in the shadows and use the tactics only a sneaky politician would use."

As he said this, Praxis glared in Lord Moran's direction, who didn't seem fazed by this accusation at all. Aella smiled with pride. At least he wasn't going to let the likes of Praxis get him down.

"So, my Lord. What say you?"

Damas hesitated making everyone feel uncomfortable. Damas had to think about this decision carefully but everyone knew what he was going to say. Even the grin plastered on Praxis' face could be a prediction of what was going to happen.

"I agree with the majority." He answered, which was followed by a great cheer from the rest of the council members except for the solemn and silent Lord Moran and Aella.

"Excellent! My Lord, would you now permit Erol and I to present you with the plan?"

Damas nodded curtly. "Of course. This meeting is ended for the rest of the council." Everyone got to their feet including Aella who was stopped a second later by the king's voice.

"Except Lady Auroalis. I would also like your advice on this matter as well."

"I think I have already expressed my opinion upon this matter." She replied in a fiery voice, she murmured the rest so that she could keep her head though...

"Even if is not even to be regarded at all."

"Lady Auroalis, I think it would be important if not compulsory that you came to this further discussions."

Aella took a deep breath and turned round. "My Lord, I regret to tell you that I am not feeling well enough to continue with negotiations and discussions."

Damas chuckled. "Don't tell me you are tired, Lady Auroalis. I think we all know you have had enough sleep."

Praxis also chuckled along with a familiar red-haired man which made Aella's eyes widen.

_**We've been waiting for you.**_

Praxis looked at her shocked face then back at Erol and decided to take initiative. "Lady Auroalis this is Erol. My own adviser and someone you may even see eye to eye with on some matters."

Erol bowed graciously. "Lady Auroalis."

"Perhaps." She replied acidly. She turned back to Damas with a determined look on her face. "My Lord, I beseech you-"

"You may have not agreed with the final verdict, Lady Auroalis." Damas replied strictly. "But that gives you no right to disobey a direct order. Now I would like you to overhear these battle plans. Please."

She sighed. She knew now that she had to do something she would regret doing. It was the only way that she was going to be able to stop this from happening. Even if she may be sacrificing her own life.

"My Lord."

She spun round and quickly walked out the council chamber with guards calling after her. The first step she was going to take was defiance and it wasn't a message she was sending to the king.

"Lady Auroalis return to the council chamber immediately!"

"Defying a king, that's plucky." Lord Moran muttered as he walked past.

"Who said I was defying the king?" She returned, giving him a knowing luck.

Lord Moran shrugged his shoulders and looked back to see if there someone coming to drag her back to the King.

"Well I would have thought that if the King was having a bad he would make such behaviour a punishable offence. Even if it was someone dearly beloved by the King."

She stopped and stopped him from walking away by grabbing him roughly by the shoulder. "What do you mean by that?"

He looked at her squarely and walked up to her almost to the point where they were touching noses.

"I think you've already heard of what I have been speaking of."

"Well gossip can be true or false. It's never really as clear as fact so I shall ask you again. What do you mean by your little off-handed comment? Hm?"

Lord Moran took in a deep breath and licked his lips. "The fact is the King was very distressed throughout the entire time that you were ill-"

"So that's my fault?"

"Of course not!" He hissed. "But his...behaviour. The fact that he was almost threatening the physicians for your condition only brought to light which people had been merely speculating on for the entire time that you have been here."

"And what's that?"

"That the King loves you." She looked down at the ground, she felt like she was going light-headed again. "Or were you really that naïve?"

"No. We were close but I am sure you and everyone else at court are mistaken."

She was about to walk away only this time, Lord Moran stopped her and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Then don't play the fool. You know perfectly well what he's capable of when he's distressed. Even though you weren't conscious but you can imagine what he was like..."

She blinked at him. "I really can't."

"Well...Then allow me to enlighten you. If you walk away now he will take that army and march them to their death. If you stay here you may be able to control him."

"With what? Oh my charming ways? Or the methods of a whore?" She spat on the word 'whore' which made Lord Moran wince a little.

"No. It will just allow him to remain at least a little calm."

_I am on your side, _she was saying. _Your enemy is my enemy also._


	32. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Thirty One

For **MJ1010**

After her defiance towards the king Aella was out of the king's graces but she was assured in a letter from Lord Moran that it was only temporary. Not knowing whether this was reassuring or not considering it was coming from Lord Moran. She wasn't sure if he was able to decipher the look which she gave him when she left the council chamber. Lord Moran had listed reasons why there was no reason for her to worry about not ever coming back to the palace. He had too much of an attachment to her for him to dismiss her from his presence completely. That was the reason which shocked her the most. Why would Lord Moran use such words? What did he mean by them? Was he tricking her? Was he trying to lead her into a sense of false-security? She didn't know how to play the politics game or of deceit. She was always plain and simple, she stuck to the basics, one being honesty.

He had told her in the letter, quote _'many kings mistresses had done far worse than you had done and still they remained in the kings bed for many years after_'. When she read this, it was confirmation that there was something else behind what he had been saying before but at the same time his frankness amused her. Aella laughed at how Lord Moran was comparing her to a whore. People rumoured that they had been in an intimate relationship but there was no reference so directly made to her before. She was sitting in Shayna's living room as she read the letter. She couldn't risk being in her rooms at court so much for the time being. Another thing Lord Moran warned her to do, confusing her even more as to whether he was taking the role of a paternal figure, a mere colleague or someone whom she should fear at court. She was chuckling to herself as she read to letter which must've been rather confusing to other people who were passing by given the recent events.

Her brother, Nik found this particularly confusing. He knew his sister well and this sort of thing caused her to go into something of a mental breakdown. She was restless as there was no work to do. She lashed out on others, he feared for the peace in the household when he heard that she was going to stay for a few days. Seeing her laughing at a time such as this was most unusual. Another thing he found unusual was that she was out of the house most of the day. She had nothing to do considering she was 'banished' for a few days from court so there was no work for her to do. Something wasn't right. There was something his sister wasn't telling him.

"Aella." She looked up with the signs of amusement still hanging off her expression. "What is it?"

She chuckled and pointed to the letter. "Something Lord Moran wrote. He's becoming something of an amusing man."

Nik nodded and sat down beside her. "Are you alright? Ever since you left you haven't been yourself. Is there something you're not telling me? Perhaps about your illness. Lord Moran told me something about visions but I don't know."

Aella's smile faded and she looked around before answering him. She leaded forward and whispered gently.

"Yes. It's true. I've seen terrible things, Nik. Horrible things. There are things about this world I cannot control. They've told me they are things I have to make sure happen but why would I want to bring such horrible things about."

He shook his head. "Of course you don't. But are you sure these are visions?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "The terrible thing is that I know they are true. I dreamt that Praxis and Lieutenant, a lowly one at that before I was in this...coma became a Baron. I woke up and guess what his new title was. Baron Praxis."

"I've heard of him. Not a nice character so I'm told." He murmured.

"Believe me he's worse than the stories in person. I believe you met him."

He nodded. "Briefly, when I came to see you. I got the impression that there's something lurking beneath the charming exterior."

"There is." She assured him.

"So what did you see?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Nik, if I tell you this...do you promise not to tell another living soul? It's important you tell no one about this I'm even wondering why I'm even contemplating telling you. This is the sort of thing which could get someone killed."

He nodded stiffly and she continued. "I see Baron Praxis as ruler of Haven City. He's conducted experiments on people using Dark eco."

"How?"

She shook her head. "I'm not sure how, but he overthrows Damas."

Nik leaned back in his seat, taking this all in. This all seemed to surreal to be happening to them. They were once a simple family from the Slums, then their mother had to date a munitions expert who happened to be on call to the greatest crime bosses in the city. Then his sister had to sign up with the Krimson Guard. Then this happened. Then again this sounded like something which she had all along and was always going to happen regardless of what she would do. When he heard from Lord Moran that apparently his sister could now see visions of the future he was wondering whether he should ask if they were still talking about the same woman. He was sure out of all the supposed prophetesses one of them must have been telling the truth, he never thought that it would be his sister. If his sister was going to be gifted with anything it wouldn't be something like seeing into the future. She wasn't someone to worry about the future. She was always thinking about the present and knew was somewhat more haunted by the past than she let on. That just wasn't...Aella. She was stronger than that. She wasn't passive and allowed things to come and go. She was one to stop bad futures from happening. She acted on her intuition, she wasn't there twiddling her thumbs and planning and re-planning for months of end. Eventually she did act upon what direction her conscience was pointing in.

"Saying that could be punishable by death." Nik whispered.

"But it was what I saw and believe me I'm trying to stop it. Not bring it about. I see this particular boy...They tell me..."

She wasn't going to tell Nik he was her son. She didn't know why but she couldn't bring herself to tell him that.

"They tell me he's going to save us."

"Save us or not, Aella. There's still the problem of Praxis. How are you going to bring him down? You can't do this alone."

"I know that. That's why I've been away for a few days. I've been researching into Praxis' past. I turns out to be shadier than I thought it would be." She sneered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I've discovered that our Baron Praxis' dealings aren't exactly legitimate nor are they legal. In fact he is quite a good acquaintance of an old friend of ours."

Nik thought on this for only a moment to know who she was talking about. "Krew."

She nodded. "Turns out that some of the finances which have been paying for his lavish lifestyle isn't merely coming from his pay its also coming from split proceeds with Krew for their exploits."

"And of course Krew gets something out of it as well."

"Its the reason why he's been able to get away with all the good deeds he's committed all these years. As well as a provision on ammo and weaponry Praxis has scratched his back by burying any leads to sending him behind bars."

Nik shook his head in disbelief. "This is almost unreal." He breathed.

Nik had to allow himself for this to sink in for a moment. First there was her sister telling him that she could see visions of the future. Next there was someone and of all people it was that Praxis creep was going to take over Haven City. He had difficulty with believing this was all happening. If this was someone else he would have them committed to an asylum. No matter how legitimate it was for someone to have visions of the future anyone could say that to justify any course of action. However Aella wasn't the sort of person who would resort to such things. If she had a reason she would use it, if she didn't she would find on to pitch to someone. She was straight with people and she wasn't a fool. She always wanted to make sure she was right about something.

"Believe me this is real. More real than you can imagine and its starting. I need to stop it."

"_We_ need to stop it." He corrected. She frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me everything you know. I'm involved now. I know you're planning to get Lord Moran involved and I can assure you he is on your side but you need me as well. You need more people to help. I can gather information while you and Moran do the work that needs to be done at court. I can do it." He pressed.

She shook her head. "No. I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" He demanded.

"Because you're my little brother!" She cried. "I'm supposed to protect you. To make sure you don't get hurt. Ever since our mother started neglecting us which was very early on in your lives I promised I was going to protect you. Be a mother to you when your real one was ignoring her duties as a mother."

"That wasn't your job, Aella and its not your job any more. I'm an adult now I can take care of myself."

"I still feel the need to though and not just to you but to Oz as well and I've been failing him in that respect over the years I have to admit."

Aella sunk into her chair avoiding eye contact with her brother. She couldn't help but feel the guilt at that moment of neglecting her brothers during the times when she was too absorbed by her own grief or problems to even remember that it was possible for them to have their own personal issues. It was disgraceful as an elder sister whose job, after a neglectful mother who soon passed away to abandon them to the world. She promised she would take care of them because there was no one else to do so. She was all they had. Out of the all the people that knew them she was the closest that they could have to a real mother. She may have not given birth to them or had them grow in her belly for a number of months but she felt the emotions a mother had for her child. When she first laid eyes on them she knew she had to protect them.

"He doesn't feel like you've abandoned him, Aella." He reassured her softly.

"I have though."

"Do you know what I heard him tell his friends the other day? He was telling his friends how amazing his older sister was. How she dealt with the metalheads which attacked the palace. He's making a legend out of you and he even said that he hoped to be as strong as you one day."

Aella smiled and looked down at the floor with embarrassment. "Okay. To both. You can help us just don't die on my kiddo."

She reached out and took Nik's hand. He took hers and held it as tightly as he held her gaze. "I promise. I can actually take care of myself these days."

She laughed and reached out with her hand and stroked his cheek. "You've grown up, kiddo."

"I know and you've finally noticed." He joked. She smiled again, resisting to laugh out loud. Her smile disappeared slightly and dropped her hand from his face.

"There's someone else to worry about as well."

"Who is it?"

"There's a right hand man Praxis has. A man named Erol. I saw him in my visions as well. He proves to be a bit of a problem in the future and I can suspect in our present as well. Does the name ring any bells?"

Nik pulled a face. "Not from the top of my head. No. Didn't you find anything on him?" She shook her head. "Just out of interest how did you get this information?"

Aella looked a little uncomfortable for a moment but not unwilling to answer the question. "How you usually require information from murder or terrorist suspects." She answered.

Nik stared at her with horror. "Please don't give me that look." She shot at him darkly. "Surely you've seen a man being tortured before."

"Yeah but I'm a little worried for you at the moment since you need a warrant for that kind of thing."

"Well if no one knows the whereabouts of the person being tortured and if that certain person was a gangster believe me no one is going to care. Especially if that particular gangster is now at the bottom of the lake by the Hip Hog Saloon."

Nik sunk into his seat and looked away. That was what it was going to be like...He shook his head knowing he had to put a brave face on. This was a war. He had to make exceptions in certain situations when it came to his moral code.

"Alright. So we have to do more digging into this Erol guy."

"If we find something on him we might be able to bride him. I don't like to play the courtier but I think I might have to learn the tricks of this trade in this particular case. Since the stakes have been

raised."

"Too right they have been. The bastard's been made a Baron. It makes him aristocracy." He grumbled.

Nik grinned at the clever word play in that sentence but his smirk so faded away into the thoughts he began to dwell on. When Nik said this it suddenly seemed clear to Aella how Praxis became ruler of Haven City. It was for a reason which made her blood go cold and a shiver travel down her spine as if there were spiders crawling up and down her back. It was because he was now aristocracy he was more or less eligible for becoming ruler and if Damas doesn't have an heir then he's more or less screwed. If only Damas had married and had a child then this wouldn't be so much of a problem. It would be a problem, yes, but no one would dare over-rule of the crown being passed onto the son if something happened to Damas or if he was accused of something he didn't commit. Well there wouldn't be a Baron Praxis to take it over, there would be someone here to remain or stop him from becoming their ruler. He knew that this city didn't need a lot to fool it. It was run by idiots and it was filled with idiots. The people who ran it were probably less intelligent than the civilians if she thought about it. He was sure that there would be some amongst the masses who wouldn't believe them if it came to that.

"Okay. We have to work fast."

"Why?"

"Because Damas doesn't have an heir. Therefore a council meeting would be called once Damas would be out of the picture and with the way things are going for Praxis I'm sure he's at the top of the list. Somewhere."

"Shit."

"Quite." She agreed, at that moment there was a knock on the door. Since no one else was in Nik got to his feet and went to the door, knowing that it could be anybody it was probably safer for him to go.

He opened the door slowly and peered through finding himself surprised. "Lord Moran?"

"Is your sister here?" The man asked before allowing Nik to ask him inside. He glided through the hallway and went straight into the living room.

"Lord Moran." Aella greeted.

"Lady Auroalis."

She had to admit it was quite a shock to find Lord Moran here in the living room. She would never have thought that there would be anything which would possess him to drag himself down to the Slums. He had too much of a sense of superiority to allow himself to do something which would drag down his reputation to the gutter. Not that she had much of a reputation to uphold. She knew that if Praxis succeeded then he was going to be the first with his head on the block. She would've thought that the next time he would need to speak with her, he would at least of waited until she returned to court. So if he was here then it must be urgent. She glanced over at Nik knowing this wasn't a mere visit to see how she was doing in exile. This was about Praxis. Both of them knew from what she told him that anything which was urgent was going to concern him since he was the new up and coming man at court at the moment and also happened to be the most dangerous. If Nik was right, then he was here to discuss a plan to take him down. Also, with him coming here, worried Aella some. Even if he wanted to discuss this he could wait until she returned. This visit only meant one thing. That something had happened while she was gone.

"What happened?" She demaned.

Lord Moran looked at her, used to her _out-with-it _tone of voice. "Praxis' power at court is growing stronger. I don't know if I can hold off this conversation I've been needing to have with you. We need to act."

"I already have." She replied dryly.

Lord Moran smirked. "You've been using your spare time wisely I see."

She shrugged. "I've never been one for holidays. Praxis has connections with underground crime. I have the confession recorded."

"The confessor?"

"Honestly?"

"That would be best."

"At the bottom on the lake in the Industrial district." Lord Moran gulped but nodded curtly.

"Very well. Give the the confession and I will listen to it."

"Nik has agreed to collect more information while we do the dirty work needed at court."

Lord Moran glanced at the young man and sized him up. If someone saw him in the streets on his patrol they might have believed someone if they said they were siblings but it would needed to have been pointed out. It was the sort of person who could pass in the street and not care about at all after all that. He would just be someone who would nod to in thanks for his service and wouldn't pay another thought towards him. He was a lowly KG officer but he was the woman's brother, which must have counted for something. He looked at her in a way which signified that he was protective of his sister despite being younger than her. Also there was something which also told Lord Moran that he felt there was a great debt that he owed her. Even though in some cases that was not nearly enough to gain someone's trust but he gave Moran a look which assured him that he wouldn't even dream of betraying his sister, even if he believed it was for her own good. He stood there, legs apart, arms folded with a thunderous, determined look in his eyes. He was the one perhaps wondering if Lord Moran could be trusted, despite their conversation.

"That's another thing. Damas is making rash decisions."

Aella chuckled. "He always made rash decision. If I was there or not."

"It was worse before you came. You made him more reasonable. He actually thought things through before he acted upon them. Almost like he was trying to earn your approval." He added give her a look with made Aella uncomfortable. "He's getting worse now. He's replaced you with Praxis."

Aella scoffed. "Charming. That's really flattering."

"This is no joke. You need to swallow your pride and apologise to the king. Return to court I beg you."

"Now?"

"Yes. Now. This instant."

"No. I'm not-"

"I don't think you realise the seriousness of this situation." He said in a threatening voice. "I don't think you realise that we are on the brink of disaster. If you don't return now you might as well get out of the city and find somewhere else to live. Unless you want to remain under Praxis' rule."

"Believe me that's the last thing I want because I've seen it." She replied.

Lord Moran went white. "Have you?" His voice was quiet and frightened.

She nodded solemnly, knowing that was all she could do. She could only be honest with these two men knowing she had to lie to ten times more others in order to get to the truth and achieve her goals. She had to stop Praxis and expose the truth through lies and deceit. It was almost laughable. The most clichéd and overused stories. But it was something she had to degrade herself to in order to do which she knew she had to do. She was given this gift and she had to put it to use even if she was going against what she was told she was supposed to do. She knew herself and she knew she couldn't simply passively bring things about. She had to at least stop it from happening. She would never say that she swam along with the current before at least trying to swim against it. It was just her way.

"We have to act quickly. You must come with me to court. I beg you. Swallow your pride. I know this is a difficult thing to ask a warrior. If you want to-"

Aella raised her hand to silence him and nodded submissively. "Very well. I will come with you."

She stepped forward but was stopped by her brother. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "I mean that you can apologise because I know how bad you are at them and you hate admitting that you were ever wrong."

She laughed and touched her brothers arm affectionately. "Don't worry. I think I can make myself a good liar if Moran gives me enough lessons on the way there and a miracle occurs."

"You would definitely need a miracle to pull this off." Nik retorted. He let his sister go and walk out the door. She gave him one final nod before closing the door behind her and walking up to the hovercar waiting for them.

"And for a moment I thought you walked here." She jested.

Lord Moran looked away and shook his head. "Just because we're working together doesn't give you license to ridicule me."

"I've always ridiculed you though." She replied.

He sighed and climbed into the car. Aella climbed in after him and slumped down in the seat. "I sometimes wonder Lady Auroalis if I made a mistake in introducing you to the king or not."

"Well if you didn't you would've never known what the Industrial district looked like." She replied brightly.

He rolled his eyes and asked the driver to return to the palace.


	33. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Thirty Two

For **Miniduffa**

_It is a hard thing to say that you are sorry. To say that you were right. I hope you don't inherit this trait from me, my darling. Then again, your father is equally stubborn and hard-headed so I suppose there is no other way of escaping it. When I had to force myself to apologise to him it was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I didn't want to do it because I knew I was right. I knew that the plan was wrong and I couldn't have any part of planning it. I may be one for fighting but I am not one for slaughter. I may prefer to act than think but there is a difference between impulsiveness and foolery. I can at least think of my feet rather than rush to rash decisions so that I can reclaim glory and be immortalized. That was your fathers undoing and greatest flaw, my dear. He wants to live forever. Not in the literal sense but in the way that people can look back on him and see him as a great warrior king. He already is, the problem was and is that he doesn't think that it is enough once he had achieved the impossible._

_However I knew I would be causing more damage if I didn't swallow my pride and apologised. There needed to be someone there to stop him from acting on his impulsive nature because someone close was feeding it. Praxis was playing on his desires and bending them to his uses. Damas had become worse than an infatuated king. He had become a puppet. It was pitiful that such a man could be reduced to something such as that. I had to put aside my own thoughts and feeling and do what was right by the city and by my King. I knew that if no one was going to stop Praxis I would have to. I knew what was at stake. I knew the dangers of no doing so._

_This was also the day when your father's feelings towards me became more evident. There had been moments when the thought crossed my mind but it soon disappeared into the air and we continued with the task at hand. Never did I think it were possible that such a man would come to love someone such as myself. If he was to love anyone it would be someone else...I didn't know precisely what sort of woman he would want but not me. I always thought he was too sensible to fall in love with someone close to him and serving him. He was not one for scandal, nor did he tolerate it. However with the way that he handled things, it was the mere look in his eyes which confirmed Lord Moran's suspicions. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know whether this would mae me love him. If it would compromise my future actions or change the course of action that I would take. That's the thing about love, my dear, it's capable of making you do unpredictable things._

_I was mostly afraid of what was to come after all of this. If I was successful with beating fate what would become of us then? I was so afraid that once Praxis was destroyed that the curtain between us both would be gone and we would see each other for what really are. That the feelings we had for one another would become more apparent. The problem with mine was that I wasn't entirely sure about what my true feelings really were..._

~ (***) ~

Aella hated apologising (as her brother predicted and knew). When she had to apologise it meant that she had to admit to being wrong. That she had made a false judgement on the situation. What stung more was that she knew she wasn't wrong. She knew more than Damas did but he was now behaving like a small child who had his sweets taken from him. Also she knew Praxis was going to be there. Just thinking of his eyes upon her as she made her apology to the King made shiver. She could feel his malicious, victorious smirk burning into her already. She would have to resist a glare in the direction of the man if she was going to keep up appearances. However she new something that he didn't. She knew that he didn't deserve to be in the breathing space of the King. He deserved to be rotting in the cells along with the other criminals of the city. She had just discovered that he had an allegiance with Krew, her former employer and paid for all the things he needed and got an equal share in the exploits. It was disgraceful for a man in his station to do so and he wouldn't be able to rise ever again once he was exposed.

When she stepped into the throne room all eyes were on her and she knew that it was time for her performance. She suspected that this was how it felt when someone stepped onto the stage and was able to perform their monologue or their main scene. To show their true ability as a public speaker or as an actor. She could be a good actor, if she wanted to be. She hated the tricks that courtiers would use to get their way or get away with the crimes which they committed under the nose of the king. They would flatter him, use flowery language and even bend the truth slightly in order to get away with a lesser punishment. However most of the time it never worked as Damas wasn't an idiot. He could tell the difference between using flattery to get away with something and when someone was speaking truthfully. The one thing that Aella knew that others didn't though she was that she knew how Damas thought. She knew how to make out that she was being sincere in her apology. She glanced over her shoulder and gave Lord Moran a meaningful look.

_This better be worth if, you worm of a man._

She waited for the King to beckon her forward after Lord Moran ran up to the King, forgetting his duties for a moment and announced that she could step forward. She took a deep breath and knew that the more dramatic the more it would throw Damas off balance. He wouldn't be sure what was sincere or not. So before she reached him she fell to her knees.

"My Lord, I beg humbly, as lowly in status that I am for your forgiveness." She said in a shaky voice.

Her eyes were cast down to the ground as a sign of respect as well as being able to look upwards because of the man standing beside him.

She heard someone make a grunt and Damas stepped off the throne with his hands behind his back. He walked around her and observed her and her body language.

"So you will accept the fact that despite that I respect your advice I will not always act upon it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"That despite your status at the court and in my confidences I will not always agree with you?"

"Yes, my Lord."

Then there was a long silence before he spoke again. "Then you are forgiven."

Aella couldn't believe that she had pulled it off. However there was something in Damas' voice which made her think that she shouldn't jump to conclusions. Just because he had said that he had forgiven her didn't exactly mean that she was in the clear. There was a hint of uncertainty as well as there being some slight confusion in his voice when he spoke. He was almost surprised that she had returned and to have made a public apology rather than a private one was very unlike her. However she could also sense that when he spoke the words of forgiveness that it was in the sort of voice where he had no other choice. He was almost desperate to get her back. She stole a glance from him after he had finished speaking and he was almost telling her that he couldn't continue without her. That she had been cruel in leaving him alone to such a heavy task. That he could do nothing else but forgive her for her actions because exiling her from his presence completely would hurt him even more.

Maybe this was what Lord Moran meant. Maybe the King had other reasons as to why he had so much of an investment in Aella. If this was the case what did this mean for her? Did she care about him in the same way he possibly cared for her? She glanced at him and wondered whether the only way she would know was if when she thought of him in the same way she thought of Barack. Barack. Such a long time ago. A lifetime ago. Damas was different. He was more a father than someone she cared about in that way. He was her King. She never thought of him in any other way.

"I humbly thank his Majest-"

"Don't call me that." He snapped. "My Lord, will do. There is no need."

She bowed and backed away and turned around. "I did not dismiss you, Aella."

There was an intake of breath passing through the throne room. The King never referred to an officer or advisor so personally. He had never referred to her by her first name either. Not to her knowledge anyway...

She turned around slowly and kept her eyes low. "Of course not. Forgive me, my Lord."

"I think I have been obliged to forgive me enough times, Lady Auroalis." Damas replied in a testing voice.

Her eyes accidentally met Praxis' which seemed to twinkle with amusement. Not taking his eyes off him she replied, "Very well, my Lord. However I can't think of any other way than with an apology."

"You could perhaps come up here and look over the battle plans Praxis has formulated." Damas replied impatiently.

She nodded curtly. "Yes, my Lord."

She walked up the steps and looked over plans. She wrinkled her nose and knew at first sight that it was going to be a slaughter. She glanced over at Lord Moran who shared the same sentiment.

"What say you, Lady Auroalis?"

Lord Moran gave her a desperate look to speak out but he surely knew that she shouldn't do anything so rash as soon as she had returned to the King's good graces.

She nodded. "It's very well thought out. I second Praxis' plans."

She knew she would one day regret her actions but there was no other way of getting around it. If she spoke out against him now everything would be foiled. She would just be showing that her apology was a charade and she would never be welcomed back into the palace again. She had a feeling that she would probably be chucked out the city and what then? Would she have to just stand there and watch as the city crumbled? Why was Praxis doing this? What was there to gain other than power? Other men at the court hungered for power but they never dared to go as far as becoming ruler of the city. What was there to gain from the risk?

Praxis raised his eyebrows and Lord Moran looked away in dismay. "Well, I thank you, Lady Auroalis. I know you have been renowned to have worked in the field of combat for a..._number of years_. So I really should take this a compliment."

She knew that by these words he was warning her of the knowledge he had of her shady past. Of course, since he worked with Krew he would've financed some of the missions she would've went on.

"Please do." She replied dryly.

"Don't worry, Praxis. Everything that you need will be financed so there's nothing to worry about on that account."

Praxis raised his hands. "I was more concerned with obtaining your approval and consent, my Lord."

Damas chuckled. "You shouldn't worry about that. As you said, it is a real compliment to receive approval from Lady Auroalis. She is a hard woman to please."

Praxis also chuckled while Lord Moran and Aella remained stone faced. The Baron bowed and left the presence of the King.

"Lord Moran you may leave us. I wish to speak to Lady Auroalis."

Lord Moran bowed and gave Aella a quick look as if to say, _Someone's still in trouble. _Aella narrowed her eyes at him before he turned around and walked out the the throne room.

She hoped that she wasn't in too much trouble. Both Lord Moran and Aella knew that this tone of voice meant that she was still in trouble. He knew, as both of them evidently thought alike, that she was still being a little bit un-apologetic due to the sarcastic tone of voice when speaking to Praxis. He could tell when there was something still uneasy between his two most valued of advisers. This was what her apology was about after all. It was all because she hated Baron Praxis and refused to admit that he was right. That he had won the battle of having his plans being put through.

"Now let's settle something once and for all." Damas said once he was out of earshot. "Baron Praxis is older and has had more experience in the field than you. You may have a little more than people your age and more wisdom but Praxis had more than you do. So you need to understand that your insolence has to end. Now."

The final word was emphasised with him baring his gritted fangs which would've made Aella jump and cower if she were a coward.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Oh and please stop with this 'yes, my Lord'. Can you say nothing than those three little words."

Aella thought about this. "No, my Lord." She replied.

Damas glared at her. "Just try saying less than three words and I swear..."

"Can I ask what I should do to stop his Majesty from being angry with me?"

"AND CAN YOU STOP WITH THAT POLITE TONE AS WELL!" He roared making all heads swivel in their direction.

Aella looked around. "Sorry. Maybe I should leave you." She bowed before he could protest and ran out the throne room. Lord Moran was waiting for her outside and looked around grimly.

"That went well." He commented dryly.

Aella was trying to become accustomed to Lord Moran but this comment merely highlighted as to how difficult that was going to be. His dry sense of humour wasn't dissimilar to her own and now she realised how annoying it was. She looked around the with the courtiers looking in her direction and whispering behind their hands. Same old, same old. She had become used to the fact that she was the victim to gossip. However there was someone else looking in her direction which worried her more. It was Baron Praxis. He was standing with a frail, weak looking woman with bright red hair and dressed like a Lady. Also with him was a young girl who inherited her mother's hair but her father's stern expression. She was no older than twelve but she was already growing up into the young woman she would soon become.

"Ah there she is. Lady Auroalis, may I introduce my wife Baroness Cortensa Praxis and my daughter, Ashlin."

Aella nodded to both the ladies and smiled politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"As it is to meet you, Lady Auroalis." The Baroness replied shakily. "I have heard so much about you at court it is almost a shock to meet you in person."

Aella chuckled. "You compliment me too much, Baroness."

"Our daughter was also interested in entering into your profession." The Baron spoke up. "We were wondering whether there was any advice you could give her."

"More than you could, Baron?" She challenged.

He smiled graciously. "As a woman to another I cannot."

"Ah. I would advise you to persist as hard as you can. The training will be hard and they will push you till you break but the trick you need to learn is to build yourself up as you go along until you get to the point where its impossible for you to break."

Ashlin looked back at the woman and blinked. "Thank you."

Aella smiled as she surveyed the girl with a inquiring eye. "I can see you as a warrior one day."

Ashlin frowned. "Why?"

"Because you have the same fearsome expression on your face as I did when I was your age which will make it impossible to be a courtier anyway."

Baron laughed and clapped his daughter on the back. "It seems that it is you who is showering people with compliments today, Lady Auroalis."

Aella nodded back, without a smile or a scowl. "As much as I can allow myself, Baron."


	34. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Thirty Three

For **shanejayell**

He waited outside the gates until it was the right time. He had to wait for the perfect moment when no one was there and when he would be able to bring Samos into the shadows and speak with him for as long as he could. Even when he was far in some foreign cities he knew that there was something terrible happening in Haven City. Something about new management. He also heard the name Baron Praxis. Back when he was actually there and still accepted amongst his kind he had a run in with him every now and then, he knew then he was a shrewd man who lusted for power and most of all he was an over-reacher. He knew from the moment he stepped into the throne room with him that one time that his up-most desire what that throne. From the visions he had been seeing he knew that everyone was going to be in danger one way or another. He also saw his daughter in these visions. He had to know the truth. He had to make sure that these dreams which were keeping him up at night were true and whether there was something he had to do in order to keep his daughter safe. He had to to talk to someone and he knew that someone would have to be Samos. He was the only one who would come to speak with him. If it was any of the others he knew that they would scream for the guard or drag him back in to face his sentence. He fled for a good reason and it wasn't because he was getting sick of the city or because he cared about social standing.

He was the only one who ever really trusted that he was doing the right thing by defying their laws. He was like a father to him after all, he was the one who raised him from when he was a boy to when he was an adult and taught him everything he knew in the hope that he would follow in his footsteps, only the Precursors had other plans for him. He actually went to him for help when he found out that Lynder was pregnant. He couldn't think of anyone else to tell and he knew he couldn't deal with it alone. Him and Onin were the only ones he could trust, considering Onin already knew that this would happen long before he met Lynder and second, Samos was the one who delivered the child himself. He was the one to hand the child to him and tell her that he fathered a daughter. A daughter who would save the world one day. Just no one knew how she was going to change the world...

At that moment he saw him walk out the building and nodded to someone before he headed towards the corner Amos was hiding behind. When he walked past him in the shadows Amos leaned forward.

"Samos!" He hissed.

Samos looked around as if he might have heard something but he wasn't entirely sure. There was the same frown on his face when he was trying to figure something out.

"Samos!" He said a little louder.

Samous finally turned around and jumped to his feet. "Ah! Yes sor- Amos?" He looked around cautiously and shuffled forward a little closer.

"What are you doing here? You know what will happen if you're caught!" He said throwing a chiding finger in his face.

"I know. I just need to talk to you...About Aella."

He frowned. "Aella...Aella...You mean Captain Auroalis? Wait...No, she isn't your..." His eyes widened with realisation.

"Surely you knew, Samos."

"I'm getting old, Amos. These things slip my mind. Everything is fine but I just recently heard that they might be going into the outer areas. Apparently there's been an attack."

"Do you know if, Aella's going?" He asked hurriedly keeping an eye out for anyone who could overhear or recognise him.

Samos shook his head. "I don't know. I really don't know about these things, Amos."

"Can you at least find out?" He insisted.

Samos held up his hands. "I can't promise anything, Amos."

~ (***) ~

"I just found something which will destroy Praxis forever." Lord Moran announced as he practically stormed into Aella's rooms.

It was night time, which made it all the more an atmospheric time to speak of such things and she was sitting in front of a fire, mulling over other thoughts, far from Praxis.

"Lovely to see you also, Lord Moran." She replied dully.

Lord Moran sighed and sat down in the seat. "Look, speed is the essence in this situation, Lady Au-"

"Yes, yes, I know." She replied, taking another sip of her drink. She turned to Lord Moran just remembering in her manners. "Sorry, Lord Moran would you like a drink?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't drink and now is not the right time for indulgence either."

She raised her eyebrow and placed her glass on the table. "Very well, what is it you have for me?"

"It's more what your brother has for you." He corrected and handed her the file.

She frowned as she took it and flicked through the pages. It was warrants of course, passed by Lord Moran to take suspects and torture them. He didn't exact need to get expressed permission from Damas, Lord Moran was entreated more with the responsibility as to whether such a thing should be allowed and since he was leading this investigation everything in that respect was guaranteed to go smoothly. She skipped over everything that was irrelevant. They questioned various people who worked for Krew and there were some names she even recognised, Grim and Mog being among them. She felt a lump in her throat when she read their names in the file. Thankfully they had been spared and given a minor sentence. She still didn't blame Grim for his actions and it wasn't Mog's fault he wasn't the brightest bulb in the closest. While skimming through this for long enough she almost slammed it on the table and was about to demand what she was supposed to getting excited about until it caught her eye. There was a warrant for searching Jinx's apartment along with an interrogation. She found a photocopy of a cheque directly addressed to Jinx from Praxis. Her eyes widened at the find. They got it. Praxis was definitely going to go down for financing a well-known criminal. One which Damas wasn't particularly fond of either.

She looked up with a cruel smirk curling from the corner of her lips. "We've got him. Now we definitely have to have a drink."

Lord Moran sighed knowing there was no getting out of having a drink this time. Aella got up and poured some crimson liquid into a glass and handed it to Lord Moran.

"Don't worry, you can just pretend." She chuckled.

Lord Moran sighed and got to his feet when he saw Aella holding out her glass to propose a toast. "To us and all those involved who put in their efforts for our cause."

The sound of glasses being tipped against each other was as quiet as the trickling of water. Aella took a huge gulp and Lord Moran nervously put his glass down.

"A fine speech. I have to admit, I'm coming to quite like you, Lady Auroalis."

Aella sighed, she never thought that Lord Moran would ever say such a thing. Plus, there was a part of her considering to take this as an insult. He could very well be implying that he never liked her to begin with despite the fact that he was the one who recommended her. She wondered whether he was playing with her again, especially after implying that the King had a special interest in her although she had a feeling that he was right on that account. He was probably getting worried about the fact that there was no heir and as she knew they had been pressing him about it for some time now, so he probably thought that it was better to push her into it considering there was no one else he seemed interested in. If that was the case. She had only had one relationship in her lifetime and that wasn't even consummated in the sense that such a union was consummated on a wedding night. Some people would find it surprising that a woman such as herself would be so inexperienced due to the life that she led however Aella was not the type to be distracted by such things. It was just something which had ever really bothered her let alone something which she wanted to give away as easily as her mother did. People who thought this were simply traditionalists who thought women who led unconventional lives were whores.

She frowned. "Lord Moran I thought you were married." She replied in a surprised tone. The smile on his face suddenly vanished and he began to shake his head. He almost looked frightened.

"No. I didn't mean-"

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "It was a joke, Lord Moran. Relax. Well we can relax anyway. Hopefully. With this we will be able to put Praxis and with any luck, Krew behind bars."

"Let's hope so. Also we can hope to arrest Jinx as well."

She blinked, she was surprised she forgot about him. He was her ex-stepfather after all. "Yes, quite. It is his fault that-"

She stopped herself. She wasn't going to admit all, especially to someone such as Lord Moran. She trusted him in this endeavour but she wasn't sure whether she could trust him with all her deep, dark secrets. He wasn't the sort where you could have a heart to heart with him. He was more the type to discuss politics, religion and whether that or this was the right bill to be passed. There was nothing more you could discuss with the likes of Lord Moran. He could use anything against you if he knew it was the time to bring you down if you needed to at all. It would only be if you became a threat to the state. Aella was sure he saw no real threat in her but she wasn't going to take her chances.

"I know. I am quite thorough in my work. I have to investigate every single possible person who will be serving his majesty. Don't worry, your secret is safe." He assured her.

She sank in her chair still staring at him. "Are you sure?" She whispered.

"Truly."

She surveyed him with a suspicious eye. She wasn't sure what to say to such a thing. She could never go from suspecting someone to trusting them the next. She always had to analyse and think things through before she could come to a decision. If she had the time to anyway. In a battle situation or in combat was the only time when she gave herself license to think on her feet or act impulsively from time to time.

"Sometimes I just cannot read you, Lord Moran." She sighed.

He chuckled. "Nor I you."

Aella sank into her chair and closed her eyes. Everything was falling into place. Everything just seemed too easily for them to be able to have gotten all this information. They were about to walk out of the minefield into safety. Praxis was going to be taken down now. Yet...There was something wrong, something in her bones was telling her that there was something wrong with all this. There was no stopping it and it brought a smile to her lips. They had him now when he thought that no one was going to catch him he never suspected the woman he thought he brought down a peg or two and the bumbling politician. It wasn't the time to celebrate yet but she knew she had to sleep. She knew it wasn't the right time to go to sleep. The best thing for them to do now was the go to Damas and present him with the evidence but she didn't want to do it right that moment. She was so tired. She thought that Lord Moran would've left her room but he surprised her. He was probably waiting for her to have a little sleep and then they would go and present the evidence to the King. She was sure that Lord Moran hadn't left the room because she heard him after a little while pour the alcohol back into the bottle which made her smile.

_That man will never change, _she thought to herself. She wondered what it was like for his wife or even his friend if he had any. She was always wondered why he was always so strict with himself. He lived at court for goodness sake, indulgence was a given. He was surrounded by people indulging their desires. Was it his schooling which beat that into him? Did he had a strict upbringing? She wondered whether she had an overbearing mother, men like him, with rules which he diligently followed always had mothers like that. It explained why she was the way she was due to the mother she had. Not just because of a difference in gender. He returned to his seat and warmed himself by the fire. Maybe he was waiting for her to wake up, if she was asleep to be ready to go to the King. He wanted to to this swiftly and quietly. He wanted to go when all the courtiers would be going to their rooms with the wives of other courtiers for a night of emotionless, selfish passion. He would go to the rooms of the King and inform him, with Lady Auroalis of the situation. None of them were for making a huge show of things. Surprisingly it was a quality he quite liked in her. He was old enough to be her father and thought at the moment in time that if she were his daughter he would be proud of her for having this quality. He heard her sigh and decided that it was now or never if they were going to do this tonight.

"We best go now. We have to be swift in times such as these." He wasn't chiding her he was simply stating a fact. She got to her feet at the same moment a messenger burst into the room.

"They're leaving!" He cried.

"Who are?" Lord Moran demanded.

"Oh Lord Moran. Lady Auroalis the army are leaving for the Wastelands. There has been a massive attack on the North-East quarter district. The army including the King himself are headin there now." He replied breathlessly.

"No!" Lord Moran cried and ran past the messenger with Aella in tow. "He can't do this, with no heir that is a spell for disaster why couldn't he-" He was looking at Aella at this time and quickly stopped himself and looked away.

"What?" She snapped.

He was hesitant in answering the question and knew he would lose his head if he answered or didn't.

"If he didn't just have you we may have had an heir." He finally finished in a harsh voice.

Aella stopped walked and stared after him. She stomped after him more like, she was determined to demand what he meant by such a comment before he spoke to the King, she didn't want him talking him into doing something which would make her madder than she already was. He realised she was not longer walking beside him and saw the shocked look on her face. He regretted his words but he knew she needed to be aware of the situation. She was still a maiden after all. If she wasn't going to be frightened in the face of danger and bloodshed he was sure that losing her maidenhead could at least be something which frightened her. She wasn't a child therefore she wasn't to be handled as one. He needed to tell it to her straight if she was to understand the behaviour of the time of late. She had to be told the truth of the situation before it was too late. She was really the only woman in the city who would be able to give the King a child because she was the only woman he desired, perhaps throughout the whole world. He had no idea why but perhaps he was following the tale of how great men which such strong barriers always fell for women who resembled their mothers. It was a sad, clichéd cautionary tale but it happened. It didn't happen to the previous King. Damas's mother was nothing like her mother-in-law. Damas's sister was more like her Grandmother.

"I'm sorry but surely you must know."

"Yes." She shot back. "But you should never presume that I would give myself...so easily. I am not like the women at court, Lord Moran. Or like my mother." She added quickly. She knew she was never going to shake that one off...

"I certainly know that." He replied.

"I would never give that...so easily. Not even to the King." She replied.

She gave him a cold, hard stare. "You're a virgin?"

She almost looked offended. "Yes. I am a virgin."

"Precursors." He muttered and continued to walk in the direction they were headed in.

Aella tilted her head and walked after him. How dare he presume such a thing about her! How dare he presume that she would submit to such a thing. He knew she was more loyal to the King than most people however he must surely knew that it push came to shove there were some things which she was not willing to do unless she was truly sure that was what she wanted to do. Her cheeks had gone crimson, not just from the heat of the fire and the alcohol in her system but also the thought of Damas doing such a thing to her. With her. Did she love him? Did she want him to do such things with him?

~ (***) ~

Metrodona looked out the window as she watched the army assemble itself before marching off to the battlefield. She felt dread and fear rise up in her stomach like bile. These dark days which they had seen for so long were finally coming, but were they ready?

"Donna?"

The voice was quiet and uncertain. The child knew of these visions and current events as much as an adult at court would know. Metrodona turned from the window and walked towards the little girl in her nightgown and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Seem...Aren't you supposed to be in bed, Sweeting?"

Seem pulled a face and turned back to the window. "They're being rather loud...Also I can't sleep knowing...Knowing something bad might happen..."

Metrodona gave her a sideways look. "Seem, what have we told you over and over again?" Seem looked away and then to the ground. "Seem?"

Seem sighed. "No matter the dark visions there is always light."

"Exactly. Even though we foresee bad times in the future there is someone who will come and save us. The Precursors are always here with us, they would never abandon us at such a time as this."

Seem nodded reluctantly. Metrodona wrapped an arm around her shoulders and walked her back to her room.

"So will you promise to sleep for me tonight? I want to see you in the morning refreshing and had a good nights sleep."

Seem nodded again and allowed Metrodona to give her a kiss on the cheek she watched her run down the corridor and into her room. She waited there for a while knowing from when she was a child that she would wait five minutes till the coast was possibly clear and would sneak out again. She smiled satisfied that there would be no midnight escapes and went back to her prayers, praying that the city would be safe.

~ (***) ~

She stepped past the guards and an armoured Praxis who tried to stop her from entering the room of the King. She pushed past them and slammed the doors behind her, even in front of Moran and faced Damas who was being helped by a servant with his armour. He nodded to him and the man left.

"Lady Auroalis did you get the message that you were not accompanying us on this campaign?" He almost murmured as if it was something irrelevant.

She stared at him. "No, my Lord. May I ask why?"

"Your new found ability is too precious to us. We need to keep you as safe as possible."

She almost laughed. "You might as well as given your consent to the monks for me to be sent to a monastery."

His head shot up, burning into hers. "Don't suggest such a ridiculous notion." He growled.

She shook her head furiously. It wasn't ridiculous. No more ridiculous than he was being. He was hiding her away like she was some china doll of his that no one else could touch but was collecting more and more dust over the years. There was nothing about it that was ridiculous. It was true. He didn't want her in there so that the scandal of a possible love affair wouldn't be heightened. Or more he was keeping her around so long as the chances of that actually happening might be heightened. She didn't know whether to believe Lord Moran's claims were true or false but she was beginning to see that something had changed in Damas and she needed to stamp this out quickly. He wanted to keep her away from everything so that he could be kept for himself. He was acting like a little boy with a toy which he practically worshipped and didn't want to touch. God knows what would've happened to Barack if he was still alive. He would keep her away from every man that could pose as a possible threat to taking her away from him. It was so infuriating. What made him think that he could treat her like this? Because he was the King? So because he was the King it meant that he could treat her like she was his toy?

"So that I don't get used to the idea of remaining a virgin?" She questioned.

Her words made him jump and stare at her with a mixture of shock, anger and dismay. "It has nothing to do with that."

"Really, then what does it have to with, my Lord?" She sneered.

"You should not be speaking to me in this manner, Ael- Lady Auroalis." He corrected himself sternly. "I am only doing this for your safety."

"Alright, why is that? Am I made of glass? No. Can I fight as well- No, can I fight better than most of your soldiers? Yes. You know that. So who planted the idea in your head?"

He stepped forward and she automatically stepped back until her back was slammed against a wall. His body and hers were an inch apart. He stared down at her with such fury she was afraid that he was going to strangle her and do something else at the same time. She trembled when he grabbed her by her upper arms. His fingers dug into her skin, she bite her lip to stop her from whimpering from the pain. She didn't want him thinking about this moment in time that she was a coward. She was willing to defy a King once again.

"You of all people should know that I am not so easily influenced. Shouldn't you?"

She simply stared back at him. "I'm not sure that really is the case of late, my Lord."

"Why are you speaking to me in this manner? Why are you saying such things to me? When all I want is for you to be safe?" He demanded. He was almost pleading with her now. His voice was somewhere between angry and desperate.

"Because I don't know who you are, my Lord. I don't know what...we are, my Lord. You're going into battle when...when it is more dangerous for you than I to go into battle. You have no heir. You will leave the city without a King."

Damas was quiet for a long time. His eyes were no longer burning with a passionate anger which seemed to drive him. His grip on her arms lessened and she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was trying to find some way where he could reply to such a thing. He wasn't sure what he could say to such a sensible suggestion from such an impulsive, passionate woman. He no longer knew her either as much as he wasn't sure about what she was to him any more.

"Why do you concern yourself which such things?" He asked gravely.

"Why did you watch over me so many nights when I was ill?" She reply.

He opened his mouth but no words escaped his lips eventually he left the room leaving her there alone, wondering if she would ever see him again.


	35. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Thirty Four

For **Dark Magician Grrl**

Aella couldn't think or sleep for days making her useless to everyone. She was never used to being useless. She didn't like that she was stuck between knowing how she felt about Damas and not knowing how she felt about him. Lord Moran was tiring of it and was always sending her back to her rooms to rest which was a waste of her time as she would always go to the window and watch the gate to wait for Damas to appear. Her heart ached when she thought about him. She wanted to know that he was alright which was why she was mad about not being able to go. If she was with him she would know for sure that he would be okay. That he was alive and well. She knew that she would be the only one to protect him. Hours went by and still he had not returned making her more agitated and less able to sleep at night. She knew that after their parting nothing was going to be the same again, if he ever returned or she ever saw him again. She kept replaying it over and over again to make sure that it happened and it wasn't some nightmare or something. No it happened.

After those words passed her lips she realised the consequences would be destructive. Things between Damas and Aella were going to be more uneasy than they were before. However because they came out so impulsively and irrationally than she knew that they were the truth. She could lie but she had to think about it before she lied. When she told the truth it came naturally, she supposed that was the reason why she didn't stay working from the crime underworld of the city for very long. It was just something that wasn't for her. She knew now that she loved Damas. She only realised that she cared for Damas more than she really would. It was something everyone said had to do with the fact that you had a missing parent in your life. She had missing parents really even if her mother was around. However she must've seen a father in Damas and therefore there was something deep inside her which also brought her to be attracted to him. He was strong, fearless and had a dark sense of humour. These were more or less the sort of things she liked in a man. She knew this was the kind of man who would be the only type of man who could appreciate her and she hadn't really met many men like that. So it only seemed to make sense that it was until now that she would feel that way about another person.

"You need to snap out of it." She murmured to herself. She rubbed her temples as she felt a headache cloud over her. She supposed that it was due to all the lack of sleep but then the familiar feeling of foreboding washed over, then knowing it was something else. She felt like she couldn't breath and she craned her neck back as if she was being strangled.

"No." She pleaded.

**There is more for you to see.**

"Please..."

~ (***) ~

_**This...horrible place...is...our...world!**_

_The building that Jak was staring at was a place she recognised from where the army was headed. There had been no word and she had been through it before. It was usually bustling with people. Children running through the streets. Now it seemed dead. There was not the sound of a bird or a child's laughter. The place was no longer bathed in sunlight but shrouded by dark clouds as if they were in the underworld where only ghosts remained. This was not a warning of what the future held but of the dangers of the present. She knew that this was the Precursors telling her to expect the worst._

_I'm sorry, she pleaded. I'm sorry Jak. Damas. This is my fault._

_**There's a powerful energy force at the old house. The Metal Heads are drawn to it.**_

_She looked closely at the house. It seemed like a normal hut placed high on a platform and the next there seemed to be a strange, green glow coming out from it. She made a mental picture of the house. If she wasn't going to change the future she was going to make sure that there was going to be some hope in the world that there would be a better one after it. What did they mean by a strange energy? Who was that voice? It was a different voice. A new voice from the future. It was deep, husky and was usually associated with someone not to be trusted however the words spoke louder than the tone and sound of his voice._

_**I found him just wandering the streets. But that amulet around his neck means he may just be the lost heir to the city.**_

_There he was again. The child that would soon be hers. However she frowned when she saw the amulet that Damas usually wore around his nec-_

_No...No. No. Wait does this mean...No wait. No..._

**Yes. **_The voice returned, revealing yet another shocking truth in store for the future. _**You will bare the true heir to the city as well as the one who will save our world.**

_She and Damas...Were going to have a son? Jak was not only going to be her son but also Damas' son. Then surely that must mean he's still alive if this future is to come about._

**Yes...even though your concerns lie in the future and not the present...**

_**I've seen what Metal Heads do when they take a city. The destruction. The killing. The devouring. The Baron's scheming will only result in this city's falling prey like all the others before it. We must replace Praxis before it's too late.**_

_Aella rubbed her eyes. This was too much. First she was going to give birth to, frankly the only hope this world had against the metalheads, in the process of doing so she was going to give birth to the son of the King. Usually most women would be thrilled about this but she wasn't most women. She was just settling down to the fact that she was beginning to fall in love with a man much higher to than she was with concerns to social status and even though that affection was returned...it was still a bit much to find out that you were going to have his child. Even though she had known about this for a while but she didn't it was going to be **his**._

**Child, do not be afraid of your destiny...**

_What if I'm not strong enough to carry this heavy burden..._

**We chose you to take this task because we knew you would be strong enough to take this role. Maybe we know better than you know...**

_Just promise me I won't be alone in carrying this out._

**You should always know that you're never alone...**

~ (***) ~

Aella woke up with a start. She took in deep breaths and her heart was beating as quickly as a speeding train. She stared out the window again gripping onto the window pane, hoping that her King would return. Her King. It made her sound like she was already expecting to be the future Queen of Haven City even if the future told her that this was never to be. She would only bare his son that didn't mean she would be crowned and marry the man. They may even marry but they might not rule the city. If Praxis takes over then he won't rule any more. However this was something she couldn't allow to happen. She couldn't allow those who she swore to protect to be ruled over by such a man. He would become a dictator not a King. He was not even a true, legitimate heir. A noble or not.

"How are you feeling?"

She spun round and found the Head Monk sitting in a chair watching her. She was about to get up but he stopped her silently by raising his hand.

"Don't get up. Precognitive dreams make the head dizzy if you get to your feet too soon. Believe me I know about these things. I came to speak to you about them actually. What is it that you have seen, child?"

Aella regarded the man with suspicion. She wasn't sure if she could trust a man in a profession she didn't respect. Or that would've been her view about two months ago. She always thought that the religious views of the monastery was a waste of space. She was almost close to what could be considered an atheist. However now she wasn't sure whether she could continue to take that stance any more. After all these dreams and the fact they were slowly becoming a reality gave her a reason to believe that perhaps the Precursors existed. This also changed her view of the monastery. Out of all the people in the palace or even in the city, this man was probably the only one who understood what she was going through. She turned to him and just noticed that he had kind eyes. The sort she was expecting from a father. She shook her head, she needed to stop trying to find surrogate fathers. Grim. Then Duke. Then Lord Moran. Then Damas (who then turned out to be less of a father figure and was now slowly becoming the potential future partner). Then this guy. They were just popping out of nowhere. She never really had to complain about the fact that she never had a father in her life. Still it was almost like she was seeking out fatherly figures, just enough to make up for the biologically one being absent. Once this precognitive dreaming started she had a feeling that maybe he was from some foreign tribe or a lost race who passed on the ability of seeing into the beyond.

"I've seen terrible things." She whispered. "I've seen visions of a dark future which is dragged on by this war."

The man nodded wordlessly and allowed her to continue. "I feel so helpless but the Precursors tell me that my job is to bring about the future. At first I wasn't sure that I could do such a thing but then like in every vision of a terrible future there is a small light."

"And this small light is in the form of a golden haired man?" She stared at him in shock. "There was a prophecy made by a monk years ago of such a tale. We hardly know if he knew anything more because he was monk from a land far away. He was simply passing through and stayed with us for a while. Many years ago."

The man looked at her for a moment. He was almost scrutinizing her face. Searching for something.

"What?" She demanded.

"It was many years ago, but there is something about this man that you have also."

Aella shook her head. "You're going off the point. Look I've seen things in more detail than this man seems to have done and believe me you may have to leave soon."

"Why?"

"Praxis is going to take over. He's going to do terrible things. He's going to make this war worse with his foolery and selfishness. He's going to work-"

She was interrupted by Lord Moran bursting into the room. He looked at both the High Priest and Aella and almost checked if he was in the right room.

"Praxis has returned...without the King. He says he is lost to the metalheads along with the rest of the army."

"Oh God...No...It's all coming true. I have to find him. I have to go." She decided taking her weapons with her.

"No, Lady Auroalis. It's too dangerous." The High Priest protested.

"I quite agree."

"No. I have to find the King and bring him back you know better than anyone, Lord Moran that this is a top priority."

"Praxis won't let anyone out of the city."

"Really? Why doesn't that surprise me. Well, you know I am a stubborn woman, Lord Moran so don't think some proclamation by a fake King will stop me from bringing back the true ruler on the throne."

She turned round and carried on walking purposefully down the corridor. No one was going to stop her. Not even the Precursors.


	36. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

Chapter Thirty Five

For **xXxrisenangelxXx**

There were millions of people buzzing around the barrier to the section where the army had been fighting she had to show her badge before they would let her through. Or more the neighbours just wanted to see what was going on since every in the city were nosey housewives by the looks of things, which was going to make it all the more difficult for Aella to get past without being detected. Before she could just walk in and there would be no questions asked. She suspected that some of these women were mothers, wives, sisters or daughters of soldiers which had not yet returned. For a moment she felt sorry for them and hoped Shayna wasn't amongst any of them. Aella had a feeling they weren't ever going to return. This was going to end badly, not just politically but also she could foresee riots and uprisings from the general public. She didn't need to see a vision to confirm that was going to become a reality. She ducked underneath the barrier and made her way towards the gate which was guarded by some high ranking KG officers. One she recognised.

"Duke." She greeted. She hadn't seen the man in a while but they had settled their differences over the past few months.

When he saw her his eyes twinkled and he embraced her as a father would embrace his daughter.

"Aella. What are you doing here?"

"I need to get past. I need to go onto the site. Praxis says the King is dead but I don't believe him. I think the metalhead leader captured him."

Duke shook his head. "Aella, you know I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"I don't mean I'm afraid of losing my job. I mean I'm afraid of losing you. I don't want to go home and face Shayla thinking I might have sent our daughter to her death."

She stared back at Duke intently. "Duke, you're not going to lose me. I'll come back and I won't be coming back alone."

Duke tilted his head knowing he was at a crossroads. He knew in his professional mind that if she was of lower rank there would be no way that he would be letting Aella past him. However since she was of higher rank she technically had higher authority over the matter than he did. Although he had received order coming directly from the King that she was to be kept from harm. As a father, he was happy to follow this order. Because as a father he wouldn't want to let her go in there. They were given the excuse that it was because of her wounds but there were soldiers with worse wounds that Aella who were carted back to work sooner than she got out of her coma. He knew she was strong and that she could face anything but there were many soldiers like that who eventually met their death. Who was to say that this would be hers? He knew no matter how much the others would consul him he would always feel like he had her blood on his hands.

"I'm sorry, Aella. I can't let you go."

She nodded and then did something unexpected. She threw a jetboard which she was strapped on

her back and sped past the gate. She scanned her security pass just in time to get it open and went straight out of the city.

"Aella!" He cried but he knew it was too late. She was gone.

When the doors closed behind Aella she never expected to face anything like this. There were dead bodies floating in the waters and scattered through out the town. It was just like in her dream. A grey apocalypse. She hovered across the grounds and scanned the area. While she was here she was at least going to check out that hut.

"Hello?" She called out wondering if there were going to be any survivors.

"Over here." Said a voice.

Aella spun round not actually expecting a voice. It was only protocol to call out if there were any survivors. It was only one in ten cases where there was actually a survivor. Survivor not survivors. She floated in the direction of the voice on her hoverboard and looked around the mass of corpses until she found herself face to face with a well-built man in his mid or late thirties with skin the colour of mud.

"Don't worry I'll get you back to the city as soon as possible."

"No. Not there. I can't ever go back there." He wheezed.

She frowned at him and held his hand. "Why? What happened?"

The man peered at her as if he recognised her. "You're...that girl...Lady Auroalis...Why were you not here?"

"I was forbidden by the King." She explained hastily. "But tell me why you can't go back to the city."

She wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped him onto the hoverboard which was just able to take them both and they hovered slowly across the battlefield towards the hut.

"We were crossed." The soldier replied with scorn in his voice.

"By who?"

"Praxis." He spoke his name like he was spit venom out of his mouth. She looked away and he caught the look his eyes and chuckled. "So you knew. Why didn't you warn the King?"

"We had evidence against him but...He was about to go into battle. I didn't know he had a long term plan with Krew to ambush the army."

The man laughed again instead he roared with laughter which startled Aella so much she almost dropped him. She looked at him for a moment, almost as if he were a mad man. She could imagine by the size of him and how enthusiastically he described the battle he probably was. All these front liners were off their heads for signing up for those positions anyway. She gripped onto his muscles as they climbed up the slope towards the hut. She prided herself in being fairly strong but today was a real test of that. She was hoping she could hang onto him for long enough until they could reach the top and she could treat him with whatever she had with her. She did come prepared. Also she hoped to do a bit of investigating while she was there. She frowned at the man who was still laughing which started to annoy Aella. What could possibly be so funny about this whole situation?

"Okay what's the joke?"

"The joke? The joke is I had no idea he was working for that scumbag and second it wasn't him he made a deal with."

"Who then?" She snapped as she jumped them off the jetboard and carried him into the hut.

"The metalhead leader."

She almost dropped him but thankfully he was already settling down on the floor. His words hit her like someone had stabbed her multiple times in the chest. She stared at him in absolute horror. She never thought she would ever meet a human being who was brave, cowardly, pathetic and the worst time of human all combined in one person. It looked like Praxis was surprising her in all kinds of ways over the past few weeks. She almost looked like she had died and remained standing in her corporeal form. She couldn't believe it because she didn't think Praxis' treachery went that far. She couldn't believe anyone's treachery could go that far for that matter. Working against the King with the metalhead leader? And she just thought he was just trying to take the throne of the city. It was one thing to plot treason against the King but it was a completely different thing to make a deal with the metalhead leader, a mindless, greedy, infernal creature. He was so perilous in his determination to achieve him ambitions he was willing to sell his soul to the only devil which walked the land.

"How do you know?"

The man grunted as he leaned against the wall and took a minute. "When they thought I was dead they were talking. I heard them saying that everything was going according to plan. That Praxis was going to say that the King was dead but if he somehow came back he would say he betrayed them not Praxis."

"What?" Those words filled Aella with more hope than she could've imagined. "Damas is alive?"

The soldier nodded. Aella remembered herself and took out the bandages from her pack. "I'm sorry. I didn't ask you your name?"

The man smirked. "That's alright. It's Sig."

"Sig. Well, I know you know me as Lady Auroalis but I've always hated that title. You can call me Aella."

"Nice to meet you Aella. I wish we could've met under better circumstances."

"Well there's nothing we can do about that. The thing we need to focus on now is finding Damas. Do you know where he is?"

"The metalhead leader was going to take him but he got away. Thank goodness. He's better out of the city than in it, personally. I would've followed him if I was strong enough."

"I'll leave you by the entrance so you can get treated but I have to go after Damas. I have the evidence against Praxis. Don't worry he will be brought down."

"You can't go into the Wasteland's alone."

"I have to if we're going to save the city." She argued.

"I can't let you go there alone! I'm coming with you! Like I said I can't go back there. Not after this."

Aella stamped her foot and turned away. There seemed to be no reasoning with this guy. He would just slow them down. She looked around the hut but there was nothing there. Nothing special. Well there was nothing special about it yet. Perhaps.

"Look Sig, I appreciate the concern but there is no way I can let you accompany me with those wounds of yours."

"I know you think I'll slow you down but let me tell you something, Chilli Pepper. I'm tougher than I look."

"Sig-"

Suddenly an explosion came out of nowhere but instead of blasting apart the hut it was more of an explosion of eco energy which began to charge Aella was something she had never felt the sensation of before. She felt like she was being smothered but at the same time she felt like she was breathing in the purest air possible. She felt like she was being tied around by chains but felt as free as water in the open ocean. Something was filling her with an energy she couldn't describe because she had never felt it before. She heard a voice in her head she recognised in her dreams so that she knew all too well of who it was that was causing this. She saw something, some figures that were so small that they must have been from a distance and were shrouded in a bright, white light.

**Child, you must find the King. But you cannot do that alone...**

She fell down to the ground with a thud but wasn't knocked out. "Woah! What was that?"

"I don't know." She slurred. Despite his injuries Sig helped her to her feet and as she touched him a green energy seemed to flow from her into him. He stepped back from her and stared at her.

"What did you just do?" He demanded.

"I don't know."

"You don't seem to know a lot of things, Chilli Pepper." He accused.

"You really need to stop calling me that." She said through gritted teeth. "We just met."

"Listen. Wait- I don't feel the pain any more. You must've healed me or something. Wait that might

have been green eco you poured into me."

Aella blinked. "How could I have-"

Sig chuckled. "That doesn't matter right now, Chilli Pepper. Right now we need to find Damas."

"Right. Fine." She looked around the hut one last time and shook her head. So much for the investigating.

"Come on. We can't waste any time." Sig said over his shoulder.

Aella raised her eyebrow and followed him out the door. It looked like she wasn't calling the shots any more. He found a zoomer outside and took the front wheel while Aella wrapped her arms around his waist even though it would make more sense for her to drive but she couldn't be bothered to argue with him. She found that it was exhausting to argue with Sig. Also she didn't want to receive the _I'm-older-and-wiser-than-you-so-shut-up _argument. She couldn't be bothered. Not now. She was getting used to the fact that she was being some sort of oracle and now she was channelling eco. This was all becoming a bit much. He started up the engine and zoomed down the platform and in the direction of the Wasteland's. They passed the abandoned, wasted streets in silence, mourning the dead and the fallen soldiers who had given their life pointlessly. Aella knew Sig was going to do everything in his power to make sure his comrades were avenged. As they approached the real gate out the city she gripped onto Sig and stared out onto the plain. She didn't venture out there very often. Only when she was ordered and she was glad of it, considered what you found out there.

For hours they sped through a sea of golden sand looking out for any sign of life. They were told there was nothing in the Wasteland's but she wasn't sure whether she should completely agree with the reports about the findings in the desert. Not if Praxis was in charge of them. There was something she was sure he was hiding there as well as his connections with Krew. She was sure the actual list of his exploits were endless. If a man made a deal with the Devil he was willing to do anything.

"What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head. "It's nothing. It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm just wondering whether the Wastelands are really as...dead as the reports have told us."

"With Praxis managing those reports I can't say I blame you for doubting his word now. Then again I'm sure you've had a reason to do so for a while."

She shot a look at him and knew she wasn't going to take this crap. "Okay, first I'm on your side, Sig. The problem with these sort of things that they take time. You have to find the right time to strike. I want to bury Praxis and to do that I have to get as much evidence as possible to bury him till he rots in the ground. I had it then...this happened."

The zoomer lurched forward. It seemed that Sig missed a cliff which was raised high above the ground. He only missed it half because of this conversation but also because it was sunset and everything looked like a straight line for miles. It was easy to miss something like that. He tried to break before they went over the edge but the zoomer already toppled over and Aella and Sig were forced to jump and grab onto the edge. Aella narrowly missed it and thought she was going to fall to her death until Sig grabbed her hand.

"You alright there?"

She nodded and glanced down. It was a huge drop. There was only a fifty-fifty chance of her surviving that fall.

"Thanks." She said breathlessly.

"No worries. I owed you anyway."

She glanced down at the ground and thought she saw someone walking around. She narrowed her eyes and swore she saw a woman carrying a weapon in her hand. As she looked closer she was beginning to slip away from Sig until she found herself flying down in the air and towards the ground. She heard his voice calling after her uselessly, hopelessly as she was about to meet her death.

~ (***) ~

_**By order of the Grand Council of Haven City, for heinous acts and crimes against the people, you are hereby banished to the Wasteland for life.**_

_Who was that slimy asshole? Why was he chucking out Jak? None of this makes any sense. What has thing got to do with anything._

**Patience, child. We do not show you these things for no reason.**

_**This is a death sentence, Veger. There must be another way.**_

_Ashelin? What's she doing here? She's wearing the same uniform as me. Looks like she does go down that alley after all. And down the right way as well if she's defending Jak. I knew that girl didn't look like an idiot._

_**I'm sorry. The Council is too powerful.**_

_**You just stay alive, you hear me? That's an order! Someone will find you, I promise.**_

_She put some tracking device in Jak's hand. What was going to find him in the Wasteland's? Maybe they were showing her this because there was something out there. There was something to find. She knew it! But what? She didn't know where she was going to begin with finding anything int the desert if she was actually still alive and survived the fall. But she said someone would find him. _

_Who?_

_**It appears the strongest Metal Heads have survived. The battle for the city has just begun!**_

_What war? Isn't there already a war against them? Is this going to get more worse than it already is?_

_**The people are blaming you Jak!**_

_Aella felt her throat close up. So, Jak was going to follow down the cliché of a son meeting the same destiny as his father. The King and the Prince would be blamed for crimes they didn't commit._

_**It's bad! The city's become a battlefield! Mechanized Death Bots have taken the industrial section, and the surviving Metal Heads have expanded their hold on the Westside. We're losing ground on all fronts.**_

_**Looks like we've found some live ones...heh, barely. Here's the beacon we were picking up. Who gave you this? We'll take them with us! Let's move! I smell a storm coming!**_

_Damas! Finally she had been given confirmation that he would actually survive. But he was the one finding them. Maybe the ones who found him are the ones he has now joined? So has he abandoned the city? How could he do that? It was his birthright, his responsibility. She was glad that he was alive and that he would find his son, although not really looking or treating him like he was his son but still this vision disconcerted her a little._

_**Well, you've come back from the dead have you? And my monks were ready to pray for you. I am Damas, King of Spargus.**_

_The King of what?_

_**Ahh yes...we ARE the forgotten ones. Haven City's refuse, thrown out and left to die. Just as you were. But now that you have been saved, your life belongs to the people of Spargus. And we will use it well. If it's actually worth anything.**_

_Like Haven City was worth anything to you Damas?_


	37. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long run but I'm sad to announce that **Krimson Underground **is about to come to an end. In fact, this is going to be the penultimate chapter. Now I want to save all the real thanks-yous and all that for the final chapter (so the next update) but I will say now that I have been really grateful for all the support and reviews for this story and I can promise you though before you start crying (if you have then stop it) there is no reason to because this is not the end of Aella's journey because I am coming back with a Sequel which shall be named **Destined Mother **however I'm still not sure on that title so if anyone else has a better suggestion please send me a suggestion. Anyway I hope you've enjoyed this run and this next chapter and I will hopefully see you all very soon! R&R!

Chapter Thirty-Six

For **MJ Huwaine**

Aella survived. She couldn't believe it. She really was damn lucky. That or the Precursors really did have big plans for her. If that was the case they must be pretty important if they were really adamant to keep her alive. She blinked against the shadows and small specks of smoky light clouding her vision as she returned to the realm of consciousness. In fact, she found herself covered in only a few bruises and with a bandage wrapped around her knee. She reached out to touch it, it had been dressed well. When she sat up on the bed she had been laid on an overwhelming sensation of pain spread across her back. She arched back and gritted her teeth together as she hissed from the feeling. She also noticed that her arm had been wrapped up as well. There was a cut on her lip and on her cheek. For a moment she preferred the option of being dead rather than being alive and in pain. She shook her head. That was a stupid thing to think, not to mention a bit over the top. She was supposed to be a soldier for goodness sake. She then reminded herself that it wasn't that bad and she needed to stop being melodramatic. She was going to blame it on the fact that she may have feelings for Damas, the King whom she served as she could think of no other cause than the feeling of '_perhaps-being-in-love' _was what was causing this.

"Where am I?" She murmured.

The room was smaller than Damas' throne room in Haven City but it still seemed to have the magnitude and magnificence his still had. It was darker and less...sophisticated however. In some ways Aella preferred it and even thought to herself that she should recommend Damas to redesign it to this style. Only in jest of course but this room felt more like Damas than the one he already had. It had raw, aggressive, warrior King written all over it. If she thought about it this throne room, as she could tell from the seat which rested a few feet away from her, was grander than the one in Haven city. There were torches lit on high stands which danced in the air and filled the room with small specks of ash which floated down to the ground with loss of vitality but with grace. She almost felt herself be taken to a foreign land were people danced round fires deep into the night. Wild and free. The people which sung the songs of heart. There were small baths which looked more like the natural springs which could be found out in the wild. There was something ancient about this room. Something which had been hidden from the eye of mortals despite being in plain site. Like a dark secret.

"Huh, you're awake. You were unconscious for so long I thought you were actually dead and my monks were chanting for nothing." She spun round and narrowed her eyes at the stranger.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

~ (***) ~

The man narrowed her eyes at her but was still going to answer her question. He put his hands behind his back and slowly made her way towards her, taking her in before he spoke. She hastily got off the bed and stepped forward. She didn't want to be shouted down at like she was a child or something. She could tell because this was the look Damas gave to her sometimes when she first started and after to many others. Now, she knew it was a look that she should never worry about. It wasn't the _I'm-going-to-rip-your-head-off _look. It was more the _You've-got-guts-to-talk-to-me-like-that-isn't-that-refreshing-but-still-not-impressed._ This man was much older, he was elderly in fact but still looked strong rather than fragile and weak. He wore armour like it was his every day clothing, something she knew was very uncomfortable and for a moment was impressed with considering his age she knew it could only be a lot worse for him that it was for her. She never wore the heavy armour other KG officers wore but a jacket, shirt and trousers but still the weapons and other things the uniform entailed was uncomfortable. His silvery, long hair snaked down his back in a braid. His bright green, violent eyes seemed to burn into her every time it was cast in her direction and looked like they were continually sending her death threats.

"I am King Luka of Spargus. You're presently in my chambers despite not having the station to reside in my rooms but we had no where else to put you."

Aella rolled her eyes. "Sorry for inconveniencing you." She muttered.

King Luka's eyes burned with anger and he strode towards her surprisingly quickly for his age. He stopped when he was close enough for her to feel and smell his breath on her face.

"I would show your elders a little respect, stranger. So before you speak, think. I can see you are one to have a rash manner as well as a disrespectful one also."

Aella rolled her eyes. This was all very refreshing for her, since she was used to the men his age being afraid of her own shadow. None of them would think twice to speak to her like that. Not that she enjoyed it, it annoyed her more than anything.

"Listen, pal. I will gladly leave and be out of your way. Just show me where the exit is."

"Not so fast." Said a familiar voice.

~ (***) ~

The streets were almost deserted. They might as well be. The King was gone. People were so easy to believe those terrible lies which were being made about him but the monastery knew better than to believe the likes of Baron Praxis. It was amazing that he had been able to get away with it and no one else in power had opposed him. Then again the people didn't exactly know of him save his 'heroic' efforts for the city. For those who did know of him, they had already been bought by him or they feared what he might do to them. Metrodona had heard that Lord Moran had been taken in the night as a 'traitor' working with Damas but she knew the true reason.

She reached down and gripped Seem's hand. "Come on, Sweetheart."

"Where are we going, Donna?" She whispered knowing she couldn't be too loud.

"I told you, Darling. We have to leave." She replied solemnly.

"But why?"

She glanced around cautiously. "Because it's no longer safe for us to stay here any more."

All the monks were leaving the city now. They knew it was only a matter of time when they would be questioned of their loyalties and whether it would be Praxis or the King which had been thrown off the throne. Most of them knew where they stood and the ones who wished for martyrdom had no intention of escape. For those with a little more sense and decided in life they could do more decided to leave the city and take refuge in a sanctuary or temple out of the city walls in the wild. They all knew it was better than staying here where they faced execution.

"It's just like Amos said..." Seem murmured.

Metrodona's ears seemed to prick at the word 'Amos' and gripped her by the shoulders. "Seem how do you know that name?"

Seem looked startled. "Nothing." She said too hurriedly.

"Seem-"

"Are you Metrodona?" Said a gruff voice.

Metrodona turned around and kept her arm around Seem and turned to the tall KG officer. The one which was still left from the loyalists offered his services to get them out the city.

She nodded stiffly. "Yes."

He nodded. "Follow me." His eyes slowly drifted to Seem and frowned. "You're..." He shook his head. "Never mind...Come on..."

Metrodona frowned and looked to Seem. "Do you know that man?"

Seem stared after him with a far-off look in her eyes. "Once...I only met him once..."

~ (***) ~

Aella froze on the spot at the sound of his voice. She was shaking all over. _So he wasn't dead...He wasn't gone..._She couldn't believe it. _He's still here...Wait, he's still here...?_ It sent shivers down her spine and the voice seemed to echo in her head because it seemed to slow for her to process who the owner of the voice was. She wasn't sure whether to believe it at first. She recognised it but her instincts wanted to tell her to check first before jumping to conclusions. She knew that voice and the owner better than anyone. The owner even knew her better than anyone else did. Even Barack. She knew it all too well but she was still wondering whether it really was _**his **_voice. She just couldn't believe he was alive. She had spent days picturing him walking through the gates of Haven City as well as him being face down in the mud. His body unmoving and cold. Both of those thoughts always brought tears to her eyes. The first because she would be undoubtedly happy and would wrap her arms around him. She wouldn't do such a thing but it was what she wanted to do more than anything.

She would be saddened, of course, by the second scenario. She didn't want him to be dead. She could never imagine a world without him because she never thought of such things. She could never bring herself to think of such a version of this world. She didn't want that future to come despite being distressed by the one she was shown and she knew what was going to happen. Still, she wanted to defy the world so long as he was in it. She knew him for long enough that it was Damas' destiny to change the world, save it a little or less than Jak was going to but still a little more than the average person. If Damas died she couldn't think of anything else to fight for, live for, die for. It would be like she lost her purpose in life. If Damas died she felt like she would've been tricked by the Dark Maker and that she had been played on by her emotions, thoughts and feelings she didn't realise she had. Not until now. She always thought that it was something which had been created by Lord Moran and not a reflection of her true feelings for Damas. She thought that was just a fantasy. Something that would never happen in a thousand years. She had no reason to feel them before because he didn't show anyone else any affections for her to be jealous of. She didn't have any reason to show her real feelings towards him. She never could, not matter what her visions told her, she could never tell him her real feelings.

~ (***) ~

Samos turned to him in the dark as he held up the lantern. He glanced out to see if they were coming but there was no sign of them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Amos sighed. "Yes. I've told you-"

"She hates you, you know." Amos turned away with a dismissive look on her face. "She was never able to forgive you..."

Amos closed his eyes, knowing who Samos was talking about. Metrodona and Amos were childhood friends. Next to Samos they told each other everything. When this happened...

"I know." Amos snapped. "I know."

Samos shrugged his shoulders. "Then why are you helping her?"

"I'm helping Seem." He replied after a long silence. "I owe her that much. I led her to believe that she would be safer there than with me and look how that turned out."

Samos watched the man and still saw that there was something else on his mind. Or maybe there was more to this girl than he implied.

"And?"

Amos sighed again. "And I kept on pretending that she was Aella. I kept on thinking if I did right by her then I would be able to make up for the fact that I left her there. She could have a better life. She deserved a better life-"

"Amos, what could you have done for her? Sure, you could have given her a less...difficult life but she needed to be strong for the trials she has ahead. She needed thick skin and you gave it to her by leaving her behind. You should never regret that."

"When she knows the truth about her father though, Samos...She will never forgive me. You know that."

"I...I don't know about a lot of things. But I do know this..." He walked towards him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "There is nothing, nothing, for you to feel guilty about. This life we have...It's not easy, its a life of hardship but...It is what we must do so that everyone else can have a happy life..."

In the distance they heard footsteps and then voices approaching. It sounded like a woman and a child. When they got closer Samos was able to recognise them and smiled. He turned to Amos who had gone as white a sheet. Then when they were close enough Metrodona saw Samos and smiled but then her eyes drifted to the man standing next to her and went equally white.

"Amos...?"

~ (***) ~

She slowly turned round to face Damas who had an amused smile on his face, despite casting a dark look in her direction.

"I heard you were looking for me. Sig, just happened to be conscious to tell me everything. I have to say for someone who's just been wounded and been exiled from my presence you have a lot of guts to disobey a direct order as well as risk your own life. Some would think you had a death wish."

Aella chuckled. "You could say that." She blinked away the tears which were stinging her eyes and stepped forwards. "I'm glad to see you alive, my Lord."

Aella practically fell to her knee despite it being bandaged and making it hurt even more but she had to acknowledge her King. Damas went to her and grabbed her by the shoulders to bring her back to her feet.

"Don't damage your knee any more than it already is." He hissed. "You've proved your loyalty already."

"Damas, I'm sor-" She then brought her hand to her mouth realising that she had called Damas by her name rather than 'my Lord'.

She couldn't believe she did that. She spoke his name. Just thinking his name made her want to tremble. Maybe that was how she knew that she loved him. The very thought of him made her heart pound in her chest so hard that it hurt and she felt like her mind was drifting to another place far from where she was at the time. For years she had been very diligent on being very exact about how she should refer to him. She was always strict with herself even when it came to him. There were moments when she could've slipped but she never did until. Now. Why now? Of all times when he was likely to be the most stressed. There was even the possibility now that he could no longer be ruler of Haven City. If she remembered the vision correctly she was going to be King of Spargus. She knew she was beginning to have feelings for the rough, slightly moody faced warrior King but she was overstepping it a bit by referring to him by his first name. Not to mention making it all the more obvious as to what was going on in her head. For now she wanted to keep those feelings in check. She knew that there was the small chance that he may have feelings for her but she didn't want to get too overexcited in that department.

Damas raised an eyebrow. "Yes? You were about to say something."

"I...I was about to say that I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I should have told you."

"Told me what?"

"That Praxis was a traitor. I knew he was working with Krew and I was about to tell you but the messenger came and told us that you and the army were about to march out and...I had no time. All I could think about was keeping you from danger. I had to stop you from going to your death."

Her words exited her mouth so rapidly she almost wasn't thinking about what she was actually saying. She always thought about what she was saying when she was with Damas. With Damas everything seemed to make sense and she never had to lose her track of thought because he was always on the same page as her. Yet after all that had happened the world had been thrown into a chaotic mess which could never be cleaned up. Especially with the growing feelings she had for him. That didn't help. She just had to keep saying enough in order to make sure she could convince him that she wasn't betraying him in any way.

She didn't want him to think that she was a traitor. She wanted him to know that she would lay down her life for him. She would never betray him. She might as well stab herself in the chest or commit some other form of suicide because to betray him would be to betray her heart. If he found out something of the truth from somewhere else she knew, as all these things ended in this way, he would not have the whole truth and therefore make up his own even though it was far from it.

She could see from the look in his eyes that he was confused but he knew what she was trying to say. He just couldn't read the emotions behind the words which she was using. They had this connection where they knew they were both thinking the same thing. That they knew what one thought of something. She knew when he disapproved of something and vice versa. He knew when she felt that there wasn't something quite right with a certain proposal or courtier. It was like they were twin souls who could read each others thoughts and knew when the other was distressed or approved of something. It was something which could never be explained because who could explain love. Only the people who were involved in that could explain because it was them who were experiencing those emotions and gradually getting to know that other person like they knew themselves. They could only explain it to each other in their own secret language. Others outside of that love could only vaguely interpret it not ever knowing the true depth of that love. She was never really sure what it was actually like to be in love with another person. She thought she had it with Barack. But that was only the first time.

~ (***) ~

Damas finally spoke and stepped toward Aella. He reached out and touched her face. She flinched slightly but not noticeably. His eyes seemed to twinkle for a minute which made Aella frown.

"Why would you want to do that?" He asked softly.

She was speechless. Her mouth was open but no words escaped. She couldn't think of anything to tell him.

"What do you mean?"

"Why would you want to save me? So badly that you're blinded by the fact that I can take care of myself. In fact I should be the one to save you by the looks of things."

She looked around to find that King Luka was gone. She was alone. Alone with Damas. She didn't know where they were or whether she was somewhere thousands of miles away from Haven City.

"I guess I'm not getting an answer for all the questions buzzing in my head until I answer yours right?"

"That is correct." He replied huskily, now stroking her hair which sent charges of electricity down her body.

She gulped. She couldn't say it out loud. It was too much of a cliché. "Why did you watch over me for the whole time I was unconscious?"

He sighed. "I thought you were answering my questions before you even asked yours."

"I was answering yours." She replied determinedly. She took a deep breath and finished. "Its for the same reason I think you watched over me for all that time. The reason why you want to protect me despite the fact I can take care of myself. But that's fine, because I don't think anyone's being able to do that for me in a while. In fact, never. I've always had to look after myself. So it's kind of nice that someone wants to look out for me despite knowing that I can look after myself anyway."

His eyes bore into hers. They had grown more intense. More passionate. He grabbed her by her arms and leaned in close to her.

"Say it. Say why I do those things for you."

He was shaking now. She was almost afraid he might break her bones, throw her about the room or kill her. She knew she had to answer him because she knew he couldn't control the force inside of him for much longer.

"Because you might...care for me more than you should."

"Why should I?" His voice shook like the hope inside was beginning to fade.

"Because you could never...it could never be more. I'm nothing. I don't deserve you." She was almost on the brink of tears. She didn't know how long she was going to hold out.

Damas couldn't believe what he was hearing. What she was saying for foolish. Short-sighted. She must've been unable to think straight. There was no way the woman he knew could think in such a way about herself. She knew she was better, stronger, more deserving of the highest honour this world could provide for such words to use to describe herself with. She didn't deserve him? Surely it was the other way round. He was the one who couldn't provide her with what she wanted. She wanted freedom and the things which even Spargus could provide her with. Not him. Haven City would constrict her dreams and ambitions. She was as free as the wind. She was like the water, which no matter where it was spilled, it could make another path, down another road. It was malleable. It was stronger than people thoughts. Like Aella. She was as natural as the earth, unafraid of what people thought of it and no matter how much people tried to destroy it things always came in full cycle and brought it back to the beginning. She was as passionate and uncontrollable as fire. If you tried to constraint it or catch it you would get burned. She was something Damas always wanted. He remembered his mother and recalled as a child, when he watched her that he knew he would be lucky if he found a woman who was half the woman his mother was. Now, in his arms, was a woman who could easily match her.

"You think I care for such things? Do you think I would let that stand in the way of-" He stopped. Even he couldn't say that out loud.

"You don't have to say it out loud." She said quietly.

She allowed these words to sink in until he realised what she was actually saying to him. He was a little hesitant at first but she stepped back a little until she was pressed against the wall. For a moment he thought it was going to do it steadily and gently. Then she was remembered he was a warrior. She was a warrior. Warriors never did anything steadily. They were passionate. Quick. Hasty. These thoughts filled her mind and made her feel dizzy with ecstasy. She felt herself burning all over with desire and her eyelids fluttered with her mouth slightly open as she gasped from the back of her throat. He reached out with a shaking hand and rested his hand under her chin, brushing his thumb along her lower lip. She suddenly moaned desperately which he knew was his cue to charge forwards. He crushed his lips to hers, hungrily eating at her mouth. He wanted to consume her completely. He grabbed handfuls of her hair as she dug her nails into his shoulders. She bit his lip which he growled at and ripped himself from her for a moment to throw her neck back and engulfed her mouth into his again.

She clung onto his desperately and felt like she was...somewhere else. She felt like someone else had jumped into her body and started taking over her reason. She would never do something like this if she was in her right mind. She felt like her soul had drifted out of her body and she was know somewhere else. Somewhere she couldn't even imagine ever to be capable of existing. She never thought that she could give herself away like this and to feel so safe in doing so as well...Whenever people told her about love she always laughed in their faces. Love could never be like that. It was either lust or delusion to her. It could never be so sudden. It never was with Barack. Love could never be so easily planned out. Like with Barack. The more her past preconceptions of love was being discredited the more she was beginning to wonder whether what she had with Barack was love. Then she came to a guilty thought. She no longer cared. Barack was dead. It was a cruel reason but she couldn't allow herself to be held back any longer for such a reason. She had those feelings because she was still hung up on him. She never truly forgave herself for his death until now. She knew now she could finally move on and allow herself to love again. He finally ripped himself away and buried his face in her neck. His breath was heavy and deep. He slowly emerged and looked deep into her eyes.

"You know I have always...Deep down."

"Please don't." She interrupted breathlessly. "It's too much of cliché."

He laughed and embraced her. "You're going to be a hard woman to impress." He murmured into her hair.

She sighed and turned back to him. "So when are we going back to the city?"

He looked away and sighed. "I'm not going back Aella."

She frowned at him. He didn't say what she thought he said did he? Haven City was his pride and joy. It was his destiny. His legacy. His responsibility. He wasn't implying that he was going to turn his back on it now. She knew that going back to Haven City would make their relationship a little bit more complicated but she would much rather deal with complicated and compromise that turn her back on her duty, her family and friends. If they left Haven City in the hands of Praxis, Haven City would fall. She had no idea what would happen to it but she didn't want to risk more despair and destruction that had already been caused by Praxis and this war.

"What are you talking about?"

Damas hesitated. "Ever since I came here everything seems clearer to me now. I finally realise where I'm supposed to be here, with you. Here we can flourish as the warriors we were born to be.

This is my home, Aella. The place which I thought was once my home has thrown me out. There was news from Haven shortly after you left. Praxis announced that I had made the deal he made and no one questioned it."

"Wha- But that's no reason to turn your back on your people! On your responsibility! You're supposed to be King and if you are the man I know you to be you wouldn't turn your back on that.

You're a King!" She insisted.

"I am." He replied gently. "I still will be. I will be King of Spargus one day."

Aella blinked. "I don't understand. You just arrived you can't just be turned into an heir as soon as you walk into a place."

"Technically I always have been an heir. King Luka is my Grandfather. His daughter was my mother."

She frowned and shook her head. "I thought they all died."

"He survived the attack and found this place. Soon people, outlaws, castaways were found when he went out to hunt and it grew over the years. Into a city. It's amazing how something as vast as this could turn into something as great as this."

He pointed in the direction of the window. Aella gingerly walked over to the balcony and stepped out into the night air. She looked over what looked like a sea of stone or sand houses which resembled those from the design of about a hundred years ago or more. She could see the fires from within the households burning like stars sparkling in the sky above them. It wasn't any bigger than the industrial district but she had to admit she had to agree with what Damas was saying. His Grandfather came from a long way.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"It could be ours." He replied.

She frowned and turned back to him. "What do you mean?"

He took a deep breath and took her hand. "I'm asking you that once I am King that you will be my Queen."

She felt dizzy. These words seemed to sink in so slowly. He wanted her to be his Queen? But not of Haven City. But of Spargus. A place that she didn't know. A place that wasn't her home. She didn't know this place. He wasn't truly fighting for something. He was giving up. He was settling for second best. The second best life for him and he was asking her to sink down to that level with him. How could she do that? How could she bring herself to look into the mirror and know that she could be proud of herself for doing such a thing.

"Why are you asking this of me?" She demanded. "Why are you asking me to turn my back on my family, my duty?"

"I'm not." He insisted. "I'm asking you to make your own destiny. You're supposed to be here, Aella. Not in Haven City. They are filled with passionless people who have no real warriors blood in their veins. They even easily rejected me without a second thought."

She pushed his hands away and shook her head. "So this is about pride. For a moment I thought it was because you no longer had the effort to fight for what you wanted but now I know and you know what I preferred you as a coward!"

She turned away and raced through the throne room with Damas calling after her. She could hear his footsteps chasing after her but she wasn't going to let him catch her. She ran through the room searching for a way out of the palace. She skidded round a corner and stopped. Her heart beat was pounding wildly in her chest as she watched Damas run straight past her hiding place and down the stairs. She checked if the coast was clear and went in the opposite direction. She wandered around for a while until she found herself downstairs where they were keeping some vehicles. She chose one at random and was about to climb into it before she heard a voice behind her.

"Aella, where are you going?" She saw Sig walking towards her with the intent to drag her back to Damas. "Damas is going insane trying to find you!"

"I have to go back to the city, Sig. I can't just abandon them." She snapped.

"Well they've abandoned us, so its best if we stick to the top of the food chain and stay here. I suggest you do the same."

Aella stared back at him. He thought he was going to be able to convince her to turn back to Damas and forget that the second half of their conversation never happened but she wasn't like that. She wasn't one to forget, like she wouldn't forget her duty and those she left behind. She was wrong about before. Her purpose didn't revolve around Damas. She realised what her purpose was before she even met him. Her purpose was to be a warrior and if there was one thing she knew, it was a warrior always persisted. Never gave up until the end. So that was why she turned her back on the man she loved. That was why she started the engine and drove out into the night and never looked back.


	38. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Jak and Daxter

A/N: It's always strange when I finally come to the end of a story and this time is no different especially because of the fact that I have been working on this story for about six months and after being with something for so long feels kind of weird to let it go. But anyway this isn't end. I am coming back. Aella is coming back. Everything is good. Everything is happy. Let's keep it happy. The thank yous now. Right. Let's start with reviewers.

**SkaleFlapper15, **thank you so much. You were one of the first to acknowledge my story so really you were the first push to keep me going with it so I have to thank you first of all. And I want you know, especially with where I am academically that my mother is nothing like Lynder. She pushes me to the limit school wise and as much as recently I have wanted to strangle her for it I love her for the fact that she cares.

**Leale, **again thank you. Thank you for praising my writing style. A writer, fan fiction or not knows that this is the highest praise anyone can receive because the writing style is what defines you from other writers and for someone to praise that, to praise that voice is a gift so thank you. I also want to thank you for alerting my story as you said my story made you want to read more so this shows you want to know when you can so thank you for sticking with that.

**abi the weird. **Weird by name and by nature. Just kidding. Thank you for not only reviewing, but also alerting and favouriting. That is also a pleasure to know that someone likes your story that much. Thank you for your concern in my personal life particularly my english which didn't go well sadly enough but there is still a chance to turn that around and I will I'm just effectively taking a gap year before I go to university.

**Mental Verin**, thank you for like **abi the weird **for reviewing, alerting and favouriting this story. You are one of the long time members of support for this story so thank you for that. I really do have to thank you for loving the relationship between Damas and Aella as well as appreciating the strong, independent woman Aella is.

**xxwriter389xx** thank you for favouriting it and I do hope to hear some feedback but it's enough that you've done as much as you have because putting this on your favourites list is enough seriously.

Anyway I think that's it from all of those. Believe me I'm not missing anyone out. I would never do that and I hope people know this as well. Anyway...I hope you've enjoyed this and that you will continue to look out for my new story.

Epilogue

For **Ecomadness**

_Destiny is a funny thing. You either see it coming or it grabs you by the throat. It was sort of both of them when it came to me. When I turned your back on your father I knew even then it wasn't goodbye because I knew then I had to accept that I was not in control of my destiny. I had to run after it in order to keep up. I was done rejecting all the things the Precursors were showing me because there is no point running from your destiny when you have enough evidence to know that it is going to happen. It scared me at first as I drove through the desert. There was even a storm but somehow I survived. I took shelter and I survived the night. I ran out of fuel but I kept supplies and reached the city by the time I had run out. I was stronger than I looked. I was stronger than I thought. It was only until then I knew that I was capable of anything even if I didn't want to have those lack of boundaries. I had to accept the fact that I was meant for something bigger than me. I was meant to have a destiny. Whether I liked it or not. I still wonder sometimes though if I made some other series of choices, whether I would've had this destiny, this legacy. I still wonder if I have anything to regret..._

~ (***) ~

They were now the rulers of Haven City. Or more her father was the sole ruler rather than it being a collective rule. Ashelin knew, as young as she was that her father had been dying for this since she was a little girl. All she could remember was him climbing up that social ladder for Precursors knows how long. She couldn't even remember him holding her in his arms. All she could remember is him telling her one night before she went to bed that they were going to have more than they had. That was the most depressing thing, because that was the warmest memory that she had of her father.

"What about everyone else?" She said out loud.

She was only fourteen and she knew that there had to be more to all of this then she was being let on to. She knew from all those late night visits from 'Uncle Erol' that there was something that they were planning. There were other people who came to their house as well. She knew saw him but she always saw a great shadow that was cast across the room, even from the corridor and there was a deep, husky voice which she could always hear that would send shivers down her spine. It sounded like the scary monsters that you thought were under the bed when you were a kid.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry, darling?"

Ashelin glanced over her shoulder. Her mother looked tired. She always looked tired these days. She didn't know whether it was because her mother had been dragged into all the schemes her father was putting together as well or whether it was because she was spending most of her nights thinking about everything her husband was doing rather than sleeping. Ashelin didn't know that if she had known all the details of what her father was doing she wouldn't be able to sleep either. Cortensa knew from the moment she married Praxis she would never sleep again.

Ashelin shook her head. "Nothing."

The Baroness squeezed her daughter's shoulder. Her husband was not proclaimed 'King' of Spargus but had stripped the city of that system completely. He named himself governor which was equal to Protector of the Realm when the current monarch was too young. However it was just as bad as being King. She would never have the title of Queen but nor would he have the title of King which was good enough for her. She was glad that he hadn't been able to obtain that since his vanity went even further than that little ambition.

"Don't let that go." She whispered.

Ashelin blinked at her mother. "What?"

Cortensa walked away feeling like there was a heavy stone in her heart. She knew she should have done something to stop her husband from what he was doing. She wished she had been brave enough to go to the King and tell them what was happening. Or even Lady Auroalis. However she was never brave. She wasn't even brave enough to stand up to her father and oppose this match. She knew Praxis never loved her. It was only for the wealth and status. However, there was a silver lining which she only hoped would find the strength she never had to stand up to her own father someday.

Ashelin stood there on the balcony and watched as the people below them were parading through the streets. It was almost as if they had never lost their King. They thought they gained another. More powerful, more majestic, more worthy but they had no idea what they had done to themselves. They had no idea what they had lost. They had thrown away the only good thing they had going for them. They were already dead, they just didn't know it...

~ (***) ~

Nik waited patiently as the KG officers checked through his apartment. They were turning over tables and throwing things about. He didn't bother caring about them or stopping what they were doing. All they were doing was their job there was no point intervening. If he was in the same position he would be doing the same thing. He would follow these orders, no questions asking. That was what was expected of you when you became a soldier. If you weren't capable of that you might as well find yourself another job because being a soldier would evidently be not the thing for you.

He sat there drinking his morning coffee as he idly glanced in Erol's direction. Erol didn't like this and walked over to him with his hands on his hips. He wanted everyone to be fearful of him but he knew he had to mind his manners. For now. Soon he would be able to squash this little bug. He had been recently named head of the KG once Praxis had gained power over the city. It was rather convenient wasn't it? That the closest adviser and right hand man to Praxis was given the keys to the Kingdom practically once he was in power. The man who previously had that post was found guilty of treason along with many other people who were close to Damas. Including Nik's sister, Aella.

Lady Auroalis was named as a witch throughout the city. They believed that she had bewitched the King and even seduced him on turning to the other side and betraying the city to the Metalheads. It was like the end of a Golden Age and an introduction to the new Dark ages. Nik found it anything but depressing seeing that society had now retreated back to a time when fear was the only thing which was going to keep the peace.

Praxis added this as a touch so he didn't come across as too suspicious and too resentful towards the King. It was not the King's fault. He was under the spell of the witch and now he was dead because of his weakness under her power. They knew she had come back due to reports and spottings and here was the first place they looked. Nik practically laughed at the idea. Aella would never be that careless or stupid. If they wanted to find her, they had to think like her. Like a KG officer. I wonder how they would be able to pull that one off. He could see that Erol was a proud man and like Praxis was willing to go to any lengths to achieve power, even if it involved spilling a little blood. It looked like now they wanted to spill Aella's blood because they knew she would be threat. They knew they were being investigated by her. Lord Moran had been killed in his rooms a few nights before and the monks fled the city knowing they would be next. Wise move.

Erol hissed with frustration. "She's not here. Move out!" He barked.

Erol had become the new head of the KG, obviously having connections helped, there was someone else he knew who was apparently up for the job. He was pretty sure it was a guy, funnily enough it wasn't his sister. He couldn't remember his name though, something which began with a T...?

He glanced over his shoulder and decided to give Nik a piece of his mind before he left. "And if I were you I would keep my head down."

Nik knew he was going to have to keep in the shadows, under the radar for a while, he just found it amusing that he was being reminded of this by the people who gave him a reason to have to do this. The terrible thing was that he wasn't going to be the only one who had to do this. Shayna. Duke. Tess. Oz. It wasn't just the people who were connected with his sister as well it was all the other loyalists to the crown. There were even rumours of monks escaping from the city in fear of Praxis' tryanny.

Nik simply took another sip and replied lazily, "Thanks for the advice."

Erol growled and strode out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. Nik had seen his sister throw a hissy fit when things weren't going her way at work but she never behaved like that. Well, she was like that but was a little more restrained with the banging and slamming. Nik blinked and little and backed off as if he was about to be hit in the face and chuckled to himself. It made it a little more easier to be amused by the situation rather than be leaning against a wall or sitting in chair shaking all over. It was better to seem like you weren't afraid, otherwise he knew that they would be back for him if they were desperate to find his sister. He had a bit of a temper on him obviously...He had to admit he was provoking just a bit too much, especially with what he heard with what was going on at work now. He resigned just before the word got out that Damas had been sent into exile. He knew the moment that he heard the news that he had to get out as soon as he could. If he didn't he would have to chose between him and his sister way too many times until eventually he would have to decide for good. Best make the decision rather than leaving that till later. In fact it was after his sister was dismissed from court temporarily. He knew that something was coming soon, he didn't know when and he didn't know how bad it was going to be but he knew he had to be ready for anything and sometimes that involved having to leave the city quickly.

~ (***) ~

"Were you able to find anything?" Praxis asked.

He knew Erol was coming in because he could hear him grumbling which meant no. Saying that, the whole point of asking him if he had found anything was pointless however he knew that sometimes it could be anything to set off Erol and his terrible temper. Some people thought he had a horrible temper, especially his wife, but they should see what Erol was like when he was even the slightest bit annoyed.

"No." He replied. "I only found her pest brother stinking up place."

Praxis took a moment to recall the tall, slightly too skinny but rough looking young man he had met a few weeks before. It was a shame really. He seemed like a decent gentleman...

"The one who resigned recently?"

Erol nodded. "I know he knows something. I know that there is something that he's hiding from us. We should issue a warrant to bring him in, Praxis. And not just him but the family as well. Eventually we'll need to smoke her out. Precursors! She was practically Damas' right hand. We know she isn't going to let this go, neither of them are. I know she is still in the city!"

Sometimes Erol could get carried away sometimes. All he thought about was how he was going to torture his victims before even considering how he was going to catch them first. That was why Praxis was the strategist and Erol was the go-to man. He was the one that got things done, he was the one who would take orders because that was all he could do. He was an empty vessel of fun and sadistic games without a little guidance and a few directions.

Praxis sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Patience. Eventually, we will find her. She may be a gifted seer and a gifted soldier but there was something about her...Something I am sure you saw as well which may play to our advantage."

"What?" Erol demanded.

Praxis chuckled. "Surely you could see that she doesn't always think with her head. She can be hot-tempered too, Erol which means sooner or later she will slip up, get lazy and when the time is right we will be able to catch her when she's running into our hands. Patience...That's all it takes, it's what got us here in the first place."

Praxis looked out the window wondering where she was. Where she was hiding. Like Erol he knew in his bones that she was in the city somewhere. She was hiding in the darkness waiting for the right time to strike. He had to admit, this was going to be fun. He would like to see who would be able to win this game of cunning, the game of cat and mouse, the only thing was that he would have to wait until the game was finished until they knew who was the cat and who was the mouse.

~ (***) ~

Nik finished the coffee and put it in the sink before sneaking out the back door when he was certain that the coast was clear. Erol was right, she was in the city and she was close by as well, that was what made it sweeter, he just didn't have a brain in that head of his to know where he should be really looking. He only thought of the places where it would occur to him to hide rather than considering the lengths a fugitive would go to stay where they were not welcome. He walked through the lane at the back and went around the corner and down the steps into an underground passage way. He looked around to see if there was anyone watching, he waited until some random KG officer had passed him by before he slipped him. He never moved out the Slums knowing he would prefer to make his own way up rather than getting help from his sister. Aella understood and took no offence at this. She knew pride was a family trait and knew that the worst thing to do was to poke and prod at it. It was something which you just needed to let be and just support them. Support being the magic word not push. At the end of the tunnel there was a metal flap which he opened and crawled under. It scrapped against his stomach when he let it slip from his fingers but no one would hear the echoing hiss which escaped from between his teeth. He entered a shaft which he shuffled through when he reached the end he stretched out his hand and called his sister for help.

"Aella a hand."

He heard a chuckle and felt himself being pulled by the arm into a smallish room. He stretched his arms and gave Aella a sideways glance.

"They were searching through my place this morning."

Aella gave him a look of concern. "They didn't hurt you did they?"

She couldn't think of anything worse than having her family hurt because of her. She knew it was something which would come hand in hand with what she was about to begin but she knew it was going to hurt like a thousand knifes to the chest. It was just something she knew she would have to deal with eventually. She could still feel the pain of it though. She was allowed that at least.

He shook his head. "They were only looking for you."

She scoffed. "They think I'm that stupid?"

She tried not to be offended and only take it as a sign of Erol's evident stupidity but she couldn't help it. She had been appointed the second guard in the palace for the last few years for a reason.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Obviously."

She clicked her fingers and looked about the place, it was dark but cosy. It was well concealed but she could still look outside so that she knew that there hadn't been a Metal Head take over or something. It was perfect, but when she glanced at Nik she felt something stabbing her chest. She knew she couldn't stay here forever. Eventually she had to leave or she had to find a way to make it work for her to live on the long-term.

"How long do you think I'll be able to stay here?"

"I don't know but don't try to make it your home okay? Look Aella why don't you leave? Shayna and all of us will understand all that's going to happen to you is you'll get chucked into a jail cell or worse. We won't see it as abandonment."

She shook her head. "No. Don't. Don't you start. I can't turn my back on you all. I can't do that."

"Aella it is not your job to protect the city. Not any more!" He roared. Aella stood back from her brother, gripping onto the circle table behind her. "It's your job to survive now. To take care of yourself. You told me about that city, you can still go back."

She had never seen her brother like that but she knew she would never be able to bring herself to do that.

She shook her head. "No."

"Listen to me. He can forgive you. He will forgive you if he cares about you. I know he does. Don't ever not believe that, Aella."

She looked away trying not to cry. She didn't want Nik to see her cry. She didn't want to give him a reason to see that he was right because he wasn't. She was giving up everything her heart wanted in order to do what she knew what was right. She was going to continue the fight even if Damas wasn't willing to because he thought it was a lost cause. The city was never going to be a lost cause. This was where her journey began, this was her home and nothing was going to change that.

"Look I have to go, will you be okay?"

She nodded wordlessly and he hugged her tight before going back where he came. She was left there with only a few hours to think of what to do next. She wandered around the small space with her arms folded. It was such a shame this place wasn't being used for something. She blinked as she felt herself go dizzy. She held onto something before she fell to the ground and allowed her visions to take over...

~ (***) ~

_There was a bright light which came out of a stone. A figure made completely of celestial light. It was beautiful. So out of this word her son, Jak took the words right out of her mouth knowing too what this could only be._

_**Oh man...a Precursor**_

_**It is finished...Our ancient enemy is no more. Take hope brave one! The terrible darkness inside you is now balanced by a glorious light! We will meet again...**_

_So there is hope. There is a chance to make the word better again?_

_**You saved the city and more, my boy! Metal Kor and his menace are history, and somewhere out there, an ancient race has begun again.**_

_Hope. This is the vision she had been waiting for. Praying for._

_**I've got a feeling we'll meet Mar someday. He may be closer than you think.**_

_What does Mar have to do with anything? He died years ago._

_**Jak, my boy, the future awaits!**_

~ (***) ~

Aella woke up again quiet suddenly and tried to breath. All these things they needed to make sense but how? How could all these jumbled up things make sense. There didn't even seem to be a chronological flow from one event to the next. She looked around again and then remembered something else. There was something which still hadn't happened, something which brought all these people together which initially gave her a spark of hope in this dark future that they could possibly be saved.

"The Underground."

It then hit her. Everything. All these things were showing her that she was supposed to bring these about but she had to be the one to figure out how. She knew what she had to do now. She knew what he destiny would be and it was what she knew what her purpose was. To protect the city. She was going to do it. She was going to be the beginning. She was going to throw off her badge and no longer be the slave to the Krimson Guard. Now she was part of the Underground.


End file.
